


Once More Unto

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: Milk and Sugar 'verse [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Also some character un-death, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Arrow (TV 2012), Minor Legends of Tomorrow, Season/Series 02, and more characters (again)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 80,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Eobard Thawne was defeated. Central City's sky opened up. The day was saved, but not without it's cost.With enemies from another world, a speedster determined to take Barry's speed, two of their own developing their own meta-human abilities, and familiar faces belonging to not so familiar people, Team Labs are faced with the realisation Reverse Flash was only the beginning (oh man, they're all going to need therapy after this)(Part 4/11)





	1. The Game's Afoot

**Author's Note:**

> _"Once more unto the breach, dear friends, once more...The game's afoot, follow your spirit and upon this charge..." ~ Henry V, Act III, Scene I (Shakespeare)_  
>   
> 
> Oops.

C.C.P.D. was quiet when Iris walked in. Officially, she was here to research Baldwin Tower; someone had tipped her off something was up there, and Iris was going to get to the bottom of it.

Unofficially, she was there to check on Barry.

“They’re not back yet,” Eddie said. Iris smiled and went to perch on the edge of his desk. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Iris said. “Back?”

“Joe and Barry are at a crime scene.”

“He hasn’t stopped recently. How are you?”

“Fine.” Eddie rubbed his chest and Iris tried not to think of the blood pooling across his shirt, Eddie falling, Barry holding him and pleading for him not to go…

“Dad says you asked about a transfer.”

“I don’t know,” Eddie said. “Maybe. Still Central, just not right here.”

“You’d be missed here. Barry would miss you.”

“Barry wants nothing to do with me right now.”

“He’s been pushing everyone away. Even Wally’s barely seen him, and they live in the same house. I’m pretty sure Dad’s only seeing him as much as he does because of work.”

“How’s Caitlin?”

“She’s okay. Keeping busy. It hurts, but she says it’s not the first time she’s mourned Ronnie, the past year was just extra time.”

“He fell through the Singularity. That helmet had to come from somewhere.”

“Maybe. But Hartley can’t see how anyone could survive, and even Cisco’s not optimistic. They don’t want to consider the other possibilities now. Even if Ronnie did survive, we don’t know where the Singularity was connected to, we have no way of finding him.”

“Barry’s blaming himself.”

“I think he’s still fixated on what Reverse Flash said. He turned down the chance to save Nora, and, without Reverse Flash, he lost his chance to save Henry too.”

“I just wish there was something I could do.”

“Me too.”

* * *

Central City had changed in the four months since the Singularity. Something about disaster banded people together, Iris guessed. They fixed what broke slowly, together, and the Flash wasn’t some debatable mystery now. Captain Cold might have forced Barry to prove his existence all those months ago, but people really believed in him now. Not just that he existed, that he was a hero, someone who would protect them. Someone to give hope to those who needed it.

There were even plans for a Flash Day. Mayor Bellows wanted to give the Flash the key to the city. It was to say thank you, they said. Iris had been tasked with writing the lead up to it, as the first journalist to write about the Flash, and she’d been conducting various interviews over the past few weeks. Captain Singh had said a few words of praise- after he’d come back from his (slightly delayed by the wormhole over the city) honeymoon- and Iris was saving those for the main piece. Hundreds of other people had come forward, saying the Flash saved them. Iris spoke to as many as she could.

Although, it was taking up most of her time, and she hadn’t had as much time to look for other stories- though Julie had written a short piece on the sudden spike in donations to various charities throughout the city after Iris had mentioned it to her.

Hartley was still running through the city occasionally with his cloak and mask, but with Barry going at it alone, he couldn’t get many places fast. And Hartley had mostly been focused on the more major events Barry might need help with. There hadn’t been that many metahuman incidents over the summer. Whatever Snart was planning with everyone he broke out of Iron Heights, he hadn’t started it yet.

And Caitlin.

Losing Ronnie again hurt, Iris knew that. But she was doing better. They’d spent a few days in Florida together, a short break away from the weirdness. Cisco and Hartley had said they could go anywhere, S.T.A.R. Labs could easily foot the bill with everything Thawne had left to them, but it wasn’t really about the destination. Just being together.

Maybe next year they could venture further afield. Caitlin spoke fluent French, Iris had taken French, and she had always wanted to visit Paris.

Hartley knew French, Latin, Japanese, and Spanish, as well as English and American Sign Language, so he could probably get by in quite a few places.

“Coffee, milk, one sugar, for Miss West?” Linda smiled and held out the mug.

“Thanks,” Iris said. “How was your interview?”

“The Keystone Combines are feeling pretty optimistic about their hockey chances this season. How’s your piece for tomorrow?”

“Almost done.”

“And Barry?”

“He’ll be okay.”

“I heard they still can’t take it all to court.”

“There’s a body. Everyone knows he wasn’t the real Doctor Wells, and that’s why he’s vanished. But Ms Horton needs solid evidence, and we don’t have enough to build a case against someone who legally doesn’t exist. He saw his aunt a few days ago though. I think that went well. She believes him now.”

“That’s good.”

“He hasn’t seen his other two cousins yet, but Hannah’s moving to Central for school, he might see her around, and she was always the one who’d step in and demand Barry go talk to her about dinosaurs when things were getting tense. Which could have just been because she was seven, loved dinosaurs, and Barry was the only one who would sit and listen to her talk about them for three hours and understand some of what she was saying, but it helped. And he’s visiting Iron Heights a lot again. Thrown himself into his work because that means he doesn’t have to socialise with people.”

“And you’re okay?”

“I’m okay.” Iris smiled. “We’ll figure it all out.”

“You know where I am if you need anything.” Linda sat at her desk. “Mason’s article would probably come in handy. I assume you’re going to Flash Day tomorrow.”

“Is there anyone in the city who isn’t?”

Aside from the Flash.

* * *

Cisco was at C.C.P.D. when Iris arrived, talking to her dad.

“Hi, Dad,” Iris said. She stood on tip-toes to hug him. “Hey, Cisco. Shouldn’t you be at S.T.A.R. Labs?”

“Hartley and I are joint bosses now, I can take however many breaks I want.”

“Cisco’s had an idea for the meta-human task force,” her dad said. “Eddie said you stopped by earlier?”

“Has Barry spoken to you about tomorrow?”

“I can’t believe they’re giving the Flash the key to the city and the Flash-”

“Cisco,” Iris’ dad said. He looked around the room.

“And the Flash himself might even show up,” Cisco said. “Hey, Iris, you’ve met him, what’s he like?”

“Over-doing it, Cisco,” Iris said.

“Okay. But Barry’s not going?”

“I’ll talk to him again,” Iris said.

* * *

It was late when Iris walked into Jitters. They still hadn’t fully got around to rebuilding it.

Someone had made a start though.

Barry lowered the water bottle.

“You know, if you ever need something new to do, you could give construction a whirl.”

“I’m just trying to help,” Barry said. He had his suit on, and he kept his cowl up.

“A couple of local business have mentioned their buildings are being rebuilt at night. I’ve had a couple of quotes for my article.”

“You’re writing about it?”

“I’m writing about the Flash,” Iris said. “Larkin requested it. The Flash Day is on the front page, and there’s a whole spread inside with different quotes from different people.”

“Iris-”

“Barry, people believe in you. You saved them.”

“I didn’t. Ronnie did, and he wouldn’t have had to if I hadn’t-”

“Barry,” Iris said. “I know you don’t want to go to the rally tomorrow, but people want to see you. They want to thank you. Ronnie made his own choice. It wasn’t your fault.”

“I created the Singularity.”

“Maybe. Maybe it was Thawne.”

“He didn’t have enough of a connection to the Speed Force to time travel. That was the whole point.”

“He ran in at the end.”

“He was being erased from history. He had nothing left to lose.”

“But Eddie’s still alive.”

“He still chose to die rather than let Eobard be born. You chose Caitlin and the newspaper changed.”

“And you chose to put everyone else above your own happiness,” Iris said. “You chose to be the hero. Maybe that was all he needed.”

“I’m not the hero.”

“That’s not what the city believes. That’s not what I believe. Just think about tomorrow, Barry, please.”

* * *

Wally sent Iris a message around three in the morning saying Barry was back. She didn’t pick it up till later, but at least she knew he’d had some sleep.

Wally appeared at her side when Iris reached the waterfront. They’d already set up for the Flash Day. She could see their dad standing with Cisco. Eddie wasn’t far.

“He disappeared again before I got up,” Wally said. “Is Caitlin here?”

“Not yet,” Iris said. “She’s coming down with Hartley.”

“I saw Cisco with Dad.”

“He’s helping the metahuman task force with something. Lily said she was coming with her parents, I think. Linda’s somewhere.”

“I think half the city is,” Wally said. “I’ve seen so many Flash t-shirts.”

“I notice you stopped off for one.”

“This?” Wally looked down and pulled the bottom of his scarlet shirt a little. A yellow lightning bolt in a ring emblazoned his chest. “Stay there.”

Wally disappeared, then reappeared.

“See, Mom, told you I could find her.”

“Hello, Iris.”

“Hi, Mom.” Iris hugged her. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“I like your shirt.” It matched Wally’s.

“You writing about him brought us back together. I’ve got a lot to thank him for. And Wally speaks very highly of him. He’s met him.”

“Iris was there, Mom,” Wally said. “It’s not like I helped him save the city.”

“You did help-” Iris started. Wally shoved a shirt into her hands.

“Got you one too,” he said. “I didn’t know how big, so I grabbed the smallest one I could find.”

“Thanks, Walls.”

“I’m joking, I asked Caitlin. Speaking of.”

Iris smiled widely and waved. Caitlin gave her a quick kiss.

“Hi, honey. Hi, Francine, hi, Wally.”

“Hello, Caitlin,” Iris’ mother said. “Hartley.”

“Hi,” Hartley said. “Have you seen Cisco?”

“He’s with Dad,” Wally said. “Iris said something about him helping the metahuman task force?”

“His Boot,” Caitlin said. “Hartley, did you still...”

“I wanted to talk to you about jobs,” Hartley said. “You keep refusing to let us cover your education-”

“I’ve already talked to you about that,” Wally said.

“And we told you alongside S.T.A.R. Labs, Wells signed over several assets to Cisco and I, we can more than afford it, but we talked, if you don’t want that, we can offer you a job. A part-time job, that is partly because you’re our friend, but mostly because of your combustion engine project.”

“I’ll think about it,” Wally said. “Look, it’s the mayor.”

“Is Barry not coming?” Iris’ mother asked her as Mayor Bellows started to talk about the Flash, and how many people he’d saved in the past year.

“I don’t know,” Iris said. Her mother nodded.

“I’m honoured to present the key to the city to the man who saved her,” Mayor Bellows said. “The Flash!”

He held up the key. The crowd cheered.

It died down as people started looking around.

And then a flash of lighting, and Barry was standing on the stage. A huge cheer went up as he stepped forward.

“Thank you, Flash,” Bellows said. Barry took the key with both hands and nodded his thanks. He waved at the crowd.

Caitlin, Hartley, and Wally were all cheering as loud as they could.

That was when the car hit the stage.

Barry had already pushed the mayor out the way. Iris immediately reached for Caitlin.

“Come on, Mom,” Wally said. He pulled her away as the crowds scattered.

* * *

“Iris, I need something on the rally,” Larkin said. “We know what the Times will have to say about it.”

“They’re still cross they had to print a retraction after Captain Cold,” Linda said. “They’re just taking it out on the Flash.”

“It still won’t look good after we’ve just published several articles praising him,” Larkin said.

“He’s a human,” Linda said. “He’s probably exhausted from rebuilding the city.”

“But he’s a hero,” Iris said. “People don’t want him to be human, they want him to be perfect.”

“Exactly,” Larkin said. “See what you can find out about this guy. Have we written about him rebuilding the city?”

“It’s been mentioned,” Iris said.

“I’ll find someone to write a short piece.”

* * *

Iris’ first stop on find out about the new metahuman mission was C.C.P.D.

Cisco was still there, sitting at her dad’s desk.

“Thanks, Linda,” Iris said. “I can see Cisco, I’ll ask him.”

“Good luck,” Linda said. Iris hung up.

“Cisco, all the x-ray and CT machines in the nearest hospital failed at the same time as your Boot hit that metahuman.”

“I am ninety-two percent sure that wasn’t me,” Cisco said. “I’ll go back to S.T.A.R. Labs and see what everyone else says. See you, Joe.”

“I don’t suppose you’ve got anything on this meta?” Iris asked.

“Not yet,” her dad said. “Barry’s upstairs.”

“You know you used to say if you keep getting no for an answer, stop asking questions? Dad, we keep letting him push us away.”

“What are you suggesting?”

* * *

Barry ran into S.T.A.R. Labs. He looked at them nervously. Cisco, Hartley, Lily, Caitlin, Martin, Clarissa, Wally, and Eddie had all agreed with Iris’ plan, and met her and her dad at S.T.A.R. Labs, before Iris sent the text to Barry.

“What sort of emergency?” he asked.

“Giant dude sucking up radiation,” Cisco said. “You know, the one from the rally?”

“I can find him,” Barry said.

“Great. So, you’re already looking for areas without background radiation?”

“I-”

“Barry,” Iris’ dad said. “We’ve given you space, because we thought it was what you needed. But you cannot deal with this on your own.”

“Cisco made me a new cloak,” Hartley said. “It’s the same tri-polymer as your suit. Which means it won’t catch fire if you run me there, and after three months of Lily driving me places, I will never complain about you running me ever again.”

“What’s wrong with my driving?” Lily asked.

“You can be rather reckless, dear,” Clarissa said. Lily looked offended and turned to her mother. Martin raised an eyebrow and Lily shut her mouth again.

“I don’t need help,” Barry said. “I can do it on my own.”

“Ronnie made his own choice, Barry,” Caitlin said. “We all made our choices that day. You were trying to save people. And you know you couldn’t have done it alone.”

“We want to help you,” Iris said. “We want to help Central City. You can’t shut us out forever.”

“Got something,” Cisco said. “There’s a hazardous waste reclamation plant on the outskirts of the city, it’s rad count is currently at zero.”

“Then this atom smasher must be absorbing the radiation,” Martin said.

“Atom Smasher?” Cisco hugged him. “I love it.”

“You never like my names,” Caitlin said.

“I liked Everyman. But Rainbow Raider, Caitlin. Rainbow Raider.”

“I liked it, honey,” Iris said. She kissed Caitlin’s cheek.

“Wonderful,” Hartley said. “So, Barry, if you-”

“I’ll go by myself.” Barry shot out the room.

“He left his ear pieces,” Cisco said. “We can’t talk to him. I can hack into the security cameras, maybe, but...”

“It looks like I’m driving you, Hartley,” Lily said.

“No,” Iris’ dad said. “I am.”

* * *

Iris hadn’t been able to watch as the video had shown Atom Smasher choking Barry. Martin’s idea of setting off the alarm distracted him enough for Barry to get away. He’d even made it back to S.T.A.R. Labs.

Her dad hadn’t left Barry’s bedside yet. He still hadn’t woken up.

Caitlin had sat by Iris outside. So had Wally and Eddie.

“He’ll be okay, won’t he?” Eddie asked.

“He’s got super healing,” Wally said. “He’s the Flash. He’ll be fine.”

“He’ll be fine,” Caitlin said. “We had to pick him up after Tony Woodward, and he got back up in a few hours.”

“That doesn’t help much,” Eddie said. “Seeing him like that...”

“It still hurts, every time,” Iris said. “But Dad will talk to him.”

“There has to be some way we can prove Wells did this,” Wally said.

“I don’t think we can without outing Barry as the Flash,” Caitlin said. “And even then...”

“Cisco’s mirror isn’t enough,” Iris said. Her phone buzzed. “Can you tell me when he wakes up? I think I might have an idea.”

* * *

“I’m sorry, Iris,” Felicity said. “I’d need physical access, and I think Reverse Flash probably knew to wipe the hard drive.”

“The police already tried to get back the data from the cameras, they said those were wiped.”

“You’re sure there’s nothing from S.T.A.R. Labs you can use?” Laurel asked.

“Hartley and Cisco already checked his home for anything that might help, and Gideon’s gone. There would have been footage on her, but a lot of her hard drive faded with her, and we don’t know how far back she kept things anyway. Dad took pictures of the message Reverse Flash left when he first took Nora’s case home.”

“Which implies involvement, but couldn’t be counted as solid evidence,” Laurel said. “Iris is right, it sounds like Mason Bridge had a strong enough case Reverse Flash couldn’t risk it getting out, if you could find what he found, you might have enough.”

“But Barry said Mason talked about following Thawne around in the other timeline,” Iris said. “We can’t do that. How’s Star City?”

“As crime filled as ever, despite the name change,” Laurel said. “Thea and I can handle it.”

“We miss him too. I know we didn’t know Ray that well, but we really liked him.”

“How’s Barry?” Felicity asked.

“Currently unconscious. There’s a new metahuman. But Dad’s going to talk to him.”

“Your dad is pretty great,” Laurel said. “You know where to find us if you need us.”

“And you know where we are. There is one more person who knows about Reverse Flash.”

“Iris, you can’t,” Felicity said. “You can’t trust him.”

“I know I can’t. But maybe we can find some middle ground. Felicity, I need your help.”

“This is a bad idea.”

“Yes. But it might work.”

* * *

Barry was standing in the Cortex. He rubbed the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “For everything. These past few months. Hartley, were you serious about you not complaining if I run you places?”

“Not especially,” Hartley said. “I still plan on complaining. But maybe a little less.”

“I don’t really know what to do about Atom Smasher.”

“You remember Blackout?” Lily asked. “They both absorbed energies, it stands to reason they both have limits.”

“But Farooq died,” Barry said. “We can’t...”

“Then there must be a point it’s too much, but he can recover,” Caitlin said. “Professor?”

“We can try,” Martin said. “You would need to time it exactly.”

“And you need to find a way to get Rothstein to follow you,” Eddie said.

“I think I might have an idea,” Barry said.

* * *

Rothstein followed Barry to the nuclear plant. Hartley was waiting for him. The chamber shut behind him, and Cisco switched it on.

Hartley shouted to switch it off again, and Iris heard the door open.

“I’m sorry,” Barry said.

“You went after the Flash,” Hartley said. “Why?”

“He said if I killed him, he’d take me home.”

“Who did?” Barry asked.

“Zoom.”

“Zoom? Who’s Zoom? Hartley?”

“He’s just unconscious,” Hartley said. “Think you can carry him to Iron Heights?”

“I’ll pick you up in a minute.”

* * *

Barry and Hartley were smiling when they arrived again. Cisco rushed over to hug Hartley.

Eddie hugged Barry.

“Um, Eddie,” Cisco said. “I don’t want to worry you, but your hands are on fire again.”

“What?” Eddie drew back quickly and looked down at them. The flames disappeared again. “Barry, did I hurt you?”

“No,” Barry said. “I feel fine. Better than I did before.”

“You’re probably a metahuman,” Wally said. Eddie looked at him with wide eyes. “You had a hole in your chest, then caught fire, and you didn’t anymore, sounds like some kind of meta ability if you ask me.”

“That does make the most sense,” Clarissa said.

“I can run some more tests, if it’ll help,” Caitlin asked. Eddie nodded.

“Tomorrow,” Iris’ dad said. “It’s been a long day. We should all get some rest.”

* * *

Caitlin dropped Iris off at work, said goodbye with a quick kiss, and Iris switched her computer on. No new e-mails.

She’d written a short piece on Atom Smasher being dropped off at Iron Heights. The Times had kept their “Flash Falters” headline, but the Chronicle had picked up on Rothstein appearing at Iron Heights too. They seemed more focused on how Albert Rothstein had been found dead one day then as a meta the next, especially when the morgue confirmed his body had been there all night.

His powers didn’t seem to include duplicating his cells, and Hannibal Bates had turned back into himself when he’d died, and Danton Black’s clones hadn’t survived his death either. And Cisco had confirmed Albert Rothstein hadn’t even been in Central the night of the particle accelerator, he’d been in Hawaii on his honeymoon.

And then there was this Zoom. Whoever he was, he wanted Barry dead. And Rothstein- the Atom Smasher Rothstein- had said Zoom had promised to take him home if he killed the Flash.

Iris probably couldn’t get into the meta wing to ask Atom Smasher some questions, but maybe her dad and Eddie could.

“Hey,” Linda said. “You know we were talking about Mason’s article day before yesterday?”

“You’re right, we need it,” Iris said. “I was talking to a lawyer friend of mine, she thinks he must have found something concrete.”

“I made my own phone call. You know Vicki Vale, right?” Linda gestured at the woman next to her and Iris stood up to shake her hand. “Ms Vale, this is Iris West.”

“I hear you’re the one to talk to about the Flash,” Ms Vale said. “And Harrison Wells.”

“Reverse Flash,” Iris said. “It’s what he called himself at Christmas when C.C.P.D. tried to trap him.”

“Reverse Flash. I’m sure Erik mentioned I recently returned to Gotham. This was waiting for me.” She offered Iris a brown envelope, and Iris opened it.

“Is this...”

“Mason Bridge was many things, Ms West, underprepared was never one of them. This has everything he found connecting Wells to Stagg, and General Eiling. And some old articles on Nora Allen. Henry Allen didn’t give evidence at his trial; did you know that?”

“No. But I’m not surprised. He knew people wouldn’t believe him, and his priority would have been taking care of Barry. I remember Dad trying to keep him out of the media’s way as much as possible, Henry would have asked for that too. I think it was Henry who requested Barry not speak at the trial.”

“His statement was still released. There weren’t many people who wrote about Doctor Allen’s ‘man in yellow’, but Mason picked up a few articles. He wanted to talk to Mister Allen about it, we both did.”

“Barry mentioned it. He doesn’t like talking about that night. But I assume that’s why you haven’t published it?”

“Mason was convinced he was missing something.”

“Probably that Wells wasn’t Wells at all,” Linda said.

“I’ll run it by Erik,” Ms Vale said. “See what he says.” She left, and Iris pulled Linda into a tight hug.

“Thank you.”

“Thank Mason. He did the work. You really think it’ll help?”

“I’ll call Laurel and ask her.”

* * *

The door slid open and Laurel stepped off the train. She waved, and Iris hugged her.

“You didn’t have to come.”

“What’s the point in a new high-speed rail link if you don’t take advantage of it? Besides, Oliver’s back, he can deal with the ghosts for a night.”

“You guys don’t need help, do you?”

“If we do, we’ll call. Barry can get there even faster than the train. Is everyone else at S.T.A.R. Labs?”

“I haven’t told them you’re here yet. Cait’s running some more tests for Eddie, so I assume they’re all still there.”

“Maybe we should fully look over the case first.”

“There’s Jitters.”

“Lead the way.”

* * *

Laurel read the article and nodded. It hadn’t been published yet, but Larkin had let Iris have a finished copy once she’d explained the situation. And she might not have all the notes of Captain Singh, Eddie, and her dad’s investigation last year, but she knew they had the footage from Iron Heights, witnesses to what had happened at Christmas and the hologram Cisco had found in the trap, the images Cisco found in Barry’s grandmother’s mirror, and Barry’s statement from years ago.

“You think it’s enough?”

“I can make a case,” Laurel said. “Would Barry speak?”

“Yes, but he wouldn’t lie, not in court.”

“So, we want to keep him out of it if possible, and at least keep questions away from the Flash. Cisco and Hartley have spoken already, to confirm they didn’t have anything to do with this, we can use that.”

Iris’ phone buzzed. Linda.

“There’s one more piece of evidence I have,” she said. “I just need to make a quick stop off at Picture News.”

* * *

Iris introduced Laurel to Linda, then stepped into the office.

“General.”

“Miss West,” General Eiling said. He didn’t stand up. “I have declined all press requests.”

“Yet you came.” Iris sat in the other chair. “I’m not asking you to speak with Ms Vale, General. I’d like you to speak to the district attorney. Ms Horton is a friend of my father’s.”

“You want me to speak with the district attorney.”

“Just to confirm the man masquerading as Harrison Wells was a speedster.”

“And why would I want to do that?”

“Because Mason Bridge, and Nora and Henry Allen deserve to have their stories told truthfully. We have most of a case. Mason Bridge’s article was recovered, and we have other evidence, but I thought your word would lend some additional credibility.”

“You’re omitting an important fact, for someone who wants the truth told.”

“All right. It’s also because I want my best friend to have his father back. You agreed to keep Barry’s secret because we had mutual enemies, General, but Eobard Thawne is gone, and Grodd hasn’t been seen for months.”

“Your point being?”

“It’s in your best interests to keep Barry on the streets. It’s not as if you can deal with every metahuman who robs a bank in Central City. But I don’t trust you not to turn on Barry the moment that changes.”

“And you’re aware I know exactly who broke into my base two years ago.”

“I am. But you know we know you helped create Grodd. You killed Bette Sans Souci. We know exactly what you did to Martin, and what you tried to do to Ronnie. So, here’s my proposal, General. You keep Barry’s secret, or I’ll print yours.”

“Mutually assured destruction, then. Not what I was expecting when your friend sent their little message, Miss West.”

“Just making sure we’re on the same page,” Iris said. “Never come near my friends and family again.”

“It seems we have a deal. And Eobard Thawne?”

“I’ll leave that up to you,” Iris said. “But it would help, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“I’ll consider it.”

“Thank you.”

Iris left.

* * *

Cisco practically flew over to hug Laurel when they walked in. His eyes glazed over, and he gasped.

“Cisco, you okay?” Barry asked.

“Yeah, I just... I don’t know, it’s probably nothing. I can’t believe you’re here! I’ve got something for you, I’ll go get it.” Cisco darted off.

“Hi, Laurel,” Barry said.

“Hi, Barry.”

“This is Caitlin,” Iris said.

“It’s lovely to meet you,” Caitlin said.

“Likewise,” Laurel said.

“And this is Wally, Hartley, Eddie, Martin, Clarissa, and Lily,” Iris said. “And you remember my dad.”

“Hello, Laurel,” he said.

“Um. Um. Hi,” Lily said. She turned a little red.

“Cisco speaks highly of you,” Hartley said. “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

“Iris called me,” Laurel said. “She said you could use a little help.”

“That would be awesome,” Barry said.

“Not Black Canary help, Barry.”

“You’re the Black Canary?” Wally asked. “That is the coolest- Lily, are you okay?”

“Fine!” Lily squeaked. “I’m fine!”

“You guys really didn’t tell anyone, did you?” Laurel asked. Iris smiled and shrugged. “Legal help, Barry.”

“Legal help? S.T.A.R. Labs is already sorted, and I don’t think I’m in trouble, unless someone’s found out I’m the Flash.”

“Linda called Vicki Vale,” Iris said. “Mason sent her a copy of his article.”

“You know I can’t necessarily promise anything,” Laurel said. “But I think there’s enough for a strong case.”

“You mean- You mean-”

Barry was hugging Laurel and Iris before they could blink.

“Did I miss something?” Cisco asked.

“You didn’t tell me you guys met the Black Canary,” Lily said. “I kind of wish I’d gone with you guys.”

“I’m glad you didn’t,” Caitlin said. “Who knows how I would have handled Bates without your help.”

“What if I steal the Cold-”

“No,” Clarissa said.

“I could just build you another one,” Cisco said. Martin and Clarissa looked at him. “Or I could not do that. Here, Laurel, this is for you, I updated the Canary Cry again.”

“Thank you, Cisco.”

“I assume you’ll need the case notes,” Iris’ dad said.

“It would be helpful.”

“Cecile should be in her office, she’ll be the best person to talk to.”

* * *

Iris rested her head on Caitlin’s shoulder and cuddled into her side.

“Are those Eddie’s results?”

“He’s definitely a metahuman. I assume with some sort of healing ability, but he wasn’t hurt yesterday.”

“That he noticed.”

“Maybe. And Barry has accelerated healing, it could be part of something. But Eddie hasn’t noticed any changes.”

“You’ll work it out. You always do.”

“Do you really think Laurel and D.A. Horton have enough to prove Thawne did it?”

“I spoke to General Eiling.”

“Iris.” Caitlin sat up and looked at her. “Are you all right, what did he want?”

“I asked to speak to him.”

“Iris.”

“I thought he might be able to act as a witness to Reverse Flash. Confirm he exists, and who it was.”

“And will he?”

“I don’t know. Thawne’s gone, and who knows where Grodd is. He said he knew exactly who broke in. And he knows who Barry is.”

“He threatened you?”

“More Hartley, Lily, and Barry. I, erm. I told him if he said anything, I’d say why they broke in, and about Bette, and how Grodd came to be. He couldn’t argue with that. To be honest, he looked a little impressed.”

“I think you just made a very dangerous enemy, Iris.”

“Better that than have him hurt anyone else.”

“Do you think he’ll do it? Confirm Thawne was a speedster?”

“I don’t know. It’s something he can hold over us. There are advantages for him too. Oliver’s friend Lyla might be able to help if he tries anything else.”

“Let’s hope.”

* * *

“Thank you so much, Laurel,” Barry said.

“If you need any more help with the case, you know where I am. Or any other help.”

“Please, we love team ups,” Cisco said. “You need a new name. Not Black Canary, that’s the one good colour name, tell Oliver I said that, but you can’t be Team Arrow if it’s not just the Arrow, right?”

“Please don’t do this,” Hartley said.

“If we’re Team S.T.A.R. Labs, Team Labs for short, now you’ve changed your name, you should consider Team Star City, or Team City, then when we team up we can be the All Stars.”

“I’ll suggest it to Oliver,” Laurel said. “I’m not sure how he’ll feel about it.”

“I liked it, buddy,” Barry whispered to Cisco. “Oliver just doesn’t have a sense of humour. I told him I was a pretty quick learner, and he shot me. Also probably because Iris worked it out.”

“But it was so obvious.”

“Well,” Caitlin said. “Please do drop by again soon, Laurel.”

“I’m sure I will.”

“I’ll give you a lift to the train station,” Iris said.

* * *

Flickers of lightning clung to Barry as he sat in the chair, bouncing his legs.

“You could always go for a run,” Cisco said. Barry blinked a few times. “You know, that thing you do all the time because you are incapable of sitting still?”

“Sorry, Cisco, I think time froze for a few seconds there. Has Joe called yet?”

“Barry, go to Keystone or something,” Caitlin said. “Before you wear a hole through your shoes.”

“Oh, Cisco and Lily made these ones.”

“They still have limits,” Lily said.

“Dad will call soon,” Iris said. “I’m sure Ms Horton will make sure everything goes through. You know, Wally hasn’t met Daniel and cousin Wally.”

“That’s because Joe doesn’t really talk to William for some reason he won’t tell us about, and Daniel estranged himself even more as soon as he turned eighteen, and he only dropped by a few times to introduce you to cousin Wally.”

“Still. He hasn’t met Rudy or Charlotte either.”

“You don’t even like Rudy that much. Is this because I took Hannah to the museum, they have a dinosaur exhibit, Iris.”

“Actually, it was just distracting you and seeing if I could think of something I could send you out for on your run, but you went to the museum?”

“Jitters was shut, Aunt Ruth wanted to talk, dinosaurs are awesome.”

“Dinosaurs are awesome,” Lily agreed. “I had a dinosaur phase when I was like seven.”

“Who didn’t?” Cisco asked. “And dragons.”

“I was quite interested in Greek Mythology,” Hartley said. “In hindsight, that was probably because, as classics, almost all of them were allowed despite any mentions and subtext of homosexual relationships.”

“Also, kids are weirdly into gruesome stories,” Cisco said. “I bet even Caitlin enjoyed them. And dinosaurs.”

“Maybe Mary Anning,” Caitlin said. “I just wanted to be a doctor, like my parents.”

“Do you think my dad could get his license back?” Barry asked.

“We can look into it, if he wants,” Iris said. “Bare, why don’t you go and get pizza?”

“Pizza is nice,” Barry said. “You want to come, Wally?”

“You know I’m always up for running,” Wally said. He and Barry disappeared in a streak of lightning.

“Your little brother is way too comfortable with high speeds and no protection,” Lily said. “Should we make him a helmet?”

“It’s probably better than no helmet,” Iris said.

Footsteps came from outside, and Iris’ dad walked in with Professor Stein and Eddie. Barry skidded back in and put Wally down.

“We have pizza,” Wally said. “Hi, Dad. Barry, you’re not going to hear anything if you don’t slow down.”

“The appeal is tomorrow afternoon,” Iris’ dad said. “Cecile’s quite con-”

Barry shot forwards to hug him and cut him off.

“And done,” Cisco said. “What do you think?” He held up a new emblem for the front of Barry’s suit.

“It’s like the one from the newspaper,” Caitlin said.

“That was what gave me the idea. Which probably messes with Lily’s causality or whatever, but I liked it. Hart and I have been working on security too.”

“The computers are more secure at least,” Hartley said. “And we have more camera footage so we should-”

A man walked into the Cortex.

“Well, I was going to say so we could stop that happening.”

“Don’t move.” Iris’ dad and Eddie both aimed at the intruder. He raised his hands.

“I just want to talk.”

“We’re in the phone book,” Cisco said. “Are we in the phone book?”

“Not helping, Cisco,” Caitlin said.

“Barry,” the intruder said.

“How do you know my name?”

“Bartholomew Henry Allen, forensic assistant for C.C.P.D., otherwise known as the Flash.”

“Didn’t I see you at the nuclear plant?” Eddie asked. “You’ve been following him?”

“I meant no harm, I just had to be sure. My name is Jay Garrick. Where I’m from they call me the Flash.”

“Nice try,” Cisco said. “Barry’s the only Flash.”

“On this world.”

“You’re talking about the multiverse theory,” Martin said.

“Your Singularity created breaches between this world and mine, portals people can travel through. If Atom Smasher got through, others will follow.”

“He said Zoom promised to take him home if he killed you,” Hartley said. “It could explain why there were two Al Rothsteins.”

“You know who Zoom is,” Wally said, looking at Garrick. “You just flinched when Hartley said his name.”

“He’s a speedster,” Garrick said. “An evil speedster, and far faster than I ever was. I was fighting him when the Singularity opened, he was going to kill me when I was sucked in. I lost my speed. If Zoom is after you, your whole world is in danger.”

“The Singularity was six months ago,” Barry said.

“I told you, I had to be sure. I was on a strange world with no powers, I didn’t know if I could trust any of you. If there was something I could do to convince you-”

“I’m sure we can think of some tests.”

* * *

Iris went with Caitlin to her lab. She sat at the bench while Caitlin drew some of Garrick’s blood.

“Have you been the Flash long, Mister Garrick?” Caitlin asked.

“Jay, please. A couple of years. I was in my lab trying to purify heavy water without residual radiation when I was struck by lightning. I was unconscious for a week, then when I woke up, I could run faster than sound.”

“Your lab?” Iris asked.

“Nothing like this,” Jay said. “It was just me, I did a little chemistry and a little physics. And a little super heroics, but I suppose I can cross that off my résumé now.”

“Another world,” Caitlin said. “What’s it like?”

“It looks similar. You don’t have the monorail, but C.C.P.D. is in the same place, we even have a S.T.A.R. Labs. It’s the little things I’ve noticed, your Jitterbugs is a coffee shop, ours is a jazz lounge, and there’re people I’ve seen who I know are criminals on my Earth, but here they’re not, and vice versa.”

“Caitlin?” Hartley asked.

“I’ve got everything I need for now.”

“Martin and Lily are confusing Joe by trying to explain the multiverse theory. I think we have a room downstairs we can lock Mister Garrick in for now. Or where we trapped Reverse Flash.”

“Lead the way,” Jay said. He followed Hartley out the lab.

“Cait?” Iris asked.

“I need to analyse his blood to be sure,” Caitlin said. “But he passed a lie detector test.”

“Those can be faked.”

“I know. I’ll see what I can find.”

“Guys, fire at the waterfront,” Cisco said.

* * *

Eddie seemed a little grumpy when Iris arrived at C.C.P.D.

“Barry’s at S.T.A.R.,” he said. “A metahuman started the fire.”

“Detective Thawne?” a fairly tall lady Iris didn’t know asked. “Oh, you’re with someone, I’ll come back later.”

“Iris West.” Iris offered her hand.

“Patty Spivot.” She shook hands.

“Iris is Joe’s daughter,” Eddie said. “And Barry’s best friend.”

“Oh!” Patty smiled. “I’m sure I’ll see you again then, it was nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Iris said. Patty left again, and she turned to Eddie. He seemed to be scowling. “What?”

“She’s just...”

“She seems nice.”

“And perky. She’s read every single one of Barry’s forensic reports, you know. And she found a fingerprint, and sand, and-”

“She was flirting with Barry?”

“Did he mention her?” Eddie asked. Iris laughed. “What?”

“You just told me she’s read all of Barry’s forensic reports, I assume she told him, not you, that sounds like flirting.”

“Yeah, well, he’s Barry, I can’t really blame her for having a crush on him.”

“Barry can be so oblivious, I doubt he even realised she was flirting,” Iris said. “Dad said you’re sticking around.”

“Joe’s going to have his hands full with this meta-human task-force, Captain Singh will probably need someone for the non-meta-humans. I’m actually almost done; do you want a ride to S.T.A.R.?”

“That would be great, thanks, Eddie.”

“I’ll just clean up.”

Iris waited for Eddie to tidy his desk and walked with him downstairs to his car.

“I’m glad you’re staying. We’d miss you.”

“I’d miss you guys too. I never had to deal with metahumans, time travel, or parallel Earths back in Keystone, but it certainly keeps you on your toes.”

“How are you doing with that?”

“Wally’s right, it’s why I’m alive, I’m grateful for that. I thought it was the only way but...”

“It was a horrible plan,” Iris said. “And we’re all glad it didn’t last.”

“But it didn’t happen when Tockman shot me. There was nothing until the Singularity.”

“Barry’s powers took a while. We’re not sure exactly how long, but he took a while to get faster. And his healing in the hospital was noticeably faster, but it wasn’t healing a broken arm in two hours fast. You were back at work quickly.”

“I was on desk duty for a while. But maybe. I don’t understand what happened after Rothstein either.”

“Caitlin will work it out.”

“I’m sure she will.”

* * *

Iris kissed Caitlin’s cheek as she walked in. Hartley waved. Moon was perched on his shoulder, and Wally was next to him with his nose in a book. Lily and Martin were talking about something Iris wasn’t even going to try and understand, and Barry seemed to be thinking about something else.

“Definitely human cells,” Cisco said, walking out the lab. “Jay’s story checks out.”

“That part, maybe,” Barry said. “Atom Smasher mentioned Zoom once, we don’t know if that’s true, Caitlin, have you found anything suggesting he’s a speedster?”

“No,” Caitlin said. “But Jay did tell us he lost his powers.”

“What about these breaches?”

“We have a way to find them,” Lily said.

“But you haven’t found one.”

“Not yet,” Martin said. “But Mister Garrick did pass Caitlin’s other tests, Barry, and it would explain why there were two Albert Rothsteins. It does seem he’s telling the truth.”

“But we haven’t got any proof. All our jobs, scientist, journalist, detective, it’s all about evidence, about proof, it’s-”

“I don’t trust him either,” Hartley said.

“Thank you,” Barry said. Hartley raised his hand to stop Barry.

“But,” he said. He lowered his hand. “You all know how long it takes me to trust people. I am fully aware I have issues trusting people, after my parents, and after Ha- After Thawne. That is who I am. You trusted me after I admitted I worked with Leonard Snart.”

“That was different,” Barry said. “You’re my friend, and you saved me.”

“And you told me you believed in second chances. You haven’t even given him one.”

“The future newspaper article said Scarlet Speedsters,” Wally said. Barry turned to him. “We’ve known at some point there will be another Flash for months.”

“He isn’t a speedster.”

“Not now,” Lily said. “But you got your powers back after Blackout. Maybe Jay will get his powers back.”

“Hartley’s right, Barry,” Wally said. “He can’t earn our trust if we don’t give him a chance.”

Barry sighed.

“Okay,” he said. “You’re right.”

“Great timing,” Eddie said, looking at his phone. “Sand Demon took Officer Spivot.”

“Who’s Officer Spivot?” Cisco asked. Barry darted out the room.

“She wants to join Dad’s task force,” Iris said. “She seems nice. She likes Barry.”

“Like likes Barry or like-”

“Not now Cisco,” Caitlin said. “How do we find Sand Demon?”

 “You need somewhere humid,” Jay said. Barry walked in with him. “A greenhouse, or grow-room, somewhere like that, he dehydrates otherwise. Sand Demon always works by creating a distraction then attacking. But you can stop him with lightning.”

“No,” Hartley said.

“Barry generates lightning when he runs, he can toss that, the heat from the lightning-”

“Will create enough heat to turn Sand Demon to glass, yes. I know. We don’t kill.”

“Zoom wants a war,” Jay said. “Sometimes you don’t get a choice.”

“Like with Clyde Mardon,” Cisco said.

“That’s different,” Hartley said. “Whether I agree or not, Joe is a police officer who made a split-second decision that saved Barry’s life. The Flash is not a police officer, no matter what Barry’s day job is, he’s a hero. He’s not the Arrow. Barry, you know if you do this-”

“No, you’re right,” Barry said. “I’m a forensic scientist, not a police officer anyway. And the Flash is neither of those things. Tossing lightning could be useful, I definitely want to learn how to do that, but there has to be something else.”

“If I had a Cold Gun-” Lily started. Martin raised his eyebrows. “Come on, Dad, you went flying into danger, and you can’t deny it didn’t help before.”

“Lily, what you did was dangerous.”

“Eiling took you, he hurt you.”

“Your mother and I just want you to stay safe. What you do inside S.T.A.R. Labs is essential, and we’re proud of you. And yes, I’m grateful you came to find me before, but we can’t lose you too, Lily.”

“Fine,” Lily said. “Maybe Hartley can do something with his gloves.”

“Spider-Man had this villain, Sandman,” Cisco said.

“How many times are you going to bring up Spider-Man, Cisco?” Caitlin asked.

“As many as I can. He was in Spider-Man Three, you must have seen it.”

“I haven’t even seen Spider-Man One.”

“Lily, Barry, we have to drop Star Trek this week to introduce Caitlin to Spider-Man.”

“We live in a comic now, why do you still love them so much?”

“It’s Spider-Man. Anyway, we could use water. A lot makes sand stick together, but once he dries a bit, he’ll be fine. We just have to keep him wet enough to get him to Iron Heights. Did that-”

“We’re more concerned by your plans to stop villains being based on Spider-Man,” Wally said.

“If it works, it works,” Barry said. “Where are we going?”

“We’ll work on that,” Hartley said.

* * *

“What are you reading?” Iris asked. Moon nibbled on her shirt from her perch on Iris’ shoulder, and Wally produced a treat out of nowhere.

“It’s one of Enzo Ferrari’s books, I thought I might learn something interesting,” Wally said. “Will this work?”

“Hopefully. Jay is teaching Barry to toss lightning, in case.”

“Dad’s blaming himself.”

“Barry will save Patty,” Iris said. Cisco ran out the room. “What’s that about?”

“Something’s going on with him,” Wally said. “I’m sure he’ll tell us when he’s ready. Hartley?”

“Just going to put my suit on,” Hartley said.

* * *

Cisco hacked the security feed. Jay stood in his suit- complete with the helmet that had come through when the Singularity first opened. He distracted Slick, giving Barry enough time to run in and grab Patty. A concussive bomb threw the three of them back. And then Slick had his hand wrapped around Jay’s throat, Hartley’s blasts were doing nothing, and Barry was running.

“Lightning toss?” Lily asked.

Barry’s lightning hit the pipe above Slick and water cascaded down. Hartley grabbed a hose and aimed that as well.

“I told you Spider-Man would work,” Cisco said. “Guys?”

“Just going to make a quick stop at Iron Heights,” Barry said.

* * *

Iris rested her head on Caitlin’s shoulder. Caitlin pulled the covers up more.

“I think Jay was trying to flirt with you earlier,” Iris said.

“Well, that won’t work out for him,” Caitlin said. She leaned over and kissed Iris. “Do you think Barry was right? Jay proved himself today.”

“Hartley’s right. Barry spent months looking up to Harrison Wells, years before we met, and the whole time it was Thawne. You don’t go through a betrayal like that without a reluctance to trust again. He’ll be okay. Henry will get out soon, that should help. And he has us. We all have each other.”

“That won’t change. You’re stuck with me.”

“Good. I love you. But have you seriously never seen Spider-Man?”

Caitlin laughed.

 


	2. Burning Up

Lily flopped onto the chair next to Iris and Cisco passed her coffee. Iris raised an eyebrow.

“Jitters has a new barista,” Cisco said. “She’s hot. Lily had to excuse herself.”

“Everyone we meet is hot,” Lily said. “Have you not noticed how unreasonably surrounded by very attractive people we are? We have Iris and Caitlin here every day. Linda is beautiful. Laurel and Felicity. Detective Spivot. The barista in Jitters. Most of the baristas in Jitters. Every single person we see on a daily basis.”

“Are you having some kind of crisis?” Iris asked.

“Actually, it sounds kind of like you’re deflecting,” Cisco said. Lily sighed.

“Lisa kissed me.”

“Woah, wait, what? When was this?”

“Like twenty minutes ago, she was outside Jitters.”

“Lily!”

“What did she want?” Iris asked.

“Just to say thank you,” Lily said. “And then she kissed me and went off on her motorcycle, it was consensual, but it’s not like that means I have any interest in pursuing a relationship with her.”

“You held her hand yesterday,” Cisco said.

“She had a bomb in her head.”

“She kept flirting with you. And apparently you left me in Jitters so you could go and make out with her.”

“I just went to see what she wanted, she kidnapped us, Cisco.”

“I should get to work,” Iris said.

“Congratulations on the front page.”

“Thanks. Give my best to Martin. Don’t date any super-villains while I’m gone.”

“I’m not going to date Lisa Snart!” Lily called after Iris, who just waved. “This is your fault.”

“We all saw her flirting, and you’re the one who just admitted to kissing her,” Cisco said. “I get it, she’s hot, but you can do better. Try talking to the new barista.”

“Please don’t do what I think you’re going to.”

“Guys, you should get down to the basement,” Caitlin’s voice came over the speakers.

* * *

“That is so cool,” Cisco said. “Are you sure I can’t-”

“We’re not naming the breach, Cisco,” Caitlin said. “And you’re not testing it by running through it, Barry.”

“I wasn’t going to suggest that,” Barry said.

“Yes, you were,” Hartley said.

“It really is quite astonishing, Mister Garrick.”

“Dad,” Lily said. She rushed to his side. “What are you doing out of bed?

“We have a stable wormhole to another universe in the basement, Lily. May I?”

He threw a notepad through and laughed.

“Incredible. How on Earth did you achieve this?”

“With CFL quark matter,” Jay said.

“Sometimes I think you lot just string words together and pretend it’s physics,” Caitlin said.

“It’s an ultra-high-density state of matter,” Cisco said. “It’s genius.”

“How did you create CFL quark matter?” Barry asked.

“Hundreds of scientists and years of research on my Earth,” Jay said. “I can show you.”

“Right now?” Lily’s dad asked.

“Right,” Jay said. He looked at the breach. “I guess this is goodbye.”

“Unless you want to stick around,” Barry said. “We could use your help with Zoom.”

“And it would be easier to find you if you were here,” Caitlin said. “I’m sure we can find out what happened to your speed too.”

“Just until we stop Zoom,” Jay agreed. “Which should give me time for a shower, ‘cause, well.” Caitlin chuckled. “I’ll see you guys later.”

Jay left.

“Are you sure you’re all right, Professor?” Caitlin asked.

“I’m quite-”

Lily rushed forwards as her dad started shaking, but Barry pulled her back, right in time for her to watch his eyes turn black and blue flames to appear. He collapsed, and Lily could feel herself shouting, Caitlin and Barry were taking him to the Cortex, Hartley was holding onto her, Lily couldn’t breathe, her dad, her dad-

“Lily,” Barry said. He was kneeling in front of her. When did Barry get there? No, no, when did Lily get to the Cortex? “Lily, look at me. It’s okay. Breathe in, two, three, four, and out, two, three, four. In, two, three, four, out, two, three, four. Got it?”

Lily nodded mutely and kept breathing with Barry.

“See, it’s okay. It’s okay. Do you need a hug?”

Lily nodded and let Barry wrap his arms around her. She buried her head in his shoulder.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you. Tell me if you need me to let go.”

“My dad-”

“Caitlin, Cisco, and Hartley are with him,” Barry said. “They’ll figure this out, okay?”

“You have work.”

“It’s okay. I called Captain Singh and told him I’d be a bit late.”

“He- He-”

“I told him I’m the Flash, remember? When Grodd had Joe and Thawne had Eddie? He knows. Not details, but he knows. And I just told him a friend of mine had been really sick and collapsed and I’d be in a little late, he said it was fine. Don’t worry about any of that, Lily, just focus on breathing.”

“How...”

“I used to get panic attacks after my mom died. Thunderstorms always set them off, but there were other things too. Sometimes I still get them, but I can recognise them starting and most of the time I can calm myself down now. Better?”

“Better,” Lily said. “How’s Dad?”

“Stable,” Hartley said from the doorway to the medical lab. “And we called Clarissa.”

“It’s because of Firestorm, isn’t it?”

“Caitlin thinks so.”

“What can we do to help?” Barry asked.

“Cisco’s adapting the stabiliser we made when we first found Martin and Ronnie, but Thawne must have made some adaptations we don’t know about. He’s going to put it in a cane, so Martin won’t have to stay in bed. We found a power source in Thawne’s wheelchair, we think that might last a few days. And Caitlin...”

“I have two ideas,” Caitlin said, stepping out the lab and over to the computers. “Or rather, two potential candidates. The Firestorm Matrix is highly reactive, which is why Martin merged with Ronnie. Without Ronnie, his cells are becoming more and more unstable.”

“So, he needs someone to merge with,” Barry said.

“Can I do something?” Lily asked.

“Ronnie’s cells rearranged as well,” Caitlin said. “That was how he merged with Martin. But I have found two people admitted to the hospital on the 21st December 2013 with similar signs of gene rearrangement and they’re both the same blood type. If I just had blood samples...”

“Okay,” Barry said. “And then I probably should go to work but call me if you need anything else.”

* * *

Caitlin, Hartley, Cisco, Lily, and her dad looked at the two files. Henry Hewitt and Jefferson Jackson both seemed compatible on paper. Hewitt graduated from Hudson- one of the universities Lily’s dad had taught at- in applied physics and bioengineering, but he had fewer allele matches than Jefferson Jackson, who had dropped out of C.C.U.

“I think we should talk to both,” Hartley said. “Cisco?”

“I’m going to keep working on a stabiliser,” Cisco said. “You guys go.”

“I’ll talk to Mister Jackson,” Lily said.

* * *

“I thought you’d rather talk to Hewitt,” Lily said.

“You seem like you needed company,” Hartley said. “Caitlin’s fine on her own.”

“We just have to get one of them to merge with Dad and everything will be fine.”

“Lily.”

“Everything will be fine, Hartley.”

“Yes,” he said. “It will.”

He opened the door and waited for Lily before walking into the mechanics. No one was in sight.

“What did Caitlin say Mister Jackson was studying before he dropped out?”

“Mechanical engineering,” a young man said. He wiped his hands on his overalls. “Can I help you with something?”

“Mister Jackson, my name is Hartley Rathaway, this is Doctor Lily Stein, we’re here representing S.T.A.R. Labs. I understand you were admitted to hospital after the particle accelerator explosion.”

“Why?”

“We’re...” Hartley looked at Lily. “We’re trying to establish the full range of people affected.”

“Look, I appreciate it, but I’m trying to put all that behind me,” Jefferson said.

“I understand. I developed tinnitus after a head injury that day. Mister Jackson, I am truly sorry for what our work did. We just want to repair some of the damage.”

“Thanks, but I don’t think anything you can do will fix my knee.”

“Our number, if you change your mind.” Hartley handed him a card.

He nodded, and Lily followed him out the mechanics.

“There’s still Hewitt,” Hartley said.

* * *

Henry Hewitt was at S.T.A.R. Labs when they got back, laughing with Caitlin and Lily’s dad.

“Doctor Hewitt, this is Hartley Rathaway and Lily Stein,” Caitlin said.

“A pleasure,” Hartley said.

“Another Stein?”

“My daughter,” Lily’s dad said. “She’s brilliant.”

“Dad.”

“With Martin Stein for a father, I’m sure you must be,” Hewitt said. Cisco rolled his eyes and signed something to Hartley.

“Well, Doctor Hewitt, why don’t we get started with where you were on the twenty-”

“We explained the Firestorm Matrix, Hartley,” Caitlin said.

“You did? Oh. Well then.”

“This is a splicer.” Cisco stood up and diverted attention away from Hartley and Lily.

“What is it?” Lily whispered. She nudged Hartley lightly.

“Sorry,” he said. “What did you say?”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Hartley said. Lily looked over at Cisco pointedly. “He just said something about a bad feeling.”

“So...”

“I take it this means you’re not compatible after all,” Cisco said.

“What do you mean?” Hewitt asked. There was an edge to his voice. “Why isn’t it working?”

“Believe me, you are hardly alone in your disappointment,” Lily’s dad said.

“Yeah, well. Maybe you should do some more research next time, Doctor Snow.”

Hewitt stalked out.

“That was incredibly rude,” Cisco said. “Want me to go yell at him?”

“Cisco,” Caitlin said.

“I think you should lie down again, Dad,” Lily said.

* * *

Lily’s mother arrived around lunch.

“How are you feeling, Marty?”

“Cisco’s stabiliser is working wonderfully for now, Clarissa,” he said. “There’s no need to fuss.”

“Aside from your cells being so unstable,” Lily said.

“Lily, whatever happens, life will work itself out.”

“Lily,” Cisco said. “Can I borrow you for a second?”

Lily nodded and left her parents to talk to Caitlin. Cisco handed her a tissue.

“Thanks,” she said. “Is it the splicer?”

“No, Hartley’s looking over that. I wanted to see how you were. Obviously you’re not okay, but...” Cisco trailed off. “I think that outburst showed why Hewitt wasn’t compatible. Maybe Jefferson Jackson will change his mind.”

“Hartley said Hewitt gave you a bad vibe.”

“What?” Cisco’s eyes widened. “I just- I meant- I-”

“What you signed to him?” Lily frowned. “That you had a bad feeling about him?”

“I just meant he seemed, you know. Not- It wasn’t like a vibe, it was- I-”

“Cisco, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing, I just- Oh, look, Jefferson Jackson is here.”

Lily frowned, but Cisco had already darted off to let Jefferson in. He was back quite quickly, and he must have seen Hartley on the way up, because he arrived just before Cisco walked back in.

“-the Cortex,” he was saying. “It’s the central hub of S.T.A.R. Labs.”

“That’s one fancy treadmill,” Jefferson said.

“Thanks, I built it.”

“Cool. So, do you have some other fancy technology that can fix my leg?”

“Not exactly. When you were hit by the wave from the particle accelerator, it changed some of your DNA.”

“You think I’m like one of those metahumans? I don’t have any powers.”

“Not alone,” Hartley said. “Professor Stein can use nuclear fission and fusion to harness excess energy.”

“And catch fire and fly,” Cisco said.

“You can do that?” Jax asked, looking at Lily.

“My dad,” Lily said. “I’m not a professor, I’ve never had a teaching position.”

“And only when in convergence with another,” Lily’s dad said from the door to the medical lab. “It’s nice to meet you, Jefferson.”

“It’s Jax. Convergence?”

“The two of us.”

“This is just... This is so weird.”

“You’d be a superhero,” Lily said.

“I think you’ve got the wrong person,” Jax said. “I’m not a hero. I’m a quarter back who can’t play anymore. I can’t run, and I have my ma to think about. I’m sorry.”

“You’re not even going to try?”

“Why don’t you think about it,” Hartley said. “It’s a big decision, it needs time to make.”

“I am sorry,” Jax said. “I hope you find someone.”

He left quickly.

“He didn’t even want to try,” Lily said.

“Lily,” her dad said. “Hartley’s right, it’s a big decision.”

“Barry didn’t need time to think.”

“Barry might not be a shining example of always thinking things through,” Cisco said. “But he did take time over the important decisions. It took him normal people hours to decide after Reverse Flash told him he could go back in time, and he asked everyone for advice. Jax doesn’t have powers right now, just the potential, this is as life changing for him as that decision was for Barry, and he’s scared. If some random people came up to you and said ‘sorry, we can’t fix your knee so you can play football again, but we do think you can merge with an old professor you’ve never met and catch fire and fly’, would you honestly say yes right away?”

“Hewitt did.”

“Lily,” her dad said. “Jefferson not wanting to be a hero isn’t why you’re upset.”

“I know why I’m upset,” Lily said. “We can’t save you.”

“I’m an old man, Lily.”

“Don’t. Don’t say things like that.”

“Lily,” her mother said.

“I need some air.”

Lily turned and walked out.

* * *

Caitlin sat on the wall next to Lily. She put an arm over Lily’s shoulders.

“I shouldn’t be angry with him.”

“Emotions are difficult,” Caitlin said. “Sometimes when we have a lot we lash out.”

“He’s the one who’s dying.”

“And he’s your dad.”

“I can’t.” Lily hugged Caitlin tight. “I can’t.”

“You’re not going to. Come on.”

“Where are we going?”

“To do everything we can to save Martin.”

* * *

“I think this is where Wally worked,” Caitlin said. “It sounds familiar.”

She led Lily into the mechanics. Jefferson Jackson was leaning over a car, looking at the engine.

“Hi,” he said. “S.T.A.R. Labs again? I don’t think I caught everyone’s name last time.”

“I’m Caitlin Snow,” Caitlin said. She offered Jax her hand.

“Nice to meet you,” Jax said. “Doctor Stein.”

“Jax,” Lily said. “I’m sorry for how I acted before. Dad used to merge with Ronnie, and without him, his cells are unstable.”

“Ronnie was my best friend,” Caitlin said. “We worked on the accelerator together, with Cisco and Hartley. He tried to fix it that night, and we thought he’d died. We found him a few months later merged with Professor Stein. It took some time to help them unmerge, but they were still connected. They became Firestorm, and when we called for help, they flew over.”

“The man who flew into the hole in the sky,” Jax said. “That was them?”

“Separating at the centre if the Singularity closed it. Martin came back, the Flash caught him. Ronnie didn’t.”

“I’m sorry. You said your father’s cells are unstable?”

“He needs someone to merge with,” Lily said.

“Jax, we didn’t seek you out to become a superhero,” Caitlin said. “And we understand having that physic connection with Martin, everything that goes with Firestorm, it’s a lot to ask of someone you don’t know. We understand you saying no. But we-”

“Doctor Snow.”

Lily spun around at Hewitt’s voice. She pulled Caitlin down out the way of the blast that came from his hands.

“This is your fault.”

Jax swung a fire extinguisher and Hewitt crumpled.

“Run,” Caitlin said. “Now!”

Lily pushed Jax and Caitlin ahead of her and they ran to Caitlin’s car. Caitlin reversed faster than Lily had realised cars could reverse, and they shot off.

“Where are we going?” Jax asked.

“S.T.A.R. Labs,” Caitlin said. “We found two people who were affected by the accelerator in the same way as Ronnie, you and Doctor Henry Hewitt. He was less compatible than we thought, but apparently compatible enough to develop his own superpowers.”

“Can you undo it?”

“No,” Lily said. “We tried with Bette, the dark matter changes seem to be irreversible. Cisco’s found a way to block them, for Iron Heights, but we can’t undo them.”

“We’ll find a way to stop him,” Caitlin said.

* * *

They got to S.T.A.R. Labs just as a red blur ran in.

Barry appeared by the door, suit on, box of pizza in one hand, slice of pizza in his other.

“Hey,” he said. He leaned against the door to hold it open. “You must be Jefferson Jackson.”

“You’re the Flash.”

“Yeah, that’s me. Do you want pizza? It’s pepperoni, olives, and jalapeño. Also, I heard about Eckmeier Technologies, Hewitt has a record, and I would have been here sooner, but we now have a little more evidence Zoom exists.”

“What happened?” Caitlin asked.

“Why is your pizza taste so disgusting?” Lily asked. “I bet you eat pineapple on pizza.”

“It tastes good.”

“It’s a fruit.”

“So are tomatoes.”

“Dude, you can’t just say things like that,” Wally said. Barry must have dropped him inside then run back up to open the door. “Jax, my man, what are you doing here?”

“What are you doing here?” Jax asked.

“I got offered a new job here. Mostly because I wouldn’t let Cisco and Hartley pay for all my tuition, and I spend half my time here anyway. You remember my sister Iris, right? Caitlin’s her girlfriend.”

“I knew it was the one you worked at,” Caitlin said. “Maybe we should have just waited for you to get back.”

“Caitlin!” Cisco rushed over as they walked into the Cortex. “We need you, the stabiliser isn’t working-”

Barry ran her into the medical lab. Lily could feel herself shaking.

“Sweetheart.” Her mother wrapped her arms around Lily.

“I didn’t mean it.”

“We know.”

“I’ll merge with him,” Jax said. “That’s the only way to fix this, right?”

“Jax-” Lily started.

“It’s bad circumstances,” Jax said. “But the chance to help people sounds good. And superpowers. Mom will get it. What do I do?”

“You need Cisco’s splicer. Cisco!”

Lily held her mother’s hand tight as Cisco put the splicer on Jax and Barry helped her dad over. She couldn’t watch.

But she couldn’t take her eyes off them. Jax and her dad took each other’s hands.

And then only Jax was standing there.

“Are you all right, Jax?” Lily’s mother asked. He nodded. “And Marty?”

“How do I know?” Jax paused. “So, you’re my co-pilot? He’s fine, Mrs Stein.”

“Guys-” Iris ran in and paused when she saw Jax. “Hi, Jax.”

“Hi, Iris.”

“Someone’s attacking the high school football stadium,” Iris said. Cisco darted over to a computer.

“It’s Hewitt,” he said.

“I’m on it,” Barry said. “What do you say, Firestorm, want to jump in at the deep end?”

“Sure,” Jax said.

“Race you there.”

Barry vanished, and Firestorm shot after him.

“You lot have been busy today,” Iris said.

* * *

Hewitt- dubbed Tokamak by Caitlin and Cisco- was dropped off at C.C.P.D. by Barry. Jax and Lily’s dad separated, and Lily hugged him tight.

“Love you, Dad.”

“I love you too, Lily.”

“Hi, pizza,” Barry said. He took a bite. “Aww, it’s gone cold.”

“Then why are you still eating it?” Hartley asked.

“I’m hungry. Oh, right.” Barry pulled down his cowl. “Hi, Jax, nice to meet you, I’m Barry Allen.”

“Hi,” Jax said.

“Martin’s like family. If you’re half of Firestorm, you are too now.”

“You should probably go and talk to your mom,” Wally said.

“And make sure I’m not dreaming. Um.”

“I can give you a lift,” Barry said.

“Err, sure,” Jax said. “Thanks. I guess I’ll come back tomorrow morning?”

Jax and Barry left the Cortex. Lily paused, then ran after them.

“Jax!” she said. He turned around. “I wanted to say thank you.”

“Who wouldn’t try at being a superhero?” He smiled. “Friends?”

“I hope so. You do know when Barry says he’ll give you a lift he means he’s going to carry you while he runs?”

“He what?”

“Hold on,” Barry said. He picked Jax up and they vanished in a swirl of lightning.

* * *

“Well,” Iris said. “We should probably go home, Cait.”

“See you all tomorrow,” Caitlin said. They left hand in hand.

“We should all think about it,” Hartley said.

“I’ll drop you off, Wally,” Lily said. “I assume Barry ran you.”

“Thanks,” Wally said.

“Actually, I do have something for you,” Hartley said.

“I’ll wait,” Lily said. Wally followed Hartley out the Cortex. “We didn’t finish our conversation earlier, Cisco. What’s going on with you?”

Cisco sighed.

“You know I remembered Thawne killing me?”

“Have you been having nightmares again?”

“No. I’ve been seeing other things. When Atom Smasher first attacked I saw him and some shadowy figure telling him to kill the Flash, when Laurel got here I saw her in front of a pool in a cave or something, and then with Sand Demon, when I touched the sand the first time I saw him attacking Barry, and I touched it again and saw him and Patty.”

“That’s how you knew where he was and about the concussive bomb. Have you told anyone other than Hartley?”

“Your dad. How did you know I’ve told Hartley?”

“You tell Hartley everything. Maybe you should talk to Barry. He does have experience developing superpowers.”

“It’s what Thawne meant when he said I could see through the vibrations of the multiverse. He said it was a gift given through love. It came from him.”

“Maybe,” Lily said. “But he set off the accelerator that gave Barry his powers too, he might have caused them, but that doesn’t mean they’re bad. You’ve had feelings for ages, like how you knew Thawne opened Barry’s skylight.”

“That just made sense.”

“Maybe. Maybe this has just taken a while to develop. You’ll figure it out, Cisco. We can help you.”

“Thanks, Lily.”

“What are you two talking about?” Hartley asked.

“I’ll tell you later,” Cisco said. “Your rats will be wondering where you are.”

“See you in the morning,” Lily said.

“Bye,” Wally said. He walked with Lily out to where her car was parked. “If your parents are still talking to Jax’s ma, do you want to stay for dinner?”

“Thanks, Wally.”

* * *

Barry skidded into S.T.A.R. Labs with Jax around five, and Jax held his arms slightly out to try and balance himself again.

“I think I might get the bus next time,” he said. “But thanks, Barry.”

“Don’t mention it,” Barry said. “I’m just going to get Wally.”

He vanished again.

“Wally’s the only one who enjoys Barry carrying him,” Lily said. “Are you okay?”

“Just a bit dazed,” Jax said. “Barry ran Grey and Clarissa over, I guess you knew that, and he took over cooking for my mom while we were talking to her? I just had a full conversation with my mother about now being a superhero while the Flash was humming in my kitchen while cooking. And then he helped Mom with the washing up too, and she enjoyed his cooking and baked him a pecan pie.”

“Joe taught him to cook,” Lily said. “Wally’s dad.”

“Yeah, Barry said he was raised by Wally’s dad. And your dad said he knew a Doctor Reilly in Pittsburgh who could help us learn to control Firestorm, but we’d be back every weekend. And I need to put my notice in first. And I don’t really know what I’ll do about work-”

“I’m pretty sure Hartley’s already drawing up paperwork,” Lily said. “You don’t need to worry about that.”

“Thanks, Lily,” Jax said. “These past two years I’ve hated what the accelerator took from me.”

“We all hated it at first. All I knew was that my dad had gone to S.T.A.R. Labs, and he hadn’t made it home. The police were overworked anyway, and there was nothing, we just had to assume he died. And then this man broke in, and not long after those guys knocked on our door and explained. If it weren’t for them, I wouldn’t have my dad right now, and if it weren’t for Ronnie, we wouldn’t have a Central City. We were just trying to save my dad, Jax, but you did save him, you stepped up, that proves you’re a hero. And like Barry said when Black Canary stopped by, we’re always down for superhero team ups.”

“You know Black Canary too? Cool.”

“She’s so amazing. You’re going to be amazing too, I can feel it.”

“I’ll do my best to prove you right,” Jax said.

“Come on, I’ll show you around.”

* * *

Moon was sitting on Hartley’s shoulder when they reached the Cortex, and he was typing.

“That’s the slowest I can get it.”

“I was kind of expecting that,” Barry said. “Jay said face of a demon anyway, he must have a mask.”

“Who must?” Lily asked.

“Zoom,” Barry said. “Someone broke into Iron Heights, Atom Smasher and Sand Demon are dead.”

“What?”

“All we found was a video incredibly like the one after Reverse Flash broke Tony out, but blue lightning instead of red. Eddie and Joe are on their way, and I heard you left your blueprints with Iron Heights, they’re upgrading the meta wing again.”

“Why kill them?” Caitlin asked. “They worked for him.”

“They failed to kill Barry,” Iris said. “And they were a liability, he couldn’t trust them to stay quiet forever.”

“What’s going on?” Jax asked.

“Evil speedster wants me dead,” Barry said. “Exactly the same as last year, but this one is from another Earth instead of the future.”

“Another...”

“I think we’ve got a lot to catch you up on,” Wally said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found an article on CFL Quark Matter and wormholes (https://www.quora.com/What-is-CFL-quark-matter-and-how-could-it-stabilize-a-wormhole) and understood approximately none of it, but it's here anyway.


	3. The Speed of Light

Linda usually waited until she got to Picture News before having her second coffee of the day, but she’d been up late finishing her article on the Central City Miners’ latest defeat, and that deserved one of Jitters’ pastries. Maybe someone should talk the Flash into helping out, he seemed tall enough to play basketball.

Or maybe Linda should branch out from sports. She couldn’t deny Iris seemed to have a good time on the investigative journalism beat, and they had been down a crime reporter since Mason. Sure, she enjoyed interviewing, and Iris mentioning being shot at when she was at Baldwin Towers made her job sound a lot less appealing, but the rest could be interesting. Besides, Central City wasn’t exactly short on crime. And with the Flash, they had a lot of interesting stories to cover.

Maybe she’d bring it up to Larkin at some point.

Cisco and Lily were in Jitters when Linda walked in, quietly bickering about something by the looks of it. She didn’t know them that well, but they were friends with Iris, and they seemed nice. A little odd maybe, but nice.

“Hi, you two,” Linda said.

“Hi, Linda,” Lily said. “How are you?”

“I’m good, thanks. What are you up to?”

“Cisco keeps trying to set me up with Kendra.”

“She’s nice,” Cisco said.

“She’s very nice,” Lily agreed.

“Much better than you know who.”

“Again, she kissed me, I’m not planning on asking her out.”

“You should ask Kendra out.”

“She’s probably straight.”

“Or you’re just in denial.”

“Why can we never come here just to buy coffee? Why do we even spend so much on coffee, S.T.A.R. Labs has a coffee machine.”

“It’s not like fake Wells didn’t leave Hartley and me with a considerable amount.” Cisco shuddered slightly.

“I hear most of it isn’t sticking around,” Linda said.

“Don’t tell Hartley that,” Cisco said. “He thinks he was subtle because he split the amount we sold fake Wells’ house between different charities, like he waited longer than two hours to get rid of it all.”

“Do you know how many reporters would love that statement?”

“Probably less when they realise it would come after one of Hart’s rants about capitalism. You’re not going to publish it, are you?”

“No,” Linda said. “I assume there’s a reason you don’t want your names attached to it, even though the entire city already knows.”

“We just like making things. People keep asking me for interviews, I don’t want to be in the spotlight, I don’t really want to put Hart back in it, and what would we even do with it all? At least this way it’ll be useful to people who need it, and he’d probably hate it. Keeping S.T.A.R. Labs saves us job hunting, and we like it there, but the more we can do to completely destroy everything he worked for, the better.”

“I read your article on the Central Cougars,” Lily said. “I don’t know anything about sports, but it was good. We have a new friend, Jax, he used to play football, I thought I would try and read a sports page to talk about it with him, but I’m just going to stick to science.”

Cisco pulled his phone out.

“So, we should go,” he said. “It was great seeing you, Linda.”

“You too,” Linda said. Cisco and Lily darted out, talking quietly, but Linda still caught the word zoom. She’d ask Iris later.

* * *

Iris disappeared to talk to Joe quite early, and she seemed off when she came back.

“Are you okay?” Linda asked.

“I’m fine,” Iris said. “Something came up, but Barry and Dad will sort it all out.”

“Iris, meta attack at Central City Bank,” Larkin said. “I want you on the scene A.S.A.P.”

“On my way already, chief,” Iris said. She stood up and grabbed her coat. “I’ll see you in a bit, Linda.”

* * *

The Diamonds were always a fun interview. They were, quite frankly, awful at baseball, but they were always optimistic and up for a good laugh. An interview with them would be a nice break from the growing questions Linda was getting.

Someone had broken into Iron Heights and killed two metahumans. And that was on top of their doubles. Something was going on in Central City, again.

And Linda was guessing Iris was somehow involved.

* * *

She didn’t get a hint until later, when the woman walked into Picture News.

“Everyone out,” she demanded. “Except you.”

“No,” Iris said, stepping in front of Linda, and Linda realised the woman was talking to her. “You’re not touching her.”

“I don’t want to hurt anyone. But this is the only way I can get away from Zoom.”

Zoom, that was what Lily and Cisco had said. Clearly it was a name, or at least an alias. Linda had the feeling she should be very scared of that name.

“Doctor Light!” a tall man ran in and shouted.

“Thought I took care of you outside, Flash,” she said.

“Caitlin,” Iris whispered. Her shoulders slipped down.

“You don’t want to do this,” the stranger- apparently the Flash, out of his costume- said. “Please, we can help-”

“Zoom will find me. The only way to stop that happening is to become her.”

The Flash fell to the ground in a burst of light. No trace of lightning to been seen.

“I’m sorry, Linda,” Doctor Light said. Iris pushed Linda further behind her, and Linda stifled a scream as Larkin lunged. He fell, and Iris aimed a gun at Doctor Light.

Linda stared at her own face.

“What-”

And then light blinded them, and Iris pushed Linda down.

“Iris!”

“Caitlin.” Iris melted into her arms. “You’re okay. Larkin, he-”

“I’ve got it.” Caitlin rushed over to try and help, and Iris turned to Linda.

“Are you okay?”

“What is going on?”

“Linda, everything’s going to be all right.”

“Larkin, is he-”

“I’m sorry,” Caitlin said. Blue lights flashed outside, and Eddie Thawne ran in. Linda looked over to where the Flash had been, but he was gone.

“We need a paramedic in here, now!” Eddie shouted. Barry rushed in behind one, bag swinging wildly. Eddie spoke quietly, but Barry nodded, and went to kneel by the paramedic.

“Linda,” Iris said. “Linda, we need to go and give statements to Detective Spivot.”

Linda nodded.

* * *

“Are you three all right?” Barry asked, once the police had said they were free to go. Iris still had an arm around Linda’s shoulders, and her other hand was inside Caitlin’s.

“We’re fine,” Iris said.

“I’m going to go back to the lab and analyse this now, see what it says, Joe said I should ask if you want to stay with us tonight, Linda? We’ve got a spare room, and you really don’t want to be alone right now.”

“Do you think she’ll come back?”

“Maybe,” Barry said. “We’ll catch her. But that wasn’t what I was talking about.”

“She was going to kill me and Larkin- Eric-”

“I get it.” Barry sat next to her. “Wally’s cooking tonight, he always makes extra, and Iris and Caitlin were supposed to be coming for dinner anyway.”

Linda nodded.

“Thanks Barry.”

* * *

Wally really had prepared a lot of food. He moved up a space, so Linda could sit between him and Barry, and offered her a slice of pie.

Barry had been right.

She couldn’t sleep.

Joe had shown her the spare room, Iris and Caitlin were in Iris’ old room, and it was comfortable.

Every time Linda closed her eyes she saw Larkin.

She wasn’t the only one in the kitchen at midnight.

“Hot chocolate?” Wally offered.

“Thanks,” Linda said.

“Want to talk about it?”

“Not really.”

“Okay.”

“Why aren’t you asleep?”

“If you don’t have to talk about it, neither do I.”

“That seems fair.”

Wally pulled out a chair and sat down, and Linda sat opposite him.

“So,” Wally said. “What do you think the Kings’ chances are this weekend?”

“The Kings?”

“Keystone Kings are playing Coast City Clippers. Obviously, we’re going to win, but I thought I’d check your opinion on that. Since you’re an actual sports journalist.”

“I didn’t take you for a basketball fan.”

“My mom took me to see them play once.”

“In that case, I have cousins in Coast City, I can’t comment.”

“Damn.” Wally smiled. “At least the Salamanders beat the Diamonds.”

“Ooh, can you say things like that?”

“I grew up in Keystone, I’m not going to switch teams just because I moved across a river. Iris and Barry are just going to have to face that their team is the worst. Though I think that might actually be why they support them?”

“At least they’re entertaining.”

“I can’t deny that.”

“And I will admit to having a soft spot for the Combines.”

“See, Keystone worms it’s way in.”

“Do you miss it?”

“Not really. My mom always said home is people, not places. I’ve got people here, and it’s only over the river.”

“At least Keystone doesn’t have metahuman evil twins.”

“Doesn’t have the Flash either,” Wally said. “You aren’t responsible for what she did.”

“Fist Mason, now Larkin, I didn’t realise this was going to be something I had to deal with.”

“Every time we think we have life figured out, it throws something else at us. They think my mom only has a few months left.” Wally shrugged. “I love Dad, and Iris, and Barry, but she’s… You know.”

“Yeah,” Linda said.

“Want to watch a film? It might help take your mind off things. Or we could see if Barry’s awake and ask him to explain fingerprint analysis, that might send us to sleep.”

Linda laughed.

“A film sounds good,” she said.

* * *

Linda went to work with Iris the next day. She stared at the blank page. Words just weren’t working. She couldn’t concentrate on anything.

“Have you heard from the Flash?” she asked Iris mid-morning. “Does he need any help?”

“I think he’s got it handled, Linda,” Iris said.

“I know, I know, I just, I want to help. This woman came after me, and she killed Larkin, I want to help stop her hurting anyone else.”

“I’ll ask him again. But I don’t know what we could do.”

“There has to be something.”

“Iris?” Eddie Thawne walked in.

“Hey, Eddie,” Iris said. “What is it?”

“Doctor Light,” he said. “I think the two of you should come back to Joe’s, just for now.”

* * *

And that’s how Linda ended up in Joe West’s kitchen, baking as much as possible. She’d stopped off for ingredients on the way, after persuading Eddie it would help.

There had to be something she could do. Iris had talked her out of helping after Mason disappeared, and Linda got it, meta-humans were dangerous, Central City had the Flash and Pied Piper to deal with them, what could she honestly do?

But there had to be some way she could help.

The front door opened.

“Oh, wow,” Barry said. “Something smells really good.”

“Linda’s cooking,” Iris said. Barry looked over at the now nearly full table. He blinked.

“That is so much food.”

“Sorry,” Linda said. “It helps me think.”

“I’m sure Barry can eat it all,” Eddie said. “He’s a walking food disposal.”

“I am so good at eating,” Barry said. “Um. I mean, I do a lot of running and it makes me hungry?”

“Have you heard anything about Doctor Light?” Linda said.

“No,” Barry said. “I’m sorry, Linda.”

“There has to be something.” Her timer beeped from the kitchen. “That’s the cake.”

Linda went to get it out. She looked down and sighed. She couldn’t just sit here baking in Joe’s kitchen, she couldn’t.

“Linda?” Iris said. “I just heard from the Flash. He thinks you might be able to help.”

* * *

Linda wasn’t surprised at all to walk into S.T.A.R. Labs. The Flash appeared in front of her.

“Ms Park.” His voice echoed, and his face vibrated too fast for Linda to get a clear look.

“Iris said you think I can help.”

“There’s a speedster called Zoom,” the Flash said. “Doctor Light worked for him. In exchange for killing me, he returns her to her own universe. Doctor Light herself escaped earlier, but we think we have an idea. We’re trying to trap Zoom.”

“What do you need me to do?”

“Pretend to be Doctor Light and help fake my death?”

“Excuse me?”

* * *

“These gloves mimic Doctor Light’s powers,” Cisco said, handing them to Linda. “Obviously, they aren’t as powerful, and you can’t turn invisible, but the basics are there.”

“Don’t worry, they’re safe,” Caitlin said.

“Oh yeah, perfectly safe,” Cisco said. “Ish.”

“Cisco.”

“I had to make them realistic!”

“This is your laser drones all over again.”

“Flash wanted a challenge.”

“This was a terrible idea,” Hartley said.

“It’ll work,” the Flash said. “I trust Linda, and I trust you guys. Besides, Cisco would never make anything to intentionally destroy his suit.”

“Our suit,” Cisco said. “That’s the one Lily had a half a hand in.”

“Look,” Flash said. “Let’s just...” He trailed off as he turned to the large room Cisco had set up. “Cisco, why do you have cardboard cut-outs of us?”

“Everyone has hobbies.”

“He’s right, it’s a little weird,” Iris said.

“Caitlin carries a blood collection kit in her purse.”

“She’s a doctor.”

“But do you really need it on hand at all times?” Hartley asked. “Do you all honestly think I’d let Cisco collect cardboard cut-outs of people we know without their permission? We made these earlier from pictures we do have.”

“So, if Cisco did get our permission to collect these...” Lily trailed off.

“As long as he doesn’t keep them in our bedroom.”

“There’s the spare room,” Cisco said. “You’re not using it anymore.”

“I thought we were going to use it as a study?”

“Anyway,” the Flash said. “Linda, the aim is to hit the ones of me, and avoid everyone else.”

“I’m going to assume that’s more complicated than it sounds,” Linda said.

* * *

After Cisco made some adjustments so the gloves stopped catching fire, Linda slowly got the hang of it. The Flash and Hartley came around with her and cheered as Linda managed to complete Cisco’s course with three perfect rounds. The Flash raised his hand for a high-five, then changed his mind when he remembered Linda’s gloves.

“That was great,” he said. “I’m just-”

Linda fired a blast as Harrison Wells walked in.

“Woah, woah, wait a second,” Cisco said. “It’s okay.”

“It’s okay?” Linda asked. “He’s- He killed Mason.”

“Wasn’t me,” Wells said. He sounded different somehow. But then, he was walking, and he’d been lying for fifteen years, he could have just dropped the act.

“And Barry’s mother!”

“Didn’t do that either.”

“Linda,” Iris said. “He’s not that Wells. That was Eobard Thawne, the Reverse Flash, from the future. This is Doctor Harrison Wells from Earth-2, the same Earth as Doctor Light and Zoom.”

“We call him Harry,” Cisco said. “He’s a dick, but he’s not evil.”

“How can you be so sure?” Linda asked. “The first one tricked everyone, and if he was a speedster-”

“Harry isn’t,” Caitlin said. “I ran the tests myself, his DNA is a perfect match for Harrison Wells before Thawne killed him, and there is no trace of the Speed Force in him, or any other signs of a meta-gene.”

“Besides, Thawne’s probably dead,” Lily said. “Eddie shot himself to erase him from existence, because he was Eddie’s descendant, and he ran into the Singularity before it grew and almost destroyed the city.”

“Eddie shot...”

“He got better.”

“What.”

“It’s a long story,” the Flash said.

“Lily and I will come and help you, Harry,” Hartley said. “Before you say anything, Lily already created an anaesthetic for speedsters, it’s her work you’re using.”

“I could use Caitlin’s eyes too,” Lily said.

“Iris, can I talk to you a second?” the Flash said.

“Well,” Cisco said, once everyone else had left. “How do you feel about blowing things up?”

“Caitlin leaves the room and your first thought is blowing things up?”

“Just trying to lighten the mood,” Cisco said. He paused. “That was an accident, I swear. I think the Flash’s bad puns are contagious.”

“I think I can see why you don’t want people poking around S.T.A.R. Labs now,” Linda said. “Have you worked with him since the beginning?”

“I’ll give you the full recap later,” Cisco said. “But yeah.”

“Did you make this suit too?”

“No, that is Doctor Light’s suit. Flash caught her, and she agreed to help us find Zoom, but what she actually did was hack the systems, turn invisible, strip, and leg it.”

“I suppose you have to admire her gall. This is a bad idea, isn’t it?”

“Most likely. But Harry and the Earth-2 Flash have both told us Zoom is a monster. He sent Atom Smasher and Sand Demon too, and he broke into Iron Heights and killed them. Doctor Light is the fourth meta he’s sent to kill the Flash, he doesn’t want more people to get caught up in this. He wasn’t sure about asking you for help, but here we are.”

“But you think it’s a bad idea.”

“Hey.” Cisco smiled. “If you don’t want to do this, just say, and we’ll think of something else. But the Flash won’t let anything happen to you.”

“I promise,” the Flash said, suddenly standing next to Cisco. “You can trust me, Linda. But if I’m asking you to trust me, it’s only fair I trust you.” He pulled down his cowl. “Hi.”

“Barry?” Linda raised a hand to her forehead then ran it back through her hair. Barry gave her a tiny wave. Barry Allen was the Flash. Barry’s coma was after he was struck by lightning, the Flash first appeared nine months after the accelerator, when Barry woke up, Barry...

“You told me you do a lot of running!” Linda said.

“Dude,” Cisco said.

“It was all I could think of,” Barry said.

“You end literally every conversation with ‘got to run’, you really need to stop, one day someone is going to find out your secret identity because you couldn’t resist the pun.”

“Joe taught Iris and me to drive when we were seventeen, I could not get the knack of parking, Joe told me it was awful, and I responded with ‘it’s straighter than me’, and that’s when I had to follow it by telling him I’m bi.”

“Barry,” Linda said.

“You’re probably right,” Barry said. “Still not going to stop. Are you sure you’re okay with this, Linda?”

“I don’t know,” Linda said. “But I can try.”

“Piper’s going to be there, and Joe and Eddie, and Harry with this speed dampener everyone’s been working on. They won’t let Zoom touch you.”

“Is everyone else ready?”

“If you are.”

* * *

Zoom didn’t show. Linda had thrown Barry’s emblem through the breach, like Hartley had said, and they’d waited.

And waited.

And Zoom didn’t come.

“He’s not going to believe you’re dead if you keep fidgeting,” Linda hissed. “Barry.”

“I know, I’m sorry, I’m just not used to staying still. How long has it been?”

“An hour,” Cisco’s voice came through the ear piece he’d given her.

“A whole hour?” Barry asked.

“I know, normally you can’t stay still longer than a second. Stop talking, you’re dead.”

“It’s been an hour,” Wally said. “I don’t think he’s coming.”

“He might be distracted,” Caitlin said.

“No, Wally’s right.” Barry sat up. “He’s not coming.”

“I’m sorry,” Linda said.

“No, Linda, you were great. There must be something else. We’ll try something else.”

“Bare, you okay?” Joe asked.

* * *

Picture News probably wasn’t the first place Linda would have thought she’d end up after, well, everything, but Iris and Linda had somehow ended up just outside. Maybe the normality would help.

She’d write something, but there didn’t seem to be a way to do that without revealing S.T.A.R. Labs worked with the Flash.

Linda was still kind of processing that Barry Allen was the Flash.

“It would have been cool to keep the gloves,” Linda said.

“I’m sure if you asked Cisco, he’d probably let you,” Iris said. “You’re not planning on becoming a hero, are you?’

“I’ll leave that to Hartley. He’s really...”

“Yep,” Iris said.

“You work with the Flash and Pied Piper, that’s pretty cool.”

“Yeah,” Iris smiled. “Yeah, it is. We’re in S.T.A.R. Labs pretty much every evening, if you ever want to stop by.”

“Maybe,” Linda said. “That would be-”

And then there was this _thing_ in front of her, this monster, and Linda was screaming, the world speeding past, the monster gripping her front, the tight claws holding her as her feet slipped off the roof, she couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t-

“Linda,” Barry said. “Linda, I’ve got you, you’re okay. Get inside.”

“Barry, you can’t fight that thing-”

“Just get inside, okay?”

And Barry was speeding off, yellow lightning streaking alongside blue, a hand on Linda’s shoulder-

“Get down to the Cortex,” Hartley said. He pulled the hood of his cloak up.

“What are you going to do?”

“Something. Anything. Trust me, get inside.”

Linda ran.

Harry sprinted past, and Linda ran straight into a waiting Lily.

“It’s this way.”

Linda followed her into the lift and into the Cortex, in time to hear Caitlin cry out. Wally was shaking.

“What’s going on?” Lily asked. “Barry-”

“His vitals are faint,” Caitlin said. “He’s alive, but only just.”

“Where is he?” Linda asked.

“Zoom took him,” Harry said. He slammed the gun down.

“Hartley,” Cisco said.

“I’m here,” Hartley said. Cisco grabbed him and kissed him. “I’m okay, Cisco, but Barry...”

“G.P.S.,” Wally said. He dove for the computer. “It says he’s at Picture- Iris. No, he’s moving again, he’s at C.C.P.D., Dad’s there, what’s he doing?”

“Wally, come here,” Lily said. She pulled him into a tight hug. “We-”

Zoom appeared in the Cortex, holding Barry’s limp body high. Wally tried to rush forward, but Lily held him close.

“You think this boy had any chance of defeating me, Wells?” Zoom asked. Even his voice sounded monstrous. His hand vibrated. “His blood is on your hands.”

“No!” Wally screamed, and Zoom let out an inhuman screech. He dropped Barry and disappeared.

Cisco lowered the speed dampening gun.

“Barry.” Caitlin rushed to his side. “Someone help me.”

* * *

Linda slipped her hand into Wally’s. Caitlin and Cisco were still at Barry’s side, and Wally was staring blankly at the wall. He’d stopped shaking.

Just.

Joe ran in, Eddie hot on his heels, and he went straight for Harry, pinning him against the wall.

“What did you do?”

“Joe, don’t,” Hartley said. “This won’t help.”

“That is my son!” Joe shouted. “My son! And you put him there, again!”

“Joe!” Caitlin shouted. “He isn’t Thawne, that wasn’t him, this isn’t helping Barry.”

“You could try telling the truth,” Cisco said. “Who’s Jesse, Harry?”

“You did vibe me.” Harry’s entire demeanour changed. “Did you see Jesse, do you know where she is?”

“Zoom has her,” Cisco said. “Who is she?”

“My daughter. Please, what else did you see, is she alive, is she hurt-”

“Is that what this is about?” Joe spat. “You kill Barry and Zoom gives you your daughter back?”

“The only way to save my daughter, to save your son, is to stop Zoom. There has to be a way to stop him.”

“That depends on Barry,” Caitlin said. “If it weren’t for his healing factor, I would be pronouncing time of death, and your serum is blocking it from fully working. Zoom knew that, there has to be a way to counter it’s affects.”

“Let me try,” Eddie said. Linda looked at him. “You said this has something to do with healing, I wasn’t hurt before, but Barry was. I think that’s what happened.”

“That makes sense,” Cisco said. “Barry said he felt better than before, he heals quickly enough we don’t always notice minor injuries. But this-”

“Try it,” Lily said. “Joe, put Harry down.” Joe let go, and Eddie stepped past. He took Barry’s hand in his and blue flames licked at his fingers, flickering down and sinking into Barry’s skin.

“Please, Barry,” Eddie whispered. “Don’t do this to me.”

“It’s working,” Caitlin said. “He’s stable.” Eddie slipped, and Hartley caught him. “You don’t need to do more right now, Eddie, his healing will take care of the rest. Cisco, help me with the neck brace.”

“Neck-”

“Zoom snapped his spine,” Lily said. “But people recover from broken backs.”

“I need him to be conscious to assess nerve damage fully,” Caitlin said. “And I need space to work.”

“Dad,” Wally finally croaked out. “Dad, what did he- Why did he-”

“He was showing the city Barry,” Joe said. He stepped over to hug Wally. “He wanted everyone to know what he’d done to the Flash.”

“The first place he targeted on my Earth was C.C.P.D.,” Harry said. “To prove he couldn’t be stopped.”

“The Flash gives the city hope,” Linda said. “He’s a hero. People believe in him. Take that away, and people will lose hope. This wasn’t about power, this was about fear. If the Flash can’t stop Zoom, who can?”

“What do we do?” Lily asked.

“We focus on getting Barry better,” Caitlin said. “Everything else can come later.”

“I need to call Henry,” Joe said.

* * *

Iris ran in half an hour later, straight to Caitlin. Linda hung back in the Cortex.

“We have camp beds,” Hartley said. “I know we have three, from when Barry was in his coma. Cisco, can you…”

“They’re downstairs, Jay and Harry have been using them. I assume everyone wants to stay.” Cisco took Hartley’s hand and left the Cortex.

“Are you all right, Linda?” Joe asked.

“I’m fine,” Linda said. “I’m fine. Barry will be okay, won’t he?”

“I hope so.” He looked over at where Barry was still lying on the bed, Caitlin fussing next to him, Iris with her, and Eddie sat at his side, still holding Barry’s hand. The blue flames had stopped, Eddie looked exhausted, but he was refusing to sleep until Barry woke up. “I didn’t think there could ever be a day worse than the day he was struck by lightning.”

“He saved me.”

“We can organise witness protection, something-”

“No, it’s... I’ve got family in Coast City, but I want to stay. Light killed Larkin because of Zoom, and he did this to Barry. I want to help stop him. I don’t know how much I can do, but I want to help.”

“Then welcome to Team Labs,” Cisco said. He set down a camp bed. “There’s not enough for everyone, I’ve already made a note to change that.”

“Linda, are you sure?” Joe asked.

“Barry’s my friend. I want to help.”

* * *

“Linda.” Hartley motioned for her to go over to the lab. Most of the others seemed to have fallen into fitful sleeps, Iris had even persuaded Caitlin to get some rest. She stepped into the lab. Barry smiled.

“You’re okay,” he said.

“You saved me,” Linda said.

“You’re okay. Zoom, he-”

“He’s gone,” Hartley said. “He’s gone, Barry, Cisco shot him with the speed dampener.”

“How long was I out?”

“A long time,” Cisco said. “It’s three in the morning. You really scared us there, buddy.”

“I can’t feel my legs.”

“You just stay in bed. We-”

“I can’t feel my legs, Cisco.” Barry’s eyes watered. “He- My spine- The dampener, I can’t-”

“I’ll get Caitlin,” Hartley said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to play around on the DC wiki again, all the sport teams came from there. Also originally it was a post season baseball interview with the Diamonds, going on the assumption that baseball mostly sounded like rounders with a different name, and rounders and stoolball were what we had to do in P.E. for summer sports while the boys played cricket, and I know cricket is a summer sport, so I guessed baseball was probably the same, but I wasn't sure, so it could be if I'm not wildly wrong about dates, or maybe it's an upcoming one if I am, or maybe they just played a friendly recently (is that a thing in baseball? I don't know), or just fancied chatting to Linda because they like her too, but it's all made up because apparently I can find more information on wormholes than I can on sport


	4. Henry's Day Trip

Holding Barry for the first time was one of Henry's happiest memories. They were late, Barry and Malcolm, twins were normally early and that hadn't helped Henry's nerves at all, but Nora had laughed and rested his hand on her stomach, so he could feel them kicking.

"I think this one's going to be a runner, he's never still."

And then there he was, this tiny, tiny human in Henry's arms, with bright eyes and hair so light Henry had thought he was bald.

Malcolm had been even smaller. They'd both held him.

They'd wondered at first. Would Malcolm have smiled as quickly as Barry? Would he have walked sooner?

But time had gone on and Barry, with his big smile and bigger heart, was more than they could have wished for when Nora had first taken that test. He sometimes wondered- Henry had never wondered more than the day his life fell apart, if Joe would have been able to take them both, if having a brother would have helped Barry- but Barry was Henry's entire world. Every single moment he spent thinking about Barry.

He was so much like his mother.

Leaving had been the right decision. The joy on Barry's face as he'd walked out of Iron Heights free and he'd been able to hug his son properly for the first time in so long, Henry hadn't been sure he'd be able to let go. But Barry wasn't his little boy who trailed after Iris West and was scared of the dark anymore. He was a young man now. He was this incredible young man and Henry just needed some time. Barry had changed. The whole world had changed. Not just recently, with the metahumans, all the technology, everything. There were people who wanted to talk to him- people who still didn't believe he was innocent- and everything was so overwhelming.

Cisco had made sure to give him one of those new mobile phones before he went though and showed him how to use it to read the news. He'd set it up, so Henry would be able to access the internet of all things from anywhere. Henry was glad Barry had Cisco for a friend. All his friends were wonderful. The family he'd found.

He was so proud.

* * *

Barry's first fight was when he was nine. Henry had come home to find Barry sitting in the living room with a bag of frozen peas pressed to his face.

"He was caught fighting," Nora had said, the disapproval in her voice clear.

"Barry."

"Tony Woodward was calling Daphne names," Barry had said. "I told him to stop and he punched me, so I punched him back."

"Barry." Henry sat next to him. "I understand why you thought that was right, but next time you should find a teacher."

"He calls everyone names, the teachers already know, but they don't do anything. I was just trying to get him to leave Daphne alone."

"I'll go and talk to your teacher tomorrow morning. Let me see your eye."

"Are you cross with me?"

"Not for trying to protect your friend. But no more fighting."

"Yes, Dad."

Of course, it hadn't stopped. Barry tried standing up to Tony Woodward, he stepped into situations, and he ended up in a handful of fights, but Henry had never quite been able to be cross with him. Barry devoured every science book he could get his hands on, and he stood up to bullies, he tried to help people.

And seventeen years later, that hadn't changed.

* * *

The first partner Henry had met was Barry's second girlfriend, later to become Iris' sworn nemesis, Becky Cooper. Barry had fidgeted the whole visit, and Becky hadn't said much. Henry had found out from Iris a few days later that they'd had a fight not long after and she'd broken up with him. Barry was really upset. Whatever she'd said had been awful, Iris assumed, but Barry wouldn't tell her what it was.

She and Henry could both guess. And Barry didn't bring anyone but Iris to Iron Heights till Hal of the commitment issues his first year at college. To Hal's credit, he did try and find a way to explain the man in the lightning, and Iris liked him. Iris was an excellent judge of character. Hal just panicked.

And then there was Fiona Webb for the remainder of Barry's time at college. He'd met Fiona too, Iris hadn't mentioned whether Fiona had expressed any thoughts on the man in the lightning, but she'd been polite, and she obviously cared about Barry. And she liked Iris too, which was just as important in Barry's mind.

But Henry had missed so much.

* * *

Fishing was nice. Henry wasn't very good at it, but it was nice. Peaceful. Just him, sitting by the river, letting his mind drift. No one there but himself, sky above him, grass under him, and no walls blocking him in.

Henry enjoyed fishing.

* * *

Iris West had been the most important person in Barry's life for a long time. At seven they'd played at getting married, and Henry had half expected that to be foreshadowing of their future. In a way, maybe it was, the bond they shared was platonic, but they would always be important in each other's lives. And Iris was special. She loved as much and as deeply as Barry did, she'd never let her belief waver where Barry could see, and she'd done so much more.

Barry wouldn't be the same without Iris.

* * *

Henry stared at the news clip. Dark holes replaced Zoom's eyes and mouth, and blue lightning clung to his black clad form. There was a lightning bolt on his chest, and two over his ears, in what seemed to be a gross mockery of Barry's suit.

He didn't look human.

Henry didn't listen to what he had to say. He was transfixed as Zoom lifted his prize, lifted Barry, lifted Henry's little boy, for all Central City, all the world to see. He hung limp, Zoom's grasp tight on the front of his suit, Henry couldn't see him breathing-

The phone from Cisco was ringing. Henry answered.

"Joe," Henry said. "Please tell me he's all right, he's-"

"He's alive," Joe said. "He's still unconscious, but he's stable. He's breathing. He heals quick, Henry, he'll be up on his feet in no time."

"That monster-"

"We don't know. But we'll catch him, and we'll stop him. I'll call you when he's awake."

"Thank you."

* * *

He was already half packed when Iris called.

"He can't walk," Iris said. "Caitlin thinks it's partly mental. He needs you, Henry."

"I'm on my way."

* * *

It took Henry too long to get back to Central City. A tall, blond man was waiting outside S.T.A.R. Labs. Detective Thawne, Henry did remember him from the party. Barry had spoken about him frequently, and Iris had mentioned powers over the phone.

“Doctor Allen?”

“Henry is fine, Detective,” Henry said. “Iris tells me you helped Barry heal.” Detective Thawne nodded, head down, and Henry hugged him. “Thank you.”

“He’s important to me,” Detective Thawne said.

“You’re important to him. Barry talks about you a lot. I think we’re both grateful for this gift of yours.”

“Zoom nearly killed him.”

“And you healed him until his own body was able to take over. From what Caitlin described, you accelerate healing, like Barry does. You can’t fix everything, but the speed let his body heal trauma that would otherwise leave permanent damage. Caitlin says he’s physically fine. He’s just scared right now, but Barry’s always chosen to help people, and he’s stubborn. He’ll be all right.”

“He’s downstairs.”

Henry followed Detective Thawne in. Barry was clutching the handles of a treadmill, clearly having just fallen.

“Chin up, slugger,” he said.

“Dad.”

* * *

“Giant gorilla?” Henry asked.

“Believe me, you don’t want to know,” Joe said. “I’m glad Iris called you.”

“I’m glad you were here. How’s Iris?”

“Worried about Caitlin. Worried about Barry. We’ll get her back. I can’t imagine how hard it is seeing Wells in that suit.”

“He’s trying to help. He’s not that man.”

“It’s still hard.” Joe put a hand on Henry’s shoulder. “I know you can’t stay. But a few days might be good for Barry.”

“Whatever differences we had, you raised my boy into an incredible man, Joe,” Henry said. “He just needs to believe in himself. He’ll be all right.”


	5. Fight or Flight

Being back on his feet felt so good. Hopefully Grodd would be happy on Earth-2 with others like him. As long as Barry never had to go there, everything would be fine.

Captain Singh had checked on him a few times as well. Barry belatedly realised he’d been there when Zoom had dragged him to C.C.P.D. He’d barely been conscious at that point, but he could still hear the grating voice, even if he wasn’t sure what Zoom had been saying, and he could still feel the pain in his back. His dad and Caitlin said it was fully healed, and Barry believed them, but there was still this throbbing every time he ran for more than ten minutes. It would pass. Or maybe he’d just get used to it, it wasn’t like he didn’t still get twinges from where Oliver had shot him, or where Tony had tossed him around. Most of the time he was fine, it was just when it was cold and wet, or he’d been running for a while.

He had to get faster. He had to. And if that meant training at Ferris Air every moment he could, that’s what he’d do.

“Barry,” Cisco said. “You’ve been trying for three hours now, it’s your day off, you can take a break, dude.”

“How fast-”

“One three seven five.”

“That’s not faster.”

“We can work on it,” Lily said. “Come on, let’s go back to S.T.A.R. Labs.”

“I’ll drive,” Cisco said, opening the door to the van. “Come on, Barry, you need a break.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Barry said. He climbed up after Lily and strapped himself in. Speaking of throbbing after running for a while.

“We could stop by Jitters on the way and pick up coffee for everyone,” Lily said. Cisco started the engine and pulled away. “Cisco, don’t say anything.”

“You do like her.”

“Like who?” Barry asked.

“Kendra Saunders, the new barista,” Lily said. “She’s nice, she recently moved here from Wisconsin, and Cisco keeps trying to set us up.”

“The last person you kissed was Lisa Snart,” Cisco said.

“You kissed Lisa?” Barry asked.

“She kissed me,” Lily said.

“Does Clarissa know?”

“Bartholomew Allen, if you tell my mother Golden Glider kissed me, I will tell Hannah Eddie’s name.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Your cousin Hannah?” Cisco asked. “How does Lily know your cousin?”

“She asked if I wanted to spend Yom Kippur with her, but I already have that standing invitation from the Steins, so Clarissa suggested I bring Hannah with me. I think she might have a standing invitation for while she’s in Central too now.”

“I can’t believe I spent nine months looking after you in a coma and didn’t find out you have an aunt for at least seven months after that, and your cousin has been in Central for like two months, and Lily’s already met her.”

“More than once,” Lily said. Cisco shook his head.

“Dude, I thought we were bffs.”

“We are,” Barry said. “Joe kept Aunt Ruth updated while I was in a coma, Fallville isn’t exactly close, and I’ve barely spoken to Isaac and Jacob in years, other than a brief Facebook message saying they were glad I’m okay when I woke up, and a brief apology from Jacob after Dad got out.”

“We haven’t met your cousins,” Lily said.

“That’s because I have eight and all but Hector live in Detroit,” Cisco said.

“There we go then,” Lily said.

“But you have met my brother.”

“Under bad circumstances. We don’t know Caitlin’s cousins.”

“Caitlin doesn’t have any cousins. Nor does Hartley. Do you?”

“Some second cousins I’ve only met a handful of times in my life. We don’t know Iris’ cousins.”

“I do,” Barry said. “There’s Rudolph, Charlotte, and Daniel, and Daniel has a son, Wally, but Joe doesn’t really talk to William, his brother, so Iris only saw them a few times growing up, and she was closest to Daniel.”

“You call Iris’ grandparents Grandma and Grandpa and grew up in the same house as her, you don’t count,” Cisco said. “Ronnie doesn’t have any either. What about Eddie?” 

Barry pulled out his phone and sent a quick text. _Hey Eddie, how many cousins do you have_ , wasn’t that weird a question, right?

“He said there were a lot of Thawnes, so I guess so,” Lily said.

“He says he has twelve,” Barry said, reading Eddie’s reply.

“That’s a quick answer,” Cisco said.

“Maybe he had his phone in his hand, and it doesn’t exactly take a long time to type two numbers,” Barry said. He laughed. “He says if you want to meet them, he could use a fake date for his brother’s wedding in two months.”

“I think he’s talking to you,” Lily said.

“I can’t, he already asked.” 

Both Lily and Cisco raised their eyebrows at him, albeit briefly in Cisco’s case. 

“What?”

“So, what are your Eddie feelings right now?” Cisco asked.

“It’s complicated.”

“That happens.”

“I didn’t tell him, he found out because of Eobard. And then he died in my arms, came back to life, and I spent the summer trying to push you all away. I’m sorry.”

“We understand how difficult that decision was, Barry,” Lily said. “We all knew you were struggling. It’s okay. Eddie helped you after...” She trailed off, but Barry knew exactly what she meant.

“Caitlin told me. My healing wasn’t working properly because of the dampener, but Eddie helped it along. It’s a useful superpower, healing.”

“It is,” Cisco said. “Tell Eddie Linda could probably pull off a fake date. Why does he need one anyway?”

“Apparently, it’s less of a fake date and more of a way to avoid his brother for the whole evening, but he can’t turn it down, and his mother’s expecting him. He says Linda was a good shout, thanks, Cisco, he’ll ask her later.”

* * *

Jitters was its usual week day mid-morning busy, and the three of them joined the queue.

“Barry, hi,” Patty said.

“Hey,” Barry said. “Coffee break?”

“Yeah. How are you feeling?”

“Much better, thanks, that was a nasty flu bug.”

“Yeah, everyone was saying you never get ill, let alone for the whole week. You’re sure you’re okay now?”

“I really am, this was a pre-organised day off, since I worked over-time a lot in July and August. Any strange cases today?”

“You aren’t working today,” Lily said.

“I know. Patty, you’ve met Cisco and Lily, right?”

“Briefly. Hi.”

“Hey,” Cisco said. “Do you want to join us for coffee?”

“I would, but I should get back. See you tomorrow, Barry?”

“Bye, Patty.” He waved as she left, coffee in hand.

“She seems nice,” Lily said.

“I think I might know why Eddie said she was flirting with Barry,” Cisco said. Barry and Lily looked at him. “She clearly has a crush on you.”

“Really?”

“I don’t see it,” Lily said.

“Was Lisa your usual flirting?”

“How are people supposed to tell if you aren’t upfront?” Lily asked. Barry nodded in agreement, and Cisco rolled his eyes. “What?”

“Let’s just get coffee and get back to S.T.A.R.”

* * *

“So,” Hartley said, pulling over his wipe board to the middle of the Cortex. “Speed.”

“Distance travelled over time,” Lily helpfully added.

“There are a number of factors.”

“Like the distance.”

“Or any of the vast list Wally suggested?” Hartley said. “Air resistance. You could have said air resistance.”

“I could have said if acceleration is force divided by mass, if Zoom and Reverse Flash weighed less than Barry and had equal force, they’d accelerate faster. He is quite tall.”

“I don’t think that’s it,” Caitlin said.

“Zoom’s taller than me,” Barry said.

“Maybe you’ve just peaked,” Cisco said. “You can run over a thousand miles an hour, that’s really fast. Did Thawne ever actually say you were faster than him?”

“I can go faster. I know I can go faster, I just don’t know how.”

“I know Reverse Flash lost his powers at a point,” Caitlin said. “But we don’t know when he got them back, or how long he had them before he came back. And Jay said Zoom first appeared two years ago, you only woke up just over a year ago. They’ve both had more practise than you.”

“We can’t do anything about that,” Hartley said. “Unless you know a way we can manipulate the space-time continuum to let Barry gain years of experience in a few months.”

“Time travel,” Lily said. “We already know Barry can do that.”

“Another limit,” Cisco said. “Run too fast, you time travel.”

“I don’t think time travel is just speed,” Barry said. “When Thawne wanted me to run back, he said focus on where I want to go, and the first time it didn’t happen until Hartley told me about you. I think it’s emotional too. There was so much happening that day.”

“You changed the timeline?” Harry asked. “That was stupid.”

“Yeah, thanks, Harry, we know that,” Cisco said. “But given Barry’s options were let Central be destroyed by a tidal wave and me die again or change that, I personally am very thankful he changed time.”

“Do you have any idea how much damage he could do?”

“I might not fully understand my powers yet, but yeah, I think I might.”

“But that isn’t what we’re here to talk about,” Hartley said. “Saving Cisco was the right decision, I won’t hear a word against it, Harrison. Barry, your speed. How much are you eating?”

“Err, I don’t really keep track, breakfast, elevenses, lunch, second lunch, dinner, two of Cisco and Caitlin’s energy bars, and snacks if I get hungry? I had this really good sandwich yesterday for second lunch, it was so good, it was-”

“He’s eating enough,” Caitlin said. Barry nodded, still thinking about his sandwich. He could do with another sandwich, actually, it was nearly time for elevenses. No one would mind if he just ran and got one. Or three. Or he could get everyone sandwiches. “I’d know if he wasn’t.”

“But it is difficult to feed a speedster, and if Zoom eats more, he’ll have more energy, and be faster,” Cisco said. “Potentially. Or it could be a number of factors. But we could see if changes to Barry’s diet affect his speed.”

“Do I still get to eat pizza?”

“Yes.”

“Cool, let’s try it. What else?”

“Lily and I can look at the suit again, see if there’s anything else we can do to reduce air resistance,” Cisco said.

“I’ll draw up a new diet,” Caitlin said.

“And Harry and I will carry on trying to find a way to close the breaches until Wally gets here,” Hartley said. Harry scowled. “Wally is our expert on speed, you’re just annoyed the solution hasn’t presented itself yet.”

“I can help,” Barry said, bouncing slightly on his toes.

* * *

The next few weeks were more or less the same. Run, work, run, sleep, run, work, run...

And he still wasn’t getting faster. Eating more didn’t help, extra sleep didn’t help, Wally and Hartley had a board full of calculations that didn’t seem to change much, Barry had just peaked at 1,375 miles an hour. That wasn’t fast enough.

At least Zoom seemed to have stopped sending metas to kill him. That was pretty much the only good news, because they weren’t any closer to closing the breaches either. Martin had even stopped by a few times to help, and still nothing.

Jax seemed to be enjoying being Firestorm at least. They’d had a brief adventure in Monument Point with Mari against Weather Wizard, and Firestorm had helped Barry and Hartley out with a few smaller robberies around Central too. Lisa and Rory hadn’t shown up to break Snart out of prison yet, which seemed a little suspicious, but maybe they were planning something big. Barry would have to keep his eyes open.

But other than that, it had been quiet.

Something told Barry that wouldn’t last.

* * *

“One person,” Barry said, standing between Patty and Joe in his lab, looking at the photographs. “The blood patterns suggest they were killed one at a time, suggesting it was one person. I found flakes in the wounds too, I’ll run it, but it looks like flint was broken off the knives.”

“So, we’re looking for one person who killed six people so quickly they had no time to react,” Patty said. “Do you think it was a metahuman?”

“Maybe,” Joe said. “We’ll see how many stores sell flint knives.”

“Yes, sir,” Patty said. “Was anything missing from the ship?”

“Doyle and Gibbons are over there running inventory, they might need you to head over when you’ve run your tests, Bare.”

“Sure, I’ll let you know how they go,” Barry said. “Bye, Patty.”

“Bye, Barry.”

Patty and Joe left, and Barry put one of the flakes under his microscope to get a closer look. Definitely flint.

Barry busied himself in tests and didn’t look up until the knock came from the door. Eddie held up two Tupperware boxes and smiled.

“I hear Caitlin’s got you on a new diet that includes a substantial lunch?”

“You brought me lunch?”

“That depends on how much you like tuna pasta salad.”

“It sounds nice, just let me wash my hands.” Barry took off his lab coat and turned the tap on. There was a spare desk in the other corner, that was normally all right to eat at. “So, what’ve you been up to?”

“Bank robbery, but Pied Piper was there and put a stop to it before it got out of hand. I hear you’ve got an interesting case.”

“Maybe,” Barry said. He pulled out a chair for Eddie, then sat on the other side of the desk. Eddie offered one of the boxes. “Six people were killed last night by, I think, one man with a flint knife. Patty suggested it’s meta- Eddie, this is really good.”

“Thanks, Bare,” Eddie said. “A metahuman?”

“Maybe, I’m not sure,” Barry said. “How is your thing?”

“Your dad said he thinks it works like yours, but I can share with other people, and Caitlin agreed.”

“Thank you.” Barry put a hand on Eddie’s and smiled. “You saved my life.”

“I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you, Bare,” Eddie said. He froze for a second. “I mean, Central City needs the Flash. C.C.P.D. needs you, and you’re my friend.”

“You’re my friend too,” Barry said. He withdrew his hand. “Thank you for lunch too. Are you coming to S.T.A.R. Labs this evening?”

“Probably. I’ll see you there? I assume you don’t want a lift.”

“I like to run,” Barry grinned, and Eddie laughed.

* * *

“You’re still not faster,” Wally said. “I don’t think increasing your calorie intake has changed anything. How about your reaction time? Maybe you’re subconsciously stopping yourself going faster because you feel you won’t be able to stop?”

“I guess?” Barry said. “How do I work on that?”

“Practise. You know, like how racing drivers train for years? That’s how I got faster.”

“You’re so lucky Dad’s not here yet,” Iris said.

“Oops.”

“Oh, you’re talking about the drag racing,” Linda said.

“Can we not talk about the drag racing?” Barry asked. “I do actually still work for the police, there’s a reason Iris never actually told me if you were racing or just watching.”

“Maybe you should race Clarissa and Lily,” Cisco said. “I’d pay to see that.”

“Again,” Barry said. “Let’s not talk about drag racing.”

“I wasn’t suggesting a drag race. Just Ferris Air.”

“Who’s drag racing?” Joe asked as he walked in. Barry stiffened. “Wallace, you better not be.”

“Dad-”

“You stop talking to Iris when she starts writing about drag racing, then when you start again, Iris somehow has Bronwen’s name and won’t tell me who gave it to her, I am a detective, you two.”

“What else have we not been subtle enough about?” Iris asked.

 Barry’s phone buzzed, and he pulled it out. Eddie was calling him.

“Hey, Eddie.”

The person on the other end was speaking a language Barry didn’t understand. He ran and grabbed his suit.

“Jitters!” Cisco yelled through his ear pieces. Barry ran and grabbed the knife that was flying towards Eddie. The barista was behind him, Kendra, the lady Cisco and Lily had mentioned. The guy who must have just thrown the knife had dark hair, and a long coat, no doubt with other weapons hidden in the folds. Barry grabbed Kendra and ran her three blocks, speeding back for Eddie.

“Are you two all right?” he asked.

“Flash?” Kendra asked.

“Hey,” Barry said. “Are you okay?”

“Who was that?”

“I was kind of hoping someone would be able to tell me that. Detective?”

“I didn’t recognise the language,” Eddie said. “He acted like he knew you, Miss. Chay-Ara?”

“Sounds Coptic,” Harry said.

“Ancient Egyptian?” Caitlin asked. Barry frowned down at the knife still in his hand.

“My name’s Kendra Saunders,” she said. “I’ve never seen him before in my life.”

“Maybe we should get you to the police station, so you can give a statement,” Eddie said. “Flash, you should probably give me that so our C.S.I. can run it.”

“Yeah,” Barry said. “That makes sense.”

“Is Kendra okay?” Lily asked. “Barry, what’s going on?”

“Flash?” Eddie asked.

“Police station is a good idea,” Barry said. “I’ll meet you there.”

He ran back to S.T.A.R. Labs and held out the knife and a rubber glove he'd grabbed on the way in. Cisco looked at it.

“That is old.”

“I know,” Barry said. “And I’ll do full tests later, but do you think…”

“Vibe?” Cisco asked.

"If it works with gloves."

Cisco nodded, pulled it on, and grasped the handle. His eyes unfocused and he gasped.

“Cisco?” Hartley asked.

“I saw Kendra with wings,” Cisco said. “That’s it. But she had wings.”

“So, we should be involved,” Barry said. Cisco nodded. “And this guy doesn’t seem like a metahuman, so I think we need to go to Star City.”

“Barry,” Iris said.

“Oliver knows about magic. There was something about him that felt mystical.”

“Okay, but you’re not going alone,” Cisco said. “You might need more vibes. Hart?”

“Someone should stay to protect Central,” Hartley said. “You and Lily both like Kendra, you should go.”

“Are you sure about this, Barry?” Joe asked. Barry nodded. “Be safe.”

“I will, Joe.”

* * *

Eddie was walking Kendra out the building when Barry arrived again. He held out the knife.

“Vibe had a quick look, he thinks we might be able to help Ms Saunders,” Barry said. “We might ask Black Canary too.”

“The Black Canary?” Kendra asked. “In Star City?”

“She’s awesome,” Cisco said. He appeared next to Barry. “Dude.”

“I thought maybe you shouldn’t give away you know the Flash right in front of C.C.P.D.,” Barry said.

“Cisco?” Kendra asked.

“Lily’s here too. Kendra, trust me, the Flash can help, he’s a friend.”

“You really think so?”

“I know so. You’re not going to run the three of us down to Star, are you?”

“Four,” Eddie said.

“Are you sure?” Barry asked. Eddie nodded. “I don’t think I can carry four people, I think we’re going to have to get the train. How fast is the new one?”

“Two hundred,” Cisco said. Barry nodded.

“I guess that’s not that slow.”

* * *

“I still can’t believe you know the Flash,” Kendra whispered to Lily. Barry kept tapping his feet and Eddie nudged him.

“You could always phase outside and run down there.”

“Are we not there yet?”

“Barry, it’s been twenty minutes,” Lily said. Barry tipped his head back and groaned.

“Should we have called Arrow and warned him?” Cisco asked. Barry nodded and sent a text quickly. Oliver would probably pick it up eventually.

“Maybe we can find something to distract you,” Eddie said. “Kendra, do you know anything about increasing speed?”

* * *

“This place is awesome,” Barry said, looking around Oliver’s new bunker. “Way better than the last one.”

“Except the wiring,” Cisco said. “I told you to use copper, what are you doing, Felicity?”

“Not letting it overload,” Felicity said. “That hasn’t happened. Since last week. Except yesterday. Barry, I’m so glad you’re okay!” She punched him. “Why didn’t you tell me what Zoom did?”

“Ow,” Barry said. “Erm, well, the first few hours I was unconscious, did no one else call you?”

“No,” Lily said. “We were all trying to make sure you were still alive.”

“Oh. Whoops.”

“Barry, not that it’s not great to see you,” Oliver said, sounding very much like it was not great to see Barry, “but what are you doing here?”

“Did you not get my text? Erm, Kendra got attacked by this weird dude with a really old knife, and Vibe got a vibe off it that was Kendra with wings.”

“With what?” Kendra asked.

“Who’s Vibe?” John asked.

“Long story, but he can see through time,” Barry said. “If he saw it, somehow Kendra has had wings, and we figured you knew more about magic than us.”

“Also, Black Canary told us to stop by if we ever needed help,” Cisco said. “Because she’s way more awesome than you and has never shot Barry.”

“You shot him?” the red archer said.

“We were training, and he heals fast,” Oliver said.

“You shot Roy too. Hi, I’m Thea Queen. That’s John Diggle, Felicity Smoak, and that’s my brother, Oliver.”

“Hi, I’m Kendra Saunders.”

“And I am Cisco, that’s Lily, that’s Eddie, and that’s Barry,” Cisco said. “Did you take my suggestion and rename yourself Team City yet?”

“No,” Oliver said.

“Aww, come on, we can even call this an all-star team up!”

“Please stop.”

“Ray is so much better than you, I wish he was still here.”

“Ray’s fine,” Felicity said. “We rescued him from Damien Darhk, he was just shrunk and stuck. Also, Sara is alive again now.”

“Ray’s alive and you didn’t immediately call us?” Cisco said. “Didn’t you know Barry was going to propose to him?”

“He was what?” Eddie asked. He sounded a little off.

“I wasn’t,” Barry said. “We just liked Ray, kind of wanted him to stay in Central. and thought maybe he could help when we thought S.T.A.R. Labs was going to get repossessed after we exposed Eobard, and Cisco also joked he’d meant marriage, I am not going to marry Ray. But what do you mean Sara’s alive?”

“Magic,” John said. Barry nodded.

“And you get cross I don’t call you to relive a traumatic event I am still having nightmares about,” he muttered. Eddie put a hand on Barry’s shoulder and smiled softly.

“Barry,” Oliver said. “Focus. The man who attacked Ms Saunders, did the three of you get a good look?”

“Have you got a pencil?” Barry asked. Thea handed him one, and a notepad, and Barry sketched out the man. He handed it to Oliver. “Like that.”

“I’ll run it through facial recognition,” Felicity said. She scanned the picture and typed. “This one?”

“That’s him,” Kendra said.

“Which is weird, because this picture is from 1975.”

“And he looks exactly the same,” Cisco said.

“What else?” Oliver asked.

“He said we’d known each other for centuries,” Kendra said. “But that doesn’t make sense. And I only moved to Central City six months ago, just before the Singularity.”

“Why?” Oliver asked.

“I just felt drawn there, I suppose.”

“There has to be something else, Kendra, you have to think.”

“You don’t have to be so hard on her,” Barry said.

“You wanted my help, Barry. You brought her here with no known quantities, you put everyone here in danger-”

“Hey,” Eddie said. “Barry knows as much as the rest of us, we all have questions, but Kendra doesn’t have the answers, and we were hoping you would know the answers to some of the ones we have about magic.”

“I have an idea,” Felicity said. “Why don’t we go back to our place and have some drinks?”

“That sounds great,” Cisco said. “Let’s do that.”

* * *

Cisco seemed to be trying to persuade Thea to change her name, and everyone seemed a little less tense. Barry had spent the past five minutes catching Felicity up.

“Another Earth, it just seems so surreal that this is our lives now.”

“Yeah,” Barry said. “It’s been a lot like that lately.”

“I wonder what Oliver’s doppelganger is like.”

“Probably less grumpy,” Barry said. Oliver rolled his eyes at them as they giggled.

“What about you?” Felicity asked. “Are you seeing anyone?”

“Not right now,” Barry said. “I don’t know. Hey, Ollie. I am sorry for bringing all this over here.”

“No, I’m sorry,” Oliver said. “I was a little unreasonable. You were right to ask for help, and you know I’m always here when you need me.”

“Same here. And Team Arrow seems to have come a long way. You even seem happy.”

“I am happy,” Oliver said. “I didn’t think it would happen, but…”

“But you were wrong when you thought you didn’t deserve Felicity or whatever was going on with you two?”

“I was,” Oliver laughed. “Who’s Vibe?”

“It’s not my secret, I can’t tell you. But I can tell you I trust him.”

“If you trust him, that’s good enough for me.” He grabbed a glass. “I propose a toast.”

Oliver didn’t get to finish. Kendra pointed, and the weird guy crashed through the window. Barry threw Oliver’s bow and quiver at him, then ran to grab the knives before that hit anyone.

He skidded to the floor, clutching his arm as the final one grazed him. Eddie rushed to his side, hands already glowing. He helped Barry up, the flames knitting the cut shut, and Oliver kept shooting. The intruder threw another knife, and Barry caught it, millimetres from his chest.

Thea jumped in with her own bow.

“Thea, no!” Oliver shouted, but the intruder had already tumbled backwards off the balcony. Barry sped over and looked down at the empty street.

“He’s gone,” Barry said. “Ollie?”

“Barry, get us back to the bunker, now.”

* * *

“That guy’s a real...” Barry trailed off, once they were all back in Team Arrow’s bunker. “He’s a... Today... Cisco, help me, I can’t think of a pun.”

“Is now really the time for puns?” Thea asked. Cisco laughed.

“One of these days, someone is going to work out Barry’s the Flash because he won’t stop making bad puns,” Cisco said. “I’d put money on it, but no one would bet against me.”

“Puns are supposed to be bad,” Barry said.

“Can we focus?” Oliver asked. “Do you get anything done in Central City?”

“Yes,” Lily said. “We do usually have an Iris and a Caitlin.”

“Oliver, did you hear back from Quentin?” John asked.

“He’s going to call if he hears anything,” Oliver said. “Until then, I’m not sure how we can get more information.”

“I do,” Cisco said. “Kendra, this is going to sound really weird, but can I hold your hand?”

“You’re right, that does sound weird,” Kendra said.

“Barry brought the knife to me before he gave it to C.C.P.D., and I saw you with wings. I might be able to see if there’s anything else that could help.”

“You’re a metahuman?” Felicity asked. “You’re the Vibe Barry mentioned?”

“Yeah, it’s a long story,” Cisco said.

“And you think Kendra is?”

“But that doesn’t make sense,” Kendra said. “I didn’t move to Central City until after the accelerator, I can’t be a metahuman. I’d know, wouldn’t I?”

“We met a guy, Jake Simmons, who wasn’t in Central that night, but had powers,” Cisco said. “And Eddie’s didn’t appear until the Singularity.”

“You have powers too?” Thea asked. Eddie nodded. “Do you?”

“No,” Lily said. “But my dad does, that’s how I met these guys. Kendra, Cisco might be able to help.”

“I don’t understand what’s happening,” Kendra said.

“That’s a lot you don’t understand,” Malcolm Merlyn stepped out the shadows.

“Who’s that?” Lily asked.

“My dad,” Thea said.

“You’re looking for a man named Vandal Savage,” Merlyn said. “He was an advisor to Genghis Khan, and Julius Caesar.”

“How?” Eddie asked.

“He’s immortal.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Lily said. “Immortality?”

“No, it makes sense,” Oliver said.

“For real, you think we’re the weird ones, and you don’t bat an eyelid over immortality?” Cisco asked. “What is wrong with you?”

“You can’t stop him,” Merlyn said. “He will succeed in his mission.”

“I have to go,” Kendra said. She near ran out the room, and Lily and Cisco went after her.

“You can’t save her, Flash.”

“Yeah, there’s a lot of things people say are impossible, and we do them every day. We will protect her.”

Merlyn nodded, and left.

“How does he know you’re the Flash?” Thea asked.

“Felicity said my name when I went to Nanda Parbat to break you guys out,” Barry said. “I’ll explain later, Eddie. So, Oliver, how do we stop an immortal?”

“I don’t know if we can.”

“There has to be a way. You must be able to think of something.”

They didn’t get a chance to find out. Cisco and Lily ran back in and said a guy with wings had flown off with Kendra. Felicity had found him, Oliver and Barry had gone after them, Barry had knocked him out with a lightning toss, and they’d brought him- Khufu, according to what he’d told Kendra, another Egyptian name- back to the bunker.

Barry pulled out an energy bar and took a bite.

“So, I just got off the phone with Caitlin,” Cisco said. “Patty knows about Harry now, and she shot him.”

“That’s not good,” Lily said.

“Nope. Is bird man up yet?”

“Give me a second,” Eddie said. He put a hand on Khufu’s arm, and a few blue sparks sank into his skin. His eyes opened, and he pulled against the chains Oliver had wrapped him in.

“Chay-Ara.”

“My name is Kendra,” Kendra said. “What do you want?”

“To protect you. You might call yourself Kendra in this lifetime, in the same way I was called Carter Hall until I emerged, but you’re Priestess Chay-Ara, and I’m Prince Khufu. We’ve been lovers for four thousand years, I know you more than I know myself.”

“Wait, so you two are immortal too?” Lily asked.

“No, we reincarnate,” Carter said. “Two hundred and seven times, and each time Vandal Savage kills us.”

“Why?” John asked.

“His power comes from our life forces. The more he kills us, the stronger he gets.”

“Great,” Cisco said. “So, we just stop him killing you and he dies, right?”

“It isn’t that easy,” Merlyn said, stepping out the dark corner again. Barry rolled his eyes. “My sources say he’s left Star City. We believe he’s searching for the Staff of Horus.”

“That’s a relic from our past,” Carter said. “It’ll make him even more powerful.”

“Well, that sucks,” Barry said. “Kendra?”

“I think we can trust him,” Kendra said. Barry ran around to free Carter. “How do we stop him?”

“You need to emerge.”

* * *

“I changed my mind,” Kendra said. “You want me to jump off the roof.”

“It hasn’t failed in the last four centuries.”

“Yes, and you haven’t not been murdered in the past four centuries, so I think you need a new plan,” Lily said.

“I think it’s worth a try,” Oliver said.

“I could push you, if that would help,” Carter said.

“It wouldn’t,” Kendra said. “Please don’t.”

“Got it.”

“I can’t do this.”

“Kendra,” Barry said. “I lost my powers last year. I got them back after fully accepting and connecting with them.”

“And we also improvised the electricity of another lightning strike and possibly nearly killed him,” Lily said. She gave Kendra two thumbs up. “It was his decision.”

“You nearly killed Barry,” John said.

“It’s not like he’s the only one,” Cisco said. “Eddie shot himself to erase his future descendant and I got murdered by said descendant in another timeline.”

“There is something seriously wrong with Central City.”

“You literally just told us you brought Sara back to life with magic. Wait, who’s Sara?”

“Laurel’s sister,” Barry said.

“Ah.”

“Central City,” Oliver said. “Kendra, you said you were drawn there.”

“You think the staff is there?” Barry asked.

“Possibly. Felicity can see, you and I can go. Kendra?”

“I think I need some time,” Kendra said.

“Take as much as you need.”

“And no pushing people off buildings,” Barry said. “Hey, Oliver, how flammable is that suit?”

“We made it,” Lily said.

“Awesome.”

* * *

“I’m calling that a tie,” Barry said, sitting back on his hands, looking at the burning church. Savage had already been there when they arrived, with the spear. The fight hadn’t lasted long, Barry had caught Oliver and raced him outside, but he’d still been thrown off his feet by the explosion. “That counts as a tie, right?”

“Neither of us are dead,” Oliver said.

“Yep, I’m counting that. So, now what?”

“It is your city. What do you usually do?”

“Regroup at S.T.A.R. Labs, come up with a different plan? Go to work and pretend I don’t have broken ribs?”

An engine stopped behind them and Hartley stepped out, cloak on. He grinned down at Barry.

“You’ve been here what, ten minutes, a building is on fire, and you have broken ribs?”

“Maybe just bruised,” Barry said. “I’m feeling better already.”

“Piper,” Oliver said.

“Oliver. Do you two need a lift somewhere?”

“Please, he left his motorcycle in Star City,” Barry said.

“Motorcycle,” Hartley said. “Now there’s an idea.”

* * *

Cisco had called to tell them Kendra’s wings had emerged- and that he’d already dubbed her Hawkgirl- and that they were on their way to Central. Laurel was already in town visiting her mother (and said she would have stopped by, but she’d arrived in the evening, at which point they’d already rushed off to Star City), and Oliver knew a place they could hide out at.

Hartley offered Oliver his spare room. It was probably better than Barry taking him to Joe’s, and it was really late.

Barry still stopped at the Time Vault first. Gideon had faded with Thawne, along with most of her databanks, not that Barry would be able to get into them. But the newspaper from 2024 was still there.

“Hey,” Wally said. “So, Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow?”

“I forgot you haven’t met him before,” Barry said. “Ray’s alive.”

“Good. I guess we should have assumed from the newspaper.”

“Atom might not mean Ray. Someone could have inherited his name. And Hawkgirl might not mean Kendra.”

“Do you know why this is still here, but Gideon isn’t?” Wally asked.

“I guess because Thawne brought her back and he was erased, or maybe because she was from the other timeline and that was completely erased when I didn’t go back and save my mother. Or maybe because she was already here, that never gave me a reason to create her, which caused a paradox and she wasn’t created. I don’t know. But the newspaper was what he was using to monitor timeline shifts, so that can’t be tied to a single timeline.”

“It changed before. We can change it again. And vanishes might not mean dies, maybe you get sucked onto another Earth like Jay and get stuck, but because we’re dealing with breaches now, you’ll be able to find your way back?”

“Maybe,” Barry said. “I don’t know.”

“Then you’re in the same boat as the rest of us. Maybe we shouldn’t dwell on the future and just focus on this Savage guy.”

“How’s Francine?”

“The doctors think a few months. I’m trying not to think about it.”

“We should get some sleep. I think tomorrow is going to be a long day.”

* * *

It started with an early trip to Jitters, where Oliver seemed a little shaken after a boy knocked into him. Barry would ask him later. First, he had to find his way to this farm Oliver told him about.

* * *

“You’re late,” Oliver said when Barry ran into the crowded room. Caitlin and Hartley had driven over with Oliver, Laurel had met them there, and everyone else had arrived from Star City.

“Sat navs don’t work at super speed,” Barry shrugged. He pulled out a cereal bar and unwrapped it. “Where did you find a farm?”

“Long story. We were about to discuss how to separate Savage from this spear.”

“I couldn’t touch it,” Barry said. “It had this energy around it.”

“Maybe we should try gloves,” Lily said.

“Insulated gloves,” Cisco said.

“To disrupt the spear’s magnetic field,” Felicity said.

“Hart, what about your gauntlets?” Cisco said. “Maybe something in your designs-”

“Can give a rough idea of where to start?” Hartley finished. Cisco beamed at him.

“The geek squad seem to have that handled,” Oliver said.

“You’re just jealous of my naming skills, Robin Hood,” Cisco said. He, Hartley, Caitlin, Lily, and Felicity moved away, talking about magnetic fields and polarities.

“Barry, we need to know everything we can about Savage,” Oliver said.

“You could try asking my good friend Google, but I’m fairly sure there’s no Wikipedia article listing reincarnated people,” Barry said.

“Kendra and I are the reincarnated ones,” Carter said. “Savage is just immortal.”

“I’ve decided I hate magic.”

“I’ll call Lyla and see if A.R.G.U.S. have anything,” John said. “Four thousand years, he must have left something behind.”

“C.C.P.D. will be looking into him today,” Eddie said. “Bare, do you think you’ll get anything from that knife?”

“Probably not, but it is twenty to nine, so...”

“There are plenty of us here, Barry,” Laurel said. “You can go to work.”

“Great, thanks. I guess I will come back during lunch, or just call me, or-”

“We get it, Barry.”

“Oh, and Kendra, don’t let Oliver train you, he has a tendency to shoot people. Laurel’s awesome though.”

“Barry.”

“You know I love you really, Ollie. Eddie, need a lift?”

“Unless you can think of another way to get to work in twenty minutes. Can you try not to set me on fire?”

“You set people on fire?” Kendra asked.

“Only clothes accidentally when I run. Lily made me flame resistant clothes, she knitted me socks, look how-”

“Barry,” Eddie said.

“I will show you how amazing my socks are later. Good luck.”

Barry picked Eddie up and ran.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Barry couldn’t find any records of Savage, and the DNA came back with no matches. At least he confirmed it was the same knife used at the harbour. He finished off some other reports and frowned slightly at Doyle’s comment when Barry gave him the fingerprint analysis Detective Patterson was after.

Barry’s phone rang just as he was starting to clear up at the end of the day.

“Hello?”

“I’ve arranged a meeting with Vandal Savage. Convince Oliver.”

“This is Malcolm Merlyn, isn’t it.”

“If you want information on Savage, this is how you get it.”

“Yeah, I’m really not buying the whole you helping us thing, and I’m very uncomfortable with you knowing who I am.”

“Savage will destroy Central City to get to Ms Saunders, Flash, for once our interests are aligned.”

“I’m supposed to just believe the man who murdered hundreds of people and destroyed half his own city has had, what, a change of heart and wants to save mine?”

“My daughter is here. I lost my son. I won’t lose Thea too.”

“Fine. I don’t trust you. I definitely don’t like you. I won’t give him Kendra. But I’ll meet him.”

“You would sacrifice one life for an entire city. Her soul will be reborn.”

“And this will start again. No.”

Barry hung up. Great. Now a supervillain had his phone number.

* * *

And, of course, supervillains were all cliché and they decided to meet in an empty warehouse. Why didn’t Malcom Merlyn just get a big flashing sign saying ‘I’m evil’ and staple it to his chest. It would probably mess with his ability to emerge from dark corners, but that was his problem. Or maybe he could give himself a new name, like Vandal Savage presumably had, that was a name that advertised he was a bad guy. Vandalism was pretty low on the evil crime scale considering Savage had murdered a lot of people, plus Kendra and Carter four hundred and twelve times collectively, but still. That was probably where the Savage part came from. And it would be impossible to convict him of that in court, probably. D.A. Horton certainly would suggest they drop the reincarnation angle and go for just the six people at the dock. Who definitely deserved to have justice, but so did Kendra and Carter. Maybe the large bird wings would be the evidence a jury needed.

“Barry, are you listening?” Oliver asked.

“Yes,” Barry said. “No. We’re not handing over Kendra.”

“We’re not going to give him Kendra. We’re here to establish facts. Maybe Savage will let something slip.”

“Thea didn’t mention you were trying to become a comedian, Oliver,” Merlyn said. “You should stick to archery.”

“Did I mention I don’t like you?” Barry asked. “I’m going to say it again, I don’t like you.”

“Did you find anything about him, Mister Allen? You would be wise to fear things you do not understand.”

“You do realise my entire job is to look at things I don’t understand until I do, right? Besides, you haven’t met Zoom.”

“I assure you, I am far more dangerous than this Zoom,” Savage said, stepping out a dark corner. Barry rolled his eyes. Supervillains. Apparently Snart had competition for most dramatic, he was going to be so pissed.

“What do you want?” Oliver asked.

“The same as you. To live.”

“I thought you were immortal.”

“My lifeforce is tied to Prince Khufu and Priestess Chay-Ara’s. I must take it to survive. This cycle has played out over thousands of years, you do not need to involve yourselves.”

“Too late.” Oliver drew his bow.

“I taught Robin of Locksley to shoot. You saw me catch your arrows before, you failed to do any harm to me before, and you think you can defeat me? Give me Khufu and Chay-Ara and I may spare you. Fail to do so and I will destroy this city and everyone in it your speedy friend loves, and then I will travel to your city and do the same. You have twenty-four hours.”

“You definitely rehearsed that,” Barry said. “We’re not giving them to you.”

“They are mere strangers, and you would risk your life for them?”

“Yes.”

“Strange. Be at Jurgens Industrial in twenty-four hours, or all you love will die.”

Savage left, and Barry felt Oliver’s hand on his shoulder. He seemed to be vibrating again.

“We aren’t going to give him Kendra and Carter,” Oliver said.

“You can’t stop him, Oliver,” Malcolm said. “If your stubbornness gets my daughter killed-”

“Thea is my sister. You know I would give my life for her. But I won’t sacrifice anyone. There must be a way to stop him.”

“Don’t be a fool, Oliver.”

“Barry, get us out of here,” Oliver said. Barry nodded and ran.

Another Barry was running next to him.

Ah.

* * *

Barry couldn’t breathe. Everyone was debating whether or not to hand Kendra and Carter over, but all he could think about was his own face staring at him, and last time-

Last time-

He’d run out to the barn and stared pacing. Maybe if he used up all his energy, he wouldn’t have enough left to have a panic attack. If he time travelled, someone was going to die, and Savage threatened everyone in Central City, everyone Barry loved, Joe, Iris, his dad, last time Cisco had died, and Eddie had died before, if anyone else…

“Dude,” Cisco said. Barry blinked at the two hands now on his shoulders. “You ran out of there pretty quick, are you okay?”

“I ghosted,” Barry said. “Cisco.”

“You think you’re going to time travel again?”

“This means it all goes wrong, doesn’t it?”

“Maybe. Maybe not. Barry, breathe. All we can do is see what happens. Maybe because you ghosted and we’re having this conversation, it won’t happen? Time travel makes my brain hurt.”

“Yeah.”

“You know changing time is dangerous. We’ll deal with it when we get there, Barry. If it happens.”

“I need to find Joe.”

“I’ll tell them you’ve gone to find something.”

“Thanks, Cisco.”

Barry stepped out the barn. Joe would know what to do.

* * *

Joe had quiet jazz music on when Barry ran in, and he put his book down.

“I ghosted.”

“You ghosted?”

“I was running, and I saw myself, just like last time I time travelled, Joe, something bad’s going to happen and I don’t know what to do.”

“Come here.” He stood up and pulled Barry into a tight hug. “You ran out of work pretty quickly, I’m guessing that wasn’t because everyone noticed you walking in with Eddie and with Eddie in the same shirt and tie as yesterday.”

“No, Malcolm Merlyn set up a meeting with Vandal Savage. He said we have to hand over Kendra and Carter before tomorrow evening or he’ll destroy Central City and everyone I love, and then he’ll go to Star and do the same to Oliver. I think- Joe, I think he’s going to do it. Last time I time travelled Central was in danger and I couldn’t stop it and Cisco was dead, what if-”

“Barry, you’re not going to hand them over.”

“I can’t. He’ll kill them. They reincarnate, but it still counts. But if he hurts anyone else-”

“You won’t let him. You just focus on saving people. You know I don’t really understand time travel.”

“I know. I just needed you.”

“I’m here.”

Barry closed his eyes and rested his head on Joe’s shoulder. Everything would be fine.

He frowned.

“What do you mean everyone noticed Eddie and me arriving at the same time?”

* * *

Six hours. They had six hours.

And Barry was in his lab instead of helping. Cisco and Laurel had said they had it handled, but, but-

Six hours.

“Barry.”

“Oliver,” Barry said. He frowned. Oliver looked shaken. Something was definitely wrong. “What’s going on?”

“Can you run some DNA for me?”

“You’re going to have to be more specific than that.”

“It’s a potential lead on Damien Darhk. I just need the DNA and your word you won’t tell anyone.”

“Okay,” Barry said. That seemed evasive, even for Oliver. “But I’m going to have to do it at S.T.A.R. Labs, not here.”

“And it won’t end up on any servers there.”

“Not if I don’t upload it? You’re being kind of weird.”

“It’s a potential lead, but I don’t know yet.”

“Okay. I’ll run over there now, it’s lunch anyway.”

“Thank you,” Oliver said.

* * *

Oliver was waiting for Barry after work. It wasn’t exactly hard to work out Oliver had wanted him to check paternity once he’d started, and that seemed to be the result Oliver was looking for too. He disappeared quickly, and Felicity walked over.

Barry hid the paper in his pocket.

“You just missed him, he went that way.”

“What’s in your pocket?”

“My phone? I think I might have some sample bags, maybe a pen, but I keep my equipment in the kit bag, so I don’t normally-”

“Barry. What did Oliver give you?”

“He asked me not to tell anyone.”

“Barry Allen, show me right now.”

“It’s just a DNA test for a lead on Damien Darhk,” Barry said. He showed her the paper. “See? Just a DNA test. He’s going to be so- Felicity?”

She was already rushing after Oliver. Well, that didn’t seem good.

“Hey, Bare,” Eddie said. “Was that Felicity?”

“And Oliver. I don’t know what’s going on. Want to head over to see everyone?”

“Sure.”

* * *

Barry wasn’t sure if it was just because he’d ghosted, but this felt like a bad plan. Oliver had insisted only he and Barry needed to go with Kendra and Carter, make it look like they were handing them over, then Barry would run and grab the spear with the gloves, and hopefully Kendra attacking Savage would be enough of a surprise they could take Savage out.

Except Kendra still wasn’t sure of herself, and Oliver had been arguing with Felicity and still seemed shaken, and Barry kept thinking back to his own face staring back at him.

Joe had told him to focus on saving people, that was what he had to do.

But Barry was on the floor and Kendra’s wings weren’t working, and Carter was dead, and Kendra, and the gauntlets didn’t work, and Oliver was telling him to run, but the explosion, but the city, Central- Oliver, Joe, Iris, Wally, Eddie, Cisco, Lily-

He could see himself.

“Barry, breathe,” Oliver said. Barry snapped around. The farm, they were at the farm, Oliver-

“I have to talk to Cisco and then Joe. I have to-”

“We’ll stop Savage.”

“No, we won’t. I have to talk to Cisco and then Joe.”

“Barry, you can talk to me.”

Barry looked at him. Oliver was his friend. And Barry had just seen him... He’d...

“I time travelled. We didn’t stop Savage. He killed Kendra and Carter then destroyed Central and everyone is dead, Oliver. I have to talk to Cisco. I talked to Cisco and then Joe last time, I have to do that again.”

“You just told me we failed last time. If you do something different-”

“No,” Barry cut him off. “Bad things happen when you mess with time, Oliver. Look at Reverse Flash, he killed my mother then lost his powers and was trapped in the wrong time for fifteen years. And then the Singularity was a wormhole through time that got out of control, if that hadn’t opened, Zoom wouldn’t even be a problem. Even last time, maybe it’s better Cisco’s alive and Central isn’t destroyed, but Snart hurt Cisco, Lily, and Dante because of me. Something bad will happen, I know it will.”

“Worse than Central being destroyed.”

“I don’t know! That is why time travel is so dangerous, you cannot control what ripples it will have, Eobard Thawne’s ripples put Eddie in Central City, he became friends with us, and when he found out who Reverse Flash was, he shot himself, and Eobard Thawne was erased from existence.”

“But that was over years. This is just a day. We don’t get second chances often, Barry, you can’t turn down this one. What went wrong?”

“Everything. Kendra didn’t have full control of her powers, the gauntlets don’t work, and you’re not focused because you were fighting with Felicity over that DNA sample you’re going to give me at lunch.”

“So, you know the result.”

“You told me it was to do with Damien Darhk, but from you arguing with Felicity and how thrown you were by that boy in Jitters yest- this morning, I’m guessing the second sample is yours.”

“And it’s...”

“I’ll run it again, so you can see for yourself but yes, Oliver, it looks like you’re a father. I won’t tell anyone.”

“Thank you.”

“But I will be honest there’s something you told me that you’re not ready to tell everyone yet. And we’re going to talk about this once we save the day.”

“Once we save the day. So, you think we should change time?”

“I think it’s a terrible idea,” Barry said. “But Joe told me to focus on saving people, and I can’t let all those people die, so fine.”

* * *

Another downside to time travel was having to type all his reports out again, and Barry could not remember exactly what he’d written, so he decided treating them like new cases and writing how he would write new findings would hopefully mean they turned out the same. It wasn’t like chemistry could change, thank goodness. There might be magic, time travel, reincarnation, and immortality to deal with, but at least he could rely on chemistry.

Cisco had talked to Kendra. Barry didn’t know what he’d said, but she’d remembered her and Carter’s first deaths- predictably, murders by Vandal Savage- something Carter said neither of them had been able to do in any of their lives. And she’d remembered something about meteorites, so hopefully the gauntlets would work this time.

Oliver didn’t insist on just the two of them this time either. Laurel, Thea, John, and Hartley were all coming. Cisco had pulled Hartley to the edge of the room to talk quietly, their fingers entwined, and from the soft kiss, Barry could guess the kind of conversation it was.

Lily appeared to be gazing at Laurel.

“Do you think we should actually listen to Cisco?” Caitlin asked, looking at Lily. Eddie- who Barry had brought up again, no need to change everything- hummed a little in thought. “Or should we not interfere?”

“I guess we just see what Lily wants,” Eddie said. “Laurel’s nice.”

“Laurel also told us she’s straight. She was telling us about Sara earlier and it slipped in.”

“You want us to set Lily up with Sara?” Barry asked.

“No,” Caitlin said. “Eddie’s right, let’s just see what Lily wants. I’m sure Iris will know what to do.”

“Iris always seems to know what to do,” Barry said.

“Barry,” Oliver called. “Are you coming?”

“Yep! I will see you two later.”

“Be safe,” Eddie said.

“I’ll try.”

* * *

“Ready?” Oliver asked. “Barry, how can it be worse than last time?”

“I don’t know,” Barry said. “But I bet the universe will find something to throw back in my face. Mason Bridge died after I changed things, maybe that’s because I saved Cisco, which means some other city-”

“That is not your fault. For all you know Reverse Flash planned on killing him after Cisco and there was nothing you could have done to change that.”

“Okay. Let’s go.”

* * *

“If Savage is dead, does that mean you two are immortal now?” Cisco asked.

And Savage was dead, a pile of dust on a warehouse floor. Barry would normally have issues with that, but four thousand years did seem a little over due, and it did appear to be the only way to stop him. Central was still standing. Everyone else was alive.

So, they’d gone back to S.T.A.R. Labs, introduced Iris, Wally, Joe, and Linda, and Barry had picked up pizza.

A lot of pizza.

“I would rather not think about that yet,” Kendra said. “I hope not.”

“We’re going to have lives to consider that,” Carter said. “I didn’t think it would ever be possible.”

“Central City is the home of the impossible,” Iris said. “Are you staying?”

“We used to live in Saint Roch,” Carter said. “It was nice there. I’d like to go back. Kendra?”

“I’ll go with you. I’ve still got a lot to learn. And then I don’t know. Maybe I’ll become a superhero. Hawkgirl sounds like a superhero.”

“I think you would make an awesome superhero,” Lily said. She hugged Kendra. “Good luck.”

“You know where to find us if you need anything,” Barry said. “Both of you.”

“I did say how much we love team ups?” Cisco asked. “No pushing people of buildings, and compassion is better than rage.”

“I will take your advice,” Carter said. “Do you have other advice?”

“Communication is very important in a relationship, and boundaries.”

Barry was pretty sure Oliver looked down at that. Time for that conversation, then.

They went outside to wave goodbye to Kendra and Carter as they flew off, and Barry tapped on Oliver’s shoulder as everyone else filtered back inside.

“So.”

“You saved the day, Barry.”

“We saved the day. That’s not what I want to talk to you about.”

“No, you want to talk about William.”

“William is a nice name. I promised not to tell anyone, and I will keep that promise.”

“Thank you.”

“But I will be honest about there being something you’ve told me that you’ve asked me not to talk about. And I think you should tell Felicity. You don’t have to tell her right now, I know you need time to process this, but at least tell her there’s something you’ve found out that you need time, but you will tell her. For one, she found out, and changing that is messing with the timeline as well.”

“You think me not talking to my girlfriend is enough to cause some kind of…”

“Temporal backlash? I don’t know. I do know that fight was pretty bad, and I’m guessing it was more about honesty than you having a son. I think you should tell Laurel as well, but that isn’t my business, other than the two of you are friends.”

“You worked out the age.”

“He was the boy in Jitters, wasn’t he?”

“I was cheating on Laurel with Samantha, she told me she was pregnant, then she told me she miscarried and moved to Central City. I went to see her earlier, she told me my mother paid her to tell me that, but she never cashed the cheque. She thought William would be better without me. Maybe she was right.”

“Oliver, I grew up only seeing my dad for a few minutes a week, and as much as I love my life now, that still hurts. I can’t tell you if William would be worse or better with you in his life, but I can tell you how important to me my dad and Joe are, and I don’t think you should deprive a boy of his father, do you?” Barry smiled. “At least try.”

“Thank you, Barry.”

“Believe me, if I ever find out I have a child, you’re repaying the favour,” Barry said. Oliver laughed. “You owe them both the truth. And you look like you could use a hug.”

“I don’t really do hugs.”

“Hugs are good for you, it’s science.”

Oliver laughed, and opened his arms out to hug Barry.

* * *

“Well,” Lily said after everyone had gone home and Barry and Lily had gone with Cisco for film night. “Does this mean you’ll stop trying to set me up?”

“Probably,” Cisco said. “At least until Barry talks to Eddie.”

“Yeah, about that,” Barry said. “So apparently people noticed when Eddie and I arrived at the same time and Eddie was in the same shirt and tie as the day before and jumped to conclusions?” Cisco and Lily started laughing. “You two are no help, I’m just going to ask Caitlin and Linda. It doesn’t even make sense, Eddie had his own apartment and I live with Joe, why would he come with me and not the other way around?”

“If that’s your only issue, I really think you need to talk to him,” Cisco said. “Worst case scenario, he doesn’t like you like that, it gets a little awkward at work for a while, but because it’s out in the open you can move on instead of wondering and it gets better. Best case, the two of you get married and have six kids.”

“If you say so,” Barry said. “Unless time travel ruins everything first.”

“You time travelled,” Cisco said. “I’ve been getting déjà vu all day, that explains it.”

“Savage killed everyone and destroyed Central, I ran back, Oliver said it was a second chance. But I’m the one who told him and agreed to change it. You told me in the first timeline to stick as close as possible, and I didn’t.”

“We’ll deal with it,” Cisco said. “There wasn’t another Singularity, we’ll deal with it. We’ll deal with all of it.”

“I guess we shouldn’t watch _First Contact_ tonight then,” Lily asked.

“How about _Generations_?” Cisco asked.

“How about _Singing in the Rain_?” Barry asked. “I used to watch it with my mom.”

“I wouldn’t be opposed to a musical,” Lily said. “Cisco?”

“Yeah, why not,” Cisco said. “We’re going to have to tell Hartley about your musical soft spot and invite him next time though.”

“Where is he?” Barry asked.

“Out with Wally, he said something about a motorbike? They’re going to ask Jax when he next drops by too. And I think they’re working on ways Barry might get faster again as well.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Lily said. “We’ll figure all of it out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://secondratevillain.tumblr.com/post/177528697860/pipers-motorcycle-flashpoint-citizen-cold-2, in case you would like to see Hartley's motorbike


	6. Weather Warning

Jitters was certainly getting into the Christmas spirit. Caitlin had already posted a card to her mother. That was about all she’d do, and probably all she’d get back. But that hardly mattered when she had an incredible girlfriend.

Iris had two bags and a wide smile when she stepped into Jitters and stepped around someone, so she could kiss Caitlin.

“Look what I found.” Iris pulled out a box with a Flash toy. Caitlin laughed. “It was the last one. I can’t decide if I want to give it to Barry, post it to Star City, or keep it.”

“Cisco and Lily will be impressed they got the suit right,” Caitlin said. “Who makes Flash toys?”

“Apparently quite a few people around the city. Maybe toys should be on the backup plan list, they’re flying off the shelves.”

“It’s a strange feeling. I thought we were going shopping on Saturday?”

“These are for Grandma, Grandpa, and Wally. Cousin Wally not brother Wally, this may get confusing.”

“Are they here for Christmas?”

“Christmas Day and Boxing Day, and Grandma said Wally moved out of Rudy and Mary’s and in with them, so he’ll be with them. And Mom if she’s feeling up to it. Barry should be back from his aunt’s by then. Are you sure there’s nothing else you want to do?”

“I’m sure,” Caitlin said. She rested a hand on Iris’. “My mother and I haven’t seen eye to eye for a long time, I’d much rather spend the holidays with you.”

“I love you too.”

“You don’t mind that you haven’t met my mother, do you?”

“I’ve met Ronnie, Cisco, and Hartley,” Iris said. “I’ve met your family, Cait.”

“It’s bigger than it used to be.”

“Good.”

* * *

“You could just buy a ring,” Lily said. She scribbled down some more notes.

“That would be romantic,” Ray said. “You can accidentally find yourself under some mistletoe, and then get down on one knee. Or something.”

“Not yet,” Caitlin said. “We haven’t talk about that yet. But I want to find something special.”

“Just don’t get stationary, I already did that,” Wally said. “Unless more stationary would be useful? Ask Cisco and Hartley what they got each other.”

“They went to make out in Cisco’s lab,” Lily said. “It probably won’t kill you. But you won’t be able to hold it for long and you’ll probably pass out.”

“What are you two doing?” Caitlin asked.

“Trying to work out if I can grow as well as shrink,” Ray said. “We were talking about it last night after Barry took Hannah home.”

“Is Clarissa going to keep increasing her holiday guest list?” Wally asked.

“Probably,” Lily said. “She is going to expect you for every holiday until you tell your family you’re alive.”

“That actually sounds nice,” Ray said. “Your parents are great.”

“That was more meant as a please go and see your mother, but I’ll tell them.”

“Barry’s dad seems nice too. And I have never learnt so much about dinosaurs.”

“Your Hanukkah sounds fun,” Cisco said, walking in and dropping into a chair. “Just a house full of smart people. What does Clarissa do?”

“She’s the head of finance at C.C.U.,” Lily said.

“Cool.”

“Your hair’s a mess,” Caitlin said.

“I co-own the building, I can make out with my boyfriend in a lab if I want to. Hartley’s gone to find Harry to talk more about closing the breaches, he’s been particularly grumpy the past couple of days.”

“It’s the holidays and his daughter’s been kidnapped by Zoom, is that a surprise?” Wally asked. “What did you get Hartley for Christmas, Caitlin’s stumped on what to get Iris.”

“Pyjamas,” Cisco said. “I found some garish lime green material with big white dots and made a button up shirt and some trousers, it’s an atrocity. He’s going to love them.”

“Sounds romantic.”

“Hartley happens to love ugly pyjamas, he had a green spotty shirt with some plain green basically tights, but half the buttons fell off the top.”

“Iris might like pyjamas,” Ray said.

“Maybe,” Caitlin said. “I’m sure if I wander around enough places I’ll find something.”

“So, Ray,” Cisco said. “Hart and I have a spare room, are you sure we can’t convince you to stick around?”

* * *

“How about brownies?” Barry said. “Iris loves brownies.”

“I don’t think you listing food is helping, Barry,” Eddie said. “You’re hungry, aren’t you?”

“Usually.” He pulled out on of his energy bars. “Maybe a recorder, or a camera, something that might help when she’s investigating something?”

“Maybe,” Caitlin said. “Gifts are difficult.”

“Tell me about it,” Eddie said. “I gave up and got my brother and his fiancée a bottle of wine and a hamper with cheese and bits in it.”

“That’s the best kind of present,” Barry said. “You can eat it.”

“You would be happy if everyone just gave you a sandwich for your birthday, wouldn’t you?” Caitlin asked. Barry nodded.

“There’s a new sandwich shop around the corner and I am making my way through the menu. They make really good sandwiches. A mug? Iris likes coffee, and you two met in a coffee shop. A nice photo frame with a picture of the two of you for her desk?”

“They’re better ideas than tins of soup,” Caitlin said. Barry nodded.

“I really should not answer questions when I’m hungry. Oh, maybe you can ask if the sandwich shop does gift cards?”

* * *

Iris was outside when Caitlin left C.C.P.D. She started briefly, then smiled and waved.

“What are you doing here?”  

“I wanted Barry’s advice on something. What are you doing here?”

“Researching a story. We’ve got a new permanent editor in chief starting Monday, I want to make a good first impression.”

“You will.” Caitlin gave her a quick kiss. “Good luck.”

“Good luck with whatever you needed Barry’s advice on. See you later, honey.”

* * *

“It’s getting towards last minute,” Cisco said a week later. “You never leave anything to the last minute.”

“It’s difficult,” Caitlin said.

Wally walked in with a thick scarf wrapped several times around his neck, and a white dusting on top of a black beanie.  

“It’s freezing out there,” he said.

“Did you steal Joe’s hat?” Cisco asked.

“No, Dad put it in my coat pocket this morning and told me to wear a scarf. What’s going on here?”

“Caitlin still hasn’t got Iris a Christmas present yet, and we think an unstable neutrino might cause the breaches to close,” Cisco said. 

“Which should trap Zoom on our Earth, and stop him sending metas through to kill Barry,” Jay said.

“And trap you here,” Wally said.

“Thought of that too,” Lily said. “If we leave the breach in S.T.A.R. Labs open, Jay and Harry can still get home, and if Zoom comes through, we’ll know.”

“Then we move onto step two,” Hartley said.

“What’s step two?” Caitlin asked.

“Stopping Zoom,” Cisco said. “It’s a very broad point, I think it’ll have a lot of sub points.”

“Well, Zoom hasn’t shown up since Doctor Light,” Wally said. “So, can it wait until after Christmas?”

“Christmas?” Jay asked.

“Um, so we have a religion about this guy, Jesus, and it’s his birthday, so we see our families and give each other gifts and eat too much? But Lily and Barry are Jewish, so they have different holidays, that’s what they were talking about when Ray was here, I don’t really know enough to explain though. And some people aren’t religious but still use Christmas as a time to see their families, and I think there’s a lot of other winter holidays around the same time?”

“Wally, he’s messing with you,” Hartley said. “Harry already told us they have Christmas on Earth-2.”

“Sorry, Wally,” Jay said. “It wasn’t a bad explanation. I don’t think that’s why Zoom hasn’t shown up again yet.”

“No, it’s probably because he’s planning something,” Wally said. “But in a few days, I will be meeting my cousin, um, is he...”

“Cousin once removed,” Caitlin said.

“Thanks. I will be meeting him for the first time and my grandparents who I have only met a handful of times, and my parents will be in the same room, it’s going to be an actual family dinner, I don’t want to miss it, especially not because of that bastard.”

“I wonder if the thing about burning ears applies to speedsters,” Lily said. “Anyway, Dad’s back for a few days so Jax can spend Christmas with his family, I guess we can hang out if you want, Jay.”

“And we’re having a thing for New Year’s,” Wally said. “Dad says it’s turning into an annual thing, you can come to that if you want.”

“Thank you,” Jay said. “I’ll remember that.”

* * *

Caitlin was in the Cortex with Lily, Wally, Cisco, Hartley, Harry, and Jay the next day. They were working quietly until Barry skidded in at lunch, speeding into a chair and launching it halfway across the room. Harry raised an eyebrow.

“I thought you were supposed to be gone.”

“I was,” Barry said. “But Mark Mardon showed up to ruin everything, like he does. First of all, that blizzard last night? Hannah’s only just passed her test, Dad hasn’t exactly done a ton of driving in the past fifteen years, and I don’t really drive either, so we all looked out the window and said ‘we’ll leave tomorrow’, providing the snow stopped and the roads were clear enough.”

“Henry’s going with you?” Cisco asked.

“Yeah, Dad’s doing most of the driving, Aunt Ruth even offered a room for him to stay in, which is probably going to be awkward, I don’t think they’ve seen each other since the trial? Anyway, the roads didn’t look too bad this morning, which is great. Only then Captain Singh called. Mark Mardon broke James Jesse and Leonard Snart out of Iron Heights last night.”

“And you had to go into work?” Caitlin asked.

“No, it wasn’t for work, it was a warning for the Flash. I told him back when Grodd took Joe, remember? But I did actually push my holiday back a day and went to work. Hopefully we’ll still be able to leave by tomorrow.”

“Which means you’ll be back late on the 25th, if it goes to plan.”

“But family dinner,” Wally said.

“I’ll still be there for the next day, so I’ll still see Grandma Ann and Grandpa Ben, and Wally, and I will be there for that dinner, Wally, I promise, I’ll run back if I have to. But we have to catch all three of them by tomorrow, because if we can’t, I’m going to have to call Aunt Ruth and cancel, and given I won’t be at work, that’ll end up with me having to tell my aunt I’m the Flash and can’t leave right now because criminals are the worst and won’t let me take three days off to take my cousin home for winter break and visit my aunt, I can’t leave Hartley alone with all three of them running around causing problems. Also, Mark Mardon killed Patty’s dad, so she’s upset and angry and probably about to do something reckless, so everything is just coming up roses today.”

“And if Snart’s out it’s only a matter of time before Rory and Lisa show up again,” Lily said. Barry nodded.

“We’ll find them,” Cisco said.  “We can map barometric changes, like we did for Clyde Mardon, remember? And if we can remove the surrounding electricity from the air around Mardon-”

“You can neutralise his powers,” Barry said. “You’re talking about the Wizard’s Wand.”

“Kind of feeling Weather Wand. Let me guess, we had this conversation before, then time travel happened.”

“Yeah.” Barry rubbed the back of his neck. “But it worked last time.”

“What about Trickster?” Wally asked.

“He’ll hopefully be with Mardon. If not, he won’t stay quiet for long.”

“I’ll get my suit,” Hartley said.

“Need a hand, Cisco?” Jay asked.

* * *

Iris arrived around an hour later with Linda. She kissed Caitlin, and a sudden thought appeared. Later.

“Anything interesting yet?” Linda asked.

“No,” Wally said. “Cisco, Hartley, and Jay are working on something to stop Mardon’s powers downstairs, we’re working on closing the breaches, Harry went to get something.”

“Sounds fun.”

“How’s your day, honey?” Caitlin asked.

“Scott’s asked me to cover the break-out. Our new editor, I don’t think he’s a huge Flash fan.”

“That makes two of us.”

Barry had Leonard Snart pinned against the wall before the rest of them could blink.

“Easy, Barry, you wouldn’t want me to let go of the Cold Gun’s trigger. I made a little upgrade. You’re fast, but you won’t get everyone out of here in time.”

Barry let go and stepped back.

“What do you want, Snart?” Iris demanded.

“I did enjoy your article on the growing divide between rich and poor, it was well written, would you sign it?”

“Just what I wanted, a criminal’s approval.”

“I thought you told them about my rough childhood, Barry?”

“Oh, please,” Linda said. “What your father did was inexcusable and he deserved to go to prison, but Barry-” She waited for his nod. “Barry’s mother was murdered, and his dad was arrested, you don’t see him using that to justify theft, kidnap, murder, and attempted murder."

“Yeah,” Wally said. “I grew up with a single mother who was a recovering addict who slowly got more and more sick, I- Well, technically drag racing is a crime, but I didn’t hurt anyone, and Lily-”

“Breaking into a military base might be illegal, but it’s morally right when they kidnapped your dad illegally first. And Hartley’s parents are awful.”

“But he’s a superhero now, even if he might have helped you with that thing.”

“Neither of you are helping,” Linda said.

“Sorry, Linda.”

“Sorry, Linda.”

“Why are you here, Snart?” Caitlin asked.

“Thought I’d get into the holiday spirit and give Barry a gift. Mardon wants revenge, he broke Jesse and me out to kill you.”

“You do realise this wouldn’t even be a problem if you hadn’t broken him out in the first place,” Barry said.

“You were the one who told me to form a group of Rogues.”

“You know full well I was talking about Rory and Lisa. What happened, you couldn’t get a bunch of criminals to work together?”

“Something like that.”

“And now you’re here to kill me.”

“No. Jesse might enjoy the chaos, I’m not invested.”

“What, Mardon didn’t offer you a large sum of money? Or is this because you felt like you owed us for saving Lisa.”

“I do hate leaving debts unpaid.”

“You think you owed us for that?” Lily asked. “She had a bomb in her head, we weren’t going to just leave her, no matter how many things she stole.”

“Tell me where they are, Snart,” Barry said.

“But you enjoy solving a good mystery. Is this where you tell me there’s good in me?”

“This is where I tell you that if I have to tell my aunt I’m the Flash, I am holding you personally responsible. But can you honestly say the only reason you came here was because of some idea about owing us?”

“Happy Holidays, Flash.”

Snart walked out and Iris immediately wrapped her arms around Caitlin.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Do we actually have security here?” Lily asked.

“At this point I think Snart could probably break into a room with no doors and no windows,” Barry said. “Or he’d at least try.”

Harry walked in.

“Why was Leonard Snart here?”

“You have a Snart on your Earth too?” Linda asked.

“He’s Mayor Lisa Snart’s older brother. I thought you said he was a criminal.”

“He is,” Lily said. “He came to tell us Mark Mardon and James Jesse are planning to kill Barry because he secretly likes Barry, or at least he thinks trying to steal stuff is more fun when Barry’s trying to stop him.”

“Did you say Mayor Lisa Snart?” Caitlin asked.

* * *

Harry didn’t get a chance to elaborate on Lisa Snart apparently being the mayor of Central City over on Earth-2 (not that Caitlin had expected him to). The Trickster put out a video, giving his rather gruesome plans for Barry right after challenging him to a fight. Cisco, Hartley, and Jay had run up, but Harry had been the one to identify the stuffed bear reflected in Trickster’s eye.

Barry had picked up Hartley and raced to the factory Cisco found. Caitlin wasn’t sure what he’d do if he came against Mardon with the wand still unfinished.

But in the end that hadn’t mattered. Trickster set a trap involving explosive dreidels. And Patty Spivot was there. Cisco’s knuckles had turned white as Hartley, Barry, and Patty were apparently surrounded.

“I am never doing that again,” Barry said, racing back in. Cisco threw his arms around Hartley. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I may have some minor burns, but I’m sure there’s nothing to worry about,” Hartley said.

“Sit in that chair right now and take your shirt off,” Caitlin said. “How on Earth did you get out of that one?”

“Barry can fly.”

“You can fly?” Cisco asked. “Dude, you flew? Since when can you fly?”

“It wasn’t really flight,” Barry said. “Patty and Hartley held onto me and I spun my arms really fast, I had no control, I think carrying one person would be hard, let alone two, we smashed out a window, Hartley smashed it with a sonic blast first, there wasn’t any glass, don’t worry, Caitlin, and then crashed to the ground.”

“How have we never thought to try that before?”

“I know exactly why,” Iris said. “You’re all okay?”

“Jesse and Mardon weren’t there,” Hartley said. “And Patty Spivot’s blaming herself for her father’s death and wants to kill Mardon.”

“Great,” Cisco said. “I’m going to finish building the wand.”

“And I’m going to make a grappling hook,” Hartley said.

* * *

“So much for leaving early,” Caitlin said when the clock reached half past five and there was still nothing on Mardon. Iris had disappeared to talk to Barry about something.

“Why did you need to leave early?” Lily asked. “No.”

“I’m stuck.”

“I told you, get a ring.”

“Wait,” Linda said. “You haven’t got Iris’ present yet?”

“I don’t know what to get,” Caitlin said. “Barry suggested a picture frame, which was nice, and brownies weren’t a bad idea, but he was hungry and also suggested cans of soup, a fruit basket, and macaroni cheese.”

“A picture frame and brownies is a good idea. We’ll go tomorrow, I might know a place.”

“Thank you.”

“I’ve got something!” Cisco ran in. “Atmospheric pressure just dropped two hundred hectopascals in Central City Square, it has to be Mardon.”

“The tree lighting ceremony is today,” Linda said.

Hartley grabbed his mask, and Barry picked him up. They both disappeared, and Cisco sat at the main computer terminal.

“Barry, Hart, can you hear me?”

“Yep,” Barry said. “Up there.”

The G.P.S. stopped.

“Hey, Mark,” Barry said. Iris and Wally skidded into the room.

“You two really don’t seem that threatening when you show up on his back, Piper,” Mardon said.

“I think I missed half of that,” Hartley said. “But you try keeping up with him.”

“I see your point. Which do you think I should send down there, a hailstorm, or acid rain?”

“How about neither, and you go to jail instead?” Barry asked.

“I think I’ll pass.”

“Well, I think this wand- And he jumped off the roof and now he’s flying.”

“Did we know he could fly?” Linda asked.

“He’s actually using updraft-”

“Cisco,” Caitlin said. “He’s flying.”

“He was in the air above a tornado when he was in Monument Point,” Barry said. “So, flying makes sense, I guess. Hartley?”

“I think I’m going to regret this one,” Hartley said. And then their G.P.S. trackers were moving, and Hartley was muttering in Latin. Probably complaining about Barry running.

“Mardon!” Barry yelled when the dots stopped. “I won’t let you hurt anyone.”

“Except you,” Mardon said.

“Flashy!” James Jesse’s voice appeared. “You brought a friend too! Catch.”

“Catch what?” Hartley asked.

“James,” Mardon said. “Don’t throw the box with the bomb in it.”

“Sharing feels good. I’ve given out at least a hundred today. All those kiddies, going home, putting their special presents from Santa under the tree...”

“Mark, don’t,” Barry said. “Please.”

“I won’t,” Mardon said. “I know what it’s like to lose your family.”

“So do I,” Barry said. “And I am sorry, I am so sorry, but Clyde was going to kill people, I tried to stop him-”

“Stop talking. Here’s the deal, Flash. You let me kill you, or I’ll blow those bombs.”

“Just me,” Barry said. “You leave Piper out of this.”

“Barry, don’t,” Cisco said.

“Just you,” Mardon said. “Providing he doesn’t interfere.”

“Fine,” Barry said. “Piper, you should go.”

“Flash,” Hartley said

“I’d listen to him if I were you,” Mardon said. “This won’t be pretty.”

“No,” Hartley said. “You don’t have to be alone.”

“Hartley,” Cisco said. Barry’s heart rate spiked, and a gasp of pain came through the comms.

“Someone do something,” Wally said. “Someone.”

“Wally-” Lily reached out, and he shrugged away. He pulled car keys out of his pocket.

“Are they still at the Square?”

“Wally, no,” Iris said.

“They’re going to-”

“If we do anything, he blows the bombs,” Linda said.

“Not if there aren’t any bombs,” Jay said.

“Except there are,” Cisco said. “Hartley would have said, and Tricksters love boxes with bombs in.”

“We sent Grodd through a breach, we can do the same to the bombs.”

“How do you plan on finding one hundred bombs?”

“We don’t,” Harry said. “We find one. You’re going to need a new drone.”

* * *

Caitlin made herself busy getting the medical lab ready. Lily, Cisco, Harry, and Jay had gone to find the bombs.

Linda sat in the Cortex, murmuring reassurances every time Barry’s vitals spiked. Wally was next to her, staring blankly at the floor.

Iris was trying to help Caitlin but wasn’t getting very far.

“Maybe you should sit down,” Caitlin said.

“I can’t. I can’t be in there, I can’t listen to Barry...”

“I know.” Caitlin hugged her tight. “I know.”

“You two!” Linda shouted. “Explosion above the city.”

“Explosion?” Caitlin asked. She gripped Iris’ hand and they ran back in.

“Barry, the bombs are gone!” Cisco yelled. “Kick his ass!”

“Oh no,” James Jesse said.

“Trickster and Weather Wizard are down,” Hartley said. “Flash, you okay?”

“I’ve been better,” Barry said. Sirens sounded from behind them. “It’s over, Mardon. Detective Spivot?”

“Detective, stop,” Hartley said. “Don’t!”

“He killed my father for a couple of hundred dollars,” Patty Spivot said. “He’s a murderer.”

“And if you do this, what does that make you?” Barry asked. “I get it. You’re angry. But killing someone for revenge? That is exactly the same as what Mardon just tried to do.”

“You don’t have it in you anyway.”

“Mark, can you please not be so condescending when I am trying to save your life? Detective. I know it hurts and you’re angry, but this won’t make the pain stop, believe me.”

“You don’t know that,” Detective Spivot said.

“Yeah, I do. This won’t bring your father back, and that’s what hurts. Him not being there. All this will do is get you sent to prison, and you’re a good person, I know you are. As soon as you pull that trigger, you’re going to regret it. Please.”

“Mark Mardon, you’re under arrest,” Detective Spivot said.

“What a beautiful-”

“Shut up, James,” Hartley said. “Stay still, Flash.”

“You know what?” Barry said. “I think I might walk home.”

* * *

Barry limped in about twenty minutes later, one arm around Hartley, the other around Eddie.

“Joe sent me after them,” Eddie explained.

“Over here,” Caitlin said.

“I’m okay,” Barry said. “I have some broken ribs, but Eddie helped, and my healing’s already kicked in. I’m just stiff.”

“Sit down, Bartholomew,” Iris said.

“Okay.”

“He is okay, isn’t he?” Wally asked.

“I’m fine, Wally,” Barry said. “Does someone have my phone? I think I should probably call my dad.”

* * *

Cisco, Lily, Harry, and Jay arrived just as Caitlin finished making sure Barry really was all right. Joe and Henry weren’t far behind.

“You’re sure you’re all right,” Henry said.

“I’m fine, Dad,” Barry said. “Besides, I have accelerated healing, and you can keep an eye on me.”

“He just needs rest,” Caitlin said.

“It’s going to be fine, Dad.” Barry stood up. “I guess I will see you all in a few days.”

“Take care of yourselves,” Joe said. “Wally, you coming?”

“Yep,” Wally said. The four of them left.

“It’ll be fine,” Cisco said. “Hey, Eddie, do you have Christmas plans?”

“The same big family gathering at Grandma’s where I try and ignore my brother and father as usual,” Eddie said. “It’s a lot of people who see each other once a year in a small house, there’s usually at least one argument.”

“If you want to skip, Jay and I are hanging out,” Lily said.

“Thanks, but I do like my mother, and Grandma’s fun. Maybe in the afternoon, I’ll see how long I can put up with Thaddeus.”

“But you’re coming for New Year’s,” Iris said.

“I will definitely be there for New Year’s,” Eddie said. “See you all then.”

“What about you, Harry?” Iris asked. You’re welcome to join us.”

“Thank you,” Harry said. “But I don’t feel much like celebrating this year.”

“We’ll get Jesse back,” Cisco said. “Somehow. I promise.”

“You know where to find us if you change your mind,” Iris said. “Have a good Christmas, Linda.”

“And you,” Linda said. “See you all soon.”

“Ready to go home?” Caitlin asked. Iris slipped her hand into Caitlin’s and smiled.

* * *

Christmas morning was cold and crisp with a clear sky. And Iris said hello with a kiss.

“I love you,” Caitlin said.

“I love you too,” Iris said. “Dad’s not expecting us until eleven, so we don’t have to get up quite yet.”

“A few more minutes then. I’ve got something for you.” Caitlin sat up and leaned over to pull the small box out her bedside drawer. She passed it to Iris. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.” Iris unwrapped it and ran her thumb over the heart-shaped locket. “It’s beautiful, Cait.”

“Linda helped me find it.”

“Thank you. Yours is here.” Iris passed Caitlin a flatter box, and she unwrapped a photo frame. It had a picture of the two of them, in Jitters together, smiling. “I wasn’t sure what to get you, Barry suggested a picture frame and a nice photo, he said he had one from the Trivia Night with Eddie and Lily, remember?”

“Leonard Snart’s first appearance,” Caitlin said. “He suggested a picture frame to me too. And cans of soup? I listened to him about the brownies though, there’s some in the kitchen for you.”

“Thank you. He was more useful than Lily, did you ask her?”

“I did. She said once if we don’t end up married, she’ll eat a hat, I think she’s very keen on the former.”

“One day.”

“One day?”

“I told you when we saw the by-line on the future newspaper article, Caitlin. I choose you. Wally said it started fluctuating after that. I haven’t looked, but it doesn’t matter what it says. I choose you. Maybe after we stop Zoom we can properly talk about it. If you want.”

“After Zoom,” Caitlin said. “Did Cisco tell you about Hartley’s pyjamas?”

* * *

Wally opened the door when they reached Joe’s, the smell of turkey and stuffing already filling the air. Wally’s jumper was hideous, mostly red with a misshapen green cone that was probably supposed to be a Christmas tree, complete with fake tinsel badly glued on.

“Did you make that yourself?” Iris asked.

“Nah, Jax got it for me, his has a reindeer or possibly a dog with two branches glued to it on it, and it’s covered in bells. We did this last year too. But that is a really good idea, I’m going to ask Lily to teach me to knit so I can knit Jax a luminous orange one with some sort of Firestorm joke. Merry Christmas, Caitlin.”

“Merry Christmas, Wally.”

“Wally, stop letting all the heat out!” Joe called.

“Hi, Dad!” Iris said. She walked in. Francine was sitting in the front room. “Hi, Mom.”

“Hello, you two,” Francine said.

“Merry Christmas,” Caitlin said. “It smells incredible, Joe.”

“Just wait till you try Grandma’s cake,” Iris said. “She’s the best. Taught Dad everything he knows.”

“Which you failed to pick up on,” Joe said. He hugged Iris. “That’s new.”

“Caitlin gave it to me,” Iris said, showing him the necklace. “It needs a picture, but I think I have an idea about that.”

Another knock came from the door.

“I’ll get it!” Wally said. He rushed over and opened it. “Hi, Grandma, hi, Grandpa.”

“Hello, Wally,” Ann said. She hugged him. “This is Wally.”

“Which one are you talking to?” Iris laughed. She hugged her grandparents. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Iris,” Ben said. “Francine, it’s good to see you again.”

“And you, Ben,” Francine said.

“Joe, dear, what mess have you made in the kitchen?”

“Hi, Ma,” Joe said. “Why don’t you pass me that cake? Wally, what did I just say?”

“Um, I’m not-”

“It’s cool, he’s talking to me,” Wally said. Iris’ cousin (once removed) looked mostly like his great-grandfather, and Joe, and even at eleven he was clearly going to be tall. He looked a little nervous, but Wally- their Wally- grinned and offered a high-five. “We’re going to have so much fun with this.”


	7. Slow and Steady

“You know,” Hartley said. “If I’d known your bed was this comfortable, I would have suggested using it far sooner.”

“Is that some kind of euphemism?” Cisco asked. “Because it’s the middle of the night.”

“It’s the middle of the night and you’re awake again,” Hartley said. He turned to Cisco. “Were you vibing again?”

“I don’t know. Maybe? I saw flashes of something, but it didn’t make any sense. Maybe it was just a weird dream.”

“You’ve been having more and more ever since you vibed Harry’s daughter.”

“My powers developed slowly. Maybe they’re still developing.”

“Is that a vibe?”

“Just a feeling.”

“You had a feeling you needed to find the Cold Gun too, right before Leonard Snart showed up with it.”

“I guess I did. But I’m fine, Hart, I promise, I’d tell you if I wasn’t.” Cisco dropped a tiny kiss onto Hartley’s forehead. “It’s just going to take some getting used to. I barely remember most of them.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure. Go back to sleep. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Hartley snuggled down into the covers again. “Cisco.”

“I am,” Cisco said. He tucked himself in next to Hartley. “Night.”

“Night.”

* * *

Jax and Wally seemed over the moon by the idea of building a motorcycle. They’d spent most of New Year’s Eve discussing it- with Ray chipping in with ideas- and had already drawn up plans. Jax had flown off again, but he was back every weekend, and Wally was still working on the engine.

New Year’s had been fun. A little crowded- Hartley wasn’t sure how Joe had managed to fit so many people in his front room- but fun. They hadn’t managed to get Harry to join them, but Jay had, and Jax and Ray, Martin and Clarissa again, and Henry had been able to come. And they didn’t have to watch what they said like last year, when Eddie and Linda hadn’t known, and Wally had only just knocked on Joe’s door for the first time. Cisco’s plan to manoeuvre Eddie and Barry next to each other at midnight backfired when Barry noticed the time, squeaked, and darted away. Linda had given him a peck on the cheek instead, which at least had given him another reason for why his cheeks were bright red.

Ronnie would definitely have had something to say about Cisco’s matchmaking attempts.

Maybe it was because Ronnie had been at last New Year’s, maybe because they’d been mourning him the year before, maybe because Cisco had mentioned him the other night, he’d been on Hartley’s mind recently. Ronnie would have loved Jax, and with the Firestorm bond connecting them, and a mutual love of mechanics, he probably would have adopted Jax as his little brother. Lily was certainly heading towards that.

Cisco did remember that flash, he just didn’t understand it. Ronnie was falling through endless blue, and a vaguely familiar man was waiting for him.

Ronnie wasn’t the only one on Hartley’s mind around New Year’s either. Jerrie was eighteen now. He’d sent her a card- he always sent her a card- but he doubted they’d ever made it through. And Hartley knew that turning eighteen wouldn’t stop their parents forbidding her to come and find Hartley, but still.

Maybe one day.

Caitlin didn’t have siblings. But she did have a fraught relationship with her mother. Once Hartley had finally told her and Ronnie what he’d confessed to Cisco a few months before, she’d understood. Caitlin was a good friend. Always offering a supportive shoulder. He had a lot of them now. Friends.

Aside from the terrifying speedster from another world trying to kill his friend, life was better than Hartley had ever imagined.

Which, of course, was exactly when he’d have to face the idea of seeing his parents again.

At least the day before had been all right.

* * *

“Your answer, Harry,” Cisco said, opening a file. “Meet the Turtle.”

“Turtles are sweet,” Barry said. “I’m guessing this isn’t an actual turtle I can go and say hi too.”

“Unfortunately not. Linda?”

“Zoom went quiet after he broke your back,” Linda said. “And he hasn’t sent any metas through either. So, I did a little research into any potential speedster sightings and found a handful of robberies dating back to a few weeks after the particle accelerator.”

“So, not Zoom,” Lily said. “That’s before the breaches.”

“One other crucial detail,” Cisco said. “No one saw lightning.”

“It can’t be a speedster then,” Jay said. “We all have lightning.” He opened his mouth again, like he was going to add something to that, and Wally patted his arm.

“Exactly.” Cisco hit play on some C.C.T.V. footage. Everyone was frozen, a hooded man walking between them to take a necklace. “That’s the Turtle.”

“Is this slowed down?” Caitlin asked.

“No,” Barry said. He frowned and moved to get a better look. “The people are.”

“If he can slow people down, he can stop Zoom,” Harry said.

“Maybe,” Hartley said. “I’m assuming we don’t know where he is?”

“The only connection between the robberies I can find is that they all spoke about the sentimental value of the objects,” Linda said.

“The Vandervoort’s diamonds were recovered earlier,” Barry said. “They were setting up the press conference when I left.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m on my lunch break, I thought I’d come and say hi.”

“Do you want to spend your lunch break possibly stopping crime?” Cisco asked.

“Sure, why not,” Barry said. “Hartley, you coming?”

* * *

Captain Singh was speaking when Barry ran them into C.C.P.D. They stood slightly out of sight on the upper level, near Barry’s lab. Iris was down amongst the journalists.

Mister Vandervoort was very happy with the return of his grandfather’s ring especially.

“Definitely fits the pattern,” Linda said, and Hartley jumped slightly as the words appeared among the reporters as well.

“Did it work?” Cisco asked, words appearing as well. “The speech to text is basically the same as in phones and so on, but your mask obviously sits right in front of your eyes and I have been trying to work how to make them legible words instead of just blurry glasses for months, and you need time to read, so I’m still not sure...”

“You gave me subtitles,” Hartley said.

“I’ll make some more adjustments later, I want to make sure they definitely work.”

Barry put his hand on Hartley’s shoulder and smiled.

“There,” Hartley said. A green pulse seemed to travel through the room, and everyone froze. Barry ran downstairs as the Turtle walked forward.

And stopped.

Hartley could see him struggling. Barry inched forward, his lightning still trailing behind him, but with another pulse he was stock still again.

Hartley aimed a sonic blast at the Turtle, but it hit the green and dissipated. The Turtle turned to him and another pulse hit Hartley.

And then Barry was skidding to the other side of the room and the Turtle was gone. Barry looked up at Hartley with wide eyes.

“Flash,” Captain Singh said.

“Captain,” Barry said, voice vibrating. “Thief with superpowers again, give me ten minutes to talk to Pied Piper and work something out, I’ll get back to you.”

Barry ran upstairs and by the time Hartley finished blinking, they were in S.T.A.R. Labs, and Caitlin was shining a light in Barry’s eyes.

“What was Turtle Time like?” Cisco asked.

“Weird,” Barry said. “Seeing people move really slowly, or stand still, is normal, but normally I’m the one moving fast. It was like that pulse was sucking the energy out of me.”

“That makes sense,” Hartley said. “If my sonic blast was absorbed by the wave-”

“Then the pulse takes surrounding energy and lets the Turtle use it,” Lily said. “He must be focused on the kinetic energy, that’s why everything goes still.”

“Sound is a vibration, it has kinetic energy, that’s why my blasts didn’t help. I didn’t see anything after the pulse like Barry did.”

“That’s because of his speed,” Jay said. “Speedsters convert potential energy to kinetic energy faster than anyone else, Barry’s speed was fighting the Turtle’s powers.”

“He still stopped me,” Barry said.

“Good,” Harry said. “I’m going to go and work out how to use this to stop Zoom.”

“Do you want some help?” Wally asked. Harry frowned, but didn’t protest when Wally followed him out the lab, so that was probably a yes.

“Meanwhile, we have a metahuman to catch,” Cisco said.

“I should probably get back to work,” Linda said. “Catch Iris up on everything and see if we can dig up anything else. See you guys later.”

“Facial recognition managed to get a match for a Russell Glosson,” Caitlin said. “He was a petty thief before the accelerator.”

“I’ll let Captain Singh know,” Barry said. “And Joe. And grab some more lunch.”

Barry shot off.

“Are you all right, Jay?” Caitlin asked. She stepped slightly away with him.

“Well,” Lily said. “I guess between the three of us we can work out how to stop the Turtle?”

“Hopefully,” Hartley said. “Do you really think this is how we stop Zoom, Cisco?”

“If Barry isn’t getting faster, we have to find a way to make Zoom slower,” Cisco said. “Linda’s right, he hasn’t come back since he broke Barry’s back.”

“You shot him with a dampener,” Lily said.

“No, he’s planning something else,” Cisco said. “He will come back, and we have to be ready for whatever he wants with Barry.”

“Is that a feeling?” Hartley asked.

“It doesn’t have to be.”

* * *

“It would be so much cooler if he was a ninja turtle,” Cisco said.

“Please stop,” Caitlin said.

“Ninja turtles, Caitlin!”

“It probably wouldn’t be great for Barry and Hartley,” Lily said. “Probably mostly Barry if we can’t find a way to neutralise his powers.”

“We don’t need to if he can run between the pulses,” Jay said. “He just needs enough potential energy before.”

“We need to find him first,” Hartley said.

* * *

That didn’t happen until the next morning.

That’s when everything started going downhill.

“Jacob Silverman, who lent them the painting, said how important it was to his family,” Iris said.

“So, you think the Turtle will show up at this art show?” Wally asked.

“And we wait for him and set a trap,” Eddie said.

“So, Barry has to be there,” Cisco said. “I guess you, and Iris and Linda, which probably means Caitlin, and...”

“I’ll come,” Hartley said.

“Are you sure?” Cisco asked. He signed as he spoke, clearly thinking the same as Hartley.

“Not really. But Jerrie might be there, and I can’t let her get caught up in this.”

“You don’t have to do this, Hartley,” Caitlin said.

“It will be fine. They might not even be there. And you’ll be there.”

“Of course we will. Whenever you need us.”

“In that case,” Cisco said. “Would you do me the honour of accompanying me to an event at the Central City Museum tonight, Hartley?”

“Are you asking me on a date to stop a metahuman? To an event my parents might also be attending?”

“Only if you want. We can just be business partners, if you want, we technically are.”

“You’re not wearing a Star Wars t-shirt.”

“I’m sure I’ve got something. Probably.”

* * *

Hartley adjusted his bowtie. Cisco stepped forward and cupped his hands around Hartley’s, lowering them to his chest.

“You don’t have to. If you don’t want to go together, we don’t have to. If you don’t want to go, Wally probably won’t mind company in the van with Harry. If you get there and change your mind, you don’t have to stay.”

“We don’t go out much, do we?”

“I’m not good at things like this anyway. Dinner and a film is all I need.”

“That’s not why.”

“I can’t put myself in your shoes, Hart. Mando wasn’t straight, Dante’s neither cis nor straight, I’m bi, my parents accept that. So, I can’t know how much it hurts to have the people who are supposed to love you push you away just because you don’t fit their bigoted ideals. But I can see how much it hurts you, still. I can also see how much everyone else loves you. Caitlin, Iris, Lily, Barry, Wally, they love you. My parents love you. That’s not despite anything, all this is part of you. I love you.”

“I love you,” Hartley said. “It’s fine. It’s just seeing them again.”

“You don’t know you will.”

“We own S.T.A.R. Labs, Cisco. Eventually we’ll end up at a public event they’re attending.”

“We’ve avoided them so far. It’s not as if we have plans for S.T.A.R. Labs yet. If we get invited somewhere we’ll just ask if they’re coming, then make our decision based on that. But if you don’t want to do this today you don’t have to.”

“I’m sure everyone is waiting for us. You know, a tuxedo rather suits you.”

“You don’t look so bad yourself.” Cisco offered Hartley his arm. “I’ll be right next to you.”

* * *

Linda was waiting when they got there in a dark purple dress. She smiled and waved.

“No sign of the Turtle yet, or anyone else we don’t want to see,” Linda said. Hartley relaxed. They weren’t there. He didn’t have to see them, Jerrie wasn’t potentially in danger.

And he didn’t have a way to see Jerrie just yet.

“Is everyone else here?” Cisco asked.

“I think so,” Linda said.

“Then let’s go catch a metahuman.”

Hartley walked in with his hand in Cisco’s. The museum was crowed, but no one turned to look at them. The party just carried on.

Well, one person noticed. A familiar woman, around Hartley’s height, with dark hair and a wide smile waved at him and made her way over.

“Hartley, it’s so good to see you,” Sue said. “How are you?”

“Well,” Hartley said. “And you?”

“Wonderful, thank you. It’s been too long.”

“Yes. Cisco, this is Susan Dearbon, she’s an old friend. Sue, this is Cisco Ramon, my- my partner.”

“It’s lovely to meet you,” Sue said. “I heard about S.T.A.R. Labs. You’ve been working with C.C.P.D.”

“We have,” Cisco said. “It’s not exactly what I planned to do with my life, but it’s fun.”

“And the other sort,” Hartley said. He gripped Cisco’s hand tight.

“Oh! Hartley, I’m so happy for you. I assume you take good care of him.”

“I love him,” Cisco said.

“Good,” Sue said. “I’m so glad you’re all right, Hartley.”

“It’s good to see you too,” Hartley said.

“We’ll have to catch up properly soon. It was nice to meet you, Cisco.”

“You too,” Cisco said. He and Hartley headed over to Caitlin and Iris. “Okay?”

“Never better.”

“Hi, you two,” Iris said. “Still no sign of the Turtle.”

“Yes, there is.” Lily rushed over. “Right-”

“C.C.P.D., step away from the painting!” They turned at Patty Spivot’s voice. Eddie was next to her, both armed.

And then the Turtle had Patty’s gun and Eddie’s was nowhere to be seen. The crowds were rushing out the door.

“Patty, step back,” Eddie said.

“What?”

“Just trust me. I’ll explain later.”

Barry shot down the stairs, and the green pulse filled the room.

And then Barry was sprawled out on the floor under the shattered chandelier, Eddie sitting slightly just out of its fall.

“Flash,” Eddie said. “Flash.”

Caitlin rushed over, and Eddie helped her sit him up. Blue washed over his hands.

Barry bolted upright, looked at Patty, then fled.

“Van,” Cisco said.

“We need to talk to the police,” Iris said. “People have seen us. Jay, tell Cait to get to S.T.A.R. Labs with Wally and Harry, make sure Barry’s all right. We’ll need to give statements.”

“I think Eddie might need our help too.”

* * *

“Caitlin says Barry is fine,” Cisco said. “Joe said we should go home. Think about this problem tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” Hartley agreed.

* * *

It was almost tomorrow when Cisco shook Hartley awake.

“-go- lads.”

“What?”

“We need to go to S.T.A.R. Labs,” Cisco said. Hartley picked up his glasses and focused.

“What time is it?”

“Half eleven. Turtle’s got Eddie.”

“What?”

“Are you getting dressed, or just going in that?”

* * *

Caitlin had thrown some clothes on, but had forgone shoes for slippers, Iris was in an old shirt and some leggings, Lily appeared to be wearing some sort of fluffy trousers covered in penguins, a matching top, and a fuzzy dressing gown, Wally had thrown on his Flash top and some shorts, and Linda clearly hadn’t gone to bed yet. Even Joe was just in a shirt and some loose trousers.

“Nice hat,” Lily said.

“It was a gift from my sister,” Hartley said. Barry ran in.

“There’s no sign of either of them,” Barry said. “I can’t find anything.”

“There’s no sign of him selling anything he steals either,” Lily said.

“He keeps it,” Harry said from the doorway. “Like trophies.”

“Then he’s going to need a lot of room,” Cisco said.

“His wife went missing not long after the particle accelerator exploded,” Linda said. “Rosalyn Glosson was an archivist at the Nadyel Library, that shut down around the same time she went missing, and apparently she’d just filed for divorce.”

“That would definitely have enough room,” Caitlin said. “We still don’t know how to block Turtle’s powers, Barry.”

“We know there are two tenths of a second between each pulse where Barry should be able to move,” Jay said.

“I’ll just do what I always do,” Barry said. “I’ll run really fast and hope I don’t die.”

“Barry,” Joe said.

Barry blurted out something then shot out the room. Hartley turned to Cisco.

“He said we do think it through more than that, he was just exaggerating, and he’s got to go and save Eddie, bye.”

Hartley nodded and sat next to Lily.

The next thing they heard was a thud.

“Turtle’s definitely there!” Barry yelled. “Someone tell Captain Singh!”

“You’re going the wrong way,” Lily said.

“Thought I might have some more speed if I go for a longer run up.”

Barry’s G.P.S. turned around and sped back to the library at his top speeds.

His speed stopped at zero.

Then jumped.

“I really should put a camera on Barry’s suit too,” Cisco said.

“Turtle’s down,” Barry said. “Eddie, you okay?”

* * *

Eddie went through what Turtle had told him. Rosalyn Glosson had filed for divorce, and he couldn’t have that. All this was about collecting things people valued most, and he’d assumed he’d found Barry’s after he’d seen them at the event for the painting. Everything would be fine now.

“I do have one question,” Eddie said. “Why are almost all of you in pyjamas?”

“Barry called at like half past eleven, normal people are in bed then,” Cisco said.

“And none of you bothered to get dressed?”

“Eh, we were in a hurry, and we’ve all seen Barry in less.”

“That’s true,” Barry said morosely. “My suit got blown up and I had to take it off and run through Central in my underwear. I know it was an accident, and I liked Bette, but also Iris, Cisco, Caitlin, Hartley, Lily, Felicity, and Eobard Thawne all saw me in just my boxers.”

“Also, we live in the same house,” Wally said.

“Barry, I hate to break it to you, but you do realise Caitlin had to take care of you while you were in a coma, don’t you?” Cisco asked. “And we couldn’t exactly leave you unwashed wearing the same pair of pants for nine months. You did notice you were wearing different clothes.”

“What.”

“Put it this way,” Lily said. “Would you rather it had been Thawne?”

“Not that we can guarantee anything,” Hartley said. “He did have a camera in your bedroom.”

“Can we please never bring that up ever again,” Barry said. “It’s one of the main reasons I’m pretty sure I should go and talk to Doctor Finkel again. Why have all of you seen me in my underwear.”

“I haven’t,” Linda said. “I’m feeling left out, Barry.”

“Absolutely not, can we please have a different conversation.”

“Please,” Joe said. “Let’s talk about the other thing, Barry.”

“Hartley, that is a fantastic hat,” Barry said. “I really love how incredibly green and long and floppy it is, and how your pyjamas go so well with it. They are certainly green.”

“Thank you?”

“That didn’t sound sarcastic,” Cisco said. “You do know they’re lime green with huge spots, don’t you?”

“Are they the ones you made?” Iris asked. Cisco nodded.

“Hey, you remember that time I suggested wearing a cape to Pride and you said my costume idea was an atrocity, and I mentioned your pyjamas, and you said you don’t wear them in public, and-”

“I’m not wearing a cape,” Hartley said.

“You literally run around Central fighting crime in a green cloak.”

“That’s a cloak, not a cape. It’s warm, it hides my face.”

“And it looks really cool when it billows out in the wind,” Wally said. “Also, I think Caitlin may be asleep, it’s the middle of the night, and we should all probably go to bed.”


	8. The Man in Yellow

Scott Evans- their new editor in chief- seemed pleased, if a little bemused, by Linda’s article on the Turtle. Iris bought her a drink to celebrate her front page. After that, they still had to work out why Zoom had dropped off the radar.

Patty Spivot had announced she was leaving for Midway, to study forensic science. And they’d barely gotten a chance to know her. Oliver said Felicity was in the hospital.

And Jay Garrick was dying.

He’s told Caitlin. Caitlin had run some tests, and Iris knew she was looking for his doppelganger and not having much luck. And Cisco wasn’t getting much further with controlling his vibes either.

The Turtle was dead. C.C.P.D. had shown up a few minutes after Barry, and they’d taken him to Iron Heights. The report said it was a brain aneurysm, but Iris’ dad had mentioned blue lightning.

And then Caitlin called to tell them to get to S.T.A.R. Labs as soon as possible.

* * *

“I thought we stopped him,” Eddie said.

“Someone keep Eddie away from everything sharp,” Cisco said.

“I’m not going to shoot myself again. I just don’t understand how he can be here if I never have children.”

“He ran into the Time Stream,” Lily said. “We don’t know where he went.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Barry said. “He was younger, and he didn’t know my name. He seemed surprised I knew his, he’s not done any of that yet.” Barry covered most of his face with a hand.

“A time remnant,” Harry said.

“A what?” Caitlin asked.

“This is now.” Harry drew a circle on the wipe board. “This is Thawne’s time, and this is when he came back.”

“It’s causality again,” Lily said. “This timeline exists because Eobard Thawne travelled back and killed Barry’s mother, which led to us finding out the truth, and Eddie erasing him from existence, but none of that could happen if he didn’t travel back in time that night. It’s paradox, entirely erasing him would destabilise the timeline, which I assume is what the Singularity was.”

“But by running into the Speed Force, Thawne created a time remnant,” Harry said. “Which stabilised the timeline.”

“So, it doesn’t matter,” Eddie said. “We can’t get rid of him.”

“He can’t exist from the point you chose to die rather than let him be born. You stopped him continuing to exist.”

“What if Barry stops him now?” Joe asked.

“I don’t think he can,” Lily said. Tears brimmed in her eyes. “Barry, he told you you were enemies in your future and his past.”

“He said we’d fought across the centuries,” Barry said. “That we always reached a stalemate.”

“I don’t think that’s because you’re not capable of beating him. I think it’s because you know you have to let him go to keep the timeline intact.”

“You mean I have to choose to let my mother die again,” Barry said, his voice quivering. “You mean I will have to spend years making his decision over and over again.”

“Barry,” Iris said.

“No. No, I cannot do this again.”

Barry fled the room in a swirl of lightning. Tears dripped down Lily’s cheeks.

“I’ll find him,” Iris’ dad said. “I think I know where’s gone.”

“I’m sorry,” Lily said. “We can’t stop him.”

“You already stopped him,” Harry said. “Time is just out of order. Ramon, your abilities are how we find Doctor McGee.”

Iris phone rang.

“Hey, Wally.”

“Iris, it’s...”

“What’s wrong?”

“Can you meet me at the hospital?”

* * *

Wally was waiting outside. His eyes were red, and Iris hugged him tight.

“They said to say goodbye. I can’t.”

“We’ll do it together.”

Iris held his hand and they walked into the hospital. Their mother’s room was quiet, and she gave a weak smile when she saw them.

“Hey.”

“Hey, Mom,” Iris said. “How are you?”

“Happy to see you two together. Wally.”

Wally dropped into the chair and took her hand.

“Wally, you have to say it now.”

“No, I don’t want to, I don’t want to lose you.”

“I know you’re angry.”

“I’m not. I was. Growing up with Dad and Iris would have been different, but I love you. It’s not your fault no one can make you better, it’s not you I’m angry with. Please don’t leave me.”

“We can’t control everything, Wally.”

“But-”

“Wally,” their mother said. “You got me to a hospital and gave me extra time. You found Iris’ blog and brought us together.”

“I was drag racing. To pay for the hospital. I’m sorry.”

“You’re working at S.T.A.R. Labs now. You must be designing so much.”

“He helps the Flash,” Iris said. “Wally’s ideas help him save Central. Save the world.”

“My little hero. I’m so proud of you, Wally.”

“I love you, Mom,” Wally said. He wiped his eyes with his free hand.

“Iris.”

“I’m so glad you came back and I got to know you. I’m so glad.”

“Not as glad as I am.” She yawned, and Wally froze. “Not yet. I’m just tired.”

“I’ll stay with you,” Wally said.

* * *

It was late when Iris slowly made her way back to S.T.A.R. Labs. Her dad had reached the hospital, so he was staying with Wally.

And saying goodbye.

Eddie hugged her.

“Joe told me. I’m so sorry, Iris.”

“I don’t suppose you can fix this.”

“I don’t think so,” Caitlin said. She rushed over to hold Iris tight. “Eddie would have bled out from his bullet wound, yes, because there wouldn’t have been time for his blood to clot, but his accelerated healing let him heal before his blood loss got too great. It’s like how Barry heals broken bones in a matter of hours. Eddie’s healing helped Barry with internal bleeding, he might be able to help someone who just had a heart attack, but I don’t think he could help with a burst appendix, or Felicity’s paralysis.”

“Zoom broke Barry’s back,” Eddie said.

“Yes, he broke bones, but it is possible for a broken back to heal, and while Barry might have had some nerve damage which stopped him feeling his legs when he woke up, it wasn’t extensive. I am so sorry, Iris.”

“I didn’t expect a yes,” Iris said. “You would have said before if you thought there was a chance.”

“I should have gone with you.”

“No, you had to find Doctor McGee, and help Jay, I just needed to take care of Wally.”

“You are my priority.”

“Sometimes we have to put the city first. Did you find her?”

“She’s-”

“Caitlin!” Hartley screamed. The three of them rushed into the Cortex. Cisco was on the floor, shaking uncontrollably, blood pouring from his nose.

“He’s having a seizure,” Caitlin said. “Get him on the bed, now.”

Eddie and Lily helped lift Cisco, and Iris wrapped her arm around Hartley. He grabbed hold of Cisco’s hand.

“Don’t do this to me, Cisco, don’t do this.”

“Eddie, Harry, Linda, make sure he doesn’t fall off the bed, Lily, get Barry up here.”

Iris kept a tight hold on Hartley while Lily ran to their P.A. system. Barry flashed in.

“Cisco, oh-”

Caitlin stabbed something into Cisco’s leg, and the shaking stopped.

And then Cisco vanished.

Hartley tried to grab hold of him, but Cisco flickered in and out of sight, a blue ghost lying on the bed.

“Allen, you have to let Thawne go,” Harry said. “There are ramifications when you mess with time, and Ramon’s powers are clearly linked to the time stream.”

“I can’t keep doing this.” Barry held his hand on his forehead, shaking, tears dripping down his cheeks. “I can’t-”

“Barry,” Hartley said. “If you let Cisco die-”

“No, no, I won’t, I can’t, but the tachyon device, his way home, I destroyed it.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Lily said. “You can open a wormhole.”

“But the Singularity-”

“If that was caused by paradox, we’re more likely to get another Singularity if you don’t.”

“Okay. Okay, the Pipeline. I can- I can open one, throw him in, he’ll be gone, and Cisco will be okay.”

Barry shot out the room. Harry ran too, and Iris ran after him.

Thawne was sitting in the trap from last year. He was definitely younger, probably Barry’s age.

But it was undeniably Eobard Thawne.

“Up,” Harry said. He’d grabbed his blast rifle. “We’re sending you back.”

“The paradox,” Thawne grinned. “I’ve heard the Flash’s lectures before. I suppose this is when he learns them.”

“Shut up.”

“He destroyed Doctor McGee’s machine.”

“There’s another way.”

“Who are you?”

“That’s not important.”

“Huh. I know you. Iris West. It is still West in this time?”

“It’s still West,” Iris said.

“You know, it was your articles that led me here. There’s a whole exhibit in the Flash Museum dedicated to you.”

“Stop talking.” Iris shut down the force field. “You’re going to do exactly what we say, it’s the only way you’re going to get home.”

* * *

Barry had his cowl up and was waiting by the Pipeline. Lightning clung to him.

“You lose, Flash,” Thawne said, glee in his voice clear.

“No,” Barry said. “I stopped you hurting Doctor McGee, that is a victory.”

“I know when you’re from now. I can find out your name.”

“You should stop messing with time,” Barry said. “You’re going to regret it one day.”

“You’ll regret it.”

“Flash,” Harry said. He pulled Barry slightly back and spoke quietly, so Thawne couldn’t hear. “This is his past. That makes it the past, even if it’s in the wrong order. You can’t stop him, but you can save Cisco.”

“It’ll be all right, Barry,” Iris said.

“Something’s wrong,” Barry said.

“I’ll tell you after.”

Barry nodded, and shot into the Pipeline.

Thawne followed him.

* * *

Cisco was almost sitting up when they got back to the Cortex. He smiled.

“I think my head is full of cement. Is Doctor McGee all right?”

“She’s fine,” Barry said. “Thanks to you.”

“And Thawne?”

“He’s gone.”

“Can someone go get me Big Belly Burger?” Cisco asked. “I’m starving.”

“I’ll go,” Lily said. “Come on, Harry.”

“Caitlin, can I talk to you a second?” Jay asked. Caitlin nodded and left with him. Eddie and Linda stepped back.

“Barry,” Cisco said. “Thank you.”

“What?”

“You saved me.”

“I’m pretty sure I put you in danger in the first place.”

“It’s not fair that he’s going to keep putting you through this, but he isn’t giving you a choice.”

“Feels like he is. If I let him go, he kills my mother. Today he found out I can open a wormhole and send him to the future. He found out about Harrison Wells, and you. It’s my fault.”

“No. He made those choices. It’s him. You saved Doctor McGee.”

“You can see the future,” Barry said. “That’s pretty cool.”

“You can see the future?” Iris asked.

“Tell you later,” Cisco said. “How’s Francine?”

“Tired. I’m going back to the hospital, I just needed five minutes. We said goodbye, it’s just waiting.”

“Iris,” Barry said. “I’m so sorry.”

“Do you think you could run me back now?”

“Yes.” Barry’s phone buzzed, and he winced. “It’s Patty, she’s at the train station.”

“She knows you’re the Flash,” Eddie said. “She saw me help after Turtle, she knows I’m a meta, and she confronted me about it earlier.”

“Train station, then the hospital,” Iris said. She slipped her hand into Barry’s. “I’m sure.”

“I’ll drive Caitlin over when she’s finished talking to Jay and she’s sure Cisco’s fine,” Linda said. Iris nodded.

* * *

Central City Station was fairly empty. Patty was on the platform. Barry and Iris walked over.

“Iris, I’m so sorry,” Patty said. She hugged her.

“Good luck,” Iris said. “You’ll make a really good C.S.I.”

“Central always needs more,” Barry said.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Patty said. “Flash.”

“Eddie said you worked it out. How?”

“I’m a detective, and you make running jokes constantly.”

“I’m not that bad.”

“Yes, you are,” Iris said. “Didn’t we tell you this would happen one day?”

“I guess so,” Barry said.

“Your reports involving the Flash are really detailed,” Patty said. “You disappear at random points during the day, you pushed your holiday back when Mardon broke Jesse and Snart out of prison, and all of you were at that party before the Turtle showed up, but I didn’t see you afterwards.”

“You figured he’d target the painting too, didn’t you?”

“Which he did. I saw Eddie’s hands too, he told me about his healing ability, and the two of you showing up for work together that time makes a lot more sense now.”

“I’ll try and be more careful.”

“You could stop making puns.”

“Barry?” Iris said. “He picked Flash out of Cisco’s suggestions because of the puns.”

“That makes sense,” Patty said. “I’ll miss you both.”

“I can race over in a heartbeat if you need me,” Barry said.

“See you around, Barry.” Patty kissed his cheek. “Bye, Iris.”

“Bye, Patty.”

Patty stepped onto the train. Iris rested her head against Barry’s side.

“This has been a really shitty day.”

“Yeah,” Barry said.

“I don’t know what to do, Bare. I didn’t even know if I wanted to meet her when she came back, why is this so hard?”

“Because you did meet her,” Barry said. “Because you’ve spent a year getting to know her, and she’s your mother. Because it might have been hard letting her in, but you did, and now you have to let her go. My dad said people leaving our lives is always hard, especially when you love them, and you love so deeply, Iris. You put people before yourself all the time. Look at today, you struggled on your own instead of asking for help because of what was happening with Thawne, but you’re my best friend, I want to be a shoulder for you to cry on when you need me. No matter what else I’m dealing with. I am so sorry you’re hurting, and I know I can’t make it better, but I will always be here when you need me.”

Iris buried her face in Barry’s chest and let the tears fall. He stroked her hair.

“I’ve got you. We’ll go when you’re ready, Irey.”

“I don’t think I’m ever going to be ready.”

“I know. I know.”

“It hurts.”

“I know. It will for a long time. But you helped me hurt less. I’ll help you.”

“Let’s go.”

“Okay.”


	9. Down the Rabbit Hole

“Hey, Barry,” Felicity said. “Can you do me a favour and find out why Ray’s on a roof in Central instead of in the H.I.V.E. facility in Star he was in ten minutes ago?”

“Sure,” Barry said. “If you send me the address, I will be there in a flash.” He hung up and looked at Cisco, the only other person in the Cortex. Cisco shrugged. His computer pinged.

“There you go,” Cisco said. Barry shot out the Cortex. “Is Ray there?”

“Not just Ray.”

Some kind of projection showed Central burning. The skinny man in the long brown coat shut it off and looked at Barry with an odd expression Barry couldn’t quite place on his face.

Martin, Jax, Ray, Kendra, Carter, Snart, Rory, and Sara Lance also turned around to look at Barry.

“Hey, guys,” Barry said. “Not that it’s not great to see all of you, except you two, but what’s going on?”

“I’m hurt, Flash,” Snart drawled. “I helped you out last time.”

“You broke into S.T.A.R. Labs and you and Rory kidnapped two of my friends and one’s brother last time I saw you together?”

“Barry, come pick me up, I want to punch him in the face for hurting Dante,” Cisco said. “I’ve got superpowers now, remember?”

“Yeah, okay,” Barry said. “Can you guys just-” Barry ran back to the Cortex, grabbed Cisco, and ran back to the roof. “Are you actually going to punch Snart in the face?”

“He froze Dante’s fingers, he’s a pianist.”

“It was a good bonding experience, wasn’t it?” Snart said.

“If you ever go near my brother, or Caitlin, or Lily, or Hartley, again, you will regret it. I have powers now, I will make you regret it.”

“Aren’t your powers seeing the past and present when you touch someone or something?” Carter asked.

“I can also see the future and alternate timelines and start dying when the timeline starts changing, that is not the point here, Carter. Ray, Felicity wants to know how you got from Star to Central in ten minutes.”

“I got kidnapped by a time traveller,” Ray said cheerfully.

“Uh huh,” Barry said. “That would be a really great answer if Reverse Flash hadn’t shown up again about a month ago, and we know he can change his face.”

“I’m not Reverse Flash,” the skinny guy said. “My name is Captain Rip Hunter, I’m trying to save the world.”

“And you brought Snart and Rory?”

“I was wondering about that myself,” Martin said.

“In the future, they’re heroes.”

“Don’t tell him that,” Snart groaned, but Barry was already beaming at him.

“I told you there was good in you.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Scarlet, who even said we’re going on this little trip.”

“It’s a chance to steal even more stuff,” Cisco said. Snart seemed to accept that.

“Flash,” Kendra said. “Savage survived. He’s going to take over the world. That’s what this is about.”

“He was a pile of ash,” Cisco said.

“He got better,” Captain Hunter said. “I work for some people called the Time Masters, I’m on a mission to stop Savage before his rise to power, and I need help.”

“We could help,” Barry said. “Time travel, we could be back here to stop Zoom tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah, why bring us all to Central and not invite the Flash?” Jax asked.

“Probably for the same reason he didn’t mention he knows Eobard Thawne,” Cisco said. Rip floundered. “Dude, he mentioned you created the Time Sphere he needed to time travel.”

“I haven’t in this timeline,” Captain Hunter said. “And the Flash can’t come, speedsters attracted unwanted attention while time travelling, and he’s needed to stop Zoom, Gideon analysed the-”

“He’s even got a Gideon too, Flash.”

“Who’s Gideon?” Sara asked.

“An A.I. I apparently build in the future, Thawne nicked her too,” Barry said.

“Look,” Captain Hunter said. “I know you, in the future, we’re friends, Gideon introduced us. This must be when we met from your perspective. I swear to you, this is only about stopping Savage-”

“Thing is, we’re not super big on trusting time travellers,” Cisco said. “Given the whole Doctor Wells mentoring us and then him turning out to be the murderer of Flash’s mother, and a lot of other people, including me in another timeline I remember.”

“Yeah, and he came back last month, and it turns out I’m going to have to spend the next eight years constantly letting my mother’s murderer get away so as not to destabilise the timeline and kill Cisco, so that sucks,” Barry said. “Do you want to know the day we had last month, Captain Hunter? I had to choose to let my mother die, again, Cisco nearly died, and then Iris and Wally’s mother died, it was the worst. I have time travelled twice, and both times it was because Central was destroyed and my friends died! Time travel caused the Singularity! How can we possibly trust a time traveller?”

“Are you two all right?” Sara asked.

“Not really,” Barry said. “Messing with time always has ramifications, and apparently those include Cisco dying, what do you want?”

“Vandal Savage killed my wife and son,” Captain Hunter said.

“I’m sorry.” Barry stepped back.

“He’s killed countless others, the world is burning, and the Time Masters won’t listen to me.”

“This isn’t an official mission, is it?” Kendra asked.

“No. He needs to be stopped.”

“I know.”

“And why us?” Ray asked.

“It causes the least impact on the timeline.”

“So, we’re not heroes in the future,” Jax said. “You lied about that too.”

“Ray and Kendra are in the future newspaper article,” Cisco said. “They’re important.”

“What newspaper article?” Sara asked.

“The one in the time vault that says I die in eight years,” Barry said. “It’s fine, it says something about a Crisis, if it saves the world I’m fine with it.”

“Barry,” Martin said.

“It’s eight years away, that’s like centuries for a speedster, it’s fine. But I don’t care what the timeline says, the people here are important to us.”

“Ms Saunders and Mister Hall are the only two who can kill Vandal Savage,” Captain Hunter said. “The mission is impossible without them. And Gideon helped me choose them. Everyone here has skills which can help. Savage has to be stopped.”

“I’m in,” Ray said. Everyone looked at him. “I built this suit to help save the world. If this is a way to do that, I’m in.”

“I think we all need some time to think,” Sara said.

“Yeah, I really need to talk to my mother before I join anything,” Jax said. “I know which way you’re leaning, Grey, but...”

“But you want to talk to Beverly first, I completely understand, Jefferson.”

“Yeah, and Clarissa and Lily will not be happy if you disappear on them again.”

“I’ll wait at this address in thirty-six hours,” Captain Hunter said. He handed Snart a card and stepped away.

Barry ran after him.

“Hey.”

“Iris said you knew about the Crisis,” Captain Hunter said. “It’s good to see you again, Barry.”

“Nice to meet you,” Barry said. “We know each other well, don’t we?”

“I don’t have very many people I can call friends. You’re one of them.”

“And the last time you saw me was April 2024, wasn’t it?”

“Yes. I won’t tell you the rest. You never did approve of too much future knowledge.”

“That’s probably because knowing how and when you’re going to die isn’t a great feeling.”

“If I could stop it-”

“Timeline ramifications,” Barry shrugged. He held out his hand. “Good luck with your mission, Captain.”

“Thank you, Flash.” Captain Hunter shook his hand.

He nodded and left. Cisco appeared behind Barry.

“So, we need to talk.”

“Cisco.”

“You’re fine with dying in eight years? You’re just going to accept it?”

“What else can I do?”

“We’re going to change the future. I told you before. Iris and Caitlin did, we can change more than just the name on the by-line.” Cisco clenched his fists. “We will change it.”

“What if you can’t?”

“It says disappears, not dies. We’ll find you again.”

“I believe you. Can we not talk about it? We have Zoom to deal with, we can handle whatever this Crisis thing is in eight years.”

“Fine. That’s not... Is this why you won’t talk to Eddie? You don’t want to start something then him have to lose you?”

“There’s a lot of reasons,” Barry said. “Maybe.”

“If you’re so sure you’re going to die, he’s going to lose you anyway. We all know about the article, Barry. Isn’t it better you talk to him?”

“I’ll think about it.”

* * *

Eddie was nice. He came up to the lab to eat his lunch with Barry, and he laughed at Barry’s bad jokes, and when he smiled Barry’s insides felt like they were flying.

And suddenly all Barry could think about was 2024.

Eight years was a long time. But there was also no way he was going to outlive any of his friends. He wouldn’t let that happen. And it wouldn’t be fair to start something he knew couldn’t last. Eddie deserved better than that. He could find a nice person, fall in love, get married, maybe adopt some kids, that probably counted for Eobard not being born, and be happy for decades.

Barry’s end was written in stone, or hologram. When he was younger, he’d wanted a family. To get married, to have children, to grow old, to have grandchildren. He’d even talked about it with Fiona, before their paths diverged at the end of college. But it wasn’t fair to anyone now. He’d lost a parent, he couldn’t imagine putting his child through the same pain.

A voice that sounded suspiciously like Cisco’s floated into his head to remind him he still wanted a family. He still had time.

It wasn’t important. Barry had a family. He had his dad, and Joe, Iris and Wally, Cisco, Caitlin, Hartley, and Lily, they were his family.

He’d have to leave them too. One day. Realistically, he knew it was a possibility every time he put his suit on and ran into danger. He had nearly died before; Nimbus had poisoned him, Larvan’s bees had stung him, Zoom had been about to phase his hand through Barry’s chest before Cisco shot him with the dampener. But trying to help always seemed worth the risk. And a possibility wasn’t the same as having a date and knowing. Eight years. He’d be thirty-five. His mother had been forty-one.

It would be fine. He had eight years still. Eight years was a long time.

Barry was so relieved when Joey Monteleone showed up and provided a distraction.

* * *

Harry had stolen his speed. Joe was angry, Jay was angry, everyone was angry, Caitlin said he could have stolen it permanently, and Barry looked at him in the trap for Reverse Flash and understood everything. He’d been working with Harry on closing the breaches, Harry had told him he’d choose Jesse over them every time. He’d even told Barry not to trust him. Okay, Zoom breaking into Iron Heights to get Harry a piece of Turtle’s brain so he could work out how was very bad, and something seemed a little off in the back of Barry’s head, but Zoom had his daughter.

Zoom had his daughter and Harry was telling them to send him back through the breaches and seal them so he couldn’t get to Barry.

Tar Pit had gone after Clark Bronwen last, he hadn’t been hard to find in Iron Heights (thank you, Iris), so it wasn’t hard to stop him at the end, Barry and Hartley just got him to follow them to the meta-wing. But that meant, for the moment, Central was safe, and they had Hartley, they could do without Barry for a few days.

It would be fine.

* * *

“Hey, Captain,” Barry said. “I was wondering if it’s possible to take two days off next week?”

“Late notice, Mister Allen,” Captain Singh said. He looked up. “Is this Zoom related?”

“I thought you didn’t want to know about Flash stuff, sir.”

“That was before Zoom showed up and showed the whole city what he did to you. Barry, what are you doing?”

“Harry- Harrison Wells but the Earth-2 version not the actually Eobard Thawne version- his daughter was kidnapped by Zoom and Zoom wants Harry to steal my speed, he did a tiny bit, but we worked out how to close the breaches, Harry said to send him back, but what we’re actually going to do is seal all of them except the one in S.T.A.R. Lab’s basement, then Harry, me, and my friend Vibe, who has useful superpowers for this situation, are going to go through the breach and rescue Jesse, if we’re not back within forty-eight hours then I’m going to ask them to seal the breach anyway, so at least Zoom won’t be able to get through or send anyone else. I hope.”

“You’re going straight to Zoom.”

“Hopefully we’re going to avoid him, but we can’t just abandon Jesse, Captain.”

“You can have Thursday and Friday, that gives you the weekend to recover.”

“Thank you, Captain.”

“I also expect to be notified when you make it home safe, Mister Allen.”

“Yes, sir.”

* * *

“So,” Cisco said. “All the breaches are closed, because we’re awesome, except this one, which I will dub-”

“We’re still not naming the breach, Cisco,” Caitlin said. Caitlin, Lily, Hartley, Joe, Iris, Wally, Eddie, Linda, and Jay had all come to see them off. Standing in front of the breach suddenly made it a lot more real.

“Fine. Anyway, Hart will be Central’s only hero for a few days, have we really not heard from Martin and Jax yet?”

“Maybe they’re leaving the same amount of time they’ve been gone for between visits, so they don’t end up like five years older than they’re supposed to be,” Barry said. “Captain Hunter seemed to know what he was doing, and they have Kendra with them, I’m sure they’re fine.”

“Dad promised he’d be home soon,” Lily said.

“He will be.”

“And Barry will take Cisco and Harry through the breach,” Iris said. “Cisco will vibe Jesse, and the four of you will come straight here, when we will close it immediately.”

“And if we’re not back in forty-eight hours, you’ll close it,” Barry said.

“Barry,” Joe said.

“We have to stop Zoom coming through, Joe. We’re not going to be able to talk to you, so you won’t know if Zoom catches us, or if we… If we’re not back in forty-eight hours, seal the breach. If we miss that, we’ll just have to find another way to get home.”

“How exactly are you planning on doing that?” Hartley asked. Barry didn’t answer.

“We’ll be here, Hart,” Cisco said. “We will, with Jesse.”

“You’d better be.” Hartley kissed him. “Don’t you dare die.”

“I will do my best. Caitlin.”

“Come home.”

“I will.” He held out a letter Barry knew he’d written for Dante and his parents. “Just in case.”

“Barry,” Joe said.

“We’ll be fine, Joe.”

“Can I go with you guys?” Wally asked.

“Absolutely not,” Joe said. “This isn’t a sight-seeing trip, Wallace.”

“I know, Dad, but maybe I can wait in S.T.A.R. Labs and warn them if Zoom shows up, or I can wait by the breach and say if you need to hold it a bit longer, or-”

“It’s too dangerous.”

“I want to help, Dad.”

“Wally,” Iris said.

“Please.”

“Someone waiting by the breach could be useful,” Cisco said. “Just in case we miss it by like five minutes, we can tell Wally we’re coming, then he can come through and tell you guys.”

“I’ll look after him, Joe,” Barry said. He put his hand on Wally’s shoulder. “I promise.”

“Wells,” Joe said. “If anything happens to either of my sons, I am holding you personally responsible.”

“I understand, Detective.”

“Love you, Dad.” Wally hugged Joe. “I’ll see you in two days.”

“We all will,” Barry said.

“Good luck,” Linda said.

“Remember to keep your speed up as you go through,” Jay said. “When you get there, everything is going to seem back to front. You can’t trust anyone.”

“See you in forty-eight hours,” Eddie said.

* * *

The basement of Earth-2 S.T.A.R. Labs looked very similar to theirs, apart from the lack of people. But rushing up and out to see, that was something. The buildings seemed to gleam in a way theirs didn’t, and a monorail ran above them. The cars looked like more like the ones built in the nineteen thirties, but the silence as they ran past implied electric engines. Even the light itself seemed yellower than theirs.

Harry motioned for them to follow him back inside, but Barry didn’t mind. S.T.A.R. Labs was busy in a way he’d never seen theirs, with displays of machines he’d only read about. Cisco immediately pulled him and Wally over for a picture by the Earth-2 S.T.A.R. Labs sign.

“You three aren’t here to sight-see,” Harry said.

“How will our children believe us about other Earths if we don’t have photographic evidence, Harry?” Cisco asked. He seemed to direct something in that statement to Barry, or maybe Barry was imagining things.

And no one in S.T.A.R. Labs seemed surprised to see Harrison Wells walking around with his very large blaster, which either said something about Harry or about how bad a state Earth-2 was really in with Zoom.

No one seemed surprised to see Henry Hewitt either, except Cisco and him. They jumped back, holding onto each other.

“Guys,” Wally said.

“Are your friends all right, Doctor Wells?” Hewitt asked.

“They’re excited.” Harry turned to them. “This is Henry Hewitt, one of our lab assistants.”

“Nice to meet you,” Wally said. He stuck out his hand. “I’m Wally, that’s Barry, and that’s Cisco.”

“A pleasure,” Hewitt said. He shook Wally’s hand. “Shall I prepare the conference room, Doctor Wells?”

“No need, Henry,” Harry said. “I’ll speak with them in my office.”

* * *

Harry’s office was upstairs. Earth-2 S.T.A.R. Labs seemed bigger, but maybe it was just because they only used a handful of rooms in their S.T.A.R. Labs. It wasn’t as if Cisco and Hartley were trying to accommodate a few hundred people like Harry.

The lights switched on when they walked in, and a tall, thin screen switched onto the news. Apparently, a curfew had been put in place.

“It’s getting worse,” Harry said. “Ramon.”

“On it,” Cisco said. He put his Vibe glasses on. “Where are you, Zoom.”

Cisco stood still for a few moments, then took the glasses off again.

“Can you guys turn around or something?”

“Is something wrong?” Barry asked.

“I don’t know, maybe I lost my powers?”

“I didn’t lose mine.”

“Yeah, and we saw weird stuff in the breach, I thought that was you,” Wally said.

“No, I think that was just the breach, the same thing happened with the wormhole last year,” Barry said.

“That’s weird,” Cisco said. He fiddled with his glasses. “The wavelength trigger won’t respond.”

“Our Earths vibrate on different frequencies,” Harry said.

“Without your frequency, I can’t vibe your Earth,” Cisco said. “So how do we find Zoom?”

“You could try the news,” Wally said. He pointed, and Barry looked at the screen. He was standing there, in a shirt, bowtie, cardigan, and thin round glasses. Other Barry was twiddling with his finger.

“We know the people of Central City are scared, but C.C.P.D. will stop Zoom. Detective West has made a promise, and we fully intend to keep it.”

“Dude,” Cisco said. “That is so weird.”

“I think you’re even more of a nerd here,” Wally said. “I didn’t even know that was possible.”

“You are literally designing a bio-fuel engine that can run at twice the efficiency of current designs,” Barry said. “As a school project.”

“And I am going to ace that class, your point? Other you said Detective West, so I guess Dad’s still a cop here? He might know where Zoom is. Other you might.”

“Actually-” Harry said, but Barry shot off. The main layout of Central City seemed the same, and Earth-2 Barry hadn’t quite made it back into C.C.P.D. yet.

This was such a bad idea.

“What was that?” Earth-2 Barry asked after Barry arrived back in S.T.A.R. Labs. “Zoom-”

“Nope,” Barry said. Earth-2 Barry’s eyes widened. “Hey.”

“Why do you look like me? Am I a triplet?”

“Allen, what were you thinking?” Harry asked.

“Doctor Wells?” Earth-2 Barry said. “Oh gosh, I read your thesis on string phenomenon, actually, I read it several times, I have it laminated-”

“This was a bad idea,” Wally whispered as Harry distracted other Barry.

“Yeah,” Barry agreed. He picked a taser up off Harry’s desk, but Earth-2 Barry turned back around when he heard Wally. Barry hid the taser behind his back.

“Wally, you can’t be here!”

“Oh,” Wally said. “Hey, Barry.”

“No, no, no, you can’t be here at all, this is very bad, you have to be on the next flight out the city.”

“That seems harsh.”

“You promised Joseph you wouldn’t come back to the city until Zoom is stopped, and I know how unlikely it is, but I do agree with him this time, Wally, you have to go.”

“I am actually not your Wally,” Wally said. “I am Earth-1 Wally.”

“Earth-2,” Harry said.

“You’re Earth-2, we’re Earth-1.”

“What is going on here?” Earth-2 Barry said.

“Barry?” Cisco asked.

“I did not think this through at all,” Barry said. “I was just going to pretend to be him and see what C.C.P.D. have on Zoom.”

“What were you going to do with him? Oh man, if he’s the police nerd does that mean you’re the evil Barry?”

“Why would I be the evil Barry, Cisco?” Barry asked, cutting off Earth-2 Barry’s protests. “I’m not evil, and I’m not going to hurt you.”

“You’re a metahuman,” Earth-2 Barry said.

“So?”

“All metas work for Zoom,” Harry said.

“The only good metahuman was the Flash, and he’s dead,” Earth-2 Barry said.

“Actually, he’s not, he’s on our Earth,” Barry said. “You know what the multiverse is, right?”

“Yes.”

“Cool. So, Cisco, Wally, and me are from Earth-1, I’m the Flash over there. You’ve had metas disappear, right?”

“Um. Atom Smasher, Sand Demon, Doctor Light, King Shark…”

“Yeah, Zoom took them to our Earth to try and kill me. He stole Jay’s speed, now he wants mine, he’s blackmailing Harry, but we’re here to save Jesse.”

“You’re the Flash?”

“I got struck by lightning when our particle accelerator exploded, Barry, I need to know how to find Zoom.”

“Well, we don’t have anything, not really, no one knows where he hides.”

“Can we at least go to C.C.P.D. and have a look?”

“That’s not really allowed, you don’t work for C.C.P.D.-”

“He does,” Wally said. “Barry’s a C.S.I. on our Earth too.”

“Then how are you the Flash?”

“He has a secret identity,” Harry said. “Like the Green Arrow.”

“They have a Robert Queen as well?”

“No, he’s dead,” Cisco said. “But we do have a Green Arrow. Do you have a Black Canary too?”

“Dinah Drake-Lance.”

“Sweet, I’m telling Laurel. That is her mother’s name, right?”

“Yes,” Barry said. “And I knew another Dinah Drake, no relation, who was a detective before the accelerator. Anyway, Barry, I know you can’t just give us police files, but can we at least talk to Joe?”

“Oh, yes, you can do that,” Barry-2 said.

“Thank you. Cisco, can you stay here and work on the frequency with Harry?”

“We’ll get it,” Cisco said. “Good luck.”

* * *

C.C.P.D. looked similar too, but the mural on the wall was different, two detectives had Captain Singh in handcuffs, and Floyd Lawton was at the front desk.

“Deadshot?” Barry asked.

“Who?” Wally asked.

“Stop calling me that, Allen,” Lawton said. “My score went up two points last month. Two!”

“Lawton, my husband can shoot better than you,” Iris said. She stepped out in one of the Earth-2 police uniforms, along with Hartley, who appeared to have a ponytail. “Can’t you, dear?”

“Well, I don’t know, I’m sure you’re getting much better, Floyd,” Barry-2 floundered. Barry and Wally looked between them. “And you have other skills you’re very good at?”

“If you say so,” Hartley said. Singh winked at him and he signed something back.

“If you could refrain from flirting with the felons, C.S.I. Rathaway?” Iris asked.

“He started it.” Hartley-2 smiled.

“Please don’t do this again,” Iris-2 said. “I’ll leave Singh in your capable hands, Lawton, I think I need to have a word with my little brother.”

“Ah,” Wally said. “Detective West.”

“Were you expecting someone else, Wallace?”

“No,” Wally said. “Definitely not. Obviously, you’re Detective West, who else would be Detective West?”

“This way.” Iris-2 pulled Wally out to the corridor and Barry and Barry-2 followed. “You said you were staying in Atlantis.”

“Atlantis?”

“In fact, Garth assured me yesterday you were still in Atlantis, so what are you doing in Central City?”

“Ah, well, you see, it’s a long story,” Wally said.

“I’ll give you thirty seconds to come up with your excuse. Hi, honey.” Iris-2 pulled Barry-2 down and kissed him. “You disappeared after your interview.” Her watch beeped. “The metahuman alert?”

“Oh dear,” Barry-2 said. Iris had already drawn her gun and aimed it at Barry. He raised his hands. “Iris, don’t shoot him.”

“It’s not Malcolm, Barry.”

“I know. He’s me from another universe.”

“Excuse me?” She lowered the gun and looked at her Barry. Barry looked at his hand. A wedding ring, that was what Barry-2 had been fiddling with during his interview. Oh.

“They said they need to talk to Joseph.”

“We are supposed to be meeting my parents at Jitterbugs,” Iris-2 said.

“Parents?” Wally asked. “That works out great then, we’ll just-”

“We don’t need to talk to Joe,” Barry said. Wally opened his mouth, and Barry wrapped his arm over Wally’s shoulder. It wouldn’t help. Wally might want to, but it would just make things worse. “We heard the news say Detective West was leading the Zoom investigation, our Detective West is Joe.”

“They said Jay Garrick is alive,” Barry-2 said.

“Your Earth’s Doctor Wells came over to our Earth,” Barry said. “Zoom wanted him to create something that would steal my Speed and give it to Zoom, he kidnapped Jesse Wells and threatened to kill her if Harry doesn’t get it. But since Harry told us, Jesse is in immediate danger, so we came to rescue her.”

“No one knows how to find Zoom,” Iris-2 said. “And if Jay Garrick is really alive-”

“Zoom stole his speed,” Wally said.

“Then why would he need Doctor Wells’ help to steal your speed?”

That was it, Barry realised. That was what had seemed off before. Maybe it was something to do with the different vibrational frequencies of their Earths?

“He couldn’t stop Zoom,” Iris-2 said. “In two years, no one has won a fight against Zoom.”

“Neither have we,” Barry said. “But we can’t abandon Jesse Wells.”

The door flew open, and Barry stared. Ronnie and Caitlin were there, Ronnie fused as Firestorm, and Caitlin with white hair and blue lips.

“Freeze!” Lawton-2 yelled.

“I’d love to,” Caitlin-2 said, she flung an icicle at a nearby officer. She fell to the floor.

“Killer Frost and Deathstorm,” Iris-2 said. “Barry, stay there.”

“Iris-” Barry-2 stared. She’d already stepped out to face them.

“Detective West,” Killer Frost said. “We’re looking for a breacher.”

“Both of you are under arrest,” Iris said. Killer Frost turned to Deathstorm.

“Baby, she won’t help me.”

“I’m sure Zoom won’t mind us taking her out the picture,” Ronnie-2 said.

Breacher. They were there for him and Wally. If they found out Wally was a breacher…

“Wally, stay with Iris-2 and get back to S.T.A.R. Labs,” Barry said.

“No, Barry, wait-”

Barry ran to the other side of Killer Frost and Deathstorm.

“Hey, Caitlin!”

“The Flash,” Killer Frost said. Barry smirked and nodded. “Zoom wants you. He’ll reward us if we bring you to him.”

“You’ll have to catch me first.”

* * *

Barry managed to deflect one of Deathstorm’s blasts with a metal helmet off a statue of Jay. It hit Killer Frost and they both retreated.

Earth-2 was not fun.

Wally as still at C.C.P.D., with Iris-2 and Barry-2. Barry ran in and hugged him tight.

“That was Ronnie,” Wally said.

“No, it wasn’t,” Barry said. “I’m taking you back to S.T.A.R. Labs.”

“Barry-”

“That’s not a suggestion, Wally. I promised Joe I would look after you, right now that means you staying at S.T.A.R. Labs.”

“Fine. What are you going to do?”

“Detective West?”

“Killer Frost and Deathstom are loyal to Zoom,” Iris-2 said. “And they just walked in, and now Dearden’s in the hospital. She’s Wally’s age.”

“Cisco might be able to build something to stop Killer Frost,” Barry said. “We might not be able to help you stop Zoom, but we can help you stop them.”

“I’ll get Lawton.”

“I’ll get Cisco. Barry, can you look after Wally?”

“Me?” Barry-2 asked.

“Just make sure he stays at S.T.A.R. Labs.”

“I- Yes, of course.”

“I’ll run you both now and find Cisco.”

* * *

Cisco seemed to take the news Iris was a police officer here and Caitlin and Ronnie had evil doppelgangers they were about to try and help C.C.P.D. bring in in his stride. He jumbled something vaguely based on the heat gun together quickly, with a little help from Wally.

Iris-2 was waiting for them. Cisco had pulled Barry’s suit out of seemingly nowhere (Eobard Thawne’s suit had fitted inside his ring, maybe they should try looking at that), and they’d gone. Barry was currently out of sight, with just Iris-2, Lawton, and Cisco in the warehouse Iris-2’s informant had said Killer Frost and Deathstorm were based at. Why always warehouses?

That was when evil Cisco stepped out. Huh, maybe their Cisco hadn’t been far off when he’d mentioned evil versions. And evil Cisco apparently worked for Zoom. He seemed to be trying to get Cisco to join him, so they could take over the world. Killer Frost tried interrupting, but Reverb threatened to shatter her nervous system, which definitely implied Cisco’s powers were more than seeing the past, present, and future, and alternate timelines.

“How about it, Vibe?” Reverb was asking. “You could rule Central City.”

“No thanks,” Cisco said. “I already co-run S.T.A.R. Labs, an entire city sounds like way too much paperwork. I’ll stick to building things.”

“You’ve barely scratched the surface of your powers.”

“Cool. So, if the Flash were here right now, you reckon you stand a chance?”

Barry took his cue, ran in, and punched Reverb. He fell to the floor.

“You see?” Cisco said. He high-fived Barry. “Right on time for once.”

“Yep,” Barry said. “Got to go.”

He ran, and both Deathstorm and Killer Frost aimed at him. Barry ducked and dove, but it was two on one, and Killer Frost was slowing him down.

One of Deathstorm’s blasts flung Barry back and to the floor. He tried to get up, but Reverb shot something out his own hand, and pushed Barry back down. He could hear Cisco and Iris-2, even Killer Frost, but Barry couldn’t get up. His chest was burning, it was so hot, and whatever Reverb was doing was affecting his speed, he couldn’t get out, he…

As long as Cisco was okay. If Cisco could get back to S.T.A.R. Labs, Harry could get him and Wally home. He’d got through without a speedster the first time. As long as Cisco and Wally could get home. He should never have let Wally come, it was too dangerous.

Reverb’s blasts suddenly stopped, and Barry attempted to lift his head to see what was happening. Another Deathstorm was standing there.

“Get away from him.”

And then blue streaked in, and Reverb was falling, a hand through his chest, and all Barry could see was Cisco, and Zoom was standing over him again, a claw reaching for Barry.

Barry passed out.


	10. Through the Looking Glass

“No,” Cisco said, staring at the space Barry had just been. “No, no-”

“Cisco,” the other Deathstorm, the one who had flown in at the last second and aimed a blast at Reverb, said. He looked familiar. “Cisco, breathe. I’m not Deathstorm, ma’am.” He separated.

“Mind telling me that one again?” Detective West asked, gun still raised.

“Cisco,” Ronnie Raymond said. “Cisco, look at me. I need you to breathe.”

“You’re dead,” Cisco choked. “You’re dead.”

“Haven’t we done this routine before?” Ronnie asked, dryly.

“You’re our Ronnie. Earth-1 Ronnie. But the Singularity… That’s twice you’ve died on me now, three times if you count Zoom killing your doppelganger, you complete and utter-”

“I’m sorry. I got lost. Again.”

“Eddie was right, Jay’s helmet got sucked into our world, and you got sucked into this world. That’s what I was dreaming about, when I saw you fall into blue.”

“What are you talking about?” Detective West asked.

“We have to get to S.T.A.R. Labs,” Cisco said. “Now. Zoom knows we’re here, which means he knows Harry is helping us, we have to get back to S.T.A.R. Labs now. Wally’s there.”

“My Barry is there,” Detective West said. “Lawton, get back to C.C.P.D. and call Mayor Snart, tell her to put out an alert.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Lawton said. He ran off.

“You know how to shake a tail, right?” Cisco asked. Detective West nodded.

They ran.

* * *

Getting back to S.T.A.R. Labs was harder than anticipated. Zoom was running riot, buildings burning in his wake, all while demanding Harry be brought to him.

At least that meant he hadn’t been to S.T.A.R. Labs yet. He would go there soon, they just had to get there first.

Barry hanging limp in Zoom’s clutches once again was an image burned into Cisco’s mind, and there was no way Cisco was leaving Earth-2 without him, but first he had to find Wally. Barry would want him too. Once he knew Wally was safe and not in Zoom’s path, Cisco could go and rescue Barry.

If Reverb was right, and he could shoot blasts out of his hands, that would be awesome, and really useful right about now. But Cisco had no idea how. Reverb had said he was powerful, powerful enough the two of them could take on Zoom, but Cisco didn’t feel like that. He couldn’t even vibe on this Earth.

Maybe the glasses he’d swiped off Reverb’s corpse would help with that. That was not a pleasant thought.

Ronnie was alive. Cisco hadn’t really processed that yet, he was too busy focusing on Barry and Wally. But Ronnie was alive, he’d come back again after they’d had to mourn him again, the dick. And, somehow, he’d become Firestorm on another Earth, but Cisco guessed he’d probably had a similar issue Martin had had after not fusing for a few months.

It was so good to see him again.

They could deal with emotions later, right now Cisco had to get to Wally and Harry.

They skidded into S.T.A.R. Labs just as it was being put on lockdown. If Iris-2 hadn’t had her detective badge with her, Cisco doubted they’d have made it in.

“Don’t shoot!” Cisco yelled. Wally was half behind Harry, and Barry-2 rushed over to Iris-2. He melted into her.

“You’re safe.”

“Where’s Barry?” Wally asked. “Where’s Barry?”

“Zoom took him,” Cisco said. “But Ronnie’s here, see, on this Earth and not dead, this is his friend-”

“Jason Rusch,” Ronnie’s new Firestorm counterpart said. “You must be Wally West.”

“Yes. What did Zoom do to him?”

“He wants his speed,” Cisco said. “That means he’ll still be alive, and that’s why he’s looking for Harry. Wally-”

“We have to go and save him. We have to.”

“You need to go back through the breach,” Harry said. “We’ll look for Allen.”

“No, no, I’m not leaving here without Barry.”

An alarm blared. Cisco and Harry locked eyes.

“Zoom’s here,” Harry said. He rushed to a very familiar wall and crammed them against the back of the Time Vault. Harry pressed something, just in time for Zoom to run in. Barry-2 started hyperventilating, but Iris-2 would have to deal with that.

Cisco was too busy holding a hand over Wally’s mouth to stop him screaming obscenities at the black-clad speedster. Ronnie had wrapped his arms around Wally and lifted him off the ground to stop him charging over to try and take on Zoom himself.

Zoom disappeared again, and Cisco removed his hand.

“Put me down,” Wally demanded. “Put me down, Ronnie, he took Barry, put me-”

“We have to move, a fake wall won’t work a second time,” Harry said.

“Good,” Wally said. “Make me a Cold Gun and I’ll-”

“Wally, no,” Cisco said. “You cannot face Zoom alone.”

“He took Barry.” A tear slipped down his cheek. “I can’t- I can’t-”

“I know. We’ll get him back.”

“We don’t even know how to find him,” Harry said.

“No,” Cisco said. “But I bet Killer Frost does.”

“And she’s loyal to Zoom,” Iris-2 said. “There’s no way she’ll help you.”

“Zoom just killed the man she loves in front of her. And maybe this world is all topsy-turvy, but if it had been our Caitlin watching Zoom do that to our Iris? Trust me, she would not be on Zoom’s side. Not that our Caitlin ever would.”

“And how are you planning on finding her?” Jason asked.

“Barry can,” Iris-2 said. “Your algorithm, honey.”

“Oh,” Barry-2 said. “Yes, I might be able to. I just need to get to my lab.”

“We can get you there,” Ronnie said. “Where’s the way home, Cisco?”

“There’s a breach in the basement,” Cisco said.

“No,” Wally said. “No, I’m not leaving without Barry.”

“Your father put your safety in my hands, West,” Harry said.

“No, Barry promised to look after me, he told you he was holding you personally responsible if anything happened to either of his sons and Zoom has Barry! He’s my brother, you can either let me help you save him, or I’ll do it myself.”

“Fine,” Cisco said. “Fine, you can help, but since it’s my fault you’re even here, you do not leave my sight unless we see Zoom, in which case, you run the other way. No fist fighting the evil speedster.”

“You do know I’m twenty-one, right? I’m an adult, I can make my own decisions. Maybe I want to fist fight the evil speedster.”

“You will die and then Joe will kill us.”

“Fine,” Wally said. “No fighting Zoom. You can put me down now, Ronnie.”

* * *

Getting back to C.C.P.D. wasn’t going to be easy either. It was late, they were exhausted, and Zoom was still running around the city looking for them.

Jason was the one who insisted they get some rest. They couldn’t save Barry if they were tired. It was a good point. A couple of hours wouldn’t hurt, they just needed to find somewhere safe.

Barry-2 taking them to his parent’s home probably didn’t count, but he seemed confident, and apparently his parents were on holiday in Atlantis on a trip he and Iris had given them for their anniversary.

Iris-2 had gone to call her parents too, to tell them to get out the city. Maybe go and visit her Wally.

Cisco had watched their Wally fall into a fitful sleep then tucked a blanket over him. He’d watch him. Jason was right about them needing sleep, but Cisco had to look after Wally. Barry would want him to, and if they couldn’t save Barry, he at least had to get Wally home to Joe.

“Cisco,” Ronnie said.

“I still can’t believe you’re alive,” Cisco said. “What happened?”

“I fell through the Singularity and ended up here. I couldn’t find a way home, I thought I was trapped here forever, and then I started feeling dizzy a lot. I tried finding the Professor, but he’s been trapped inside Deathstorm for so long, I imagine he felt dead a long time before Zoom pushed his hand through their chest. But I did remember him telling me about a Jason Rusch once who worked with him on the Firestorm project. I went looking, and he didn’t know anything about it, but we merged, and the dizzy spells stopped. Is everyone...”

“Everyone’s fine,” Cisco said. “There’s a lot to catch you up on.”

“My dad?”

“I think Caitlin dropped by to let him know. I haven’t heard anything to say he’s not okay.”

“And Professor Stein?”

“He was dying without someone to merge with but, get this, did Wally ever mention his friend Jax from the mechanics to you?”

“I don’t think so, but I only met Wally a few times.”

“Jax was affected by the accelerator in the same way as you, he merged with Martin, they’re time travelling to stop an immortal taking over the world now.”

“They’re what?”

“I told you there’s a lot to catch you up on, Raymond, this wouldn’t happen if you’d just stop dying on us.”

“Last time, I promise.” Ronnie smiled. “I really missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

“Get some sleep, Cisco, I’ll keep an eye on him.”

* * *

The world was tinted blue. He saw Ronnie falling through blue, and merging with Jason for the first time. A lady in blue with a red cape flying, like they’d seen in the breach. Reverb with Killer Frost and Deathstorm. Iris and Barry, arm in arm, wedding bells ringing.

Cisco focused. Their Barry. He needed to find their Barry.

Barry was sat against glass, head hanging. Cisco held his breath, but then he saw Barry’s chest rise and fall. Sleeping, Barry was just sleeping.

Jesse Wells was in the cell next to him, and then the scene faded again.

Barry was alive. Jesse was also alive. And they were together. They could save both of them.

The sun was barely rising when Cisco opened his eyes. Maybe he should try adjusting Reverb’s vibe glasses, see if he could get a clearer look.

The Allens of Earth-2 lived in the same house Cisco had visited with Joe. It was homely, though, with blankets and cushions covering the chairs, and a whole shelf of photographs. Most seemed to feature two identical boys.

Barry-2 had asked if he were a triplet.

He picked up one large photograph. Iris-2 looked incredible in a flowing white dress, and Barry-2 was next to her in a wedding suit. Wally-2 was on Iris’ other side, with Joe and Francine close, and a man identical to Barry was on his other side, with his parents too.

“You look beautiful,” Cisco said, feeling the person behind him.

“Thank you,” Iris-2 said. “What did you mean yesterday? You talked about your Iris and Caitlin.”

“Our lives are different on our Earths. We might share names and faces, but we’re not the same people.”

“I’m still about to let a version of my little brother face a monster.”

“Yeah. His mother died. About a month ago. I thought coming was a way to distract himself, a way to get away from the reality of being on a world without her, but after yesterday, I think it was just as much a determination not to lose anyone else.”

“She died?”

“She was sick for a long time, Wally knew it was coming, but that doesn’t really change much, does it.”

“No. He called Barry his brother, but I saw the way they looked at each other when I kissed my Barry.”

“I suppose they would have been foster brothers. I’ve never gone into the specifics with Barry, and we only met Wally a year ago, but Joe sees Barry as his son, Barry lives with him, Wally does too, so it does make sense that Wally would consider him a brother. I don’t think he’s said it before.”

“Foster brother?”

“Our Barry’s mother was murdered when he was eleven. His father was wrongfully convicted. Iris was his best friend, Joe was a friend of his parents, so Joe took him in.”

“What about Aunt Ruth?”

“Barry said he wanted to stay in Central, close to his dad. He loves Joe. He says he didn’t accept it until later, I only met him properly after his coma when he got his speed, so I don’t know, but our Barry considers Joe his other dad.”

“And Malcolm?”

“He was stillborn on our Earth.”

“Oh. And we’re not...”

“No. They’ve called each other platonic soulmates, apparently they were in an alternate timeline before Reverse Flash came back and killed Nora Allen, and a Barry and Iris without each other doesn’t seem right, but not that way. Our Iris is in love with our Caitlin.”

“Killer Frost. Seriously?”

“Our Caitlin isn’t like her. She’s a doctor. She’d never hurt anyone, she’s one of my best friends.”

“Your world really is different.”

“Yeah. What about your Wally?”

“He’s stubborn. He wants to help people. It took Dad and me months to talk him out of becoming a cop, and he ran off to Atlantis to study journalism,” Iris-2 said. Cisco laughed, and she frowned. “What?”

“He sounds like our Iris. She wanted to be a cop, like Joe, he thought it was too dangerous, instead she became a journalist and she regularly walks into dangerous situations to get a story. Granted, she has a superhero on speed dial, and she’s a really great journalist, but she does find ways to get herself into trouble.”

“Ah.”

“I’m guessing he tried to join C.C.P.D. sometime in the last two years.”

“Dad was never fond of the idea of me being a police officer. He blames Barry a lot, they do not get on. There’s always something, Barry needed money to pay for his PhD and I had to become a cop, like it wasn’t my decision, or he says we got married too young, anything. And then the particle accelerator exploded and Zoom happened. He set a trap for C.C.P.D. Twenty officers responded to a fake hostage situation and Zoom slaughtered all but one. Kyle Nimbus. He described a blur zooming past, too fast to see. That night Zoom broke into his house and killed him too.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Zoom kept killing. Floyd got a promotion despite being such a bad shot, I got quickly promoted despite my age and lack of experience, and C.C.P.D. opened recruitment to anyone who was willing to try and stop Zoom and his growing army. Not many people responded. But Wally, he said he would. I couldn’t let him. Dad got really angry, it was bad enough I was still there, he said, he wouldn’t let Wally be so reckless too, and for once I actually agreed with him. Don’t get me wrong, I love my dad, but he gets a little overprotective. Even Mom told Wally to reconsider, and I told him not to. I’ve lost friends because of Zoom, I couldn’t lose my little brother too. Next thing I know, he’s in Atlantis. At least that’s away from Central and all this.”

“I get it. I lost Armando, I don’t think I could lose Dante too. But I’m sure he’s just as worried about you.”

“Probably. But there is nobody else, Zoom keeps killing them.”

“Cold slows down a speedster. I think I have some speed dampeners too, they worked a little on Zoom, I caught him by surprise, and I don’t know if it’ll be safe for you to stay here, but on my Earth, we have something called a Cold Gun, it reaches absolute zero and I designed it to stop speedsters. Specifically, Reverse Flash, but it got stolen by some thieves and it’s been used against Barry a few times. I can leave you a rough sketch. If it can help someone, it will be worth it.”

“Thank you. I’m sure Jerrie can work it out.”

“Jerrie Rathaway?”

“You know her?”

“Hartley’s my partner, but his parents kicked him out when he was seventeen, and they haven’t let him see her since.”

“Hartley having awful parents is one constant then. He left at eighteen here though, and Jerrie went with him. They weren’t particularly happy about that, but Hartley knew Barry, and Barry has a friend, Lisa, and Lisa’s brother Leonard is a lawyer who did the same thing to get Lisa away from their father. He helped Hartley out.”

“That’s good. He’s happy?”

“He’s a C.S.I., he works with Barry.”

“Good. And Jerrie’s an engineer, like my Hartley?”

“She likes fixing things.”

“That’s really good. I’ll make sure my Hartley knows. Do you really think you can find Killer Frost?”

“If anyone can, it’s my Barry.”

“We’ve only got nine hours, then our friends are closing the breach between our worlds.”

“We’ll save your Barry and get you home, Cisco, don’t worry.”

“Thank you.”

Wally was stirring. Everyone was starting to.

Breakfast, then C.C.P.D.

* * *

Barry-2’s algorithm suggested Killer Frost was in the woods, so that was where they went. Wally forged ahead, fists clenched.

Barry-2 had insisted on coming too but seeing him holding Iris-2’s hand, Cisco knew exactly why. They were heading straight for the monster’s lair.

He would never have let Hartley do this without him either.

Hartley would be fine. Zoom was clearly on this Earth, nowhere near Hart. He was probably sitting in S.T.A.R. Labs with Caitlin and Lily, waiting for them to get back. It was fine. Everything would be fine.

 Finding Killer Frost turned out to be easier than Cisco expected. The sudden drop in temperature showed them exactly where she was.

Seeing Caitlin with such a cold expression on her face was still a shock.

“Back for another round, breacher?”

“The name is Vibe,” Cisco said. “And no, I just want to talk.”

“Really.”

“We’re here to save our friends. You must know where Zoom’s keeping them.”

“You think I’m going to betray Zoom?”

“He killed your Ronnie.”

“And he’s angry. I bet that would change if I brought you to him.”

Killer Frost flung an icicle, and Ronnie and Jason merged. It melted in Jason’s hand.

“So, why is Ronnie the disembodied voice this time?” Cisco asked.

“We switch,” Jason said. “We thought seeing us in Ronnie’s body would hurt her too much.”

“She literally just tried to kill Cisco,” Barry-2 said.

“We know,” Jason said. “But Earth-1 Caitlin is Ronnie’s best friend, and she looks the same.”

“Look,” Wally said. “Caitlin-”

“Don’t call me that. I hate that name.”

“Fine. Frost. Ronnie was your everything, wasn’t he? And Zoom took him from you. Please, we just need to know where Barry and Jesse are, we’re not asking you to help us save them. Please.”

“Fine,” Killer Frost said. “That’s it.”

* * *

Zoom’s lair was halfway up a cliff. Of course it was. No one aside from a speedster or someone who could fly could possibly get up there. But Firestorm couldn’t go alone. One, Barry might confuse him for Deathstorm, and Jesse wouldn’t know Ronnie. Two, Cisco hadn’t come this far to not be able to get to Barry, and Harry felt the same way about Jesse. Three, Wally was already trying to work out how to climb the cliff.

Killer Frost had an idea about that. A huge ice staircase clung to the side of the cliff.

“Oh dear,” Barry-2 said. “I really should have worn more appropriate footwear.”

“Barry, no,” Iris-2 said. “You’ve come this far, you can wait for us here.”

“I am not leaving your side until this is over.”

“Come on,” Wally said. “We’ve only got an hour and a half left, and we have to get back to Central.”

“This way,” Killer Frost said.

Climbing ice was not fun. Cisco lost count of the times he nearly slipped. But Barry was waiting at the top, and he needed them. Wally wasn’t letting the any of his slips stop him. Barry and Jesse were counting on them.

Cisco just prayed Zoom wasn’t waiting for them too.

* * *

Zoom’s cave was dark. This was definitely a lair. Dark, damp, and a barred cell in the back. Harry pushed past and ran over to the girl trapped inside.

“Jesse. Jesse, I’m here, I’m here.”

“Daddy.”

“Barry!” Wally said. He pressed his hands against the clear walls of Barry’s cell. Another one with a man in was opposite Barry, a metal mask over his face. “Cisco, over here!”

Dried blood trailed down from Barry’s lip, but otherwise he looked unharmed. He laughed.

“We’re going to get you out of here, buddy,” Cisco said.

“You’re here.”

“You think we’d leave without you? Can you phase?”

“No,” Barry said. “I can’t go fast enough to match the frequency of this Earth.”

“Frost, can you-”

“Nope,” Frost interrupted Cisco. “I said I’d get you here, I didn’t say anything about getting you out.”

“You didn’t say anything about getting us inside either, but here we are.”

“Fine.” She pressed her hands against Barry’s cell and ice coated it. Wally hit it again.

It didn’t break. Wally hit it again.

“Carbyne,” Harry said. “It’s some form of carbyne.”

“You have to go,” Barry said. “Cisco, Wally, you have to go.”

“No,” Wally said. “We’re not leaving you here.”

“Wally-”

“I just lost my mother, Barry, I am not losing anyone else. I am not leaving you.”

“Barry,” Barry-2 said. “We tracked down one of Zoom’s loyal followers, persuaded her to help us get here, and climbed up a staircase made of ice to rescue you. Wally here was ready to fight Zoom himself to save his brother. Your friend Ronnie is alive. Today has been a day of impossible things, you can do one more.”

“Brother?” Barry asked. Wally shrugged.

“Later,” Wally said. “Try again.”

“I haven’t eaten since yesterday,” Barry said. “Zoom broke my rib. And I’m missing some of my speed.”

“You said you were fine,” Jesse Wells said.

“I know,” Barry said. “I’ve had a lot worse than a broken rib. Cisco.”

“We’re not leaving here without you,” Cisco said. “Try again.”

“I might have an idea,” Jason said. “Ronnie says the Firestorm project had something to do with transmutation?”

“Yeah,” Cisco said. Firestorm’s hands glowed, and they concentrated.

“Come on, Ronnie,” Jason said.

“Ronnie’s actually alive?”

“Barry, you would not believe the day we’ve had,” Cisco said.

“He says hi,” Jason said. Water washed over their feet and Barry shot out and hugged Wally and Cisco. Jason and Ronnie separated, and Ronnie waved. Barry hugged him too.

“Okay, now him.”

“I don’t think so,” Zoom said. He grabbed hold of Jesse. “I made you a promise.”

“Leave her alone,” Wally said. “You’re a complete fu-”

“Wally, swearing at the bad guy is not going to help this situation,” Cisco said. Barry pushed both of them behind him and glared at Zoom.

“Let them go. It’s me you want.”

“You’re right,” Zoom growled. “You did well, Frost.”

“I can’t believe our doppelgangers are dating,” Iris-2 said. “You’re the worst.”

“Clue’s in the name, sweetheart,” Killer Frost said.

“He killed your Ronnie,” Cisco said. “Caitlin, he killed Ronnie.”

“Jesse,” Harry said. “Jesse, look at me. It’s going to be all right. You’re going to be all right.”

“Stop lying to her, Harrison,” Zoom said. His hand vibrated and tears streaked down Jesse’s face. Barry shot forward as Jason and Ronnie merged again and grabbed Jesse. Harry wrapped his arms around her as Barry flew back and hit the wall.

Cisco grabbed hold of Wally.

And an ice wall shot up between them and Zoom.

“Go,” Killer Frost said.

“Why would you...”

“You said it yourself. He killed my Ronnie.”

“Thank you.”

“Barry,” Wally said. He helped Barry to his feet. “Barry, we have to go.”

“No, not without him, we can’t just-”

“You don’t have time for this, Flash,” Killer Frost yelled. Cisco took Barry’s other arm.

“I’ll come back for you,” Barry yelled to the man in the mask. “I promise, I’ll come back for you!”

“Barry, we have to go, now,” Cisco said. Barry nodded.

* * *

Cisco had no idea how long they’d taken to get back to S.T.A.R. Labs, but he did know Zoom wouldn’t be far.

“Thank you for helping us,” he said. “What will you do now?”

“Maybe we should make sure our parents get settled in Atlantis,” Iris-2 said, her hand once again in Barry-2’s. “But I told you there’s no one else, Cisco.”

“Here,” Cisco said. He offered Iris-2 a rough sketch of the Cold Gun, and a dart full of the speed dampener. “They won’t stop him, but they might help.”

“Thank you.”

“What about you, Doctor Wells?” Barry-2 asked.

“We can’t stay here,” Harry said.

“Dad-”

“I will not let him hurt you again, Jesse.”

“Come on then,” Barry said. “Ronnie?”

“I can’t,” Ronnie said.

“Zoom will send his army after you,” Cisco said.

“We can hold them off. There’s a reason Zoom wanted Deathstorm at his side, and it’s probably the same reason Thawne hired me.”

“You’re not coming home?”

“This is Jason’s home. The Firestorm Matrix needs two to be stable, I have to stay, Cisco. Someone needs to protect this world.”

“We can leave the breach open,” Barry said.

“No, you have to protect Earth-1. Cisco, I don’t know how Reverb’s powers worked, but I don’t think it’s a coincidence Thawne hired you, Caitlin, and me, and Zoom had our doppelgangers close.”

“Reverb’s blasts did something to my speed,” Barry said.

“Are you saying you think I could stop a speedster?”

“I’m saying you’re incredible, Cisco Ramon,” Ronnie said. He hugged him. “And if anyone can find a way back, it’s you. Can you give my dad this?” He held out a letter. “And tell the others I’m okay?”

“Yeah,” Cisco said. “Yeah, I’ll make sure they know. I’m going to miss you.”

“I’m going to miss you too.”

“It was great meeting you, Jason.”

“You too, Cisco.”

“Thanks for saving me,” Barry said. “You guys are cool.”

“Not really, not when we merge,” Ronnie said. Barry high-fived him. Cisco rolled his eyes.

“At least if Ronnie stays they won’t encourage each other,” Wally said.

“We’ll see if we can help your friend in the mask too,” Jason said. Barry nodded.

An alarm sounded.

“Zoom,” Harry said. “Breach room, now.”

“We’ll hold him off,” Ronnie said.

“No, get Iris and Barry out and get somewhere safe,” Cisco said. “This world needs a hero, Firestorm.”

“See you around, Vibe.” Ronnie merged with Jason, and they took off, Iris-2 and Barry-2 close behind.

Their Barry had already disappeared with Wally and Jesse.

And suddenly Zoom was there, holding Harry by the back of his hoodie.

Barry skidded back in.

“You forgot something, Flash.”

“Nah, I’ve just only got two hands.”

“Allen, take Ramon and go. Look after Jesse.”

Harry had something in his hands. Speed dampener.

“No,” Barry said. “I won’t leave anyone else behind today.”

Harry stabbed Zoom in the leg, and Barry grabbed him. Within seconds Cisco was in Hartley’s arms.

“Close the breach!” Barry yelled. Jay threw the pod, and the breach collapsed in on itself. He went up to make sure it was shut.

A black arm was thrust through Jay’s chest, dragging him back in. Caitlin gasped.

The breach sealed.

“No,” Caitlin said. “He just...”

“Cait, Jesse needs medical attention,” Cisco said. “And so does Barry, he has broken ribs.”

“This way,” Caitlin said. “Eddie, I need help.”

“I’m right behind you,” Eddie said. Caitlin helped lead Jesse upstairs, with Harry sticking close. Eddie kept an arm around Barry.

“What happened?” Lily asked.

“Ronnie’s alive,” Cisco said. “He’s on Earth-2, he’s got a new Firestorm partner, he wanted to stay.”

“Ronnie’s alive?” Hartley asked.

“Yeah. I need to talk to Barry.”

“Cisco,” Iris said.

“We rescued Jesse, like we said, that’s what’s important right now. Wally, you need Caitlin to look at you too.”

“I’m fine.”

“Please.”

“Okay.” Wally nodded and rushed upstairs. Joe followed.

“Cisco, talk to me,” Hartley said.

“In a minute,” Cisco said.

* * *

He put Reverb’s glasses in his lab and sat down. Iris would tell Caitlin about Ronnie. Ronnie who thought there was another reason Thawne hired him, Reverb did something to Barry’s speed, Thawne told them two of them would...

He’d been talking about Cisco. He’d said Cisco could see through the vibrations of the multiverse and he had a great destiny ahead of him. He’d said it was a gift given with love, and that he saw Cisco as a son.

He said two of them would try and kill Barry. And if he was really as powerful as Reverb thought-

“Cisco?” Barry asked. He stuck his head through the door. “Are you okay?”

“No,” Cisco said.

“No, I’m not really either.” Barry walked in and sat next to him. Wally was close behind. “Jay’s really dead, isn’t he?”

“Oh,” Cisco said. “Jay.”

“Harry said we probably shouldn’t talk about it,” Wally said. “He said it’s over now, there’s no point.”

“You just don’t want to tell Joe you tried to fight Zoom.”

“Not really.”

“Did Barry mean it?” Barry asked. “You called me your brother?”

“I guess I did.”

“You’re foster brothers, right?” Cisco asked.

“Joe was my legal guardian until I turned eighteen,” Barry said. “Dad suggested I ask Joe to adopt me once, that didn’t go down well. I guess I didn’t think about it. Iris is my best friend, we’ve never considered each other siblings, foster or otherwise, but maybe we would have been?”

“We share a dad, and you were acting like an over-protective big brother yesterday,” Wally said. “I figured that would count.”

“It does if you want it to. I always wanted a little brother.”

“Other Barry has a Malcolm,” Cisco said. “We didn’t see them, but we went to his parents’ house.”

“I figured,” Barry said. “He asked if I was his triplet, and if I’m not the Flash there, there’s no reason for their Eobard Thawne to travel back either. What Reverb said.”

“You mean when he was trying to tempt me to the Dark Side? Do you think Ronnie was right?”

“I think three times is enough to say it’s probably not coincidence. I think cold is a speedster’s weakness, Firestorm could probably stop one of us, and Reverb affected my speed. We don’t know what the other timeline was like.”

“Barry, he said two of us would try and kill you.”

“No. Two of you tried in his time, but that timeline is gone. It doesn’t matter. And it wasn’t you.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because you’re Cisco.”

“If I’m really as powerful as Reverb said-”

“Anyone else I’d probably have concerns,” Barry said. “But you’re not. You’re Cisco.”

“Reverb-”

“Reverb had your face, he wasn’t you. You’re the guy that turned down his offer of taking over the world because you’d rather build things. You’ve been trying to help people since the start, you’re already a hero.”

“It’s like Barry told Thawne,” Wally said. “Screw destiny, choice governs our lives. You might get powers, but it’s up to you what you do with them.”

“You’re not Anakin, bro,” Barry said. He swung an arm over Cisco’s shoulder. “You’re definitely Luke.”

“Thanks,” Cisco said. “What now?”

“Zoom killed Jay,” Wally said. “And Ronnie, Jason, Iris-2, and Barry-2 can’t stop him on their own.”

“And I promise the man in the metal mask I’d go back for him,” Barry said. “Harry’s wrong, it’s not over. Not yet.”

“Are we going to tell anyone we’re planning on reopening a breach to get back there?” Cisco asked.

“We all just saw what Zoom did to Jay. I don’t think anyone’s going to eager to let us.”

“Okay then. For now, we’ll keep it between the three of us.”

“Are you sure?” Wally asked.

“We need time to plan first. We can at least manage a few days.”


	11. Go Fish

Something was going on with Cisco. He’d been acting weird since he’d got back from Earth-2, and there was something he wasn’t telling Hartley. And whatever it was was a huge weight on his shoulders. Normally he’d at least tell Hartley there was something he didn’t want to talk about, but he was acting like it was nothing.

And his vibing at night was getting worse.

Hartley had gone with Caitlin to deliver Ronnie’s letter to Ed Raymond. Ronnie’s father had thanked them, and they’d left him to read it alone. Maybe Ronnie would find a way home someday. Maybe they’d see him again.

Hartley hoped so.

Lily had told Clarissa, but they still hadn’t heard from Martin and Jax yet. Lily was starting to panic.

“He’ll come home,” Hartley said. No one knew if it were true, but the other option was too awful to think about.

Jay Garrick was dead. Hartley couldn’t have stopped Geomancer without him. Caitlin had told them all about Jay’s cell damage, that he was dying, and he’d admitted it was Velocity, not Zoom. Barry had nodded in understanding at that, like it answered a question he hadn’t asked. But Caitlin had made a potential break-through with Velocity-9, the one he’d used to help Hartley with Geomancer.

The breaches were closed, but everything was a mess. Jesse Wells had been trapped in Zoom’s lair for months, and now she was trapped on another Earth. Cisco, Wally, and Barry all withdrew when anyone mentioned Earth-2. Everyone was mourning Jay.

Cisco wasn’t talking to Hartley.

So, Hartley went to a bar with Linda. She sipped her drink.

“And you’ve tried asking him?”

“He keeps brushing me off,” Hartley said. “I know there’s something wrong, but he won’t admit it.”

“Give him time,” Linda said. “Maybe he’s still processing what happened over there.”

“Maybe I’m overreacting. Cisco and I live together and work together, maybe he just wants some space.”

“Space is good,” Linda said. “But he has film nights with Lily and Barry, right, and you started designing that motorbike with Wally and Jax, you do do things apart. I don’t think this is about space. Barry came back dehydrated with broken ribs, something happened over there, and none of them are talking about it. Iris said Wally and Barry haven’t even talked to Joe, and they’ve both been quiet.”

“I know Jay died, and everyone’s hurting. But he won’t let me help him.”

“Just give him some time. Sometimes we just have to wait for people to be ready. Lily’s really worried about Martin.”

“Yeah. We closed all the breaches. Why doesn’t this feel like we won?”

“We didn’t. Not really. Zoom’s not our problem anymore, but he’s still out there.”

“I don’t know why we thought this was a good idea. I’m not a hero, Linda, I’m a scientist with some fancy gloves.”

“It’s not about winning. It’s about helping people. It’s about getting up and protecting the people who can’t protect themselves. Sometimes you fail. But that just means you get back up and you try again.”

“What do we do now?”

“I don’t know.”

* * *

Cisco woke up with a start. He was freezing, and shivering, and he flinched away from Hartley’s hand. Hartley switched his bedside light on and sat up with him.

“What did you see?”

“I don’t remember. I’m sorry for waking you.”

“Cisco.”

“It wasn’t a vibe,” Cisco said. “It’s not important. Go back to sleep, I’m going to go work on those dampeners again.”

“Cisco, please-”

“I love you.” He climbed out of bed and left. Hartley sighed, and reached for his phone. Three a.m. was far too early. He’d message Linda in the morning.

* * *

“He’s having nightmares,” Hartley said. Linda nodded. “Last time-”

“This isn’t last time,” Linda said. “Barry told us he time travelled with Savage and everyone died, but that was months ago.”

“Whatever happened over there-”

“Hey, guys,” Wally said. They’d set aside a room for Wally’s engine building, and currently it was mostly occupied by this motorbike. Hartley had come down to work on it while Cisco was tinkering with his glasses in his lab, and Linda had followed. They hadn’t expected Wally for a little while yet.

Then again, Wally was the only person who asked Barry for lifts regularly, so maybe they should have.

“So, I was thinking-”

“He’s been acting a little jumpy around Caitlin too,” Linda said. “Did you notice, Hartley?”

“It’s not like him,” Hartley said. “The only thing he told us about Ronnie is he’s still alive. When Cisco found out about the burning man he didn’t stop until we brought Ronnie home again, there’s no way Cisco would leave him behind.”

“He said it’s because Earth-2 is Jason’s home,” Wally said. “The Firestorm Matrix needs two to be stable, and Earth-2 needed someone to protect it.”

“Great,” Linda said. “Now you’ve started talking, you can finish.”

“I’m really not supposed to.”

“Why not?”

“It’s complicated.” Wally rubbed the back of his neck. “Earth-2 was weird, and-”

“Cisco is having nightmares,” Hartley said.

“Well, Jay died right in front of us, I’ve had night-”

“Wallace West, if you’d been two seconds later, Zoom would have killed you,” Linda said. “Barry had broken ribs.”

“He was holding off Zoom?”

“That doesn’t explain the dehydration, or how you found Ronnie,” Hartley said.

“Um. It’s-”

Lily rushed in.

“Dig and Lyla are here, King Shark escaped A.R.G.U.S. custody.”

“King Shark?” Linda asked.

“Zoom sent him,” Lily said. “He’s a half shark person from Earth-2, he nearly ate Barry, then Harry shot him, that’s how we met Harry, we thought he was dead, but apparently not.”

“Barry nearly got eaten by a half-shark person?”

“We should go and deal with this right now,” Wally said. “Come on, giant shark-man on the loose, Team Labs is needed, see you in the Cortex.” Wally shot out the door.

“What’s up with him?” Lily asked.

“We were trying to get him to explain what happened on Earth-2,” Linda said. Lily nodded.

“They’ve all been acting weird. Wally’s probably right about dealing with King Shark though.”

* * *

Harry told them all about Shay Lamden, Barry went to look for King Shark, Cisco started tracking him, and Hartley and Caitlin went to talk to Tanya Lamden at Nautilus Labs, the widow of the Earth-1 Shay Lamden.

She did not seem happy to see them.

“My husband died two years ago. Why is S.T.A.R. Labs suddenly interested? You weren’t when he needed help.”

“We’re very sorry for your loss, Doctor,” Caitlin said. “I’m sure you’re aware S.T.A.R. Labs is under new management.”

“The entire city knows that man wasn’t Harrison Wells, and there were huge failings in the project.”

“We’re trying to repair some of the damage he did. We’re incredibly sorry we’re too late to help your husband, but there seems to be a metahuman who was affected in a similar way. He survived though, and we were hoping your research might be able to help us understand why, and potentially help us help the authorities catch him.”

“My research?”

“It’s rather difficult to explain, Doctor Lamden,” Hartley said. “Please.”

“You’re really trying to help.”

“We are,” Hartley said. “A friend of ours once told us that if there was a chance he could help, he had to try. We’re trying to rebuild S.T.A.R. Labs on that principle.”

“All right. I’ll e-mail it to you.”

“Thank you,” Caitlin said.

* * *

It was starting to get dark when they got outside. Caitlin switched the car engine on.

“Cisco’s been acting jumpy,” she said. “It’s like he’s scared of me.”

“He won’t talk to me,” Hartley said. “But you’re one of his best friends, he loves you.”

“He hasn’t told you about Earth-2?”

“No. Linda and I tried to get Wally to tell us earlier, but then Lily told us about King Shark.”

“After we catch him, we’re going to have to make them talk to us.”

“I don’t know if we can.”

“We can try reasoning at least.”

“How are you coping with Jay?”

“I nearly found a way to save him. I could have saved him.”

“I know.”

* * *

Cisco, Barry, and Wally seemed to have disappeared again. Linda, Eddie, Lily, Iris, Joe, Jesse, and Harry were all in the Cortex, Barry was racing around the city, looking for King Shark, but Cisco and Wally were nowhere to be found.

“That’s it,” Joe said. “Bartholomew, get back here.”

“Um,” Barry said. “Can I have five minutes? Excuse me, Mister Lamden?”

“Zoom wants you dead.”

“Yeah, yeah, I got that bit, the breaches between our Earths are closed, so Zoom can’t take you home, and you’re stuck on our Earth, so it does have to be back to A.R.G.U.S, sorry.”

“No.”

“Yeah, sorry, so before when you lifted me up, it was kind of like you were going to eat me, you’re not, right? I mean, you won’t catch me, but hypothetically, if you did.”

“Barry,” Iris said. “Did you find King Shark and start a conversation?”

“Maybe. Never mind, back to A.R.G.U.S. Mister Lam-”

“No,” King Shark said. “You won’t catch me in water, Flash.”

“How did you find him, Barry?” Caitlin asked.

“He found me!” Barry yelled. Iris winced, and Hartley assumed Barry had hurt himself somehow.

“Electrolocation,” Jesse said. Everyone turned to her. “I read Doctor Lamden’s research, she said sharks are sensitive to electrical currents, they can use it to find fish by the electrical impulses in their nerves. Barry’s a speedster, he’s full of electrical energy. If you reverse it, you can use it to find King Shark.”

“And you can do that?” Lily asked. Jesse shrugged.

“Probably.”

“How do you feel about Star Trek?”

“You man like Captain Kirk and the _Enterprise_ Star Trek?”

“Exactly that Star Trek, providing you also have Picard.”

“Yes?”

“Consider yourself invited to film night. Which one? I always vote _First Contact_ , Cisco always goes for _Wrath of Khan_ , and Barry votes _Voyage Home_.”

“He likes the whales,” Iris said. Barry skidded in, a bruise on his face fading and dripping wet. “King Shark got away?”

“Yep,” Barry said. “I don’t think he is going to eat me.”

“What happened on Earth-2?” Joe asked.

“A lot,” Barry said. “It’s going to take a lot of explaining.”

“Cisco is having nightmares,” Hartley said. “Start talking, Allen.”

“I don’t know all of it. I spent most of my time on Earth-2 with Jesse and a man in a mask.”

“Zoom had these cases,” Jesse said. “The man in the iron mask was shut in one before I got there, he threw Barry in the other one. He hurt Barry, and the frequency of our Earth is too high for Barry to phase.”

“And my metabolism starts to slow down when I don’t eat,” Barry said. “Zoom told me he needs me alive for my speed, but it didn’t matter what state I was in. That’s why my ribs were broken. That and Ronnie and Cisco’s doppelgangers worked for Zoom and tried to kill me.”

“But Cisco, Dad, Wally, Jason, Ronnie, Detective West, and other Barry saved us,” Jesse said. “Even Killer Frost helped.”

“See,” Barry said. “It’s fine. We just didn’t save the man in the mask even though I promised, and we left an entire world at Zoom’s mercy, but other than that.”

“You found Dad’s doppelganger?” Iris asked.

“Yours. Detective Iris West is in charge of the Zoom investigation. Cisco left her with a rough sketch of the Cold Gun and some speed dampener. He said something about Jerrie being able to take a look, Hartley’s doppelganger was a C.S.I. with me, um, Jerrie lives with him.”

“What about Caitlin?” Iris asked.

“She was in love with Deathstorm. She even helped the others because Zoom killed him.”

“Killer Frost,” Caitlin said. Barry nodded. “My doppelganger is called Killer Frost, that’s encouraging.”

“We couldn’t have escaped without her. And she was nothing like you.”

“Then why is Cisco scared of me?”

“He’s not. He’s just being jumpy. You’re not her, Caitlin, you could never be.”

“But-”

“He’s right,” Iris said. “You’re too good, Cait.”

“There’s a lot on Cisco’s mind right now,” Barry said. “That’s all. He hasn’t even told me everything that happened in the middle.”

“My dad,” Lily said.

“Ronnie-2 said he’d shut him away,” Barry said. “I doubt he was willing part of anything, and Ronnie said he thought Zoom killing Deathstorm would be a relief for him.”

“Wally helped save you,” Joe said. Barry shrugged. “Wally went to Zoom’s lair after promising he would stay at S.T.A.R. Labs.”

“Electrical impulses,” Barry said. “That’s what Jesse said, right?”

“That King Shark looks for?” Jesse asks. “Are we changing the subject?”

“No,” Joe said.

“We’ll come back to it,” Barry said. “Dad’s been doing a lot of fishing, you use a lure. Could you make something that mimics my electrical impulses to draw King Shark out?”

“Cisco probably can,” Lily said. Barry nodded.

* * *

Once King Shark was back in A.R.G.U.S. custody (thanks to Barry running on water, so Hartley took a step back from that one), and John and Lyla were off back to Star City, Hartley sat down in the Cortex. Cisco wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“Well,” Joe said.

And Cisco, Wally, and Barry explained. How they met the Earth-2 Barry, then Iris. Killer Frost and Deathstorm looking for them and Barry going to face them, then helping Detective West track them down, only Cisco’s doppelganger was there too, and how he tried to convince Cisco the two of them could team up and take Central for themselves. How they lost the fight, until Firestorm showed up, and then Zoom killed Deathstorm and Reverb, and took Barry. Firestorm separated to reveal their Ronnie, they ran back to S.T.A.R. Labs, and Zoom was there, Cisco and Ronnie had to hold Wally back and Wally had refused to leave Barry, and they’d gone back to Barry-2’s parents’ home. Cisco talked about his conversation with Iris-2, about what she said Zoom did, and how they didn’t have anyone, and how Wally-2 had ended up studying journalism in Atlantis. They explained how Barry-2 had an algorithm that let them track down Killer Frost, how they’d got to Zoom’s lair, how Firestorm had somehow turned Barry’s cell to water, how Frost had turned on Zoom so they could escape, but he’d caught up at S.T.A.R. Labs. Ronnie had decided to stay to protect Earth-2, Iris-2 and Barry-2 weren’t leaving Central, at least not for long, Zoom still had the man in the iron mask and Barry had promised to go back when it was over, and Zoom had burnt the city the day before to try and find Harry.

“You’re going back,” Jesse said. Barry nodded. “Good.”

“Jess-”

“It’s our home, Dad, and we just abandoned it. You could easily make this Cold Gun thing Cisco’s talking about, especially if he left Detective West with the plans.”

“You nearly died, and you want to go back,” Joe said.

“They need our help, Joe,” Barry said.

“Zoom-”

“I know I can’t stop Zoom, but I can with Firestorm and Vibe.”

“Cisco, you-”

“Reverb said I’m more powerful than I can imagine, Hart,” Cisco said. “His blasts cut Barry off from his speed, if I can work those out-”

“But-”

“You run into danger as Pied Piper and you don’t have any powers. I do.”

“He killed Jay,” Caitlin said. “And what Ronnie said-”

“Frost’s powers are cold based,” Barry said. “We already know that’s a speedster’s weakness.”

“I don’t have powers. I’m not- I-”

“If you’re thinking the same as Cisco, I already told him Thawne’s future doesn’t matter. You guys are my family, I know you would never hurt anyone, Cait. If you try and kill me it’s probably because I do something really stupid and get myself badly hurt again. Like superspeed water-skiing.”

“Please don’t do that,” Caitlin said.

“Aww, come on, it’ll be great,” Cisco said. “You’re not Killer Frost, Caitlin.”

“For all we know, Thawne was talking about Earth-2,” Barry said. “Or maybe he made the whole thing up to make you doubt yourselves, he lied for fifteen years, what’s one more?”

“Honey, we all know you’d never hurt anyone,” Iris said. “You don’t have to convince us.”

“He changed a lot,” Lily said. “Maybe you had powers in his time, but you don’t now. Ronnie does have a point about the three of you being together on both Earths, twice I could see as coincidence, but not three. And clearly the three of you are threats to speedsters, if you had powers, I guess Zoom wanted them close, so they wouldn’t go against him.”

“That failed,” Cisco said.

“I have a question,” Iris said. “What exactly did you try and call Zoom, Wally?”

“Dad is standing right there and you’re going to ask me that.”

“And what do you think would have happened if you had run in, Wally?” Joe asked.

“Nothing good? But Cisco had literally just told me he’d taken Barry.”

“You need to think things through. You don’t have powers, you can’t just run into danger.”

“I know, Dad.”

“Where are you on reopening the breaches?” Hartley asked.

“Not far,” Cisco said. “We’ve been trying to work it out, but so far nothing. I can’t even work out how vibe blast like Reverb.”

“Okay. We’ll work it out.”

* * *

Cisco had more powers than he’d said. Cisco was actively trying to seek out Zoom to fight him. He’d basically led an expedition to save Barry and Jesse.

And he hadn’t told Hartley.

“I’m sorry,” Cisco said. “I didn’t want you to worry.”

“Of course I’m going to worry,” Hartley said. “You just told me you want to go back to a parallel universe and fight the same guy who killed one of our friends and very nearly killed another.”

“And you don’t think I should.”

“I can’t stop you.” Hartley rested his face in his hands, then moved them to rest on them. “Is this how you felt when I went to help Lily and Ronnie?”

“We weren’t dating then,” Cisco said. “Whatever Wally and Barry probably would have said if they’d been there. I should have told you, and I’m sorry.”

“Zoom is-”

“If you’re going to say he’s more powerful than me, you’re the non-metahuman who runs out there anyway.”

“I just don’t want you to get hurt. Or… You know.”

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to talk about the nightmares?”

“Not really.” Cisco sighed. “I see Zoom take Barry a lot. Or you. I think it’s gone through everyone. Sometimes I’m Reverb and I’m the one hurting Barry. I’ll be fine.”

“We’ll stop him,” Hartley said. “And I’m going with you this time.”

“Hart-”

“Cisco. I’m not letting you do this alone.”

“Okay.”


	12. Flashback

Jay was Zoom.

Jay was Zoom.

This whole time, the whole time-

Jay was Zoom.

They’d only worked it out because Eliza Harmon’s lightning had turned blue right before she’d disappeared. Cisco had confirmed it by vibing the helmet.

Jay had tricked them, just like Eobard. Barry had fallen for it again. He could suddenly understand exactly why Hartley was so cautious with his trust.

Jay was Zoom and Barry was going to take him down.

Cisco wasn’t having much like trying to work his vibe blasts out, so it was back to plan A. Barry had to get faster.

They had part of an equation, but they’d hit a rock on that angle to.

And there was only one person Barry could think of that might know the answer.

“For the record,” Cisco said. “This is a terrible idea.”

“He’s the only one,” Barry said. “Wally’s the one that said he learnt a lot from reading textbooks by dead people.”

“Don’t put this on me,” Wally said. “When have I ever said ‘let’s time travel so I can go and talk to Enzo Ferrari’?”

“Don’t get ideas,” Iris said.

“I’m not getting ideas. Time travel is a terrible idea. When has time travel ever turned out well for us?”

“I mean, not being dead is pretty good in my book,” Cisco said. “Twice.”

“See, nothing bad happened last time,” Barry said.

“Didn’t you spend at least three weeks expecting something bad to happen?” Caitlin asked.

“And technically our last experience of time travel was Reverse Flash showing up again,” Lily said. “Which nearly caused Cisco’s death. On the other hand, Captain Hunter wouldn’t have a job if time travel always goes wrong, probably, and he’s all right taking Dad and several of our friends off on time travel adventures. But then again didn’t you say he said something about speedsters causing problems when they time travel?”

“Reverse Flash did it all the time,” Barry said.

“He did get stuck twice,” Cisco said. “And erased from existence.”

“Does anyone have any better ideas?”

“I think anything would be a better idea than this,” Iris said.

“Velocity 9,” Barry said.

“Time travel it is,” Caitlin said.

Eddie walked into the Cortex.

“Hey guys. What’s going on?”

“Barry’s going to time travel to last year to ask Eobard Thawne how to get faster,” Cisco said.

“That’s a terrible idea,” Eddie said.

“So everyone keeps telling me,” Barry said.

“So, why aren’t you listening?”

“Because we need to stop Zoom.”

“We don’t know how to open the breaches yet, Cisco’s got time to learn these vibe blasts, and maybe he can make Lily another Cold Gun-”

“My mom is not okay with that right now,” Lily said. “Maybe after Dad gets home.”

“He’s still not home?”

“I know, it’s only sixteen days till Passover. What’s Hannah doing, Barry?”

“I’ll ask, but she’ll probably visit Aunt Ruth at least once.”

“I’ll ask Ray again too.”

“Oh, I know,” Wally said. “We can ask Captain Hunter to go and ask Thawne. About the speed equation.”

“Except we have no idea how to get in touch with the _Waverider_ ,” Cisco said. “Nor would Thawne help anyone other than Barry. Unless he kills Barry. It’s fifty-fifty.”

“That’s not encouraging,” Iris said. “At all.”

“We just have to make sure Barry goes back early enough Thawne has no reason to suspect Barry doesn’t trust him,” Caitlin said. “But late enough the idea of him getting faster and the equation wouldn’t tip him off.”

“Gideon said I made her, right?” Barry said.

“Yeah, your future A.I. daughter being your nurse while you were in a coma, and our lawyer, and our accountant is still trippy,” Cisco said.

“But I can ask her for help. And unlike last time, I won’t be making a big change to the timeline, I’ll just be asking him a question.”

“You can’t trust him,” Eddie said. “Barry, this is too dangerous-”

“Eddie,” Barry said. “I’ll be okay. I’ll be right back, you won’t even notice I’ve gone.”

“Leave a couple of minutes,” Cisco said. “You don’t want to start a time loop.”

“Where are you running to?” Iris asked.

“After he stole the tachyon device,” Barry said. “That gives me the motivation to get faster. And before Mark Mardon, that’s when things started to come together.”

“We can rule out Rainbow Raider and Captain Boomerang,” Cisco said. “There’s way too many people when Bivolo showed up, and he’d know you’re supposed to be in Star City for Harkness. We had a few quiet weeks, maybe you could go for one of them and say you had some free time?”

“We want to make sure Barry doesn’t run into himself,” Lily said. “So, when you were busy away from S.T.A.R. Labs as well is probably better. And if we want S.T.A.R. Labs to be as empty as possible, we probably want a point where Iris and Joe were busy too.”

“What about Peek-a-Boo?” Caitlin asked. “Iris wasn’t here for that.”

“No, I was with Wally,” Iris said. “And no one was visiting that week.”

“And I went to Iron Heights with Joe,” Barry said. “If I go to S.T.A.R. Labs while past me is there, we won’t run into each other.”

“Plus, Shawna’s teleporting was faster than you,” Cisco said. “That gives you two reasons to want to get faster. And we had a few weeks nothing major happened, so that gives you time to have thought about the equation.”

“Just remember that you and Wally were still unsure of each other then,” Iris said.

“And you can’t let Wells know you know who he really is,” Lily said.

“And you need to wear your old suit,” Caitlin said. “Otherwise that will give it away.”

“Be careful,” Eddie said.

“I will,” Barry said. “I’ll be right back.”

* * *

Focus on where you want to go. That’s what Thawne had told him to do before. Shawna Baez had been pre-meeting Mari, but post Hartley’s debut as Pied Piper. Barry saw them both as he skipped back.

A black something floated in front of him, and Barry skidded to a stop outside S.T.A.R. Labs. That was weird.

His younger self streaked away. Barry took a deep breath, and ran back in.

He skipped past the Cortex- Cisco, Hartley, and Lily were in there. As little interference as possible.

Caitlin wasn’t in the Cortex.

“Barry,” she said. “I thought you went to see your dad.”

“I’m on my way,” Barry said. “I can’t get there too quickly, or they’ll work out who I am.”

“Wearing that won’t help.”

“Right.” Barry looked down at his suit. “I forgot.”

“You’re just distracted.” Caitlin smiled and rested a hand on Barry’s arm. “I’m sure Henry will be fine.”

“Yeah. Thanks, Caitlin. Oh, err, have you seen Doctor Wells?”

“I think he’s in one of the labs downstairs. I’m sure he’ll still be here when you get back, go and see your dad, Barry.”

“I will.”

Barry shot off again. Labs downstairs, labs downstairs-

Cisco’s lab taking another look at Shawna Baez’s cells, of course.

“Doctor Wells,” Barry said. “I had an idea about getting faster I wanted to run by you, have you got a pen?”

Barry grabbed one and scribbled the equation on the wipe board. Thawne raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, right,” Barry said. He tapped his head. “Things I learn at super speed tend to only stick around for about half an hour, so I wanted to write it down before I forgot.”

“You seem jittery, Mister Allen.”

“Yeah,” Barry said. “I guess the man in yellow has been on my mind a lot recently, after what he did at Mercury Labs, I really want to catch him.”

“That does explain this approach.”

“Wally gave me the idea. He’s focused on the science aspect of speed, so I did some reading. A lot of reading.”

“Your relationship with Mister West is improving then.”

“I don’t know about that.” Barry rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t think he likes me much. But maybe it’s just weird because I was raised by his dad, oh, he’s jealous of me, isn’t he? I don’t think anyone’s explained why Joe raised me yet.”

“You do seem very distracted, Barry, is everything all right?”

“I’m just worried about my dad. I can’t get to Iron Heights too fast, but I think I should go in a few minutes. Do you have any ideas about the equation, Doctor Wells?”

“Just one,” Thawne said. “You’ve miscarried a number.”

“I have?” Barry turned back to the board.

Everything went dark.

* * *

Barry woke up on the floor of the Time Vault, with one hand cuffed to Thawne’s empty wheelchair. Video footage of Barry sitting next to his dad in Iron Height’s medical wing was projected up where Thawne kept Gideon and the newspaper, and Thawne himself was sat on another chair. He briefly waved his hand from where he’d clearly been watching Barry sleeping, like the creepy supervillain he was. Barry had a sneaking suspicion it wasn’t the first time.

He probably should have left younger Barry knocked out somewhere, apparently Eobard’s spying extended to Iron Heights. He’d probably listened in on every conversation Barry had had with his dad in there.

Still. He could try.

“Doctor Wells, what’s going on?” Barry asked. “What is this place? What’s that?”

“That is the Flash,” Thawne said. “Which begs the question, who are you?”

“What are you talking about? It’s me, it’s Barry.”

“You’re good.” Thawne stood up. “But barely a flinch?”

Barry vibrated his hand.

“Those contain anti-speedster technology,” Thawne said. “Designed by myself specifically to capture the Flash. You can’t phase through them.”

“Let me go, Thawne.”

“It does feel good to hear that name again. Who are you?”

“I told you. I’m Barry Allen.”

“So, you’re from the future. Did you really think I wouldn’t notice?”

“Well, I did hope,” Barry said. “I didn’t realise your spying was quite this extensive.”

“Barry, I’ve been watching you since your mother died.”

“Since you murdered her.”

“You’ve never managed to leave my sight for long. I even know which of you crashed Joe’s car. Why are you here?”

“I told you, I need some input on the speed equation.”

“But you can’t ask me when you’re from. And you’re still alive, which means my plan fails. Fifteen years and you ruin everything. So, Flash, why shouldn’t I just kill you now?”

“Gideon, dear,” Barry said. “If Thawne takes another step, send a complete recording of this conversation to Joe.”

“Yes, Barry,” Gideon said.

“Clever,” Thawne said. “But that only protects you in here.”

“Your plan works,” Barry lied. “You went back to the future, but a Singularity opened. It opened breaches between our world and Earth-2. I assume you’ve heard of Zoom. I need to stop him, that’s why I need to get faster.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“Because you need me alive. I met your younger self a few months ago. You didn’t know my name, but you got yourself stuck in Central City. Your way home was me. I assume that’s where this plan came from. But, you see, because we had this encounter with your older self, you, we couldn’t stop you then. It was damaging the timeline.”

“I wondered why you let me go,” Thawne said. “I assume Cisco has started to develop his abilities by your time. I remember him saying something of the sort.”

“The Singularity triggered them,” Barry lied again. Though, he hadn’t had anything other than that memory until the Singularity, so maybe it wasn’t a complete lie. “Cisco is very affected by timeline changes. Stopping you then created a paradox. I’ll encounter your younger self again and I won’t be able to catch him because of these events. Likewise, you rely on my older self encountering your younger self to bring you to this point, it’s why you’re stuck here in the first place, you shouldn’t have messed with time.”

“You say having just time travelled.”

“True. But you need me, Eobard, or paradox will undo you again. You should ask Lily about causality some time. I can’t stop you to preserve the timeline, and you can’t kill me for the same reason, it seems we’re at something of a stalemate.”

Thawne nodded, clearly considering Barry’s point.

“Or I could kill you anyway and damn the timeline.”

“Then Gideon will send everything to Joe. Everything, Gideon.”

“Yes, Barry.”

“Reject that command, Gideon,” Thawne said.

“I am unable to undo a command given by my creator, Professor Thawne.”

“I would have thought you’d know that, Eobard,” Barry said. “Gideon is my beautiful future A.I. daughter, to quote Cisco.”

“Then she won’t send anything after I kill you.”

“Because she’ll be erased from existence? Then you’ll lose your eyes, won’t you? And that does depend on my not having created Gideon yet, and I did leave the idea with Cisco. Plus, these things take time to set. Gideon could be erased and still have time to send it.”

“You’re bluffing.”

“Eobard,” Barry said. “Eobard, you’ve been here for fifteen years, do you really want to risk that?”

“I won’t help you, Flash.”

“It’s a chance to show off. To prove how smart Eobard Thawne is, not Harrison Wells. You’re faster than me, I want to know how you did it. You learnt how to create a speedster, you successfully created two, you know I admired your work for years. You’re the only one who can help me.”

Thawne snorted, and pulled something out of Gideon’s podium. He passed it to Barry.

“Tachyons.”

“That’s why you stole them from Doctor McGee. I thought that was something to do with time travel.”

“Why would I need tachyons when I have you? You could run me right now.”

“Err-”

“Professor Thawne, I am detecting a Time Wraith,” Gideon said. “It appears to be in Barry’s bedroom.”

“A what?” Barry asked.

“A Time Wraith,” Thawne said. “They guard the timeline from the actions of speedsters. I have been very careful not to attract their attention, Barry. And you brought one here.”

“I didn’t know they existed,” Barry said. “Is that the black dementor looking thing I saw earlier?”

“What’s a dementor?”

“The things from Harry Potter that suck out your soul?”

“I’m from the 25th century, Barry, I don’t know what Harry Potter is.”

“You’ve lived in the early twenty-first century for fifteen years and you don’t know what Harry Potter is?”

“I don’t keep up with pop culture. I will admit sucking out your soul seems an apt description. You need to leave.”

“Sounds great,” Barry said. “You unlocking this would help with that.”

Thawne leaned down and unlocked the cuff. Barry rubbed his wrist and stood up.

“One day I’m going to kill you, Barry Allen.”

“Looking forward to it,” Barry said. “This Time Wraith. Will it go when I get home?”

“No.”

“How do I stop it?”

“I don’t know, and I don’t care.” Thawne sat back in his wheelchair. “Fix your own problems, Flash.”

“I have one more question. Cisco, what was he like before you changed history?”

“Vibe? He was one of the most powerful heroes in the multiverse and one of only two people capable of stopping a speedster.”

“Thank you.”

“You need to leave.”

The two of them left the Time Vault. The accelerator.

It would probably help if the Time Wraith wasn’t flying straight towards Barry.

It shrieked and disappeared again. Hartley lowered his gauntlets.

“What was that?”

“Time Wraith,” Barry said. “It’s after me because I time travelled.”

“Excuse me?”

“Hartley, you can’t tell anyone, not yet. I’m from a year in the future, you’ll understand when you get there, and you can’t tell anyone you met me.”

“I assume this Time Wraith is still going to be an issue when you get back?”

“Possibly.”

“I’ll take a look. Doctor Wells?”

“Of course, Hartley,” Thawne said. “You really do need to go, Mister Allen.”

“I guess I’ll see you guys in about a year?”

Barry shot off.

* * *

He skidded into the Cortex.

“Did it work?” Caitlin asked.

“Yes,” Hartley said. The Time Wraith flew in and grabbed Barry by the neck.

“What the-”

Hartley blasted it before Wally could finish, and it vanished. Barry coughed.

“Thanks,” Barry croaked. “That was enlightening.”

“You managed not to break time,” Cisco said.

“Yep,” Barry said. “Did you get up to much?”

“Not really, dear,” Hartley said. “I hope you’re planning on changing before dinner though.”

“Sorry?”

“I thought we agreed on the no flirting in front of me rule?” Cisco asked. “I miss Ray. Lily, you up for a night out?”

“Caitlin and I have a date tonight,” Lily shrugged.

“What is happening?” Barry asked.

“Babe, everyone’s going out tonight,” Eddie said.

“I like our night in plans though,” Iris said. Eddie kissed her cheek.

“I am so confused,” Barry asked. Wally burst out laughing. “You’re messing with me.”

“Sorry,” Wally said.

“You guys are jerks, you know that?”

“Sorry, Barry,” Iris said. She slipped her hand into Caitlin’s.  “We couldn’t resist. Hartley just ran in and told us he met you in the past about thirty seconds after you left.”

“I was careful,” Barry said. “I only spoke to Eobard, Hartley, and Caitlin for like a second. He knew right away, but I have got this.” Barry held up the stick. “He said the answer is tachyons. Most of the rest on the conversation was him really wanting to kill me, and that spying? Happening since I was eleven and way more than we thought, Iris, he knows which of us crashed Joe’s car. Also, I’m pretty sure I bluffed him out of killing me?”

“Which of you did crash Dad’s car?” Wally asked.

“Can’t tell you,” Iris said. “Barry and I swore to each other we’d never tell. Sorry, Walls, that even includes you.”

“Aww, come on, I’m your brother.”

“And if you ever need me to take a secret to my grave, I will. What did he give you, Barry?”

“I think it’s a future memory stick,” Barry said. “Which probably means we need the Time Vault?”

They rushed off, and Barry slotted it into the podium that no longer stored Gideon. Maybe he should start reading about computer programming.

Nothing happened.

“Yeah,” Barry said. “I kind of figured he’d pull something like this with the refusal to help and death threats.”

“Try this,” Cisco said. He hit it, and calculations flew up against the wall. “I guess that trick even works in the future?”

“This is so cool,” Wally said. “We can definitely make this tachyon enhancer thing. Can I borrow a pen?”

* * *

The Cortex was quiet for most of the afternoon, which was a little odd, considering everyone bar Joe was there. Wally, Lily, Cisco, and Hartley had roped Harry into helping them with the tachyon enhancer and were working in one corner. Caitlin was in her lab doing something with Iris. Linda had arrived and was sat on her laptop, writing a story. Barry was running on the treadmill, and Eddie was sitting nearby was his nose in a book. He looked up, caught Barry’s eye, and smiled.

Barry did not blush. He was just warm from the running. That was it.

Cisco gasped and slipped back.

“No,” he said. “No, no-”

“Cisco,” Hartley said. “I’ve got you. What did you vibe?”

“We have to get to Star City now.”

“Darhk’s in prison,” Barry said. “Oliver sent a message.”

“He broke out, she’s going to die, we need to get to the hospital.”

“What are you talking about?” Caitlin asked.

“Laurel. Darhk forced an arrow into her stomach.”

Barry ran to the computer and typed as fast as possible.

“Barry, I can’t talk right now!” Oliver yelled.

“What hospital is Laurel in?”

“What?”

“Cisco vibed her, which hospital?”

“No. No, hey, I’ve got you, I’ve got you. Help, please, someone-”

“What’s my top speed?” Barry asked.

“One four fifty, last I measured,” Cisco said. “It’ll take you about twenty minutes, if you can run as fast carrying someone.”

“Carrying-”

“Me,” Eddie said. “I know Caitlin said I have limits, but I can try.”

“Ollie, Eddie and I are coming,” Barry said. “Can you-”

“We’ll call Felicity and get her to tell us which one,” Lily said. “Go.”

Barry picked Eddie up and ran.

* * *

“Help!” Oliver was yelling when Barry ran into the hospital room. “Help, my friend-”

“Ollie,” Barry said. “Ollie, look at me.”

“I can’t lose her, Barry. How did you-”

“Cisco vibed her. Eddie?”

“It’s all right, Laurel,” Eddie was saying. He was holding her hand, and blue flames washed over her. “I don’t think you’re going to be walking tomorrow, but it’s going to be all right.”

“What is that?” Oliver asked.

“You have magic, we have metahumans,” Barry said. “Ollie, we don’t know that this will work.”

“Ollie,” Laurel whispered.

“I’m here,” Oliver said. “I’m here, Laurel, I’m not leaving you.”

A doctor ran in. She blinked at Barry. Who was in his suit because he’d just run six hundred miles in twenty-four minutes while carrying Eddie. Oops.

“Hey,” Barry said.

“I don’t know anything about medicine,” Eddie said. “Did it work?”

“She’s stable,” the doctor said. “She needs to stay in intensive care and needs rest.”

“She’s my best friend,” Oliver said. The doctor nodded.

“You can stay, Mister Queen. Um. Flash.”

“Yeah,” Barry said. “Thank you for your help, Detective.”

“Any time, Flash,” Eddie said. “I’ll get the train back.”

* * *

Barry called Iris. Relayed everything. Apparently everyone else was already on the train. With some spare clothes for Barry, because he was currently sat on Felicity’s sofa, sandwiched between Felicity and Eddie, still in his suit.

“Maybe I should steal some of Oliver’s clothes?” Barry asked.

“We broke up,” Felicity said.

“Oh,” Barry said. “Sorry.”

“He has a son.”

“I know. I ran the DNA for him. Twice. Once in the first timeline when Savage killed everyone and destroyed Central, then again in this one.”

“You knew, and you didn’t tell me?”

“I promised Oliver I wouldn’t. He found out when we were in Central after Savage stole that magic stick. I told him to tell you there was something going on he wasn’t ready to talk about yet.”

“Samantha’s condition for him seeing William was Oliver not telling anyone,” John said.

“He didn’t have to listen,” Felicity said.

“I feel like maybe I just shouldn’t have spoken,” Barry said. “How’s everything else?”

“I have to rely on a chip in my back to walk.”

“My brother’s alive and works for Damien Darhk,” John said.

“The closest person I have to a sister is possibly dying in a hospital right now,” Thea said.

“Ah. Well, it turns out we got tricked again and Jay is Zoom. If his name is even Jay. That was after we somehow watched Zoom kill Jay. But Ronnie’s alive on Earth-2 and has a new Firestorm partner? I like him, he saved my life. They were Firestorm at the time. Um.” His stomach rumbled. “Hang on, I have a thing in here somewhere, I’ll-”

“I’m going to order pizza,” Thea said. “What pizza do you eat?”

“Olive and jalapeños?”

“Okay.”

“No pepperoni?” Eddie whispered. Barry shrugged.

“Depends on Laurel.”

“Right, Lily explained that. She’ll be fine, Barry.”

“I really hope so.”

* * *

The train from Central took three hours, so Iris called Barry when they arrived, but they crashed in a hotel for the night instead of waking Felicity up. They hadn’t heard from Oliver, and Barry wasn’t sure if no news was good news or bad news.

Felicity announced her intentions to go back to the hospital in the morning, and they stopped off at the hotel so Barry could change into something more appropriate.

They gave them a room number, that had to be a good sign. And Laurel’s dad was outside the room. He frowned at Barry.

“You’re that C.S.I.”

“That’s me,” Barry said. “Nice to see you again, um, sir.”

“Hi,” Cisco said. He waved.

“Ramon. And West?”

“That’s us,” Iris said.

“When did you meet Quentin?” Felicity asked.

“When Cisco and I visited Star with Dad last year and found Doctor Wells’ body. The real one.”

“Why exactly were you investigating that?” Detective Lance asked.

“It’s my mother fake Wells also killed,” Barry said. “Laurel actually helped get my dad out of prison after fifteen years because she’s the best.”

“Right. Doctor Schwartz said Laurel had a clot, that was why she seized again, but whatever the Flash and his friend did helped until they were able to operate again.”

“That’s good,” Felicity said. “So she’ll be okay?”

“There’s some permanent damage, and she needs to stay in intensive care for a few days, but hopefully.”

“Lucky the Flash’s friend was here then.”

“Yes,” Detective Lance said. He frowned at Barry again. “Lucky. Didn’t you get struck by lightning?”

“Yes,” Barry said. “But I did not die. You can probably guess that because I am standing here and breathing. I’ve got a lot of scars all up my arms though. And a screwy metabolism.”

“He has an underactive thyroid,” Caitlin said. Barry blinked. “He doesn’t produce enough thyroxine to control his metabolism, it’s as if his body is running too fast for it to keep up, and he has a reoccurring issue where he passes out from hypoglycaemia.”

“Lightning caused that?”

“It could just have been undiagnosed, or maybe the coma increased an existing problem.”

“Right. I’m going to go and get coffee and call Dinah.”

Detective Lance walked off.

“Thanks, Caitlin,” Barry said.

“Don’t mention your metabolism next time,” Caitlin said. “Especially not in a hospital.”

“I won’t.”

“We can’t all go in,” Iris said. “Caitlin and Eddie should probably check Laurel.”

“And Barry and Cisco,” Felicity said. “We can swap in a few minutes.”

* * *

Laurel was sitting up in bed, and she smiled. Oliver was in the chair next to her still.

“Ollie said you were here,” Laurel said.

“We’re so glad you’re all right,” Caitlin said. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I was stabbed. Thank you for coming.”

“Of course,” Cisco said. “The vibe I had of you being stabbed and possibly dying sucked, so.”

“Here.” Eddie rested a hand on her shoulder and his blue flame washed over Laurel again. “I don’t actually know how much this will help.”

“It helped enough that the doctors were able to help,” Laurel said. “Thank you. Maybe I should have taken the District Attorney job, Ollie.”

“We can work something out,” Oliver said. “We can find a way to cover up that you’re the Black Canary, we-”

“We can deal with it later. We have to stop Darhk.”

“I can’t lose you.”

“You won’t.”

“He tried to kill you, Laurel. He’ll try again.”

“I can’t run away.”

“You could come to Central,” Barry said. “Just until you’re feeling better. Caitlin and my dad are doctors, they can help look after you, Eddie can help, and we could use the help with Zoom.”

“Someone to talk Barry out of stupid ideas like time travelling to ask Eobard Thawne for advice would be great,” Cisco said.

“You did what?” Laurel asked.

“It’s kind of a long story.”

“We’ll let everyone else visit, then let you rest,” Caitlin said. “Feel better soon, Laurel.”

* * *

Laurel had been in intensive care for another three days before Barry’s phone rang. He picked it up.

“Hello?”

“Does S.T.A.R. Labs have a lawyer?” Laurel asked.

“Cisco’s pretty sure Gideon was our lawyer, so probably not. Or Joe’s good friends with D.A. Horton.”

“It’s going to be a little while before I can work again.”

“That makes sense.”

“Oliver’s working on a cover story. I told him to look for another Black Canary.”

“You did?”

“I did think they were going to be my last words, Barry. But my apartment has stairs and I am currently in a wheelchair. I probably will be for a few weeks at least. And my spleen had to be removed. And they’re thinking I may not be able to have children.”

“Laurel, I am so sorry.”

“I don’t think it’s sunk in yet. I don’t think I’ve even thought about it since Tommy.”

“I know a good therapist. Who I keep saying I should probably go and see and then not going. But if you need her number, I have a card.”

“Thanks, Barry. But I might consider your other offer. I’m going to spend a few weeks with my mother, hanging out with you guys could be fun.”

“We would absolutely love to have you,” Barry said. “I guess we’ll see you soon?”

“You should do. It might take a while before I can get to S.T.A.R. Labs.”

“We can figure something out. See you soon, Laurel.”

“See you soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback is the episode name, but it's a pretty good pun and I do like a pun.
> 
> All my knowledge of abdominal trauma comes from the Wikipedia article, so maybe I'm just winging it, but this is the same chapter a guy runs really fast and travels in time so who cares about realistic medical stuff anyway. Also I am scared of needles and don't like operations, I can't even watch Causality or anything like that, so I would very much like to avoid realistic medical stuff.


	13. Brothers (and Sisters) in Arms

The tachyon device probably could have been finished faster but, combined with visiting Laurel and deciphering Thawne’s future science, it took about a week and a half. Lily concentrating would probably have helped too, but she was getting really worried about her dad. Wally was concerned about Jax too, he’d never willingly leave Beverly for this long. Maybe they should get Barry to look for them throughout the time stream. There had to be a way to find them.

They sent Barry to Keystone to test the tachyon enhancer.

He arrived back a few seconds later, asking how long he’d been gone for.

“Like three seconds,” Cisco said. “Dude, you just quadrupled your top speed!”

“What?”

“Right here, you went six thousand miles an hour. That’s almost eight times the speed of sound!”

Barry laughed and hugged Cisco.

“That’s faster than Zoom,” Caitlin said.

“Where did you go?” Wally asked. Barry frowned. “You just asked us how long you’d been gone for, where did you go?”

“Another Earth,” Barry said.

“You ran to Earth-2?” Lily asked.

“No, another one. And I made a friend called Supergirl, she’s really cool.”

“Do you think you could run back?” Wally asked.

“I hope so, we’re friends now, I helped her fight two of her villains, they’re called Livewire and Silver Banshee. Also, she’s got two friends who help her, Winn who made her costume, and James is a photographer for a newspaper, the same one Supergirl works at, they’re both pining after each other and they’re cute. I gave them relationship advice.”

“You did?” Cisco asked. “What was it, make excuses and keep pining?”

“Didn’t you talk to Hartley because Barry and I thought you were already dating, and Hartley accidentally confessed?” Wally asked. “And then you ditched us to go make out.”

“Barry didn’t notice Patty flirting with him.”

“That’s because she wasn’t blunt,” Lily said. “Did you tell Supergirl to be blunt?”

“No, I told her slowing things down works for heroing, not always for relationships. They know they like each other, even I could see James was slightly jealous of me. They just needed to talk.”

“You should take your own advice,” Cisco said. “Caitlin and Iris took a couple of months to talk to each other.”

“We also kissed,” Caitlin said. “That was nice.”

“I don’t think any of us are really qualified to give starting relationship advice, are we?” Hartley asked.

“Speak for yourself, I’m in a relationship,” Wally said.

“You are?” Cisco asked. “Why haven’t we been introduced?”

“It’s not serious, it’s been like three weeks, why would I introduce him to my sister’s weird friends?”

“Hey, we’re your weird friends too.”

“Yeah, and I’m your brother,” Barry said. “What’s his name?”

“I see why Ollie said you guys aren’t good at concentrating,” Laurel said.

“My brain works at super speed,” Barry said. “It’s very easy to get distracted. That’s why we get more done when Iris is here.”

“So, Wally.”

“I’m pan,” Wally said.

“That was not what I was going to say,” Laurel said. “What’s pan?”

“Means I’m attracted to people regardless of gender. I guess it crosses over with bi? But different people prefer different words. Caitlin, you’re panromantic, right?”

“And ace,” Caitlin said. “Which means I have romantic attraction to people, but I’m not sexually attracted to people. There’s a lot of different scales.”

“Oh.”

“Barry,” Lily said. “You ran to another Earth.”

“Yes,” Barry said. “But it was an accident and I got stuck and I only got back because Supergirl helped me, so I don’t think I can run to Earth-2. Harry? Do you have any ideas?”

“Stop trying to get back to Earth-2,” Harry said. He walked fully into the Cortex. “Zoom will kill you. And if he comes after Jesse again-”

“We won’t let him,” Wally said.

“Oh, you won’t? I feel so much better. You don’t even know where she went.”

And that was true. Jesse had left after Trajectory. Harry hadn’t said why, but Wally guessed it had something to do with suddenly being stranded on another Earth after being held prisoner for months and needing something normal. Because, while Wally loved helping Barry and Hartley save people, it couldn’t exactly be considered normal. Especially not to someone who probably wanted to be away from superpowers for a while.

He really couldn’t blame her. But Harry had just got her back, and he was incredibly worried again.

“I guess not,” Wally said. “I actually have to get to class. Barry?”

“Yeah,” Barry said. “Oh, do you guys think you could make this thing a little smaller?” He passed Lily the tachyon enhancer. “It’s quite big. Maybe a smaller one would be more streamlined?”

“We’ll take a look,” Lily said. “See you guys later.”

“Bye.”

* * *

There was nothing quite like Barry running. Wally had always loved speed- it was part of the reason he’d ended up drag racing- and there was nothing faster than the Flash. Moving in a blink of an eye was disorientating sometimes, but Wally loved the brief crackle of electricity around them, and the sudden movement. Speed superpowers would be so incredibly cool. But he’d been in Keystone when the accelerator went up, and Eddie was the only one affected by the Singularity, so Wally probably wasn’t a metahuman.

That didn’t mean he couldn’t help though.

“Thanks,” Wally said. “How was cool running to a different Earth?”

“So cool,” Barry said. “If I work out how to get back, I’ll introduce to Supergirl, she can fly, and she’s nearly as fast as me.”

“Awesome.”

“Which one is the boyfriend?”

“Ha, no,” Wally said. “You’re still in costume, dude.”

“Right. You want a lift later too?”

“I love your powers so much.”

“Yeah, me too. Catch you later, Wally.”

Barry shot off again.

Wally sighed. He should probably go to class.

* * *

Breaches. How to reopen the breaches, and make sure they were to Earth-2. They were obviously linked to speed, hence Barry’s powers opened them. Cisco had said the Earths vibrated at different frequencies, that was why his powers hadn’t worked on Earth-2, and why Barry hadn’t been able to phase. So, Barry’s running must have meant he was vibrating at the frequencies of Earth-Supergirl (Earth-3 maybe?), and that was how he’d run there. If they could find the frequencies of Earth-2, maybe Barry could run there too. But Cisco hadn’t managed to figure out the vibrations when he was on Earth-2.

The frequency had to be the key though.

“You okay, Wally?” Kyle asked. “You seem distracted.”

“Just thinking about a problem at work,” Wally said.

“Anything I can help with?”

“Err, probably not. Maybe, but you know I can’t talk about all of it because of working with the police and all.”

“I get it.”

“Thanks.”

“Still not sure I trust them though. Didn’t they cause the accelerator explosion?”

“Harrison Wells did, Hartley, Cisco, and Caitlin actually tried to fix it. Only he wasn’t Doctor Wells, he was someone pretending to be Doctor Wells, another speedster.”

“We don’t have this problem in L.A.”

“Maybe not, but do you have as much fun?”

“I’m going to assume you’re busy tonight.”

“I am, sorry.”

“I get it. See you later, Wally.”

“Oh. Bye.”

* * *

Barry was waiting when Wally finished class. He smiled and waved.

“Hey,” Wally said.

“Hi. S.T.A.R. Labs?”

“Yeah. You know, I think this dating thing might be hard.”

“Oh.”

“Do you think it’s me?”

“I think three weeks isn’t enough time to get serious, and talk about things like your extracurricular activities, and keeping them secret would cause problems in a relationship. You’ll get there.”

“I guess. I bet my doppelganger doesn’t have this much trouble.”

Barry stopped. He nodded a few times.

“What?” Wally asked.

“Doppelgangers. I know how to reopen the breaches.”

“You do?”

* * *

Barry skidded into the Cortex and Wally hugged his dad.

“Cisco,” Barry said. “It’s you.”

“Yes,” Cisco said. “It is me. I work here.”

“No, no, you can reopen the breaches.”

“What?”

“I see things, when I run through time. The time stream. And we saw things when we ran to Earth-2 as well, that flying woman, that was Supergirl, who I met earlier. Killer Frost and Deathstorm knew there were breachers on Earth-2, and they knew where to find us.”

“Reverb could see through dimensions and find breachers,” Harry said. “It’s in his file.”

“There, see, so far, you’ve used your powers to see through time, and Reverb used his to see through the multiverse, but I think they’re connected. Time is just the fourth dimension of space, right? And it’s all based on the vibrations of the multiverse, and we saw Reverb manipulate it.”

“You think I can manipulate time?” Cisco asked.

“Not exactly, I think you can manipulate the energy of the multiverse and that’s how you can see through time. But I do think if there’s a way to open a breach intentionally and control where you end up, you’re the one who can do it.”

“No.”

“Cisco-”

“Thawne told me I can see through the vibrations of the multiverse, if this is all-”

“I asked him,” Barry said. “I forgot, but I asked him what you were like in the other timeline. He said you were one of two people who could stop a speedster. He also said you were one of the most powerful heroes in the multiverse. You were a hero there, Cisco, and you’re one here too. Without you I’d still be in a glass box in Zoom’s lair. You saved me when he broke my back, you took a bee for Ray, you’re already a hero, Vibe. This is just another tool.”

“Except Reverb got drunk on power and went evil,” Cisco said.

“How about this,” Hartley said. “If you turn evil, I’ll break up with you.”

“That sounds fair.”

“We believe in you, Cisco. No one here is going to let you turn into Reverb.”

“Okay.” Cisco nodded. “Okay, I can try.”

“No,” Harry said. “Zoom is trapped, why would you give him a way back here? Detective-”

“It’s not a good idea,” Wally's dad said. “I don’t want you to have to face him again, Barry. But I understand there is a world in danger and you want to help.”

“It’s not your world,” Harry said.

“So?” Lily asked. “It’s a world, full of people. Don’t they deserve help?”

“It’s your world, Harry,” Caitlin said.

“I think we have to try,” Hartley said. He looked at Barry. “If there’s a chance we can help, we have to try.”

Barry nodded.

“I can’t stop you,” Eddie said. “However bad an idea it is. I’ll help.”

“Jay has to be stopped, Harry,” Iris said. “If his name was even Jay, what did you say his doppelganger was called, Caitlin?”

“Hunter Zoloman,” Caitlin said. Harry dropped the tachyon enhancer. “His doppelganger isn’t a metahuman though, I went looking to see if maybe he could help cure Jay, and Jay showed me him. I think he said he works for the F.B.I.?”

“What’s wrong, Harry?” Laurel asked.

“Hunter Zoloman? He said Hunter Zoloman?”

“You know the name?” Linda asked.

“He was a serial killer. Twenty-three people died before he was caught and sent to the Saint Perez Asylum for the Criminally Insane for electro-shock therapy.”

“I’m guessing mental health treatment is not one of the things your Earth is more advanced on,” Barry said. “Twenty-three?”

“His father murdered his mother in front of him when he was a child. When the accelerator failed, I attempted to pipe the energy underground and out the city, so people wouldn’t get hurt. I know a few people at the asylum were affected, but the staff said Zoloman was killed that night. It seems like they didn’t want anyone to know he escaped and had become infinitely more dangerous.”

“Then we really do have to stop him,” Barry said. “And give your Earth a crash course on mental health, I’m pretty sure electrocuting someone can’t be considered therapy?”

“Allen-”

“Harry. This asylum just sounds like it had huge failings and probably made things worse, seriously, has electrocuting people ever helped anyone? At least tell me you have proper services on your Earth for the vast majority of mentally ill people who aren’t criminals. You have things like anti-depressants, right?”

“Barry,” Iris said. “You should definitely suggest an article to Wally-2, but that won’t help us catch Zoom.”

“No, but we can use it,” Hartley said. “He doesn’t know that we know who he is. We trap him, we use Cisco’s Boot, and we lock him in Iron Heights complete with a force field.”

“So, we’re luring Zoom back here now?” Wally asked.

“You’re not,” Wally’s dad said. “You’re going home.”

“Dad-”

“Wally, please. This is too dangerous.”

“You’re not making Iris go home.”

“I don’t want Iris near Zoom either, I don’t want any of you near Zoom, but I know Iris won’t leave Caitlin’s side, and Caitlin won’t leave in case Barry gets hurt.”

“That’s true,” Iris said.

“Yeah, also Iris isn’t the one who tried to punch Zoom in the face,” Cisco said.

“Given half the chance, she would.”

“That’s also true,” Iris said. “But I think Dad’s right this time, Wally.”

“All of you are staying. Barry, what do you think?”

“Well, I, um...”

“Why don’t you come with me?” Laurel asked. Wally frowned. “I’m going to be in this thing for a few more weeks at least, I’m not going to be much help here, and I could use a hand getting home.”

“Okay,” Wally sighed.

* * *

Wally’s dad had given him the car keys before Cisco and Barry had run off to try opening a breach. He helped Laurel in, put her chair in the back, then started the engine.

“Does it still hurt a lot?”

“At the moment. That’s why Caitlin insists on using the chair for a few more weeks, to keep me off my feet.”

“At least she hasn’t insisted on bed rest.”

“She would if she could. They get overprotective, don’t they?”

“You nearly died. Cisco vibed you dying.”

“And you’re Joe’s son. You’re Iris and Barry’s little brother.”

“I helped on Earth-2.”

“And from the sounds of it, Earth-2 didn’t go to plan. They just want you safe. My little sister died, Wally, twice. Thea and I took her to the League of Assassins to get her back, and Ollie and I went to the other side to find her soul.”

“The other side?”

“That’s what John called it. John Constantine, he’s a master of the mystic arts.”

“He’s a what?”

“He’s a wizard.”

“Oh, right, because you guys have magic.”

“The point is, Wally, Sara’s a hero. She’s travelling through time to save the world. She was a member of the League of Assassins. But if she needs me, I’ll be there. Whatever it takes to save her, I’d do it.”

“Yeah, but she’d do the same for you.”

“Ollie didn’t tell Thea for years because he wanted her safe.”

“Did that turn out well for him?”

“She picked up a bow and joined him when she found out.”

“Oliver’s little sister is Speedy?”

“Did Barry not tell you?”

“No, it’s her secret identity. She’s my age, right?”

“She’s twenty-one.”

“Yeah, same. But everyone thinks I’m a kid. They’re older than me, I get it, but they’re my family, I know the truth, that makes me involved in this whether they like it or not.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“I am?”

“Oliver and my father didn’t want me becoming Black Canary. It was too dangerous. We just lost Sara. It was my mother who encouraged me to keep fighting. It’s up to you what you do. But your dad is always going to worry about you, Wally, he’s your dad, he loves you. And I saw the news. I don’t think there’s anything either of us could do against Zoom.”

“You don’t have to remind me. But he’s hurt Barry before and this whole time he was pretending to be our friend.”

“I know.”

“I don’t want to lose anyone else. I just lost my mother, I can’t do it again.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Iris told her I helped the Flash. She said I was a hero. I want to help. I want to be a hero. I want to be someone she’d be proud of. And I don’t want to lose more people. Not now.”

“I never met her, and I don’t know you that well yet, but I’m sure she’d be proud of you.”

“Do you ever think you’ll go back out there?”

“I love being the Black Canary. It’s part of me now. But I don’t know. I think it’ll be a while before I can think about it.”

“But you’re never going to be able to sit back if you could help.”

“No.”

“Exactly.”

* * *

Laurel’s mother lived in a small apartment, but since she’d been living alone until Laurel showed up, that probably made sense. It wasn’t far from the university, and it was full of books.

There was a lift up the flight of stairs, which was useful. And Laurel’s mother seemed nice, if a little confused as to exactly what Wally was doing there. But she’d insisted Wally call her Dinah and invited him in for coffee. Laurel had followed her into the kitchen, presumably to explain a little more. Wally had pulled out some of his notes from his last lecture, but he couldn’t concentrate. All he could think about was Barry facing Zoom. Facing Hunter Zoloman, the serial killer. Facing Jay, who they had thought was a friend.

Barry hadn’t wanted to trust him. They’d assumed it was just because of Eobard Thawne. But Barry had been right.

But if they hadn’t trusted Jay, they wouldn’t have trusted Harry, and he had helped.

A flash of blue, and Zoom was in front of him. Wally jumped to his feet and stepped back.

“Take your mask off, Hunter,” Wally said. Jay- Zoloman- obliged and smiled. That did not make him any less terrifying.

“What was it you called me, Wally?”

“A lot of things,” Wally said. “And I stand by them, you bast-”

“I don’t think you want to finish that sentence.”

“I think you should leave my family alone.”

Wally cried out as Zoloman grabbed his arm before his fist could make contact with Hunter’s face. Hunter dropped him, and Wally clutched his wrist.

“Wally!” Laurel was in the doorway, her mother behind her. Wally shook his head.

“Go,” he said. “Go, call Barry-”

“Yes, do,” Zoloman said. Blue sparked and Wally stared in horror at the words now carved into the wall of Professor Lance’s apartment. He stepped back, but not before Hunter grabbed him. Blue flashed around him as the familiar rush of a speedster carrying him started, then stopped.

Wally knew exactly where he was. His uninjured wrist was chained above his head, and the cell locked.

“You’re going to lose,” Wally said. “They’ll stop you, then they’ll come for me.”

“No. For you back, Barry will give me exactly what I want.”

“Don’t hurt him.” Zoloman pulled his mask back on and shot out the lair. “Don’t hurt them!”

* * *

The man in the metal mask was still there. He turned to face Wally.

“The Flash will come,” Wally said. “He promised he’d save you, and he will. He will.”

The man cocked his head.

“He’s my brother. I guess it’s complicated and he’s not actually my brother, but then when Zoom took him last time it kind of hit me that, yeah, he’s my brother. Team Labs- that’s what we call ourselves, because we’re based at S.T.A.R. Labs on our Earth- they’re my family. There’s the Flash, obviously, then there’s my dad, he’s a detective. And my sister, she’s a reporter, her girlfriend is a biochemist, and a doctor. They keep us focused. And Pied Piper and Vibe, mechanics, but Piper goes out with Flash sometimes. I guess you saw Vibe, he came to Earth-2, this Earth, with us. He led us here, really. And our friend, she’s an expert in nanotechnology. She’s a genius. They all are. And we have two other friends, one works at the newspaper with my sister, her doppelganger was one of the metas Zoom sent over and she started helping us, and my dad’s partner, detective partner, he got caught up because the guy we fought last year was his descendant. And Harry, Harrison Wells from this Earth, I guess you know him. They’ll find a way to save us. I know they will.”

The man nodded.

Wally was right. They would stop Zoom. They would.

They’d save him.

* * *

The man in the mask nodded as Wally told him all about his mother, and everyone at S.T.A.R. Labs. He tried to avoid names, which probably made it confusing, but Wally had no idea who the man actually was. All he knew was that his wrist hurt, Zoom hadn’t come back yet, and he was scared. He had no idea what Zoom was planning.

Zoom streaked in.

“Stop talking.”

“You-”

“You should have learnt your lesson, Wallace,” Zoloman said. He stood inches from Wally, his hand right over Wally’s wrist. Wally jerked back. “Better.”

“Why?”

“Because you’ve been insulting me for months.”

“No, why did you pretend to be Jay Garrick?”

“It’s fun giving people hope then take it away.”

“But why pretend with us? Unless you needed help. Barry said the Velocity-9 was killing you, Caitlin’s the only doctor I know with experience treating a speedster.”

“Are you expecting answers?”

“No. Not really. And how did you do it? How were you in two places at once?”

Zoloman ran back at something. Wally frowned.

Then the world disappeared in lightning again.

* * *

Zoloman had a tight grip on the back of Wally’s shirt. Everyone was in S.T.A.R. Labs, and the only reason Iris didn’t rush to him was Linda’s hand on her shoulder.

He clutched his wrist close.

“We had a deal,” Barry said.

“No,” Wally said. “No, don’t, don’t-”

Zoloman grabbed his wrist and Wally gasped in pain.

“Let him go,” Barry said.

“Your speed, Flash.”

“You can have it once you’ve let Wally go.”

Zoloman let go, and Wally’s dad pulled him into a hug.

“You have to go.”

“Dad-”

“Please.”

Wally nodded, and rushed out. Lily followed and hugged him.

“Show me your wrist.”

“Barry-”

“Made a decision and knows what he’s doing. Show me.”

Wally extended it and flinched when Lily moved.

“Sorry. You need Caitlin, but I think it’s broken. It looks swollen.”

“I tried to punch him, and he grabbed me.”

“Of course you did. Caitlin can set it in a bit, okay? And the other one?”

“It’s fine,” Wally said. “Just bruised. He had me in the same place he had Jesse. Are Laurel and Professor Lance all right?"

“A little shaken, but they’re fine. I think Barry properly introduced himself. He raced over as soon as his phone rang, he didn’t even stop to answer it.”

“He can’t do this.”

“Come here.”

Lily held Wally close. He hadn’t even realised he was shaking.

Then Iris screamed.

Wally was sprinting before Lily had a chance to stop him. She rushed after him, and they both ran into the Cortex. Iris was kneeling on the floor, their dad holding her tight. Cisco and Hartley were holding hands, staring blankly. Barry was on the floor, face and neck red, gasping for breath and struggling to get up, despite Linda and Eddie trying to help. Harry was still standing by a computer, seemingly frozen.

“Where’s Caitlin?” Lily asked.

“He took her,” Linda said. “Zoom took her.”

Wally sank down next to Iris.

* * *

There was a tree in his dad’s front garden, just outside Iris’ window. She’d once admitted to Wally she’s climbed down it when she was younger to sneak out and never told their dad.

Wally sat a few branches up and dangled his legs down. Iris’ curtains were shut now, but she’d come home with them instead of going back without Caitlin and shut herself away. Wally couldn’t blame her.

Eddie had fixed his wrist. It still ached, but it wasn’t broken anymore.

Quiet footsteps brushed against the grass.

“Hi,” Barry said.

“Hi.”

“That’s probably not the safest place to sit. Actually, um...” Barry trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck. Wally jumped down from the tree, and Barry winced.

“I didn’t know you were that bad with heights.”

“Iris and our friend Daphne took me on a roller-coaster when we were ten, I’ve been scared of roller-coasters and heights ever since. Which is pretty ironic, considering.”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“All of this, it’s my fault.”

“No, it’s not.”

“You lost your speed. It was my fault, if I hadn’t-”

“Zoom took you. You couldn’t have stopped him.”

“You shouldn’t have given it to him. I’m not worth this.”

“Wally. You’re my brother. It wasn’t even a choice. You saved me from Zoom on Earth-2. It was my turn to save you.”

The front door opened. Iris was in pyjamas.

“Are you two going to brood out here all night?”

“We haven’t laid any eggs yet,” Barry joked, and Iris rolled her eyes. Wally hugged her tight.

“We’re going to get Caitlin back,” he promised. “When- When I was there, I asked why pretend and join us, I asked if it was because Caitlin’s the only doctor I know who has experience treating a speedster and he said he was dying, and-”

“We’ll get her back,” Barry said. He guided them both indoors and shut the door. “I don’t know how yet, but we have Pied Piper and Vibe, and now Cisco can open breaches he can get a Firestorm here.”

“How’s your wrist?” Iris asked.

“It’s fine,” Wally said. “Just sore. I’m sorry.”

“I’ll get Granny’s blanket and make brownies,” Barry said. “You two stay there.”

Barry disappeared upstairs, and Wally frowned at Iris.

“Barry didn’t keep much when he moved here,” Iris said. “Half his house was a crime scene, he couldn’t. Dad picked up his clothes, Henry asked Dad to take care of Nora’s wedding ring and engagement ring until Barry decided what he wanted to do with them, and Barry brought a couple of books, a stuffed dinosaur, his mother’s telescope, and a blanket his granny made when he was born. Nora’s mother, the mirror Dad and Cisco used to help free Henry was Henry’s mother’s, otherwise Aunt Ruth probably would have kept it. Granny Rebecca is the only grandparent Barry really remembers. The day Henry was sentenced I came downstairs in the middle of the night and found Barry clutching that blanket and crying. We watched _Singing in the Rain_ , Nora loved it, we ate ice cream, and Dad brought us brownies. Every time one of us was feeling really bad, we’d get Granny Rebecca’s blanket, and eat ice cream and brownies.”

“We’ll find Caitlin.”

“I know. I’ll walk into Zoom’s lair myself if that’s what it takes.”

“I’ll come with you.”

“Where are you going?” Barry asked. He unfurled a large, multi-coloured blanket and looked at them. “Oh, that’s a bad idea. Okay.”

“You don’t have powers anymore,” Wally said.

“Neither of you have powers either. You know Cisco won’t open us a breach. We need a way to stop Zoom first.”

“Then we’ll find one,” Iris said.

“Yeah. Here.” He passed the blanket over. “I’ll be half an hour, I guess.”

* * *

Wally stayed home with Iris the next day. Their dad drove Barry to work. There were bags under his eyes, and Wally knew he already missed his speed. He’d only been carried by Barry, but the feeling of lightning crackling against his skin as the world blurred past...

He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe.

He wasn’t sure how he’d ended up on the floor, in Iris’ arms, but Iris was there, holding him tight, whispering comfort against the top of his head.

“I don’t know what happened,” Wally croaked.

“I’ve got you. You’re home. You’re safe.”

“Did we lose?”

Iris’ eyes were watering.

“I think we did.”

* * *

 

“The breach in the hospital is still open,” Cisco said. “That’s how Zoom got you to Earth-2, and how he took Caitlin to his lair.”

“Then we can’t close it,” Iris said. Cisco nodded.

“But I don’t know if we can get through without a speedster.”

“Harry did,” Wally said. “It must be possible.”

“And then what?”

“There has to be something.”

“I’m not losing her, Cisco,” Iris said. “The Cold Gun.”

“Snart still has it.”

“Then build another one.”

“And then what? You march up and hope? Hartley’s already working overtime trying to take care of all the crime in the city, he’s even got Lily driving him again. Iris, we’ve already lost.”

“No. I’m getting her back.”

Cisco sighed.

“Wally, pass me that spanner.”

“This one?” Wally picked it up. “Why?”

“It was Ronnie’s. If I managed to vibe Zoom to pass on a message, I might be able to do the same thing with Ronnie.”

“You did what?”

“I vibed Zoom to tell him Barry agreed.”

“I didn’t see you.”

“That’s probably because I was just trying to talk to him. If I can get a message to Ronnie, he might be able to help Caitlin. Maybe.”

“Maybe is better than nothing,” Iris said.

* * *

Wally frowned. He’d driven himself to S.T.A.R. Labs after his lectures, and only found Lily, Laurel, and Linda. It was later than normal, but even Cisco was absent.

“Harry’s been kidnapped,” Linda said.

“Zoom?”

“A guy called Griffin Grey,” Lily said. “He’s from Earth-1, his powers are causing him to rapidly age, we assume he wants Harry to fix it. Also, he found Jesse. Harry, not Griffin.”

“The Flash suit is gone,” Wally said.

“Barry’s gone to help,” Laurel said. “Without powers.”

“Cisco, Joe, Hartley, and Eddie went to help,” Lily said. “Barry already broke one rib today, Eddie hasn’t let him out of his sight since. And Jesse refused to stay, so Iris went to look after her, and I said I’d wait with Laurel, then Linda arrived, so we’re attempting to find a way to signal the _Waverider_ and getting nowhere.”

“When’s Passover?” Wally asked.

“Six days, but that’s not why. Ronnie thought Firestorm was powerful enough to stop a speedster, what if we had two Firestorms? And if Snart has really turned over a new leaf, the Cold Gun too? And Ray, Kendra, Carter, and Sara could all help too, at least help us get Caitlin back.”

“I’d suggest calling Oliver,” Laurel said. “But I think he’s busy with Darhk. We could try Vixen? I don’t know how soon she’d get here.”

“But his lair is up a cliff,” Wally said. “We had to climb up an ice staircase.”

“Sara, Snart, Rory, and Hartley are the only ones who can’t fly,” Lily said. “But they’d need to be fast to surprise him, and given he now has Barry’s speed as well as his, he’s probably faster than ever.”

“And we’d have two people to rescue. The man in the metal mask is still there and Barry promised he’d find a way to save him. We couldn’t leave him again.”

“And we have no idea how to contact the _Waverider_ anyway, so the only person we can actually call is Vixen.”

“What about that wizard guy?” Wally asked.

“John?” Laurel asked. “He’s not a great team player, and I don’t know what he’d do against a speedster. And last I heard he was in Hell.”

“Wizard guy?” Linda asked.

“Master of the mystic arts. He helped us find Sara’s soul.”

“So, when you say Hell, you mean that literally.”

“Barry’s right, magic is the worst,” Lily said. “To get Caitlin and the man in the mask, we need at least two people to fly them out.”

“Which can’t be a Firestorm,” Linda said. “Given they’re on fire.”

“Kendra and Carter, probably,” Laurel said. “But we can’t call them, and we’d need to distract Zoom for long enough.”

“He knew when Cisco reopened the breach,” Lily said. “He’s watching it, we won’t get anyone through without him noticing.”

“What about Cisco’s Boot?” Wally asked.

“He vibrated and shattered it,” Linda said. “Cisco’s working on it. But people have already noticed Barry’s not been responding as usual. It’s only a matter of time before another Geomancer shows up.”

“Another who?” Laurel asked.

“Adam Fells,” Lily said. “He caused earth tremors. He wanted to fight the Flash, but Barry, Cisco, and Wally were on Earth-2 with Harry. Hartley held his own, Caitlin made the Velocity-9 so Jay could help, he still got away. He came to S.T.A.R. Labs. Found Iris. Caitlin shot him with the Boot, he’s in Iron Heights now. But his tremors damaged the speed cannon, we only just managed to fix it when Barry ran Wally and Jesse through.”

“Any later, Zoom would have killed us,” Wally said. “Oh.”

“You okay, Wally?” Laurel asked.

“Yeah. Yeah, I just... I guess he needed Barry and Harry. Probably Jesse too. But before, he was going to phase his hand through Barry’s chest. He told Harry Barry’s death would be on his hands, if Cisco hadn’t managed to shoot him, he would have killed Barry.”

“Unless he planned on faking Barry’s death, so he could take Barry’s speed without us trying to save him?” Linda asked.

“No, Barry’s healing wasn’t working with the dampener, Zoom wouldn’t have been able to stabilise him, not without Caitlin and Eddie,” Lily said. “Maybe he didn’t know he needed Barry’s speed.”

“He already had Jesse,” Wally said. “He must have done.”

“Maybe he didn’t think it through,” Laurel said. “Maybe he just wanted to scare Barry, but he took it too far. Maybe he was angry Harry had found you. Maybe he intentionally let Cisco shoot him.”

“Maybe there’s another speedster whose speed he wanted,” Wally said. “Or maybe he’s just a monster and when he started hurting Barry, he couldn’t stop.”

“If Barry’s speed really cured him, why take Caitlin?” Lily asked.

“To be sure,” Linda said. “He wants to be sure it worked.”

“What if it didn’t?” Wally asked.

“We can’t count on that,” Laurel said. “We assume Zoom now has everything he wants, but he’ll want more.”

“Our Central,” Linda said. “He has Earth-2, he’ll come back for our Earth next. And we’ve left his way here open.”

“We’re not closing it until we have Caitlin,” Wally said.

 “No,” Laurel said. “We’re not. But we need to find a way to stop him.”

* * *

They still didn’t have anything when the others arrived. Iris didn’t stick around- Wally guessed being in S.T.A.R. Labs without Caitlin was hard- and their dad drove her and Barry home. Eddie disappeared, Harry and Jesse went downstairs, and Cisco was about to suggest leaving when he noticed Hartley asleep, still in costume, on the medical bed.

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Cisco said when they relayed their theory about Zoom coming to their Earth. “His first target will be C.C.P.D., Iris-2 said that’s what he did on their Earth. That’s why he hurt Barry that time too, to create fear. Ronnie’s trying, but they can’t get near Zoom’s lair.”

“Which isn’t really a surprise,” Lily said. “I-”

A short, blonde person practically flew in and threw their arms around Laurel.

“Well, there go all my new security designs,” Cisco said.

“Sorry,” a familiar voice said. “I let her in.”

“Jax!” Lily hugged him. “You’re back.”

“Did your signal actually work?” Linda asked.

“I don’t think so. It’s so good to see you. Where’s Dad?”

“Home,” Jax said. “He’s fine, I promise. I’m only here because Rip said something about Laurel being in Central, Sara’s mother said Laurel was here, and I said I could get Sara in.”

“I’m so sorry,” Sara said.

“It’s not your fault,” Laurel said. “You couldn’t have done anything. And Cisco vibed me, I’m fine.”

“You’re in a wheelchair.”

“Temporarily, I had quite a bit of surgery. I’m okay, Sara. This is Cisco, Wally, Lily, and Linda.”

“Hi,” Sara said. “Thank you.”

“Laurel’s our friend too,” Cisco said. “And that timeline looked like it really sucked.”

“How was time travel?” Laurel asked. “Did you stop Savage?”

“No. He’s got Kendra and future, brainwashed Carter, the Time Master are evil, Rip’s family and Leonard are dead, we lost.”

“Yeah, we’re in kind of the same spot here,” Lily said. “Snart’s dead? Has someone told Lisa?”

“We’ve been back like half an hour,” Jax said. “I think Mick went to do it.”

“I think I have her number. She gave it to me, Cisco.”

“I actually wasn’t going to say anything,” Cisco said. “This feels like the wrong time. Maybe tomorrow. I’ll help you call her if you want.”

“You said you tried to send us a signal,” Jax said. “Ray made one when you guys got stuck.”

“You want to call the _Waverider_?” Sara asked. “You said you’re in the same spot.”

“We’ve hit a temporary bump,” Laurel said. “Just like you.”

“Laurel-”

“I believe in you. You said Savage has got Kendra and Carter. The Time Masters are evil. Rip’s family and Captain Cold are dead. What are you going to do, Sara?”

“I’m going to save the world.”

“That’s my girl.”

“Lily, mind if I borrow your dad again?” Jax asked.

“Providing you get him back here in a few days. I’ll drive you, I want to see him first.”

“What did you need us for?” Sara asked.

“Just a problem with Zoom,” Laurel said. “Go, you have a time machine, you can be back here in a few days to help us out.”

Sara nodded, then hugged Laurel again.

“I love you.”

“Love you too. Go save the world, Canary.”

Lily led Sara and Jax out.

“They can be back in a few days,” Laurel said. “They can. That was the right decision, wasn’t it?”

“Kendra and Carter need help too,” Linda said.

“And I have an idea,” Harry said from the doorway.

“When did you get here?” Cisco asked.

“I didn’t recognise the people who walked in. What Lance just said.”

“Me?” Laurel asked. “Sara’s a hero, we don’t give up without a fight. She would have gone, you heard Jax.”

“Zoom has Allen’s speed and Snow.”

“So what are we going to do about that?” Linda said. “You said it yourself, Laurel, heroes don’t give up.”

“Allen went out without powers to save me,” Harry said. Wally nodded.

“Because you needed help, and Barry helps people,” Wally said. “He’s a hero.”

“Exactly.”

“What are you saying?” Cisco asked.

“I think I might know how to get Allen’s speed back.”

 


	14. Second Strike

“You want to recreate the particle accelerator explosion,” Joe said. Harry nodded. “The same particle accelerator explosion that created metahumans on both our Earths, including Zoom.”

“That’s right.”

“The same explosion that put Barry in a coma for nine months last time,” Henry- who’d arrived the day before- said.

“If we recreate the conditions from that night, we should be able to give Allen his speed back.” Harry frowned. “You both think this is a bad idea.”

“Hell yeah we do,” Joe said. “You want to blow that thing up again and strike Barry with lightning again? No way.”

“He could die, Harry,” Eddie said. “This could kill him.”

“Allen,” Harry said. Eddie turned to see Barry frozen in the doorway. “What do you think?”

Barry looked at Henry and Joe, then at Eddie. He shook his head.

“Eobard spent fourteen years planning,” Barry said. “I think it’s too risky. There must be another way.”

“And if there’s not?”

“I don’t know.”

* * *

Barry was tucked away in a corner, looking at the treadmill. Eddie sat next to him.

“Do you really think Harry could do it?”

“You’re more than the Flash, Barry,” Eddie said. “You don’t need powers to help people.”

“I couldn’t let him hurt Wally.”

“It’s okay. You made the right decision.”

“And now? What’s the right decision now?”

“Barry...”

“I love being the Flash. But it’s more than that. The Speed Force courses through my veins and I’m as much a part of it as it’s a part of me. Don’t you get that with your powers? That connection to the universe?”

“Not to the universe.”

“Cisco would understand. His powers connect him to the multiverse too.”

“I know they become part of you. I am grateful for mine. They helped you and Laurel. But we spend our lives changing. Maybe this is another time.”

“I do want them back. But Dad and Joe and you were right, it’s too dangerous.”

“Maybe there’s another way. Another source of dark matter.”

“Most of the universe,” Barry shrugged. “There’s something specific we haven’t identified yet. Captain Singh is probably wondering where you are.”

“Are you coming?”

“I’ll catch up, I want to ask Cisco something.”

“Okay.” Eddie paused, then hugged him. “We’ll figure all this out, Bare. I’ll help you.”

* * *

The news wasn’t the only one who’d noticed the Flash’s absence. C.C.P.D. was busier than it had been in months, and Barry had only lost his speed a few days ago. Linda was right, criminals would start getting bolder without the Flash to stop them.

Maybe Harry was right, maybe they did need to give Barry his speed back. But there were too many risks, so much could go wrong, and they couldn’t lose Barry.

He couldn’t lose Barry.

Barry had never been what anyone could call subtle. Eddie had noticed the initial blushing and flustering. Barry seemed nice, and he was cute.

Then he got struck by lightning.

Joe had some time off. Eddie got it; his partner had just died, and his son was in a coma. He didn’t mind covering a few shifts. Then he got made Joe’s new partner. He didn’t talk about his personal life much, but when he did it was always about Iris and Barry.

So, Eddie kept covering the odd shift, and he started to find his place in Central City.

Then Barry woke up.

And things got _weird_.

The Flash, metahumans, it was like Central had been dropped into the middle of a comic book. Eddie’s mother had suggested him moving back to Keystone, but there were people in Central he liked.

One of whom was still blushing as much as before the lightning.

But Barry didn’t say anything, and he’d need time, then everything happened with Reverse Flash and, well. It was probably for the best; a relationship wouldn’t work if he was hiding a secret as big as being the Flash.

Eddie knew now. And he still hadn’t talked to Barry.

He probably-

Zoom was at C.C.P.D.

Zoom was standing right in front of them.

Eddie drew his gun and aimed. He could see Joe and Captain Singh doing the same.

“You tried those last time,” Zoom said in that grating voice, the same voice he’d used when he’d dangled Barry’s broken body in front of them.

“Stop, please.” Caitlin’s voice came from above them, upstairs, and Eddie looked up. She didn’t seem obviously physically injured, but she did look terrified. “Leave them alone, please.”

“This world belongs to me now,” Zoom said.

“Everyone, out,” Captain Singh said. “Now.”

Captain Singh kept himself between Zoom and everyone else. Joe stood next to him.

Eddie looked up at Caitlin again.

“Thawne, that includes you,” Captain Singh said. “Out, now.”

Eddie nodded, and stepped behind Joe and Captain Singh.

* * *

Captain Singh was the last out. Everyone else was still waiting for him.

“Sir,” Officer Doyle said. “What now?”

“Go home, Hamish. You’ve finished your shift.”

“With all due respect, sir, we’ve seen what that monster can do. That’s why we need to stay.”

“That was Iris’ girl, wasn’t it?” Vukuvich said. Joe nodded.

“Joe, go and find Iris,” Captain Singh said. “The rest of you, on the streets. Thawne.”

Captain Singh pulled him away slightly.

“What do you know about the Flash?”

“He gave Zoom his speed to save his brother. He’s literally powerless right now.”

“C.C.P.D. can’t do anything against Zoom. We both know that. Everyone here knows that. And the public know it too.”

“I know. The only time he’s really shown himself is when he nearly killed the Flash.”

“I need to go and talk to the mayor. You’re in charge.”

“Sir-”

“We don’t have a Flash to save us this time, Thawne. We need to keep people calm and safe, and if it comes to it, we need a plan to evacuate the city. I expect Joe will spend a while at S.T.A.R. Labs, that leave you the highest-ranking officer. You’re in charge.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Do not engage Zoom. I know you want to, but do not go back inside for Doctor Snow. Just keep everyone safe.”

“Yes, sir.”

Captain Singh nodded, and briefly rested a hand on Eddie’s shoulder. He already had his phone out and was walking away before Eddie thought to ask him anything else.

“Well, Thawne?” Anderson asked. “Got any ideas?”

“Like Captain said, we patrol the streets as normal and we keep people safe. Stay in pairs. Zoom won’t stay in there forever. I’m going to wait here, keep an eye on him. Just keep people safe.”

* * *

Eddie hadn’t moved from his car yet. And he hadn’t seen Zoom leave either.

He’d just called Barry.

“Caitlin’s in there,” Barry said.

“And Captain Singh already told me not to go back in, and he knows you don’t have powers. You can’t, Barry.”

“But Caitlin’s in there.”

“So’s Zoom.”

“Barry. Caitlin talked him out of killing everyone once, it won’t work a second time.”

“If I had my powers-”

“You don’t know that.”

“Harry said that after Hunter killed most of C.C.P.D., he recruited metas. Anyone who refused, he killed. That’s what he’ll do next.”

“I’ll message Captain Singh, he went to talk to Mayor Bellows about worst case scenarios.”

“Hang on, I’m going to put you on speaker, Cisco looks like he has a plan.”

“I have an amazing plan,” Cisco said. “Hey, Eddie. So, having the Flash running around the city would help people feel safer, right?”

“But-”

“I’m not talking about Harry’s idea,” Cisco said. “You remember the hologram Reverse Flash put in the trap, so we’d think we’d caught him and see him and Doctor Wells in the same room to throw Joe off? I modified that, it should project an image of the Flash, we just need Barry to run so it has a base.”

“What would a hologram be able to do?” Eddie asked.

“Not a lot,” Cisco said. “But we have Hartley, and we can direct people-” Cisco gasped. “We can direct people to the police. Thanks, Barry.”

“Are you okay?” Barry asked.

“I saw Dante.”

“Go.”

“Are you sure?”

“Lily can use the hologram, right? You need to check on your brother, go.”

“I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Is he all right?” Eddie asked.

“I don’t think so,” Barry said. “Whatever he saw shook him. And he’s really worried about Caitlin.”

“We’ll get her back. I promise. I just don’t know how yet.”

“Cisco gave Lily the Cold Gun plans earlier, but I guess she’s busy now. Jitters would probably let you base yourselves there.”

“Good idea. I’ll talk to you in a bit, Bare.”

“Yeah. Be safe.”

“And you.”

* * *

Captain Singh met Eddie in Jitters. Everyone was being regrouped there to work out what next.

The news picked up the Flash running around the city with Pied Piper. Or rather, his hologram, but the longer they could keep that quiet, the better. Barry hadn’t sent any new information through yet.

Eddie didn’t hear anything till Iris sent a message.

“Captain,” he said. “Caitlin managed to get a message to Iris, Zoom’s planning on sending one of his metas to attack tonight. Pied Piper’s going to come down, but I don’t think they can project the Flash’s image inside.”

“Then Zoom needs to think his plan succeeds.”

* * *

Only...

Only Eddie was surrounded by dead bodies. Dead police officers. He-

That was Certo, and Weire, he knew these people, these were people he worked with, who he knew, and liked, and Zoom-

Zoom was standing there, glaring at Hartley, with Dante Ramon dead at his feet.

“Put them down, Piper,” Zoom growled.

“The funny voice is rather hard to understand,” Hartley said. “And you’ve got a mask blocking your mouth, do you think you could take it off?”

“Piper.”

“I’m genuinely serious, you know about my hearing.”

Zoom ran forward and Hartley sent a sonic blast to him. Zoom stumbled back, then shot out the door.

“That won’t work a second time,” Hartley said. Barry ran in and threw his arms around Joe.

“It’s okay, Bare,” Joe whispered. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not,” Barry said. “It’s not.”

“I need to inform their families,” Captain Singh said. “If you have any ideas, now would be a good time.”

“Just one,” Barry said.

* * *

Cisco drove them back to S.T.A.R. Labs.

Dante ran over to hug him when they arrived.

“What’s this for?” Cisco asked.

“I saw the news. That’s where you went.”

“Dante-”

“You’re my brother, Cisco. And you run into danger like it’s nothing.”

“No. I’m just trying to help people. The news.”

“Ma and Dad.”

“I’ll catch up with you guys in a second, we just need to go reassure our parents they haven’t lost another son.”

Cisco and Dante darted off, just as Eddie’s phone rang. He looked at the number.

“Speaking of parents.”

He stepped slightly away and answered.

“Hi, Mom.”

“Eddie, oh, thank goodness, I saw the news.”

“I’m fine, I promise.”

“Central’s-”

“I have friends here, they need me right now.”

“There was that thing in the sky last year, and now this, and no Flash-”

“We still have Pied Piper. And without the Flash C.C.P.D. need me even more.”

“Please be safe, Eddie.”

“As soon as this is over, I’ll come and see you, okay?”

“Good. Oh, Agnes, it’s Eddie.” His mother’s voice faded, and a rustling came over the phone.

“Moving was a mistake.”

“Hi, Grandma,” Eddie said. “How are you?”

“That place is weirder than Gotham.”

“At least it’s not Star City?”

“Ha. How’s that boy?”

“Grandma.”

“He’s a cop.”

“Barry’s a C.S.I., Grandma. He’s fine, so are Joe and Captain Singh.”

“Bought him dinner yet?”

“Grandma, please.”

“Buy him dinner, Edward, you don’t get a husband sitting on your backside. If I hadn’t dragged your grandfather to dinner, you wouldn’t be here, he never would have done it himself. Bring him with you when you visit, I want to see if he’s good enough for you.”

“Yes, Grandma. I’ll see you soon. Love you. Tell Ma too.”

“Be careful, Eddie.”

Eddie heard the phone click, and Barry smiled.

“Hey,” Barry said. “You okay?”

“My mother and grandmother were worried,” Eddie said. “Grandma wants to meet you.”

“Me?”

“I might have mentioned you a few times. She told me to buy you dinner, but that would be weird, right?”

“No.”

“Please tell me you’re sure about this.”

“I have to.”

“You don’t. You can still help without powers.”

“If I had my powers, maybe I could have stopped him earlier.”

“Or maybe he would have killed you too. You don’t know you can stop him.”

“I know I have to try.”

“Someone else can.”

“There is no one else. I haven’t checked the article in the Time Vault recently. I actually try not to think about it too much, but it’s kind of hard to ignore. And I’ve been scared of it, but you know what? I don’t know what this crisis is, but it sounds like I sacrifice myself to save people, and I’m okay with that.”

“Barry-”

“I am. Saving the world, it’s not a bad way to go. I’m not going to regret it. It’s the right decision. And maybe I’m doing the same thing now, but it’s the right decision, Eddie.”

“I know.”

“I do miss it. I do want it back. Maybe part of it is selfishness. But that’s not why I’m doing this now.”

“You don’t know it’ll work.”

“No. But I do know it can’t work if I don’t try. I want to try.”

“Okay. If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure.”

“And the other thing?”

“Can we- Can we talk about it later?”

“How later is later?”

“That article is important in this decision. It’s not fair for me to-”

“Barry. Eight years is better than none. I will happily take eight years if that’s all you can give me.”

“You’ll be sad.”

“However you feel, you’re my friend. I’ll be here anyway. And I’ll be happy for the rest. I’ll be happy eventually. You’ll give me memories to look back on and smile.”

Barry nodded.

“So, later. Definitely to be continued later. Very shortly later.”

“Later,” Eddie said. “You will...”

“Everything’s going to be fine, Ed. I promise.”

* * *

“So, Barry gets in that thing, we switch the accelerator on, and Barry gets his powers back?” Iris asked.

“Not exactly,” Cisco said. “There are a lot of external factors, the particle accelerator was only one.”

“The lightning,” Linda said. Lily nodded. “You want to hit Barry with lightning again.”

“It’s a clear night,” Dante said.

“We don’t need to worry about that,” Lily said. “Cisco has his Weather Wand, the one he made to stop Mark Mardon.”

“Which means what?”

“Which means I am going to the roof,” Cisco said. “And you are going to the Time Vault.”

“Excuse me?”

“The Time Vault, it was Eobard’s secret hideout.”

“You’re going to go to the roof and cause a lightning storm.”

“Being struck by lightning is very unlikely,” Harry said.

“I got struck by lightning,” Barry said. “And you’re trying to do it again, and Mardon hit me with so much that time he tried to kill me.” Cisco and Harry looked at him. “Not helping.”

“Yours weren’t accidents,” Cisco said. “You don’t count.”

“It was probably an accident in the other timeline.”

“You held a metal chain during a thunderstorm, you’re just an idiot, stop trying to help and go over there.”

“But I was fine after I got struck by lightning, so that is helpful.”

“You were in a coma for nine months,” Lily said.

“I also have all these scars up my arms and so much trauma associated with lightning, but I didn’t die.”

“Barry,” Henry said. “Are you sure about this, son?”

“Yeah, I’m sure, I’m super sure, we should do this right now at this very second.”

“Come on, Dante,” Cisco said. “Time Vault, now. Wally, Jesse, and Laurel are already there.”

“I don’t know who any of those people are, Francisco, what-”

Cisco dragged Dante out the room.

“I’m pretty sure we haven’t added Dante to Team Labs,” Hartley said. “Probably.”

“Why are those three in the Time Vault?” Eddie asked.

“Zoom’s targeted Wally and Jesse before,” Joe said.

“And none of them were exposed to the accelerator before,” Lily said. “I guess Wally was here for the Singularity, but we still don’t understand how metahumans happen, and without Caitlin...”

Lily trailed off, and Iris visibly gulped. Barry took a deep breath when he noticed.

“I’m ready, Harry,” he said. He nodded. “What do I do?”

“Climb in there.” Harry pointed at a metal structure that now occupied the space the breach in the basement had been. “The clamps might pinch, but you’ll need them. I’ll inject the chemicals, then activate the accelerator, by which point Ramon should have conjured his lightning bolt. There’s a satellite on the roof connected to this room.”

“Inject?” Iris asked. “No one said anything about injecting, what-”

“I fell on chemicals,” Barry said. “I assume Eobard noted their concentrations were as important as the lightning.”

“Yes,” Hartley said.

“Well, if he recreated my accident, he must have done this on himself once, so it’s probably fine.”

“It will be,” Joe said. Barry nodded.

Eddie didn’t miss Barry’s wince as his hands and feet were clamped into Harry’s object, or his cry the chemicals were released. They’d stepped outside the breach room, the doors had shut, but all Eddie wanted to do was get to Barry.

“Stop,” Henry said. “Stop, that cocktail you just gave him is poisoning him-”

“Dad, it’s fine,” Barry gasped. “I’m fine, Dad.”

“Joe, talk some sense into them-”

“The particles are almost ready to collide,” Harry said. “Ramon.”

“Accio lightning?”

Lightning filled the half of the breach room Barry was sealed in, and he cried out.

“Wells!” Joe shouted.

“Initiating collision now,” Harry said. An orange wave filled the room. Eddie had seen something like that before.

Once.

The wave rushed past, and flakes of Barry seemed to peel away.

Eddie had seen that before too.

“Stop!” he shouted. “Harry, you have to make this-”

The glass doors shattered, and the wave of energy threw them all to the ground. The now-familiar tickle of flame danced across Eddie’s torso.

“Barry!” Iris shouted. Blue lightning flashed in and Linda grabbed hold of Eddie’s hand.

“Congratulations,” Zoom sneered. “You succeeded where even I failed. You killed the Flash.”

Eddie didn’t listen to Iris yelling after Zoom, or even notice Joe and Lily grab hold of her. All he could see was the empty space Barry had been.

He’d promised.

“What did you do,” Henry said. “Wells, what-”

“Henry, this was Barry’s decision,” Joe said.

“He didn’t know this-”

“He knew it was a risk. We can’t blame Harry.”

“My son.” Henry covered his mouth with a hand. His eyes were red. “Joe, he’s my son.”

“I’ll call Mom,” Lily said. “She’ll know what to do. We don’t have a body, but we can still have the funeral and sit Shiva. She’ll know someone.”

“Lily,” Hartley said.

“We need Dad back really, he’s a rabbi, he’d know exactly what-”

“Lily. Not right now.” Hartley sighed. “First Caitlin, now Barry.”

“No,” Iris said. She clenched her fists. “No.”

“Iris, don’t you dare,” Joe said.

“Guys!” Cisco practically flew into the room. “Guys, Wally and Jesse are both uncon- Where’s Barry?”

“Gone,” Eddie croaked, his voice hollow. “It didn’t work.”

“No. No, that’s- Barry.”

“Cisco,” Hartley said. “Zoom was here.”

“And Caitlin?”

“I’m going to get her,” Iris said.

“You are not,” Joe said.

“I just watched my best friend die, I am not leaving the woman I love with that monster a second longer. I’m going to get Caitlin back.”

“That’s a bad idea,” Harry said.

“So was this!” Iris shouted.

“Enough!” Linda shouted. “Iris, there is nothing we can do against Zoom yet. He knows that, that’s why he left us alive. We will get Caitlin back, but not yet. Cisco, what were you saying about Wally and Jesse?”

“They’re unconscious,” Cisco said. “They left the Time Vault, I didn’t get the full story out of Dante, but I think the energy wave might have hit them too.”

“Jesse,” Harry said. He shot off.

“Henry, you need to go too,” Linda said. “I know you haven’t practised for a long time, and that you’re hurting, but you’re the only medical doctor we have. Iris, go with Joe, Wally needs you right now.”

“Henry, please,” Joe said. Henry nodded and left with the Wests.

“Lily, I know this is difficult, but Barry won’t mind if we wait a bit because we were stopping Zoom. But if you think it’ll help, call Clarissa. Hartley.”

“Gloves on,” Hartley said. “Harry said Zoom will recruit metas, we can’t take down hundreds at once.”

“I need you to work on that. Cisco, go get Ronnie.”

“What?”

“You can vibe and open breaches, Cisco, you said you left Ronnie behind so he could protect Earth-2 from Zoom, Zoom isn’t on Earth-2 now.”

“Right,” Cisco said. “And Firestorm can help.”

“So could a Cold Gun.”

“I’ll help Lily when I get back, see if I can jumble another one together. I wouldn’t recommend using the Light gloves.”

“Eddie.”

He looked up at Linda. Somehow they’d become the only two people in the room.

“Eddie, they probably need you with Wally and Jesse.”

“I didn’t tell him. I didn’t tell him, Linda. We were supposed to finish the conversation later, he was so worried about the crisis article being the problem, and...”

“I know,” Linda said. “But if Wally and Jesse are hurt, they might need you, Eddie.”

“Okay. Okay.”

* * *

Wally was fine.

Jesse wouldn’t wake up. Henry couldn’t find a reason why, Eddie couldn’t help her, she just wasn’t waking up. 

“Harry, you said her heart stopped,” Joe said.

“For a moment,” Harry said.

“That’s what Barry’s did,” Iris said. “Caitlin said it was actually racing.”

“Which we should detect,” Hartley said. “Cisco made some adjustments to the ECG machine after Eobard suggested that.”

“Barry was in a coma for nine months.”

“Which was predominantly waiting, Caitlin was the one treating him.”

“Unless Thawne also was,” Lily said. “If Barry started getting dizzy spells almost immediately, his metabolism must have already accelerated while he was in the coma, surely.”

“His healing started almost immediately,” Hartley said. “But perhaps his coma was keeping his metabolism slow and more like an average non-metahuman?”

“If Thawne left notes on how to create a speedster, it seems likely he kept notes on Barry’s coma too,” Joe said.

“He had Gideon watch Barry at night,” Lily said. “In which case they’d have vanished with her databanks.”

“But Barry created Gideon,” Wally said. “So, Thawne could use her, but he couldn’t completely trust her. During his coma would have been fine, because both their interests were keeping Barry alive, but he couldn’t rely on Gideon for everything. And if he put anything on the S.T.A.R. Labs internal system, he risked you guys finding it. He must have made paper notes.”

“But we didn’t find anything when we cleared out his house, office, or the Time Vault,” Iris said. “Or under the accelerator.”

“We can rule out our labs,” Hartley said. “We’d have noticed. But S.T.A.R. Labs is big.”

“Was he with you all the time when he was working on his time machine?” Wally asked Eddie.

“No.”

“And we didn’t notice him running around, we knew about the Time Vault, so he must have had another workspace somewhere close. Is there anywhere that backs onto the accelerator? Unless he was hanging around in the sewers with Grodd, but that doesn’t seem like him.”

“You’re definitely a West,” Henry said. Wally gave him a tiny smile.

“There’s a storage room down there,” Hartley said. “It was predominantly unused, Cisco dubbed it the morgue because it’s always freezing down there.”

“Could you go and look?” Henry asked. Hartley nodded.

“I’ll come too, we might find it faster with two,” Wally said.

“And three is better than two,” Linda said.

* * *

Eddie wandered back down to the breach room. He didn’t know what else to do.

Barry was gone.

Everything just seemed hollow.

“I could call Oliver,” Laurel said.

“He’s busy with Darhk,” Lily said. “Did we try Mari?”

“Doing something with Kuasa.”

“Mom’s on her way over, she’s going to talk to Henry and Joe about what they want to do. Barry’s aunt will probably want to come, so maybe the evening tomorrow. I’m hoping the Legends will pick it up somehow, so Dad will make it back.”

“Wally just said Barry created Gideon,” Laurel said. “Wasn’t that the computer in the _Waverider_ that Cisco mentioned?”

“We met the A.I. in the Time Vault,” Lily said. “Barry and Cisco said Captain Hunter mentioned another one, and Dad told me about her when he came back. They’ll know.”

“How?”

“Because Barry hasn’t created Gideon yet,” Eddie said. “If he dies before he can, it creates a paradox and erases her from existence. It’s how we stopped Eobard, but I didn’t stay dead.”

“But if they know, can’t they stop this?” Laurel asked.

“Not in this universe,” Lily said. “I suppose they could travel back, stop us, and create an alternate universe where we don’t try, but we’re already living in this one.”

“Hey guys,” Cisco said. “Ronnie’s here. Why are we talking about time travel again?”

“Barry created Gideon,” Lily said. “So the Legends should know, Dad should be back for the funeral.”

“Barry created Gideon.”

“We’ve known that for a while, Cisco,” Eddie said.

“I know. Pass me Barry’s chest piece.”

“Why?”

“Just- We don’t have a body, right? But we could bury that. Lily-”

“It would be closed casket anyway, but Barry probably would expect us to tell his aunt the truth. I guess we need to save Caitlin by tomorrow.”

“Yeah. So, um-”

Eddie picked up the charred remains of the front of Barry’s suit. His emblem was blackened with soot.

Cisco took it and gasped. His eyes glassed over.

“Cisco?” Laurel asked.

“He’s vibing,” Lily said. Cisco blinked a few times, his eyes still glassy. Tears pricked at the corners and a smile spread across his face.

“I saw him,” Cisco said.

“What?”

“I saw Barry. I don’t know where he is, but he’s alive.”

* * *

They didn’t run back to the Cortex, but they did rush as fast as Laurel could go. The lights flickered.

Ronnie and a man Eddie didn’t recognise were there, and Clarissa. Ronnie waved.

“Hey-”

“Barry’s alive,” Cisco blurted out. “I vibed him, he was in the middle of, kind of like a breach, but with a storm in it?”

“He’s in the Speed Force,” Harry said.

“How can he be in the Speed Force?” Ronnie asked.

“And how do we get him out?” Henry asked.

“And, more immediately, how did you guys stop Blackout?” Linda asked as she ran in with Hartley and Wally. “Because your storage room actually is a morgue, and the particle accelerator reanimated his corpse.”

“Nope,” Lily said. “I don’t do zombies.”

“We actually have a morgue?” Cisco asked. “Blackout’s body has been in our basement for over a year? I think I’m going to be sick, I thought Barry ran him back to C.C.P.D.”

“He ran Tony’s body,” Iris said. “But then Eddie had been shot and Tockman had held everyone hostage and Dad was arguing with someone who turned out to be Mom, so he got distracted.”

“Is your Earth always like this?”

“We’ve had some weird times,” Ronnie said. “Zombies and people lost in the Speed Force is definitely a new one. Oh, everyone, this is Jason.”

“I know your doppelganger,” Lily said. “He worked with Dad on the Firestorm project.”

“Hi,” Jason said.

“I’m Lily, you know Cisco, Harry, Jesse, and Wally, presumably you guessed Iris since you met her doppelganger, that’s Hartley, Linda, Joe, Laurel, Eddie, my mom, Henry, and Dante.”

“I tried to make him go home,” Cisco said. “He said I was an idiot and need a big brother to keep an eye on me.”

“You have superpowers and went to another Earth and you didn’t tell me,” Dante said. “And you just went to a roof to summon lightning and are planning on fighting the thing on the news that almost killed the Flash?”

“Zoom’s not a monster,” Wally said. “He’s just some dick who pretended to be our friend and the other Flash.”

“What?” Ronnie asked.

“Jay Garrick is Zoom?” Jason asked.

 “Garrick?” Henry asked. “Barry didn’t mention his surname was Garrick.”

“It’s not, it’s Zoloman,” Iris said. “I guess he didn’t think about it.”

“What’s significant about Garrick?” Wally asked.

“It was my mother’s maiden name,” Henry said.

“Anyway, zombie in the building,” Hartley said. “Farooq Gibran died because he effectively choked on Barry’s energy.”

“So, we have to overload him with energy?” Laurel asked.

“Somehow.”

“And we have to find a way to save Barry,” Eddie said.

“And keep Blackout away from Jesse,” Joe said.

“And keep Central safe from whatever Zoom’s planning,” Wally said.

“So, we need to split up,” Linda said.

“Dibs on anything that keeps me far away from zombies,” Lily said.

“I need to be on find Barry team,” Cisco said. “Harry, you can help, you know the most about breaches, Lily, you can help too.”

“Thank you so much.”

“Iris and I will handle zombie Blackout,” Joe said. Wally opened his mouth. “Fine, the three of us will handle zombie Blackout, but you’re doing the science part.”

“Linda, want to help?” Wally asked.

“Sounds like fun.”

“Which means we’re on patrol, Firestorm,” Hartley said. Ronnie and Jason clapped their hands together and fused into Jason’s body.

“Ready when you are, Piper,” Jason said.

“We have some comms here,” Lily said. Jason took them. “It’s cool, Cisco designed them specifically for someone who is literally on fire.”

“Eddie and I can handle that,” Laurel said. “That leaves us, Clarissa, Henry, and Jesse in the Cortex, right?”

“And Dante,” Cisco said.

“But-”

“I will literally be downstairs," Cisco said. “If you won’t go home, you can stay in the Cortex.”

* * *

Zoom hadn’t rushed into anything yet. He’d brought a few metas through from Earth-2, but nothing Hartley, Ronnie, and Jason couldn’t handle. But he was probably certain Barry was dead and he’d already won.

Farooq Gibran had run to a transformer, connected to the city’s main grid. A blackout combined with Zoom attacking the city, Central was one step from completely descending into chaos.

They had a few advantages. Zoloman thought Barry was dead. With the power down, the news was having trouble getting through, which meant no one had pointed out Ronnie and Jason out yet, which hopefully meant Zoom didn’t know they were here. Cisco had chipped in over comms to point out Gibran was retracing his steps the day he’d died, which meant they knew what he was going to do. It meant he’d head for S.T.A.R. Labs, shut off all the power in the city, and try and kill Harry like he’d tried to kill Eobard, but they did know what he was planning. Try and focus on the positives.

Try and focus on the positives, because there were far too many negatives.

“So, if the particle accelerator causes metahumans, how long has Cisco been hiding this?” Dante asked.

“He started having nightmares after Barry time travelled,” Clarissa said. “The day before Snart kidnapped you both, and Lily. It took a while before he was able to use them, he’s still learning.”

“That was just before he came to Star,” Laurel said.

“But it wasn’t until after he was able to access his memory of the other timeline. Thawne couldn’t have been stopped without him, Dante.”

“He didn’t tell me. I’ve known he works with the Flash since Captain Cold, I’ve been to S.T.A.R. Labs, but he didn’t trust me with this.”

“He took months to tell us too,” Eddie said. “Cisco’s afraid of his powers. Ask him about Reverb.”

“He mentioned him. When evil me tried to kill him.”

“It really should be Cisco who tells you, Dante.”

“And you keep saying Thawne.”

“Because Harrison Wells was actually my descendant who travelled back in time to kill Barry. Eobard Thawne.”

“So that’s not Wells.”

“That is Harrison Wells,” Laurel said. “That’s Harrison Wells from Earth-2.”

“I met Mrs Stein before, and you’re Barry’s father,” Dante said. “Presumably you got involved after not Wells.” Eddie nodded, and Dante turned back to Laurel.

“Jesse is Harry’s daughter. I’m the Black Canary. Cisco vibed me dying so Barry ran Eddie to Star City, they saved my life.”

“How?”

“I’m a metahuman,” Eddie said. “It happened during the Singularity, I shot myself to erase Eobard from existence, then I caught fire and got better, now I can accelerate my own healing and other people’s.”

“So, is he erased or not?”

“As long as I never have children.”

“Do you want children?”

Eddie blinked.

“Just saying, I know that it can put you on the spot. I got asked a few times when I started HRT, I don’t, but I guess I haven’t completely dismissed adoption if I were to meet the right guy.”

“I don’t know if that’s how it works,” Eddie said. “And he made his whole life about killing Barry, I don’t want to risk it.”

“That doesn’t answer the question,” Dante said.

“I never thought about it,” Eddie said. “But it’s off the table now, isn’t it?”

“Martin and I never planned to have children,” Clarissa said. “Martin always felt he’d be too much like his father. Lily wasn’t planned, and he panicked. But the moment he held her in his arms, he adored her more than anything. We both did. Sometimes things change.”

“Nora and I tried for years before we were finally given Barry and Malcolm,” Henry said. “Then we lost Malcolm and we didn’t think we could go through that again. Barry told me the future may be malleable.”

“I can’t,” Eddie said.

“Caitlin thinks I might not be able to,” Laurel said. “After everything. She didn’t- She didn’t say definitely, but it seems likely.”

“I’m sorry,” Dante said.

“I thought about it with Tommy, and Oliver, but not since Tommy. And it turns out Oliver had a child with someone else while I was dating him.”

“That really sucks.”

“Like you said, there’s adoption. Maybe I just won’t.”

“It depends on your partner too,” Henry said. Laurel nodded.

“How do you think they’re getting on with finding Barry?”

“Cisco will find him,” Eddie said. “He will.”

“Guys,” Iris’ voice came over the speakers. “Blackout is on his way to S.T.A.R. Labs.”

“No, that’s good,” Cisco’s voice said. “Wally, are you still in the building?”

“Yeah, Linda and I are with the generator,” Wally said.

“Meet me by the MRI, we’re going to have build Caitlin a new one, I’m thinking electromagnets.”

“What about Barry?” Henry asked.

“We just tried, it didn’t work,” Harry said.

“It did work,” Cisco said. “He saw me. He just didn’t take my hand. He must have had a reason.”

“Cisco,” Joe said. “We’re going to have to deal with Blackout before Barry.”

“Yep,” Cisco said. The lights flickered. “Wally, buddy, might want to hurry.”

* * *

Cisco and Wally set their electromagnet up in the entrance hall. Before Blackout had come in through the garage, but they could get him through the main doors with Harry as bait. At least, Wally and Cisco were pretty sure they could.

And everyone else could wait in the Cortex.

Iris and Joe ran in, very closely followed by what was left of Farooq Gibran. His eyes glowed blue and electricity flickered over his greyed skin.

Lily grabbed hold of Clarissa’s hand.

“Cisco?” Dante said.

“We only have enough power for a few seconds,” Cisco said. Blackout stepped between the two magnets. “Now, Wally!”

Wally switched them on, stunning Blackout.

And more electricity crackled.

“Ah,” Cisco said. “Time to run.”

“We can’t,” Eddie said. “We can’t move Jesse.”

Cisco sealed the Cortex door.

“That should hold for a few minutes. So, Spider-Man had this villain, Electro-”

“Cisco!” Iris and Joe shouted.

“Actually, that was Plan A,” Wally said. “But we’re already on generator power, we don’t have a big enough power source.”

“Because last time it was Barry,” Lily said. She darted for the computer terminal. “Firestorm, I might have an idea, how quickly can you get back to S.T.A.R. Labs?”

“On our way,” Jason said. “Depending on Zoom’s growing army.”

“We don’t have time,” Iris said.

“You said Barry stopped him before,” Henry said.

“We tried that, Doctor Allen,” Harry said.

“No, wait,” Cisco said. “When Barry looked at me, he looked like he was sorry. Like there was some reason he was choosing to stay.”

“So, we give him more of a reason to come back,” Laurel said.

“Can you vibe someone else there too?” Linda asked.

“I’ve never tried before,” Cisco said. “Maybe?”

“Eddie, you said the two of you were in the middle of something.”

“My lab.” Cisco grabbed Eddie’s hand. “This way, Harry!”

 They ran.

* * *

Cisco didn’t put his vibe glasses on, and instead put something on his head. He gripped Eddie’s hand, then touched Barry’s suit.

Blue swirled around them, with little sparks of lightning jumping between the clouds. Eddie couldn’t see Cisco, but he could see a figure standing in the eye of the storm.

“Barry!”

Barry turned and smiled. He looked behind him, then reached for Eddie.

The storm swirled around them, pushing them apart, but Eddie wasn’t giving up. He wasn’t losing Barry now.

Not now.

Eddie looked at Cisco. The storm had gone. Did that-

Barry skidded into the room, and Eddie threw his arms around him.

“You’re alive.”

“Hey, Barry,” Cisco said. “So, Zoom’s bringing more and more metas from Earth-2, Hartley, Ronnie, and Jason are on it, but there’s a lot, Jesse and Wally got hit by the energy from the accelerator and now Jesse’s in a coma we think like yours, we have a morgue in the basement, and the city has no power because the accelerator turned Farooq Gibran into a zombie and now he’s trying to get into the Cortex to possibly or possibly not eat our brains, we tried an electromagnet but, surprise surprise, he absorbed the electricity, so now we’re all going to die probably.”

“How long was I gone?”

“I don’t know, like two hours?”

“Huh.”

“He’s trying to get into the Cortex, Allen,” Harry said. Barry shot off.

* * *

“I’m sorry,” Barry was whispering when they made it back to the Cortex. He picked Blackout’s body up and ran.

“Barry?” Lily asked.

“Hey.” He reappeared in the middle of the Cortex, empty handed. “I dropped Farooq off over with Captain Frye, hopefully this time he’ll get back to his family and they’ll finally at least know the truth.”

“You’re alive.” Henry hugged him tight.

“I’m fine, Dad. I’m better than fine.”

“I have a question,” Cisco said. “Where did that suit come from, because ours is in pieces.”

“Yeah, shouldn’t you be naked right now?” Lily asked. “Again?”

“First of all, please stop reminding me of how many of you have seen me in just pants,” Barry said. “Second of all, probably the Speed Force, I had normal clothes on, I caught the Flash, Eddie was there, then I was home with clothes on. Third, can I just-”

Barry stepped around to Jesse’s bedside. He put his hand on hers and a spark jumped between them. Jesse blinked.

“Dad?”

“Jesse.” Harry rushed over to hug her.

“How did you do that?” Joe asked. Barry shrugged.

“The Speed Force is on our side. I think they wanted me to.”

“The Speed Force,” Wally said.

“I talked to them.”

“You talked to the Speed Force,” Iris said.

“Yes. They looked like Joe, then you, then Dad, then Mom. They told me what I needed to hear. They gave me these gifts for a reason, and I swear to you, Iris, I’m going to stop Zoloman and get Caitlin back. If the Speed Force is on our side, we can’t lose. Where’s Hartley?”

“Near Jitters,” Cisco said.

“I’ll go help.”

“Barry, wait-”

He’d already run out the Cortex before Eddie could finish.

But he was standing by the lift the other side of the hall. He smiled at Eddie.

“Hi. Thanks for saving me.”

“I’d say any time, but please don’t do that again.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“Barry, are you okay?”

“I feel better than I have in a long time. The Speed Force made me realise something. We can stop Zoom. They’re on our side.”

“I don’t know if it works like that, Barry.”

“I forgot something before I went in.”

“What?”

“This.”

Eddie hadn’t realised how close they’d gotten, not until Barry was cupping his hands around Eddie’s face, slowly bring them together. He caught Eddie’s lips with his own and suddenly Eddie was kissing Barry Allen. He shut his eyes, focusing solely on the feel of Barry’s lips, of his hands, of everything.

Barry drew back again.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“Not asking first. And not doing that months ago.” Barry smiled. “Would you like to go on a date with me? When we’ve stopped Zoom?”

“If we stop Zoom.”

“We will. I’m going to go find Hartley. See you in a bit?”

“Yeah. Good luck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> www.shiva.com/learning-center/ has information on death and Judaism, which I hope was all right, even if it didn't really come up.


	15. Freezing Point

Eddie seemed a little dazed when he re-entered the Cortex.

“He’s gone,” he said. “He said the Speed Force made him realise something? He didn’t elaborate.”

“I know we’re all worried about Caitlin and Barry,” Iris’ dad said. “But, Eddie, we have to get back to work.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll just- Yeah, okay.”

“Honey.”

“It’s all right, Dad,” Iris said. “Go.”

“Wally.”

“Keep an eye on Iris, you got it, Dad.”

“I was going to say don’t do anything stupid, but that works too.”

“Be careful, Dad,” Iris said. He nodded before heading out with Eddie.

“Doctor Allen,” Harry said.

“Of course,” Henry said. “I might need to take some blood, Jesse, to make sure of everything.”

“Okay,” Jesse said. She stepped into Caitlin’s lab with Henry and Harry.

“I’m going to go help Henry,” Lily said. “I spent quite a while looking at Barry’s blood when I was working on the anaesthetic, so...” Lily trailed off, then darted out the room.

“Cisco?” Iris asked.

“I don’t- Caitlin.”

Iris spun around and ran to the entrance. Caitlin collapsed in her arms and clung on tight. She kept shivering, and Iris almost winced at how cold she felt.

“I’m here, honey. I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” Iris kissed the top of Caitlin’s head. “I’ve got you.”

“What happened?” Cisco asked. “Caitlin, how did you escape?”

“I didn’t.”

“Caitlin,” Laurel said.

“He let me go. He said- He said it was working and he didn’t need me anymore, and he said there was a place at his side if I chose to stay or I could leave, and he said- He said Barry’s dead and-”

“Barry’s not dead,” Cisco said. “We blew him up and he got stuck in the Speed Force for a couple of hours, but he’s alive. He’s fine. If anything, he’s too optimistic right now.”

“Zoom’s been bringing through all the metas from Earth-2. There’re hundreds of them. We can’t- We can’t-”

“Honey,” Iris said. “Honey, look at me. You’re home. We’re going to stop Zoom. I don’t know how yet, but we are. He’s not going to take you away from me again, I promise. I won’t let him.”

“Maybe Henry should give you a quick check over,” Wally said. “And you need rest. I can keep watch if you want.”

Caitlin nodded against Iris’ chest. Wally offered his hand and guided her over to her lab.

“She’s not okay,” Iris said.

“No,” Laurel said. “And neither’s Wally. And it’s not over yet.”

* * *

Barry ran in in the early hours of the morning with a spring in his step and a knackered Hartley.

“Where next? Caitlin!”

“Shush,” Linda said. “She’s sleeping.”

“What happened?” Hartley asked.

“She said Zoom let her go,” Cisco said. “Or she could join him.”

Laurel rested her hand on Iris’ shoulder.

“I think everyone needs rest,” Henry said. “That includes you, Barry.”

Ronnie and Jason flew in and unfused.

“Did someone say nap?” Ronnie asked. “Ca-”

“We’ve just covered that she’s sleeping,” Cisco said.

“We really need to invest in more camp beds,” Hartley said. “I’m exhausted.”

“Dad and Eddie are on their way back,” Wally said.

“Also, someone’s at the door,” Dante said. Iris leaned over his shoulder and frowned. The girl was fiddling with the zip on the front of her jacket.

Hartley signed something.

“I’ll come with you,” Cisco said. The two of them darted upstairs.

“What’s that about?” Linda asked. Ronnie looked over Dante’s other shoulder.

“That’s Jerrie,” he said. “Hartley’s sister.”

“It’s family reunion central in here this week,” Lily said. “When’s your cousin showing up, Barry?”

“I have to go make a phone call,” Barry said. He darted into the annex with the treadmill.

“He’s really optimistic,” Jason said.

“Dangerously so,” Harry said.

“He did wake me up from a coma,” Jesse said. “That was probably the Speed Force. Maybe it really is on our side.”

“There are still hundreds of metahumans out there,” Clarissa said. “Confidence is good.”

“But not over confidence,” Lily finished. She yawned.

“We should probably take shifts,” Linda said. “I doubt Zoom’s hundreds of bad guys are going to stop just because we’re tired.”

Hartley walked in with one hand in his sister’s.

“This is my family,” he said. “It’s very messy. This is Ronnie, Jason, Iris, Lily, Linda, Clarissa, Laurel, Henry, Harry, Jesse, and Dante. Over there, that’s Wally and Caitlin. Joe and Eddie aren’t here yet, and Barry is-”

“Here,” Barry said. “Hi.”

“Jerrie, you can’t stay here,” Hartley said. She frowned. “Zoom knows about us, it’s dangerous. And Mother and Father will be cross if they find out.”

Jerrie made a shape with her hand, her thumb, index finger, and little finger outstretched, and her middle and ring fingers folded down.

“I love you too,” Hartley said. “I promise I’ll be careful, but someone has to stop Zoom. Barry can’t do it by himself.”

“You can go find my cousin if you want,” Barry said. “She saw the news too and Aunt Ruth just asked if I knew if someone could drop in on her.”

“You should go too, Dante,” Cisco said.

“After-”

“Can we have this argument after we stop the supervillain?”

“If you’re staying, then-”

“I have superpowers, you don’t. Please.”

“Fine,” Dante said. “But we’re talking about this later.”

“I’ll drive you,” Clarissa said. Hartley nodded.

“I’ll come drop you off, all right?” he said. Jerrie nodded. “Cisco.”

“You’re not going to be long,” Cisco said. He kissed Hartley quickly. “It can’t possibly be more action packed than the two hours Barry was in the Speed Force.”

* * *

Cisco could not have been more wrong.

“I can’t work out if you jinxed us or if you misinterpreted a vibe,” Barry said.

“Yeah,” Cisco said. “My bad.”

Mercury Labs had been attacked. That wasn’t exactly a surprise. Doctor McGee had worked out Barry’s identity, Iris couldn’t say she was hugely surprised about that either. Someone- one of Zoom’s metas- was responsible for knocking down buildings, that seemed to fit with the destruction the city was going through.

Cisco vibing dead birds and how quickly Henry and Doctor McGee had become friends were both surprises, though the later wasn’t a bad one.

Wally hadn’t left Caitlin’s bedside yet. He was holding his wrist awkwardly again.

“Is she…”

“She hasn’t woken up yet,” Wally said. “Just sit for a while.”

“Your wrist is hurting again.”

“A little,” Wally said. “I didn’t really notice.”

“Yes, you did. Thank you for…”

“It’s Caitlin,” Wally shrugged. “And I get it. She just needs to know she’s not alone.”

“You should get some rest. Ronnie and Jason are.”

“I’m okay.”

“You’re not, Walls. I don’t think any of us are.”

“No.”

“Have you…”

“Have I noticed anything weird after being knocked out by a particle accelerator explosion? Other than not being hurt, no.”

Caitlin stirred, and Iris reached for her hand. Still freezing.

“’Ris.”

“I’m here, honey, I’ve got you. I’m here, sweetheart.”

“He’s here.”

“He’s not,” Iris promised. “I won’t let him hurt you.”

“He killed- Frost- Tried to help- He-”

“It’s all right. Take your time.”

“Barry-”

“He’s fine,” Iris said. “Wally, can you-”

“Sure,” Wally said. He stood up and pulled Barry over from the Cortex.

“See?” Iris said. “He’s fine.”

“Hey, Cait,” Barry said. “Do you need a glass of water or something? Ronnie and Cisco will be really glad you’re up. Hartley’s not back yet, but he should be soon.”

“Ronnie,” Caitlin said.

“I’ll go get him,” Barry said. “We’ve had an alert from C.C.P.D.”

“Don’t,” Caitlin said. “Barry, he’s-”

“I know. But the Speed Force is on our side this time.”

Barry disappeared, and Caitlin looked at Iris with wide, fearful eyes.

“Barry went inside the Speed Force,” Iris said. “He’s sure we’re going to win.”

“Jay’s a monster.”

“I know we’re going to win too, honey. Not because of the Speed Force. But because we’re going to give everything until we do.”

“Cait? Barry said-” 

Caitlin flung her arms around Ronnie.

“You’re alive.”

* * *

Iris’ dad and Eddie arrived just after Barry left. Hartley and Clarissa weren’t back yet, and Doctor McGee had left to sort out some things with Mercury Labs, but everyone else had gathered in the Cortex to catch Caitlin up.

And to voice joint concerns over Barry.

“Taking down hundreds of metas at a time isn’t feasible,” Iris’ dad said.

“He won’t listen,” Henry said. “I warned him to be cautious and he snapped at me, I think you need to talk to him.”

“Thawne tried,” Harry said.

“Yeah, that didn’t get that far,” Eddie said. He rubbed the back of his neck.

“He must have said something.”

“Not a lot.” Eddie looked around at expectant eyes. “He kissed me then asked me on a date after we stop Zoom.”

“Oh, this is bad,” Cisco said.

“Thanks.”

“Not that part, good for you, but Barry intentionally hasn’t because of the newspaper article.”

“I know, he said before.”

“Oh. But if he’s not even concerned about that anymore...”

“It’s good,” Lily said. “But considering he’s not worried about anything, it’s probably bad.”

“Maybe we should call Oliver,” Laurel said.

“Oliver who?” Jesse asked.

“Queen,” Wally said. “He’s the Green Arrow on this Earth.”

“Huh.”

“Oliver Queen’s the Green Arrow,” Jason said. “What next?”

“Lisa Snart’s a criminal,” Cisco said.

“Mayor Lisa Snart?”

“Lily kissed her once.”

“She kissed me!”

Barry skidded in.

“Are we talking about Lisa again?”

“No,” Lily said. “What did Zoom want?”

“To compare our mothers’ deaths and tell me I’ll lose because I care about people too much.” Barry shrugged. “He’s wrong. Helping people was the whole point. Also, he destroyed another building. We really need to stop him.”

“Yeah, easier said than done, bro,” Cisco said. “There’s hundreds, maybe thousands of them, and there’s, hang on, one, two, three, sixteen of us, and only five of us have superpowers, Ronnie and Jason only when they’re combined, Eddie’s is healing, and I have no idea how mine work. Also, we’ve all been awake for way too long and need rest, Barry, we cannot take down a hundred metahumans at the same time. It is physically impossible.”

“What if it wasn’t?”

“Did you listen to a word I just said?”

“You couldn’t vibe on Earth-2.”

“Technically I did when I was asleep, but my goggles didn’t work, no. Earth-2 is on a different frequency to us.”

“And Harry, you used that to find Jesse, right?”

“I used cellular dead spots.”

“Barry,” Linda said. “Where are you going with this?”

“A vibration that affects people from Earth-2, but not Earth-1,” Wally said. “What about Harry, Jesse, and Jason?”

“I can make something to counteract the wave,” Harry said.

“And Hartley can definitely find the right frequency,” Cisco said. “Then what?”

“We call A.R.G.U.S.,” Laurel said. “I’ll do that.”

“I’ll go over to Picture News, see if there’s anything useful over there,” Linda said.

“Yeah, I’ll go with you,” Wally said. Iris’ dad frowned slightly. “Because it’s dangerous to go on your own and I happen to be really good at driving from total legal learning?”

“Be careful,” their dad said. Wally and Linda left. “I’m too old for these all-nighters. Eddie, we should get back to Jitters.”

Cisco pinched his nose.

“I’m seeing birds again.”

“That’s weird,” Ronnie said. “Jason and I can help you, Hartley, and Harry with the vibration thing.”

“And Barry can run over to 5th and Main,” Lily said. “Another building is coming down.”

* * *

Clarissa had stayed with Jerrie, Dante, and Hannah, but Hartley had picked Barry up on the way, right after Laurel’s evil doppelganger screamed and attempted to kill him.

Caitlin had helped Henry look him over.

“We’re talking about this,” Henry said.

“Dad-”

“Sit down, Bartholomew. You could have died.”

“But I didn’t. I do dangerous things all the time, it kind of comes with the whole superhero thing? If I die, I die, what’s the-”

“The big deal is that you are my son and that is not an okay way to think, Barry.”

“I’d rather it be me than someone else. Besides, I’m not going to die until 2024, there’s a hologram to prove it.”

“The hologram says you disappear,” Caitlin said.

“Captain Hunter didn’t correct me, and he knows me in the future.”

“But time can be changed. You could die tomorrow.”

“If it’s saving-”

“Barry,” Henry said. “It’s one thing to be willing to lay down your life to protect others.”

“Oh. Oh, I get it. I’m not suicidal, Dad. I’m probably more comfortable with the idea of dying than you want me to be, but I don’t want to die. This isn’t because I don’t care if I live or die, this is because I know we’re going to win.”

“But what if you’re wrong?” Iris asked. Barry blinked. “Being afraid isn’t a bad thing, Barry.”

“I am done being afraid of him.”

“I’m not,” Caitlin said.

“That’s different,” Barry said. “After what he did, I’d be more worried if you felt fine, Cait, this isn’t-”

“He’s a man. You hate that you were afraid of a man. But you weren’t wrong, he’s a monster too. All he’s done, I am not going to be okay for a very long time. But I’m back with Iris and we have to save the city. Barry, please be careful.”

“Okay.”

“You’re right,” Iris said. “We’re going to win, Bare, but it’s not going to be because of the Speed Force. It’s because we’re a team. Remember what I told you in Jitters before Flash Day?”

“Not specific-”

“People believe in you, Barry. I believe in you. You are the hero. And you’re not alone.”

“You’re wrong.”

“Barry-”

“I don’t have you because I’m a hero. I’m a hero because I have you. I wear the suit but without Team Labs there wouldn’t be a Flash. Everyone here is a hero.”

“Then think things through.”

“Okay.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

Caitlin was still trembling and cold. Iris hadn’t left her side since she’d woken up, and she didn’t plan on starting. Linda had passed on apologies to Scott, and she’d been stuck in front of a camera again. Apparently, Wally had cobbled together a generator and got Picture News back online, so he was suddenly very popular.

Parts of the city had power again. It was slow, but they’d get there. A.R.G.U.S. were already on their way. All the emergency services were being flooded. Mayor Bellows had requested people stay inside.

If Central City could pick themselves up after the Singularity, they could pick themselves up after this.

Iris was more worried about Caitlin.

She shot backwards again.

“Honey,” Iris said. “It’s okay.”

“He was there, I saw him.”

“He’s not there.”

“Iris.”

“Caitlin, it’s not your fault. You’ve just been through a traumatic experience and this isn’t a calm environment. Do you need to leave?”

“I can’t. Everyone’s in danger.”

“Oh, honey.” Iris kissed her forehead. “No one’s going to blame you if you can’t stay. Barry still has Doctor Finkel’s card if you want it. Or we can find someone else.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Why don’t you tell me what you were looking at?”

“Jesse’s blood,” Caitlin said. “She asked if I could double check. I can’t see any changes, but Barry’s weren’t immediate.”

“You think it’s possible?”

“I’d want to look again in a few months to know. Jesse thinks that’s how Barry woke her up. I don’t know.”

“Cisco’s took a long time to develop too,” Iris said. “We still don’t really understand. But Jesse’s really smart, she can figure it out.”

“I don’t know what to do, Iris.”

“I’m here, Cait.” Iris wrapped her arms around Caitlin. “I’m here.”

* * *

It was almost sunrise when Cisco and Hartley called everyone still at S.T.A.R. and Barry back into the Cortex. Lily bolted awake when Iris nudged her.

“I’m up,” she said.

“I’m with you,” Hartley said. “Allow us to present the dimensional tuning fork. Earth-2 vibrates on a higher frequency than our Earth, by disrupting that frequency, in theory they should pass out.”

“Even Zoloman,” Barry said. Hartley nodded.

“You’re sure you’ve got the right frequency?” Laurel asked.

“It is my thing, but, Harry?”

“Fine,” Harry said. Hartley tapped the fork and he winced. So did Jason.

And Ronnie.

“That’s not supposed to happen,” Cisco said. “Maybe you’ve been on Earth-2 for too long?”

“I think it’s more likely our physic connection,” Jason said.

“Oh damn.”

“Cisco, you’re getting an alert,” Laurel said.

“Black Siren’s at the new high-rise in New Brighton,” Lily said. Barry pulled his cowl up.

“Allen, we need you to generate a refracting field for the pulse,” Harry said.

“But you need Hartley to make sure the frequency is right and if it’s going to hurt Jason and Ronnie, they can’t go either, it has to be me.”

“We need you on this.”

“But people are going to get hurt.”

“Barry,” Henry said. “If you generate this pulse, it can stop Black Siren.”

“There’s no one else here who can go, Dad.”

“Actually,” Cisco said. “I think I just had a really bad idea.”

* * *

“Cisco,” Iris said. He threw another piece of green fabric across the room. “This is the worst idea you’ve ever had.”

“Ha.” He pulled out a white wig and gave it to Caitlin. “Knew I had it somewhere. I know I don’t have quite the right costumes, but a blue leather jacket should do it, right?”

He dove back into his pile.

“Why exactly do you have this?” Caitlin asked.

“It’s definitely nothing to do with Lily, Barry, and I planning to wear Spider-Man costumes to Central Comic Con as a joke then realising we’re adults with jobs who can afford tickets,” Cisco said. “Got it!” He held up a light blue leather jacket. “This was an idea for a costume for Laurel, it’ll do, I have a black one, we’ll just wear all black underneath, get you some blue lipstick, I technically stole my goggles off Reverb’s corpse anyway, really need to make some new ones, it’ll do, we have to go.”

“Iris-”

“Are you sure about this?” Iris asked. Caitlin nodded. “Then I’ll come with you.”

“Honey, you can’t-”

“I might not be able to face Black Siren with you, and I know Barry’s dropping you off so you don’t need someone to drive, but I can still wait outside for you.”

“On your own?”

“Nope,” Lily said from the doorway. She was holding her balaclava from the Eiling Incident. “Do you want Harry’s rifle or Cisco’s Boot?”

“You stole Harry’s rifle?” Iris asked.

“Borrowed. I also have some ear pieces. Hey, my Black Cat wig.”

“Lily, do you have a hairband?” Cisco asked.

“Caitlin,” Iris said. “I’m coming with you.”

“I love you.” Caitlin kissed her. “Cisco, we need to go.”

* * *

Watching Caitlin go inside with just Cisco felt awful. Iris was just outside, she could still hear and talk to Caitlin, but...

Lily put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. There were bags under her eyes already, and Iris assumed she didn’t look any better.

With Barry running them, Iris hadn’t had a chance to look at the state of Central. The streets around the new development were fairly empty, that at least was a relief. Iris had no doubts there were plenty of non-meta-human criminals taking advantage of the chaos and the power cut.

“Siren,” Cisco said. “Long time.”

“Reverb,” Laurel’s voice said. “I thought you were dead. New outfits?”

“Thought we could try something different. You do realise Zoom’s got you doing menial tasks when you could flatten entire cities? You can be so much more. Who needs him?”

“Zoom will kill you.”

“I told you,” Caitlin said. “We don’t need her.”

“Patience, Frost. I promised you revenge, you’ll have it.”

“You two really think you can defeat Zoom,” Siren said.

“I know we can,” Cisco said. “I can see through time and the multiverse, open breaches between worlds, and cut a speedster’s connection to the Speed Force. The Flash was barely a challenge.”

“He’s pathetic.”

“And yet three times Zoom has failed to kill him. He’s been taking down Zoom’s army all night and Zoom hasn’t dared face him, instead he sent the Flash to you. Doesn’t it make you wonder? If Zoom’s too afraid to fight the Flash himself, who’s really the more powerful speedster? And you took him down without breaking a sweat. Why settle for being Zoom’s lackey when we could rule the world? This world and, well, whatever others we choose.”

“A breach,” Siren said. “Let’s say I’m interested. You’ll need this.”

“This is half a brick,” Cisco said.

“I’ve noticed something with the doppelgangers on this Earth. They’re mirror images.”

“I’m ambidextrous?” Cisco tried. “Time to go.”

Iris gripped Harry’s rifle, nodded at Lily, and ran into the building.

“I’m coming, honey.”

“Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea!” Cisco yelled. Siren screamed and knocked Caitlin and Cisco to the floor. Iris could see them, just a few more seconds-

Cisco threw his hands out and two shockwaves threw Black Siren across the room. He blinked at his hands.

“Huh.”

“Either do that again or get up, Cisco!” Lily yelled. Iris rushed to help Caitlin to her feet.

“Never let me do this again,” Caitlin said.

“I won’t.” Iris kissed her.

“Seriously?” Lily said. “Right now?” She aimed the Boot and hit Black Siren in the leg. “Honestly.”

“How did you do that, Cisco?” Caitlin asked.

“I don’t know, instinct I guess.” He threw a hand up again and nothing happened.

“You’re-”

Whatever Black Siren had been about to say was drowned out by her shriek of pain. Lily covered Siren’s ears, but it didn’t make much difference.

She collapsed.

“I guess that’s over,” Cisco said. “Now what?”

“I guess either A.R.G.U.S. or C.C.P.D.?” Caitlin asked. “Depending on who we find first.” She pulled the wig off. “And then sleep.”

“Sleep sounds so good,” Lily said.

* * *

Lyla was only a few blocks over, and she paused when she saw them carrying Black Siren.

“Laurel told me you were here,” she said. “Is that...”

“Laurel’s criminal Earth-2 doppelganger,” Cisco said. “Did you tell John what’s going on?”

“John still can’t get his head around Barry’s speed,” Lyla said.

“Oh, yeah, I forgot the team who deal with magic and immortals and resurrected people think we’re the weird ones just because the multiverse exists and also superpowers.”

“You did die once,” Lily said.

“But Barry changed the timeline and in this one I didn’t.”

“John’s right,” Lyla said. “John’s definitely right.”

* * *

Zoom had sped off back to Earth-2 and, thanks to Cisco, there were no breaches open between their two Earths. Which was good.

Because no one even made it home before Lily was snoring in one corner, Cisco was draped over Hartley with his eyes shut, and Barry was talking rubbish in his sleep again.

 Hartley and Harry had brought up camp beds. Cisco had mentioned buying some more after their first encounter with Zoom, he’d followed through with that. They seemed to be short again, but Iris managed to curl around Caitlin on one, Hartley wouldn’t have been able to pry Cisco off if he’d tried, Harry and Jesse had two downstairs, and Cisco had thrown Jay’s out after they’d found out the truth, which left three, one for Laurel, one for Lily, and one for Henry. Ronnie took the opportunity to go and see his father, Jason went with him, Iris’ dad, Wally, Eddie, and Linda had gone home, and Barry insisted he was comfortable on the floor.

Actually what had happened was Henry tried to suggest Barry move into Caitlin’s lab and that bed, and Barry had promptly fallen right back on the floor and gone to sleep again.

They’d left him there after that. He’d be fine. He was up a few hours later and running off to C.C.P.D. for work before anyone else could say anything.

And speaking of work.

Iris kissed Caitlin’s forehead.

“I’ll see you this evening, honey. Are you okay?”

“Fine,” Caitlin whispered. “I’m home. He’s gone.”

“Call me if you need anything.”

* * *

Picture News was busy. Scott raised an eyebrow when Iris walked in.

“Should you be in?”

“I’m sorry,” Iris said. “I would have been sooner but-”

“Iris, Evan Gibson from the Chronicle was there, I know Caitlin was with Zoom.”

“She’s a doctor. He took her because she’s a doctor.”

“I’m not saying your girlfriend had anything to do with it. But I am assuming that’s why you look so exhausted. Go home, Iris.”

“You need reporters.”

“I think Linda’s on it. Might have to give her a promotion.”

“She deserves it,” Iris said. “Thank you, Scott.”

“Is Caitlin all right?”

“She said she’s fine. It might take a while, but she’ll be fine. She will.”

“Give her my best. And thank your brother again.”

“I will.”

* * *

“Honestly,” Cisco said, sitting on the floor in the Cortex, surrounded by Chinese take-away, “that was the most exhausting day of my entire life.”

S.T.A.R. Labs was probably the best place for a final celebratory meal, before they sent Jason and Ronnie back to Earth-2, by their request. Clarissa had arrived back, apparently Dante had walked Jerrie home after she’d said goodbye to Hartley, and Barry had dropped in on Hannah too.

So, there they all were, Iris, Caitlin, Wally, Iris’ dad, Barry, Henry, Lily, Hartley, Cisco, Ronnie, Jason, Clarissa, Linda, Eddie, Harry, Jesse, and Laurel, all in the Cortex, surrounded by orders from at least six take-aways across Central, and not small orders either. Even Barry might actually leave some left-overs.

Then again, he was already on his third plate, so maybe not.

“I kind of want to go back to sleep,” Lily said.

“I’m sure it won’t be repeated,” Iris’ dad said. “Will it, Bartholomew?”

“You mean in general, or are we talking about me specifically now?” Barry asked. Iris’ dad and Henry both looked at him. “Got it, no more listening to Harry, ever.”

“That’s not what Joe meant, Barry,” Henry said.

“I promise I will never let my friends blow me up ever again. Actually, now I’m confused about where the suit came from too.”

“We’re already working on a new one,” Lily said. “Have you worked out your thing yet, Cisco?”

“You mean my blasts?” Cisco said. He raised his hands, and nothing happened. “No, I have not.”

“How did you open the breach?” Caitlin asked.

“I felt the vibrations and tugged? I guess? But this was just instinct, we were in immediate danger.”

“It could be the same thing though,” Ronnie said.

“Maybe,” Cisco said. He closed his eyes and a tiny shockwave flew across the room and broke a test-tube. “I’m going to work on that.”

“You guys are fun,” Jason said.

“You could always stay,” Hartley said.

“We’ll visit,” Ronnie said. “But Central City already has Team Labs. Earth-2 needs a hero.”

“One who’s not a villain in disguise,” Jesse said. “Dad.”

“You’re right,” Harry said. “We have to leave as well, Ramon. It’s home. Our lives are there.”

“Same visiting rules go for you two too, Harry.”

“How? You’re the only one who can open a breach.”

“We’ll come and visit you, then. And I will get started on making portable breach technology.”

“What about you, Laurel?” Linda asked. “Have we put you off Central City for life?”

“Criminal doppelgangers are not something I ever thought I’d deal with, but my little sister was dead for a year and now she’s time travelling, so I suppose it could be stranger.”

“Whatever happens,” Wally said. “At least we’re not Gotham.”

“Don’t you dare start,” Iris’ dad said. “It’s bad enough those two tried to visit enough times.”

“You know,” Barry said. “If superpowers exist, immortals, reincarnated people with wings, parallel universes, magic, and secret assassin organisations, it doesn’t seem that unlikely that Batwoman does too.”

“Well, when you put it like that,” Eddie said, “it just makes our lives sound so weird.”

“Our lives have been weird since 2013,” Cisco said. “You could tell me aliens are real and I wouldn’t blink.”

“Supergirl’s an alien,” Barry said. “I thought I mentioned that bit? She showed me her spaceship.”

“Aliens are real?”

“Who’s Supergirl?” Clarissa asked.

“Barry’s friend from an Earth he accidentally ran to,” Lily said. “His friend from space.”

“Dude, we’re so finding out which Ea-” Cisco pinched the bridge of his nose and paled.

“What’s wrong?” Hartley asked.

“Earth-2. It was splitting down the middle. I think-”

A streak of blue lightning cut Cisco off, and he threw his hands out again. Zoom hit the corridor outside the Cortex, just through the door. Barry was already facing him.

And Zoom had Henry.

Ronnie and Jason merged, but they couldn’t do anything without hurting Henry too. Hartley grabbed one of his gloves from the table.

Iris held Caitlin’s hand tight.

Barry seemed to be vibrating. Barry and Zoloman both were, and an almost buzzing sound accompanied it.

Talking, Iris realised. They were talking.

Cisco threw his hands out again, and Hartley aimed his own glove. Lightning shot around them and Barry _screamed._

He was on the floor, holding Henry close before Iris could move.

But Eddie was moving. Eddie was moving, and his blue flames danced across his hands.

“Caitlin,” Eddie said. “Caitlin, please, I don’t know what to do.”

“I- I-”

“Honey, he’s gone,” Iris said. “Zoloman’s gone.”

“Barry,” Eddie said. “Barry, he’s breathing, I need you to run us both to Central City General now. Barry.”

Eddie, Henry, and Barry vanished.

“Dad,” Wally said.

“I’m going to the hospital. Stay together.”

* * *

Cisco drove Iris, Wally, and Caitlin to her dad’s. Caitlin hadn’t let go of Iris’ hand yet.

It was at least an hour before Iris’ dad and Eddie ushered Barry in. His eyes were blank.

“Henry’s had surgery,” Iris’ dad said. “He had some heavy internal bleeding. Without Eddie’s healing, he’d be dead.”

“What happened?” Wally asked. “He does know it was too fast for us to see, right?”

“I think so, but he’s not said anything. He just clung onto Eddie. It’s only because Eddie prompted that he changed out his suit.”

“Cisco went back to S.T.A.R. Labs,” Iris said. “He thought it would be better for Barry if he wasn’t crowded.”

“Probably.”

“Henry will be okay, won’t he?” Iris asked. “I don’t want to do it again, Dad. I don’t want Barry to have to do it again.”

“The hospital will take care of him.”

“They’re good at their jobs, Iris,” Caitlin said. “They’ll do their best.”

* * *

Iris wasn’t surprised when she found Barry downstairs in the middle of the night. She wasn’t surprised to find Wally either. He’d already grabbed Granny Rebecca’s blanket for Barry.

Iris sat next to Barry, sandwiching him between her and Wally, and he rested his head on her shoulder.

“He’ll be fine, Bare.”

“Not when Zoom comes back,” Barry croaked.

“Did he tell you what he wants?” Wally asked.

“He said- He said it’s not over. He said that we’re the same, but I didn’t have to watch my mother die like him. He was going to change that. He- He said he was going to take me home, do it there, not here home, my old home, he read the case files, he knows- But then Cisco stopped him, and he said S.T.A.R. Labs was just as important, I know it’s because of Cisco, and he- He-”

“We’re here, Barry,” Iris said.

“He was going to pull Dad’s heart out and make me watch. I think- I think I’m going to be sick.”

“It’s all right.” Iris hugged him tight. “Henry’s going to be fine. You stopped him.”

“I didn’t. I wasn’t fast enough. Cisco did.”

“Barry-”

“When- When you phase, you have to keep going. You can’t stop, or you’ll get tangled in the molecules of what you’re phasing through. If- If I phased through a solid wall then stopped halfway-”

“You’d die,” Wally said. “You’re not moving molecules, you’re passing between them, which means if you slowed down-”

“It wouldn’t be a pretty picture,” Barry finished. “He phased. He, um, he- You know Cisco’s nightmares about Thawne? He did that. So, he, he could control it enough to just- To- Or he thought he could. He’s done it before. But if all of him stopped phasing, he’d end up with his hand stuck inside Dad. He’d have succeeded, but he’d also- Cisco’s blasts affect our speed.”

“He said that,” Iris said. “When he was bluffing Black Siren, he said he could cut a speedster off from the Speed Force.”

“It’s what it felt like when Reverb did it on Earth-2. Cisco- He had to avoid Cisco’s blast, which meant he had to let Dad go. He still- He still did damage, but- But-”

“He failed, Bare,” Wally said. “Henry’s going to be fine.”

“They- They-”

“It’s all right,” Iris said. “We’ll stop Zoom, I promise. The Speed Force is with us, remember?”

“No,” Barry said. “You were right. What the Speed Force said doesn’t matter. If they really cared, the wouldn’t have given him powers in the first place. But you’re here.”

“Always, Barry. I’ll always be here.”

“We’re family,” Wally said. “Okay, so most of us aren’t related, but Hartley introduced us to his sister as family. Families stick together, Barry. Especially when stopping supervillains.”

“Cisco saw Earth-2 splitting in half,” Iris said. “That was Zoom.”

“I think so,” Barry said. “He wants to race.”

“You’d win,” Wally said. “You’d definitely win.”

“Maybe.”

“There’s another reason,” Iris said. Barry shrugged. “We’ll figure it out tomorrow, Bare. Just sleep for now.”

* * *

Wally and Eddie took Barry to the hospital for the start of visiting hours.

Iris, her dad, and Caitlin went to S.T.A.R. Labs.

“Barry said Zoom wants to race him,” Iris said.

“Oh, yeah, that would do it,” Cisco said. Iris frowned.

“We spoke to Doctor McGee,” Hartley said. “Zoom stole a Magnetar from Mercury Labs. An artificial one. A pulsar is a type of neutron star, formed at supernova, they’re incredibly dense, and so have large gravitational fields, and magnetic. Pulsars in particular give off pluses, hence the name, usually we detect radio waves.”

“Jocelyn Bell Burnell discovered them,” Cisco said. “The signal anyway, the original name was LGM for Little Green Men. Just in case. But then they were stars, not aliens.”

“Cisco.”

“Right. A magnetar is a pulsar with a particular strong magnetic field, even for a pulsar.”

“So, he wants to generate a magnetic field?” Caitlin asked.

“We think he wants to generate the gravitational field and use it to rip Earth-2 in half,” Lily said.

“That’s the biggest pile of-”

“Honestly, yeah,” Ronnie said. “But Cisco keeps seeing Earth-2 split apart, so he screws something up.”

“And he needs power to generate this pulsar thing,” Iris said.

“A lot of power,” Jason said. “Two speedsters racing could probably do it.”

“Then we have to find it first and destroy it.”

“Barry can’t race him,” Iris’ dad said. “He’s not going to be thinking straight right now.”

“We have to destroy the Magnetar first,” Laurel said. “How do we find it?”

“Ramon?” Harry said.

“I’m doing it.”

* * *

Leawood. He was in Leawood.

And once again, they had a terrible plan.

They weren’t fast enough to stop Zoom. Ronnie, Jason, Hartley, Lily, and Jesse were going to destroy the Magnetar. Harry and Iris’ dad were going to shoot Zoloman with the Boot and a speed dampener, Linda was waiting with a back-up, and Cisco was going to open a breach to get Zoloman off their Earth. They just needed to distract him.

At least this time they were using holograms.

Iris sat in the van with Caitlin. She smiled softly, and Caitlin nodded. Cisco was waiting just out of sight with a camera, so they’d know what Zoloman was saying.

Caitlin stepped forward.

 “Jay?” she said. Iris couldn’t hold her hand. “Jay!”

“I told you what would happen if you chose to leave and I saw you again, Caitlin,” Zoloman said.

“I know. I’m sorry. But I had to find Iris, I had to ask her... You were right, Jay, that darkness in Killer Frost is in me too. I can help you. I just wanted to know if Iris would accept me.”

“She isn’t here.”

“No. She’s too good. It’s just me, Jay. Doctor McGee told me about the Magnetar, I traced it to here. Let me help you.”

“It’s too late for that.”

Caitlin jumped back, and ice shot from her fingertips. She threw the hologram equipment aside and clutched her hands close.

“I’ve got you,” Iris said.

“No, don’t touch me.”

“Honey, look at me.” Iris inched forward. Caitlin looked utterly terrified. “I’m here.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Caitlin. I’m here. I’ve got you.” Iris wrapped her arms around Caitlin. “I’ve got you.”

Caitlin trembled in Iris’ arms, but she didn’t feel cold, not anymore.

Linda opened the door.

“How did-”

“He took Joe.”

* * *

“Let me get this straight,” Eddie said once they’d got back to S.T.A.R. Labs and discovered Laurel had already called Wally, Barry, and Eddie. “Zoom’s plan involves using an artificial star to destroy Earth-2, which will only get enough power if he races Barry, so you guys went to try and stop him, and instead he kidnapped Joe.”

“Yeah, that sums it up,” Cisco said.

“You should have told us,” Wally said. “If you had a plan, you should have told us.”

“Allen cannot race him,” Harry said.

“I have to,” Barry said. “It’s the only way to get Joe back. I just have to win.”

“What if you can’t?” Jesse asked.

“I don’t have a choice.”

“He took Dad,” Wally said. “We’re getting him back.”

“Dad didn’t want Barry-”

“He took Dad, Iris.”

“Our world is in danger,” Harry said.

“My dad is in danger! You stole Barry’s speed when you thought it was the only way to save Jesse. Barry gave his speed up to save me.”

“Wally,” Laurel said. “We can’t risk the safety of a world for one person.”

“It’s not one person,” Barry said. “If he doesn’t get what he wants, he’ll kill Joe and take someone else. He just tried to murder my dad in front of me to prove a point, he’ll enjoy making me watch all of you die. And he has Joe. I have to race him, and I have to win.”

“This is a bad idea,” Cisco said.

“At least the Speed Force is on our side, right?” Jesse asked. Barry blinked, then smiled.

“Yes,” he said. “They are. Cisco, can you vibe Zoloman?”

“Care to share with everyone else?” Hartley asked.

“Sure,” Barry said. “As soon as I actually come up with a proper plan.”

“This is going to end so badly,” Lily said.

* * *

Caitlin held Iris’ hand when they got to Leawood. She’d warmed up again. Whatever had happened before had stopped.

But things like that didn’t just happen, especially when they already knew what Caitlin’s doppelganger’s powers were. They would have to talk about it later.

Not even Laurel had stayed behind, and they all stood in wait.

Zoloman appeared in a flash of lightning with Iris’ dad.

“Dad!”

“Wally, stay there,” their dad said. “Just stay there.”

Barry stepped forward.

“Let Joe go.”

“How’s Henry, Barry?”

“Let Joe go. Cisco saw what you’re planning on doing to Earth-2. I’ll race you, but not until you let Joe go.”

“Did you know this Earth is at the centre of the multiverse? One dimensional shockwave from here should wipe out every Earth but this one.”

“How nice of you,” Barry spat. “Destroying all the universes, full of life, but leaving this one.”

“I don’t plan on killing myself, Barry.”

“Just billions of people. And then me, I guess.”

“No, of course not. Like I just told Joe, I’ll need some company.”

“Oh, my mistake, you want to lock me in a box again and keep me as a trophy.”

“You can join the other Flash.”

“The man in the mask,” Jesse said. “He’s a speedster?”

“Far more than that, Ms Wells.”

“Stay away from her,” Harry said, shielding Jesse with an arm.

“Let’s just get this over with, Hunter,” Barry said. “Let Joe go so we can race.”

“Fine.” Zoloman let go, and Iris ran to her dad.

“Barry,” he said.

“I do know what I’m doing, Joe.”

“Do you have a plan yet?” Hartley asked.

“I run the fastest?”

“Make sure you do,” Lily said.

“There’s no point me telling you guys to leave, is there?”

“Nope,” Cisco said. “Good luck, bro.”

“You got this, Bare,” Iris said. He nodded and took off after Zoloman. Yellow and blue lightning circled the inside of the Magnetar. “Dad?”

“I’m fine, baby girl. What is the plan?”

“Yeah, about that,” Ronnie said.

“None of you have a back-up plan?”

“Barry said the Speed Force is still with us,” Jesse said.

“That’s really not helpful,” Linda said. “Not at all.”

“Can we really not do anything?” Laurel asked.

“No,” Cisco said. “Not without Zoom killing all of us.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Eddie said. “Barry’s going to win.”

Lightning kept flashing, streaking around the Magnetar as a beam of white light shot directly up.

There were two yellow trails.

Zoloman and Barry were off the circular structure, instead racing across buildings, pausing only for seconds before taking off again.

The second yellow streak was racing around the bottom of the Magnetar, around the base of the white beam.

“Is that the other Flash?” Wally asked.

“No,” Cisco said. “It’s a time remnant.”

“A what?” Laurel asked.

“A speedster can make a copy of themselves by going back a few seconds in their own timeline. It’s how Zoloman was able to be Jay on Earth-1 with those guys while he was also being Zoom and chasing us on Earth-2.”

“Wouldn’t the one who time travelled be the remnant? If the one who doesn’t is their past self?”

“I have no idea.”

“They’re both Barry?” Jesse asked. “What’s he doing?”

“Countering the Magnetar’s pulse,” Harry said.

“He’ll shut it down,” Hartley said. “But I don’t think he’s planning on surviving this.”

“Then we have to help him,” Eddie said. “It’s Barry, we can’t just let him die.”

“We can’t,” Lily said. “We’ll have two Barrys in the same place, Zoloman got away with it but he was on a different Earth to his remnant, Barry couldn’t even go back in time to last year without drawing attention from a- Oh. That’s the whole point.”

“I think the rest of us are missing something,” Ronnie said.

“Barry travelled back in time to ask Eobard Thawne about getting faster, that’s how he found out about tachyons. The Speed Force sent a Time Wraith after him to protect the timeline.”

“A what?” Jason asked.

“A Speed Force dementor,” Cisco said. “Very scary, Hart took care of it.”

“Zoloman created time remnants,” Lily said. “For all we know, he is the remnant.”

“The Speed Force is on our side,” Cisco said. “Because Zoloman abused time travel.”

“So, when the Time Wraiths get here, they’ll go after him instead,” Wally said. “But that still means...”

The white light vanished as the bottom of the Magnetar split.

The yellow streak was gone. Lily was right, there were Time Wraiths descending on Zoloman, dragging him into the Speed Force, but Iris could focus on that later.

The second streak was gone.

“Iris?” Caitlin asked.

“Barry just died, didn’t he?”

“The time remnant did,” Harry said.

“But that was still Barry. A few seconds age difference, but that was still Barry.”

“Yeah,” Barry said. He hugged Iris’ dad. “He was.” Barry walked over and hugged Iris. “And he didn’t have any regrets. It was the only way to save the multiverse. And it was the only way to save you. You’re still here. We won. And I’m still here, Irey. It’s over now.”

“Zoom’s dead?” Caitlin asked.

“Sort of. He’s part of the Speed Force now. We won’t have to deal with him again.”

“Aww, man,” Wally said. “I never got to punch him in the face.”

* * *

Iris’ dad had told them the man in the mask’s real name while Cisco, Ronnie, and Jason went to get him, and that originally Zoloman’s plan had been to steal his speed.

None of them were prepared for the face Cisco and Harry revealed when they got the mask off though.

Barry darted out the room. Eddie followed.

“Hi again,” Wally said.

“Wally,” the man with Henry’s face said with a smile. “I take it this is the family you assured me would save us.”

“That’s the one.”

“Nice to meet you all. I’m Jay Garrick. Thank you.”

“You’re a good guy, right?” Cisco asked. “I just thought I’d check, because Reverse Flash and Zoom both pretended to be our friends before turning out to be evil, so if we can just get that out the way first...”

Jay laughed.

“I hope I’m a good guy,” Jay said. “I’m the Flash on my Earth, I do my best.”

“It’s about time we met a good speedster,” Barry said from near the doorway. His hand was inside Eddie’s.

“Is the suit yours too?” Lily asked.

“No, I’ve got my own. Same colour scheme, but the helmet was him.”

“It’s from the War of the Americas,” Harry said. “It must have been his father’s, but there’s thousands of people across my Earth with helmets like that. They were supposed to be a symbol of hope.”

“Maybe I can help with that,” Jay said. He put the helmet on. “Thank you all.”

“I’m guessing you’re not from Earth-2,” Cisco said.

“Earth-3,” Jay said. “But I can find my way back from Earth-2.”

“We can help,” Harry said. “Ramon.”

“Yeah. We meant what we said about visiting.”

“Please do,” Jesse said. “Dad needs friends.”

“Jesse.”

“We will miss you, Harry,” Iris’ dad said. “You’re welcome back any time.”

“Thank you, Detective.”

“You’re leaving too, aren’t you?” Caitlin asked.

“Like I said before,” Ronnie said. “Earth-2 is Jason’s home, and they need someone to look after them.”

“Be safe.”

“I’ll keep him out of trouble,” Jason said.

“And you better keep your word about visiting,” Ronnie said. “And I think I’ll have to come back sometimes to visit my dad. And the Professor.”

“Dad’s going to be so glad you’re okay,” Lily said. “And you’re going to love Jax.”

“Thank you for helping us,” Barry said. “We’re here if you need us.”

“It was nice meeting you all,” Jesse said. “You’re all pretty cool.”

* * *

There was something a little bittersweet about a celebratory dinner at her dad’s. On the one hand, Zoom was gone. They’d won. On the other, Henry was still in the hospital. Others were dead, C.C.P.D. officers, people her dad, Eddie, and Barry all knew. They’d seen a version of Barry die. And- even if she hadn’t spoken about it yet- Caitlin was still upset about the ice she’d produced earlier.

But mostly they were just exhausted.

Also short on chairs, but the floor was comfortable enough. Hartley had Andromeda on his shoulder and his fingers intertwined with Cisco’s, Lily was scribbling in a notebook with Wally’s occasional input. Linda and Clarissa were helping Iris’ dad in the kitchen. Laurel was on the sofa, talking to Eddie, and Barry was too, if only because he’d cuddled into Eddie’s side and fallen asleep again. Eddie stroked his hair absently while he and Laurel talked.

Caitlin had her head on Iris’ shoulder, and Iris had linked their hands.

“You know,” Hartley said. “I don’t know if it’s too soon to say it, but I think Clarissa and I might be the only two people here who haven’t been kidnapped.”

“You definitely just jinxed yourself,” Cisco said.

“You better not have just jinxed my mom too,” Lily said.

“What about Laurel?” Wally asked.

“There was a guy called the Dollmaker,” Laurel said. “Everyone?”

“Yeah,” Cisco said. “Tony Woodward took Iris, then there was that hostage situation at C.C.P.D. where Iris, Joe, and Eddie were, and Tockman tried to get Iris to go with him, but she shot him. Also, Eddie got shot. By Tockman, not Iris.”

“Snart and Rory kidnapped Caitlin,” Hartley said. “Then they came back with Lisa and kidnapped Cisco, Lily, and Dante.”

“Eobard Thawne took Eddie, and Grodd took Dad,” Iris said.

“And Zoom took Linda from outside Picture News then threw her off S.T.A.R. Labs roof,” Wally said.

“Grodd mind-controlled Caitlin,” Lily said. “The Turtle took Eddie.”

“And Zoom took Barry on Earth-2,” Caitlin said. “And later Wally, me, and Joe.”

“And Mark Mardon did kidnap Joe in the timeline before Barry ran back,” Eddie said. “Even Henry got taken as the Tricksters’ hostage when Axel broke James out of Iron Heights.”

“And it technically wasn’t kidnapping,” Lily said. “But Hannibal Bates did knock Barry out then leave him in his closet covered in duct tape while he attempted to impersonate Barry.”

“Yeah, we should probably do something about this,” Cisco said. “I’m thinking panic buttons.”

“You definitely need them,” Laurel said. “Central’s really something, isn’t it?”

“It’s home,” Lily said. “At least we don’t have magic. Usually.”

“Evil metahuman doppelgangers might make up for that,” Laurel said. “But you guys seem fun.”

A knock came from the door.

“I’ll get it,” Wally said. He rushed over. “Oh, hey Oliver. Laurel’s just through here.”

Oliver seemed to relax when he saw Laurel.

“I saw the news,” he said. “I wanted to make sure you were all all right.”

“We’re not dead,” Cisco said.

“Good.”

“Have you found Darhk?” Laurel asked.

“Not yet. But we will.”

“I know you will. I meant what I said. You should find another Black Canary. It’s going to be a while before I can do it again, and you need someone.”

“You’ll always be a hero. You were trying to save the world before you put that mask on, I have no doubts you won’t stop, even if you never put it on again. Whatever city you end up in.”

“I might stick around a while. If this lot don’t mind?”

“That would be amazing,” Lily said. “Um, I mean, you’re really cool and we like you a lot, hang out with us for as long as you like.”

“We have a spare room if you need one,” Hartley said.

“I might stay with my mother for a bit longer,” Laurel said. “But thank you. I don’t suppose you know anyone who might need a lawyer?”

"I'll talk to Cecile," Iris' dad said, appearing in the doorway. "She can help you find something."

"Thank you."

"Are you staying for dinner, Oliver?"

"If it's no trouble," Oliver said.

"There's plenty."

"Thank you."

"Something smells good," Barry murmured, rubbing his eyes.

"Your timing's perfect, Bare," Iris' dad said. "Dinner's ready."

"Awesome, I'm starving." He blinked a few times. "Ollie? When did you get here?"

"Come on, Bare," Eddie said. "Let's help Joe with the table."

"'Kay. Were you playing with my hair?"

Barry followed Eddie out the room, stopping only to give Iris' dad a hug. Linda appeared with a steaming dish, and everyone started heading that way.

“I’m glad you’re happy,” Oliver said. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Laurel.”

“You don’t have to find out. I’m only a phone call away, Ollie.”

"Come on, you two," Iris said. "Dad, is that Grandma Esther's chicken?"

* * *

“Lily just sent a message,” Iris said later that night when it was just her and Caitlin at home in their bed. “Martin’s home.”

“That’s good.”

Caitlin was shivering again, and Iris pulled her closer.

“It’s okay, honey, I’ve got you.”

Mist escaped Caitlin’s lips, tiny flecks of ice coating them.

“I don’t know what’s happening to me.”

"We'll figure it out," Iris said. "I promise."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know any ASL myself (and only a couple of BSL signs), so Jerrie's sign was from www.handspeak.com/word/search/index.php?id=1098, hopefully it made sense and wasn't entirely wrong?
> 
> As for Magnetars, the science is completely wrong, but Wikipedia, my old friend, has pages on Magnetars, Pulsars, and Neutron Stars. You're really great, Wikipedia.


End file.
